Lost In The Right Direction
by RarityInBloom
Summary: Kurt thought he had it all figured out but when things start going wrong one by one he begins to feel like his dreams are slipping away, he feels lost. Then one fateful day, with a little help, he realizes maybe he did get lost but as luck would have it maybe he got lost in the right direction.
1. A Different Perspective

Kurt wasn't going to cry anymore, that is what he told himself, he was going to pick himself up and move on. Except when he got home and sat down that wasn't quite what happened. Blaine had helped him mail off his woefully, in his mind, inadequate NYADA application. Afterwards he had wanted to take Kurt out to keep his mind occupied but he'd declined. He appreciated the gesture but he didn't want to try and keep his mind off of a life he saw slipping away as every chance he took ended in epic failure. Someone was having a really good laugh at his expense that's when he remembered everyone was having a really good laugh at his expense. After that thought the tears had come again and he didn't try to fight them off.

No one else was home currently. His dad and Carol were out celebrating his dad's win and newly appointed congress position. Finn was off with Rachel trying to console her over her suspension she got for her ballot box stuffing crime. Blaine was at home probably reading his lines for the role of Tony he'd landed in the schools West Side Story production, another event for which as much as Kurt tired to be happy for his boyfriend he couldn't help but feel bitter about. This left Kurt alone taking stock and recalling all that had gone wrong recently and everything he'd failed to achieve and he didn't feel like fighting off tears that tortuously wanted to fall.

He didn't hate Rachel for what she had done, in fact some of his tears were because he couldn't help but feel partially responsible for her predicament. She had gotten that ballot box stuffing idea from him. Now logically he knew he hadn't told her to do that or convinced her in any way to take that course of action. He'd almost been sick when he thought about doing it himself because that wasn't him, no matter what he wasn't a cheater, he fought and earned what he had. Still he felt responsible for planting the idea and now Rachel had an addendum on her own application that could kill her dreams of NYADA as well and that really killed him.

The knock on the door jarred Kurt out of his pity party for one and was an unwelcome interruption. He wasn't sure who could possibly be calling and was absolutely certain he didn't want to talk to whoever it was. Nevertheless it would never be said that Kurt hid or didn't have manners for that matter so he got up and trudged to the door with a heavy heart and heavier thoughts. Wiping his face, straightening his outfit, and attempting some semblance at respectable, because really he was Kurt Hummel and if nothing else he always looked his best, he pulled open the door. The two people he probably least expected to see and if he was being brutally honest least wanted to see at this moment of weakness stood on his doorstep before him, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez. Yes fate was having a wonderfully great laugh at his expense.

"Hey Kurt," McKinley's newly appointed student body president said smiling brightly and reaching out to hug him.

Despite everything that had happened Kurt hugged her back. He wasn't angry with the blonde in fact all things considered he was still rather fond of her and he wasn't certain he could ever hate her even if he tried. After his time as Brittany's boyfriend and his stint on the Cheerios' Kurt had grown incredibly close to the ditzy blonde with moments of keen insight and she had always had a great deal of affection for Kurt. Whom Kurt wasn't so sure of was the smirking Latina behind the blonde in his arms. Brittany and Kurt may be close but Santana was another matter entirely, while recent events had brought him and the sassy girl closer she was still a wild card in Kurt's book.

"Porcelain," Santana said stepping into the house passed the two hugging in the doorway.

Kurt released Brittany and stepped aside so she could come in as well, after all Santana had already waltzed in so it wasn't like he could send them on their way with a thanks for stopping by but I'd really rather be alone right now line.

He shut the door and turned around looking at the two girls. He could tell by the look on their faces mostly the look on Santana's face this wasn't going to be a short and sweet visit and resigned himself. "I'll grab some drinks and snacks," Kurt said politely playing the part of proper impromptu host besides he knew Santana would only demand refreshments anyway might as well head her off at the pass. Looking to the living room he decided he'd rather not have to deal with Finn or god forbid Finn and Rachel walking in on the two Cheerio's visiting should Finn return or his efforts to console lead him to the house with the pint size brunette, "you two can wait upstairs in my room Britt you remember the way?" He phrased it as a tentative question just in case.

"Course dolphin," she said cheerfully grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her along.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and put together some fruit, cheese, and crackers along with a few munchies and grabbed some waters and diet sodas and walked into the unknown waiting for him in his room. Upon placing the snacks down each girl grabbed the desired items of their choosing and Kurt moved to sit at his vanity, with a diet coke, since they'd taken up residence on his bed.

"Okay so here's what's up," Santana said getting straight to it which was one aspect of the girl Kurt did like. "You're not going to get into NYADA."

Kurt felt like she could have smacked him and it would have hurt far less and his face said as much, shock from her bluntly spoken words to great to for his mask to hide the feelings going through him.

"Yeah yeah cry me a river," Santana waved her hand at his hurt expression clearly unconcerned with the fact that she just told Kurt he would not be getting into his dream school. "If you ask me you never should have applied there in the first place I mean really come on Hummel Broadway" she said finger quotations and all around the word Broadway.

Kurt just stared at her mouth slightly open eyes displaying clear disbelief that she could really be as heartless as to sit there and just toss aside all his dreams like they meant nothing, like he was stupid for having them in the first place. He'd known Santana could be cruel at times and hardly expected compassion from her of all people but what she was doing right now seemed to him, at least, unnecessarily cruel.

"S," Brittany said upset clear in her voice at the obvious distress written all over her dolphin.

Santana glanced at Brittany and the deep concern in her eyes and back to Kurt and shrugged slightly but continued on deciding to tone down her harshness though, "we all know Berry is going to the stage, she's meant to be there and I have no doubts she'll get their but you're not Berry and thank your stars for that otherwise I would not be wasting my time."

"You're special Kurt," Brittany said in a voice that was clearly meant to cheer up the brunette boy her statement spoken in that way like the statement itself answered everything.

Kurt felt suddenly and explicitly irrationally angry. He was getting really tired of people telling him he was special or unique because it felt like what they were really saying was there was no place for him.

"Look Kurt I know you love singing and performing," Santana said her voice taking on a tone she almost never used, an understanding and empathetic tone. "It isn't all you love though, it isn't your only passion in life and frankly before you and Berry became besties Broadway wasn't even on your radar and I personally happen to believe she stuck the idea you needed to be there in your head rather than you coming up with that idea all on your own."

"Is there a point to this Santana?" Kurt finally asked a little of his ire coming through in his tone. Empathy or not he was sick of this conversation already.

"What is the one thing you're just as passionate about as singing and performing?" Santana asked letting the angry tone slide she knew she'd pushed a bit too hard moments ago and while she would never say that she'd let Kurt's ire by as an olive branch. When no answer was forth coming she raised her brows, "before Berry Kurt, hell before Glee."

Now Kurt understood where Santana was going with this little conversation and he wasn't sure he liked it but unfortunately for him Santana saw the comprehension flicker through his blue green eyes as the answer she was looking for came to him.

"What is it Kurt?" she demanded angry at his hesitancy to speak the answer to her question.

"Fashion," he said quietly but with the unmistakable passion that always inflected in his voice when he talked about that subject.

"Thank you," the Latina said as if some great revelation had been revealed, crossing her legs and throwing a few Cheetos in her mouth.

"You always say that every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion right dolphin," Brittany smiled. Kurt looked up at the blonde in true shock that she remembered he'd said that.

"Look I don't always get your clothing choices Porcelain nor do I care for them some of the time but I'm not blind either," Santana she said calming slightly, "you love clothes, you love designing, you love designers, I could pull something out of a designer store at random and I'll bet you would know who designed it and if it was last season just by looking at it, hell given the time you could probably make a replica of it."

"Totally you're like a fashion encyclopedia," Brittany nodded along, "plus you take risks with clothes and isn't that what designers do?" Brittany asked while Santana smiled at her endearingly, a look mostly reserved for the blonde.

"So what you both came here to tell me was that I should give up on my Broadway dreams and any hope of singing or performing professionally and take up a career in fashion?" Kurt asked skeptically with an eyebrow raise.

"Is that such a leap?" Santana shot back annoyed at his skeptic attitude for what she deemed a brilliant idea. "Look Porcelain as good as you may be at singing and performing you can't deny you would be damn good at a job in fashion and you can't say with any kind of honesty you wouldn't love to work somewhere in the fashion industry."

Kurt took a moment to look between the two Cheerios not entirely sure why they cared in the first place. Unconsciously his eyes drifted to his closet bursting at the seams and then over to the sketchpads lying on his shelves as Santana's words sunk in, regardless of her agenda in saying them. It was true that he loved fashion; if he was really honest he lived and breathed fashion. He had sketchpads of ideas because designing came as easy to him as singing and performing, as easy as breathing. Sure as he knew he could kill any song he knew he could put together one hell of an ensemble to sing it in. He just wasn't sure a career in fashion was the right choice. Sure the thought of being the next Marc Jacobs or Alexander McQueen had its appeal, hell being the next Anna Wintour definitely had its appeal but would he be happy with that. Could he live without singing his heart out and pouring every ounce into a performance? That was the part he wasn't so sure of.

"Look Hummel everyone has their passions and everyone has their gifts but few are blessed with real talent in something that needs to be shared with the masses," Santana said pulling his focus. "Your talent is in making something unique and amazing and filling the world with a beauty that it more often than not lacks," she said a hint of sadness in her voice. Despite Santana's biting sarcasm and razor sharp wit were eyes that saw and understood how cruel the world could be to people who didn't fit the majority.

Santana wasn't blind. She saw how the people at school treated Kurt, hell how the whole town treated Kurt. It wasn't right but she knew it wasn't going to change at least not anytime soon. Kurt didn't belong in Lima that much he had right. He belonged in New York but he belonged their filling the world with beauty it could see and appreciate not prancing around on a stage. She didn't often show it and she never would outright say it because it was way too sappy but the Latina cared for Kurt. At first it was just that Brittany cared so much for him that Santana cared for him by extension because she loved Brittany. Once she was finally honest with herself about whom she was though she cared about him for a lot more. She knew he understood some of the pain she felt herself and she knew that he had defended her against Finn when the stupid boy outed her to the whole town accidentally or not. Kurt was fiercely protective and deeply loyal to those he cared for and loved and she respected that, she was the same way.

Kurt's defense of her and his growing place in her heart made her want to help him and see him succeed and she really believed fashion is where he would shine the brightest. The world of fashion would see him and appreciate him in a way she didn't think any other place would. Broadway would not value Kurt's uniqueness in the way the world of fashion would, of this she was certain. Plus she fully believed in her words that he had a gift in that area, in individuality and creativity that would allow him to thrive and be noticed, to stand above in a way he was meant to. Kurt had a gift, an honest true talent in creating beautiful designs. As someone without a, not so obvious, talent she could appreciate how special that was and how special it made the boy across from her. Kurt just needed to realize these things and she was here to push, albeit in her own fierce Santana Lopez way.

"Lord Tubbington loves the leather jacket you made him," Brittany said as if this solidified Santana's points.

The Latina looked at the blonde and sat back in genuine surprise. "Kurt made that?" she asked and then looked over at Kurt whose face had turned beat red and eyes seemed laser focused on the diet coke can in his hands.

"Mmhmm," Brittany said, "I was trying to get him to give up smoking and he had for a while so I wanted to give him something as a reward and Kurt helped me out by making him that awesome leather jacket." Brittany frowned suddenly, "he's started smoking again though and joined a gang on top of it so I think maybe I should take it back till he gets back on track."

"Well hot damn," Santana said with a chuckle, "kitty couture way to go Porcelain." Kurt groaned and she smirked at him. "I'd say this just proves my point rather beautifully all things considered." Santana got up pulling Brittany with her and tossed something on Kurt's bed. "Think about what I said Kurt," she stated seriously causing him to look up at her eyes flickering noticing she had tossed something on the bed.

Brittany paused pulling from Santana briefly to walk over to Kurt. Kneeling down she pulled the brunette in to her in a fierce hug, "you're the most awesomest boy at school don't hide any of that, your attempt to hide how magical and awesome you are is what cost you the presidency" she whispered in his ear before getting up and linking pinkies with Santana.

The shock at Brittany's departing words kept Kurt rooted to his spot till he heard the slam of a door downstairs indicating the two Cheerio's had left. He got up to see what Santana had left on his bed and saw a college book like the many Miss Pillsbury had in her office, in fact he would lay money that's where she got it from. The design on the front of the book was beautiful but that was to be expected on a college book that read _The New School – Parsons_.


	2. A New Direction

Kurt sat on his bed after having cleaned everything up after the girls left staring at the college book. He was curious; he would be lying to himself if he tried to convince himself his interest wasn't piqued. He opened the book and started thumbing through the pages. Reading about the programs offered and student life at the school. Browsing through information on student work programs and various career services offered. The school itself was beautiful and the life it offered inside of it enticing. Glancing at his MacBook Pro next to him he sighed, opening it up and pulling up the school website on the internet. The next couple hours were spent learning everything he could about the school in question and the more he learned the more enticing it all seemed.

Reading about the school and seeing profiles of both alumni and students currently attending and reading about them and their thoughts on life and the school really made him think. He felt a connection he hadn't expected to feel. Some of the students shared thoughts similar to his own, some of the alumni spoke of reaching goals and dreams he had once envisioned, and slowly Kurt felt like he was connecting in a way with people like him. The next thought hit him with a force so strong it stunned him, he could belong. Kurt Hummel never really fit in anywhere. The closest he had come to feeling a sense of belonging was glee club and there were a lot of times when he didn't feel he fit there either. The idea that he could be somewhere he would belong; somewhere he could find like-minded souls, somewhere he could be an equal, and respected was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Slowly Kurt placed the lap top aside and slid off his bed, walking to the shelves across the room he grabbed a bunch of sketchpads from the bottom shelf and took them back to the bed. Sitting down legs crossed with his sketchpads spread around him he began to look at the various design ideas he'd had over the years. Looking and remembering combined with all the feelings rushing at him made his fingers itch in a way they hadn't for a while. He grabbed his pencils and began sketching, ideas flowing in like they hadn't in a while. If anyone had ever asked Kurt where he got the inspiration for his designs he would say they just came to him. It always felt like the designs came through him from somewhere else.

Hours and 2 breathtaking designs later Kurt was putting away his pencils and sketchpads. Slipping his laptop into his bag on the floor next to his bed and tiredly disrobing and climbing in the shower. He let the hot water soothe aching muscles and gave his right hand a little massage under the water. Slowly taking the time to enjoy his shower he washed his hair and the grime of the day from his body. Tense muscles relaxing under the soothing spray of water. Afterwards he let the soft cotton of the towel soak up the moisture and slipped into his satin pajamas sitting at his vanity to take care of his nightly routine before brushing his teeth and sinking into bed. The last thought he had before his eyes shut that night was KEH Designs by Kurt Hummel fashion designer extraordinaire, and if the thought put a smile on his face and warmed his heart well he would take it.

The next morning when Kurt woke up he was set on what he was going to do. So he got up and did his morning routine, picked out an outfit to inspire and set off downstairs to make breakfast for his family. Despite it being a Saturday everyone had a schedule for the day. His dad was the first to appear reaching for the paper Kurt had brought in and set to the side for him. He sat down and opened it up glancing away from the page as Kurt placed his heart healthy breakfast in front of him. Burt grimaced but remained wisely silent having learned not to argue with his son on the food he was given, it was a losing battle. He did look mournfully at the waffles that were set out along with the butter and syrup. He grumbled something to low under his breath for Kurt to hear but he was able to make out Finn's name. Kurt smiled as said boy appeared and hugged Kurt before dashing to the table and dishing out said waffles on his plate.

"Bro you are the best," Finn said lathering on the butter, "your waffles are the greatest," he continued to praise the food and Kurt's cooking skills as he poured syrup all over and silence only fell as he started shoveling in pieces of waffle groaning over how good they were. He toned down the groans of appreciation when Burt glared at him. Finn gave him a sympathetic smile looking at the breakfast in front of his step-father.

"Morning sweetheart," Carole said kissing Kurt's cheek as she walked into the kitchen. "How many times have I told you I can make breakfast in the mornings, that you don't have to do that" Carole said slipping into a seat at the table as Kurt laid her half a grapefruit and coffee in front of her.

"I like cooking," Kurt said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah mom Kurt likes cooking so let him cook," Finn defended as he spoke around some more waffle.

"Finn," Carole and Kurt said at the same time.

"Sorry," he said smiling sheepishly swallowing his food before speaking this time.

Carole shook her head but smiled fondly. Everyone served Kurt sat down with his own breakfast consisting of some fruit and cereal and of course his coffee. Breakfast was a mostly silent affair as everyone ate and took stock of what they were doing for the day. Finn had already promised Burt to help out at the shop especially since Burt had some work to go over as the newly appointed congressman, and Carole had picked up a shift at the hospital earlier in the week. Kurt for his part had stated he would be working on school stuff which was still true and he hadn't felt the need to elaborate or update anyone on what exactly that was going to entail.

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were done and put away and everyone had left for the day to their respective tasks Kurt climbed the stairs stepping into his room and pulling his MacBook Pro out. While he could have easily relocated downstairs or to the living room he wanted to be in the sanctuary of his room with its sense of privacy and where all his inspiration was. He pulled up the Parsons website and began his online application. He had come across information on a scholarship offered, last night while perusing the website, that could allow him to get half or all of the tuition covered if he got it. He saw no reason not to go all out since he had decided to do this. Handling the questions and setting up a profile and statement where the easy part, the video was where he had to really think. He wanted his submission to be unique to him and to showcase why he believed he was worthy of this scholarship and he did believe he was worthy. In the end he created a masterful video showcasing some of his sketched designs including the two from last night and some he had actually sewn and put together. He took some standard video he had from school and town to piece in to show where he was coming from and how he managed to hang onto his individuality and idealism despite adversity. He spoke of what designing meant to him, how a new image could change everything, and about the world of fashion and its impact and his own inspirations from it. He was so grateful to Artie for showing him how to do these types of videos from when they did that Madonna video sophomore year, if it weren't for that and his MacBook Pro, thank you Apple, he didn't think the video would have come out nearly as well. As it was by Saturday evening his admission application along with his scholarship submission was completed and sent forth. All he could do now was wait and see what the results of his labor might yield. He decided not to tell anyone he had applied; he was going to keep this to himself, just his. Time would eventually tell where he was going and for this first time in a long time he felt content feeling as though he'd made the right decision for himself.

* * *

"PORCELAIN!"

Kurt jumped hand clutching his chest as he thought his heart was about to fly out of it. He turned in the direction of the shout and saw none other than Sue Sylvester standing there megaphone in hand. The woman was insane and Kurt was smart enough not to keep her waiting so he rushed to her.

"Yes Coach," once a Cheerio always a Cheerio when it came to mindset and dealing with Sue Sylvester. She wasn't his coach but it had been so ingrained in him to call her that it came out on its own.

"Prompt response time, a quality I have always appreciated," Sue said lowering her megaphone now that she had the person whose undivided attention she desired. "Follow me," she snapped walking off.

Kurt sighed, but kept silent, and followed the cheerleading coach; this wasn't exactly how he planned for his Monday morning at school to go. As he walked through the halls behind Coach Sylvester it was nice to have people rushing out of the way and quaking in fear and not even thinking of saying anything untoward or throwing a slushie. He knew this was because of the person in front of him but he'd take it for the rare moment it was. Kurt stopped briefly in the doorway to Sue's office as she walked inside and sat down behind her desk. Quickly realizing he was expected to sit he rushed forth and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Now I realize during one of the many battles I've had to battle with that man child with a bird's nest that passes for hair of a glee coach some of my Cheerio's felt the need to step outside of the squad last year and I let this go kindly," she said as though she were a God that had given some massive gift. "Then of course you transferred to that private school due to a situation that I was," she paused and a look of disgust that she was about to utter her next words passed over her features, "unable to resolve," recovering quickly she went on, "then you returned and well things were a bit chaotic now however that has all changed." She sat forward and looked directly at Kurt, "it is a new year Porcelain and while I may have lost the election I will maintain control of this school and my squad and we will win nationals this year and in order for all of that to happen you must do your part."

Kurt had wisely stayed silent during her speech and kept his face blank. It was best not to appear confused as then she simply got mad that you were confused as if everyone should know exactly what she expected of them without needing to be told. Sue smirked. Kurt was unnerved but kept his face neutral.

"I've always admired a student who didn't crack," Sue said smirk turning into a genuine smile, "of course I would expect nothing less of my sweet sweet Porcelain." Reaching down Sue produced a box on her desk and directed Kurt to take it. Rising up the brunette took the box and placed it in his lap; glancing at the woman in front of him he looked down and lifted the lid. He looked up as soon as he saw what was inside but before he could say anything she was speaking again. "I expect you changed within the next 10 minutes as my Cheerio captain cannot roam around out of uniform it sets a bad example, first practice is tomorrow, make sure you get the music from sandbags so you are prepared."

Kurt had a bunch of things he thought he should say but his training and that clear dismissal kept him silent as he rose from the chair proud his legs didn't shake and he didn't stumble as he walked gracefully out of the office. As he rounded the corner he came face to face with Santana and Brittany.

"Here's the sheet music Captain," Santana said putting emphasis on the title as she smirked, holding out the papers to the shell shocked brunette.

"See dolphin you won too," Brittany smiled.

Kurt was working on auto pilot as he reached up taking the music and watching the two Cheerio's link pinkies and walk away. He had no idea what had just happened in the last 30 minutes and wasn't sure he understood much of it either. Certain facts were concrete however, he was a Cheerio once again, Captain of the Cheerio's according to Sue and her word was final, he needed to change and he had practice tomorrow. He found himself asking himself a question he had to ask with startling frequency lately, "how is this my life?"

* * *

"So the application was received over the weekend and processing is set to begin today?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"So the addendum that I just faxed to you along with the letter of recommendation will be added to the application file before it is reviewed correct?"

"Yes Ma'am, and with this addendum and letter that you faxed it will likely without a doubt increase the odds for the applicant in question."

"Excellent."

If anyone had looked into Sue Sylvester's office at that exact moment and seen the caring look on her face and the genuine smile present they would likely have died of shock from the mere sight. As it is no one did and after a moment it was gone as though it had never been and the cheerleading coach was looking at some papers on her desk with the look of utter disdain that would have shocked no one.

* * *

Kurt folded the clothes he came to school in this morning and placed them in the box that had held his Cheerio's uniform. Might as well ensure his clothes were treated properly and the box this uniform came in could withstand a lot naturally. He noticed the arm band he had worn previously with his Cheerio's uniform in sophomore year had been included with this uniform only this band had a Capital "C" in black on the band. Kurt was positive for the reasoning behind this as he slid it on his arm. Walking back out into the halls he noticed people quickly moving out of his way after the momentary shock wore off and wasn't that a change of pace. He couldn't help the smile as he opened his locker to place the box in and grab his books for 1st period since homeroom was almost over by this point might as well not bother.

Third period rolled around and Kurt had to say despite the weirdness that was the start of his day the day was going well. Then he saw a group of jocks round the corner and start down the hall slushies' in hand. Just great, he knew the day couldn't just be a good day. He prepared for the worst as they approached him but then the strangest thing of the day happened, and with the day he was having that was saying something. They walked by him and he heard the gasp of someone getting hit behind him as the sound of cups falling to the floor followed soon after. Turning Kurt saw none other than Jacob Ben Israel standing there microphone held up as though he had been about to ask someone a question when a bunch of slushies' had been thrown at him. The boy was covered in red dye no.6 and his hair had so much slushie in it that it was actually falling into his face. Kurt knew what it felt like to get hit with a bunch of ice cold drinks like that and he felt momentarily sorry for the boy but given who it was and the hell he'd caused Kurt in the past he found that his well of compassion didn't run deep enough to offer assistance. He walked off after a moment ignoring the boy at least having the decency not to laugh at him unlike his fellow students who snickered away.

At lunch Santana and Brittany walked up each linking an arm with Kurt out of nowhere. He looked at the two girls who were quickly becoming regulars in his life and smiled. Brittany kissed his cheek leaning her head on his shoulder and Santana smirked at him before looking around to make sure the proper respect was being given to three of McKinley's finest.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned his head hearing his name called in a familiar voice. "Blaine," he said smiling. With the business of the day so far Kurt had been unable to catch a moment with his boyfriend and so was glad to see him now.

"What?" Blaine walked around looking at Kurt and the two girls attached to him completely bewildered. "Why are you wearing a Cheerio's uniform?" He asked clearly lost.

"Seriously hobbit did you not get the memo," Santana said before Kurt could respond. "Coach Sue made Porcelain here Captain of the Cheerio's which she officially announced this morning, obviously as Captain he needs to be in uniform."

"Totally," Brittany added not lifting her head simply snuggling closer to her dolphin. Kurt always smelled good and he was so soft.

"That's…great!" Blaine said trying to sound enthusiastic despite being utterly confused.

Santana rolled her eyes, "make yourself useful and grab Porcelain a salad or go back to the shire."

"Santana," Kurt said keeping his cool but with the ire underneath that cool reflecting in his glasz eyes making them flash.

Santana shrugged, she appreciated Kurt's fierceness but she wasn't backing down, and pulled the arm she was attached to forcing Kurt to walk with her as Brittany still had his other arm and was more than happy to follow the Latina. Kurt glanced back at Blaine over Brittany's head and gave an apologetic smile which Blaine laughed and nodded at before going off to do exactly what Santana had instructed.

The trio sat down at the lunch table with the rest of the glee kids with the two Cheerio's keeping up position on either side of their new Captain. While the jocks looked momentarily surprised, with the exception of Mike who shared 2nd and 3rd period with Kurt, it was quickly replaced with acceptance as though they had heard the news but weren't sure if it was true and upon seeing Kurt confirmed it was and that was that. The rest of the club, however, did not process the news so quickly having been as equally clueless as Blaine was a few moments ago.

"Honestly do none of you keep up with anything outside of glee," Santana said as though this was the most ridiculous situation.

Kurt decided to jump in before the Latina could leave anymore biting sting this afternoon. "Sue informed me this morning that I would be part of the squad this year as Captain," Kurt said quickly. When the shocked faces remained he couldn't really blame them he'd been pretty shocked himself. Though would asking for a little bit of credit from his friends really be too much, the continued gaping faces said yes.

"Well you always did rock that uniform so it's nice to see you in it again, something about that uniform makes your ass look extra fine no offense to your skinny jeans," Puck said popping a bunch of chips in his mouth munching loudly.

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed hitting Puck in the arm, "that is my little brother don't talk about him like that."

"Yes please don't talk about _my boyfriend_ like that," Blaine said looking particularly agitated as he set Kurt's salad in front of him and then sat down on the other side of Santana since it was the closest he could get to said boyfriend.

Puck shrugged, "may as well get used to it Anderson as plenty of people going to be admiring that ass now that its covered in that uniform," the boy said giving his infamous sex shark grin.

Blaine and Finn glared at Puck while Sam and Artie snickered, and Mike smiled but kept it downplayed since Tina was staring at him. Kurt was so red the tips of his ears were red and he focused on his salad heavily. Santana smirked sharing a wink with Puck while Brittany sighed laying her head back on Kurt's shoulder as she had lifted it momentarily during the conversation. Mercedes just stared at her friend as if she were trying to figure out what to say but nothing would come. Joe, Rory, and Sugar all being fairly new were far less phased by the news and accepted it easily. They didn't know everyone in the glee club particularly well yet but were happy to see a member of their club doing well. Quinn just sat on the other side of Brittany having already been aware of the news since Coach Sylvester had informed all her Cheerios of whom their new Captain was prior to informing said Captain. Some of the Cheerio's had been surprised that she hadn't gotten pissed and thrown an epic crazy Quinn fit when Kurt Hummel had been named Captain over her but Quinn was a lot closer to Kurt then most realized. She was happy for him and she knew that unlike a certain underhanded Latina he wouldn't have done anything to steal the position it was simply Coach Sylvester's decision to bestow it upon him.

Suddenly Brittany's head popped up as a thought occurred to her, "Dolphin is your butt as soft as your hands because you never really gave me permission to touch it when we were dating but that would be pretty awesome if it was?"

Kurt choked on his salad and Santana smacked him hard on the back while laughing her ass off as did Puck. Sam and Artie were trying not to bust out as hard as Santana and Puck but finding it exceedingly difficult. Mike had his hand over his mouth and Tina smiled unable to blame him while Blaine, Finn, and Mercedes just gaped at the blonde. Joe and Rory paid close attention to their food while Sugar seemed content to stare with a big smile on her face. Quinn just shook her head.

Over at the table the football players sat at talking one of them had turned an interesting shade of red.

"Dude you getting sick?" Azimio asked his best friend.

"No," Dave said coughing, "it's just fucking warm in this damn cafeteria."

Azimio shrugged rejoining the conversation with the other players.

Dave found his eyes wandering, not for the first time that day, to Kurt's ass and he couldn't help but wonder about the answer to the question he overheard the blonde Cheerio pose to the new Cheerio Captain. This was going to be a long year and god help him when the Cheerio's practiced on the field while football practiced resumed across from them. He was going to have to work extra hard on his focus so Finn didn't get sacked by his lack of attention. He was so screwed.

* * *

"So I was thinking of making a trip to Dalton to see the guys and invite them to come see the play," Blaine said conversationally.

"That sounds nice," Kurt said somewhat distracted as he took stock of which books and notebooks he needed to take home to complete his homework. He'd known 5 AP classes would be challenging but he felt ready.

"I was hoping you would come with me," Blaine said as Kurt shut his locker making the brunette's head snap up from closing his messenger bag.

"I would Blaine but I've got homework and I need to go over the routine and sheet music before cheer practice tomorrow," Kurt said genuinely sorry to have to bail, he missed the guys too despite knowing them a shorter period of time than Blaine.

"It won't take that long Kurt," when he could see his boyfriend about to try and refuse again "if I show up without you Jeff will have a fit and then Nick will be mad because I made Jeff throw a fit," Blaine said begging his boyfriend to save him from the epic fit Jeff would undoubtedly throw.

"Honestly," Kurt sighed with an eye roll and a far too big smile to truly be exasperated, "fine," he conceded.

"Great let's go," Blaine clapped moving on.

The drive up was spectacularly uneventful mostly because Blaine kept fantasizing about what he would like to do to his boyfriend in that uniform. Kurt unaware of his boyfriend's thoughts got in a bit of homework reading. Once they parked the car and got out Kurt was surprised to find himself pressed up against the car.

"You know while I despise him for pointing it out," Blaine said leaning into the slightly taller boy breathing hotly against his ear, "Puck wasn't wrong about your ass in this uniform." Blaine bit Kurt's ear lightly a no fail erogenous zone he had no trouble in exploiting. Kurt slipped a bit under his ministrations losing the height advantage and Blaine slipped a leg between Kurt's under pretenses of keeping him upright with a smirk.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out placing his hands against the other boy's chest to stop him pressing in, "we are so not doing this right here," he added with no force whatsoever as Blaine continued to nibble at his ear licking the shell.

"Doing what exactly," Blaine teased hands finding the delicious ass of much speculation today.

"Oh god," Kurt gasped as the combined effect of the mouth at his ear, the leg against his growing erection, and the hands on his ass worked to send his mind elsewhere.

Blaine smiled loving how Kurt was starting to come apart. His beautiful boyfriend was always so put together, always presenting a perfect picture; it was nice to see him lose it. It was intoxicating really and Kurt's skin was soft and he smelled so damn good. There was a purpose to this visit though and as much as Blaine wanted Kurt his jealously was seriously hiked up after today and other boys seeing Kurt like this wasn't high on his list so as he saw boys starting to file out of the building he released the brunette he had trapped against the car.

Kurt had thought for sure he was not going to be able to do anything to stop his boyfriend not when what he was doing felt so fucking good but then he didn't have to as suddenly all the stimulation was gone and he felt air where there was once a presence. He snapped his eyes open not even realizing he closed them and looked at Blaine who was smirking, now he was irked. Straightening himself out Kurt clawed and fought to get his composure back. The only indication that he wasn't quite his normal composed self was the fact that his eyes were a deeper bluish green color.

"We should head in," he said haughtily.

"Sure thing," Blaine said following behind with the perfect view.

As they neared the warbler room they both heard the sounds of a familiar melody. Blaine grinned as he slipped around Kurt and bust the door open and all his friends turned and smiled immediately drawing him into the song. Kurt shook his head hanging back for the moment. He watched as the boys sang and serenaded one of the female teachers who actually pulled off the librarian school teacher look very well in Kurt's opinion. He couldn't help but laugh though at a bunch of prep school boys in blazers singing uptown girl. When the song ended the boys surrounded Blaine thrilled to see him. This really would always be his element. Kurt wasn't aware anyone had actually noticed him yet.

It wasn't so much as noticing him as his eyes were drawn to him. Damn that boy was fine, all long lithe limbs and pale skin with the most amazing set of eyes Sebastian had ever seen. This clearly wasn't the Blaine he had heard such rave reviews about since the short boy with the hair gelled to his head that had appeared seemed to hold that name. So who was this graceful beauty in a fucking cheerleader's uniform personifying a wet dream supposed to be?

"Jeff who is that?" Sebastian asked a little breathless willing to blame the song. The blonde's eyes followed Sebastian's and the scream that followed just about made the boy deaf and sorry for asking said blonde.

"KURT!" Jeff squealed running over to said boy hugging him as though his life depended on it.

Kurt laughed as Jeff came barreling toward him letting out a small oof as the blonde bundle slammed into him and then proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. "Hey Jeff," Kurt half laughed half gasped.

The warblers who had previously only had eyes for Blaine heard the squeal and saw the flying mass that was Jeff and upon recognition converged on the two, Blaine holding back laughing at Jeff's antics. As the boys converged on his boyfriend to say hello and catch up Blaine noticed one boy who did not. A boy he did not recognize but had seen singing with the warblers was standing to the side just looking at what was going on. Hazel eyes narrowed, more accurately the boy was staring at Kurt and he recognized that look, it had been on his face once before.

"I don't believe we've meant," Blaine said walking up to the newcomer outstretching his hand.

Sebastian's head whipped to the side to the see the boy he'd heard so much about. If he was being honest he'd been excited to meet Blaine what with all he heard but the reality it seemed fell far short of the praise. The boy he had not heard about though, Kurt, and what a nice name really it suited him, and he was well worth some praise. He glanced briefly at the brunette beauty before giving Blaine his attention extending his own hand, "Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe," he introduced himself putting on a dazzling smile.

Blaine had attended this school for a couple years and he knew privileged when he saw it and this boy, Sebastian, practically screamed it. "Nice to meet you," he said glancing at Kurt before his attention returned to Sebastian.

"Likewise," Sebastian said eyes following Blaine's as he glanced to Kurt but returning at the same time. "And who is that?" Sebastian asked turning his attention back to Kurt done giving it to Blaine.

"My boyfriend," Blaine said the possessive tone unmistakable, "Kurt, he went here for a few months last year."

Sebastian's attention was drawn back, boyfriend, interesting. He did not fail to notice the tone and smiled. "Funny I hadn't heard about him," Sebastian remarked in a casual tone, "cheerleader huh that's nice," he said casual tone remaining but his eyes giving away exactly what he thought of that tidbit, "cute," he said looking at Blaine still smiling, "probably flexible as all hell," he added for fun waiting for it.

"Yes he is, and yes he is," Blaine said replying to the cheerleader and cute statement hackles rising, the last statement sent the fires flaming though jealousy well and truly sparked, "excuse me."

"Well he's a cheerleader right," Sebastian shrugged, "I'm imagining flexibility is important there," he said nonchalantly loving the rise he got out of the other boy.

"Right," Blaine said distrusting not buying Sebastian's nonchalant act. He turned back to the group of boys making their way back over and slid along them back to his boyfriend's side arm sliding up and around his waist.

"Hey Seb this is Kurt," Jeff pronounced proudly as if he hadn't nearly deafened Sebastian with that proclamation a few minutes ago.

Sebastian smiled at Kurt smile gone from dazzling to full on charming working it for all it was worth. "Sebastian Smythe," he said extending a hand towards Kurt, "new captain of the warbler's." He noticed Blaine's narrowing eyes as he'd failed to give that particular tidbit to the dark haired boy in their brief interaction.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said extending his own hand, "pleasure," he said kindly smiling softly.

"Pleasure is all mine," Sebastian said actually bringing Kurt's hand up, which was soft as ever, kissing his hand making the brunette turn a dazzling shade of pink. He noticed Blaine's arm tighten around Kurt's waist and his eyes sparkled with mirth.

Kurt was floored he'd never had his hand kissed like that it was all rather silly in nature but the romantic in him couldn't help but preen at the gesture. He winced feeling Blaine's arm uncomfortably tight around him. He glanced at said boy questioningly and the arm loosened. Figuring he'd ask later he let it go for right now focusing on the warbler's around him.

"Kurt was only with us for a few months," Nick said standing between Jeff and Sebastian his discerning eyes noticing everything picking up on the vibe going on quickly. "Even so he was a valued member only countertenor we ever had, Wes was deeply saddened when he left." Nick shook his head remembering Wes's lament over loosing Kurt.

"Countertenor that's quite rare," Sebastian said letting Kurt's hand go but not before giving it a light squeeze.

"They are indeed," Nick said eyeing Sebastian, "but our loss was New Direction's gain," he added sending a smile at Kurt.

Sebastian laughed raising his hand.

"What?" Kurt asked as Sebastian laughed not liking the feeling that suddenly he was being laughed at.

"Is that really your glee club's name?" Sebastian asked with a smile barely keeping the laugh in, "New Directions" he said slowly with fingers coming up in quotations.

Kurt realized quickly what Sebastian was laughing at and relaxed instantly almost laughing himself shaking his head, "our director Mr. Schuester came up with the name and really if you knew the man it wouldn't surprise you at all."

Sebastian full on laughed at that picking up the undertones. Oh yes this one was snarky and intelligent and quick, three things Sebastian admired. Not just a pretty face then he thought gleefully.

Everyone else looked between the two a little confused.

Kurt decided to take pity on them. "Think about how New Directions sounds," Kurt said, "sound it out slowly in your head does it sound like anything else?"

A few of the warbler's immediately burst out laughing and soon everyone was cracking up as they caught on.

All in all it was a wonderful visit. They told the boy's about the play and they all said they would come. Sebastian had made the comment how Kurt would have made a better Tony and Blaine had silently bristled at the comment while Kurt had said nothing at the time though internally he was sort of enjoying the praise. For Kurt it often felt like people weren't noticing what he was worth at McKinley, Sue Sylvester aside, and to hear Sebastian praise the fact that he was a countertenor earlier and then to suggest he'd make an awesome Tony well it made him feel good. Jeff and Nick had arranged to meet Kurt and Blaine for coffee. Sebastian had asked if he could come too and Kurt had said sure without any thought or compunction. Afterwards the boys stated they needed to start heading back since Kurt did have homework and he needed to look over that routine or Sue would kill him and so with lots of hugs and fond farewells they started back to Lima.

Blaine was in a foul disposition that he attempted to keep to himself for the most part. It wasn't Kurt's fault that he was so amazing nor was it his boyfriend's fault that he was so naively oblivious to the attention he got from other boys. Blaine was well aware of Kurt's history at this point and with so little experience with guys flirting with him it wasn't a shocker when Kurt wasn't quite as quick on the uptake when it came to that as he was with pretty much everything else.

Sebastian, the mere thought of the boy made Blaine want to punch something. Where did he get off flirting with his boyfriend and really the kiss on the hand if Blaine didn't have so much restraint he'd have punched the guy's smarmy face right then. As it was he could tell that while Kurt may not have understood that Sebastian was flirting he had appreciated the attention and he couldn't blame him for that either. Blaine knew what Kurt's life was like and had been like before he meant him and the trouble he still went through. That thought was somewhat sobering on its own. Blaine remembered the look on Kurt's face when he lost the role of Tony and then again when he lost the student election. His own part in costing Kurt the lead in the school play caused a lot of the anger and jealously to fade.

Blaine looked over at Kurt reading his readings he needed to for school. Despite losing the role he'd congratulated Blaine with roses on getting it and despite losing the election he'd congratulated Brittany with a hug on winning. Kurt was graceful even in defeat, his compassionate nature showing in his actions. Blaine felt so in love with Kurt it just wasn't even funny; he couldn't even imagine life without him anymore. So instead of being angry and jealous he decided he was just going to lay on the love and affection. Kurt was with him after all and that meant something and Blaine refused to take it for granted, which admittedly he was afraid he might have been doing recently. Well no more, Blaine knew how to be romantic and he knew Kurt. He wasn't letting anything or anyone, least of all Sebastian to take away the best thing in his life.

* * *

Blaine got Kurt home just in time for him to be able to finish his homework and at least do a one-time run through of the sheet music and routine provided to him this morning before he needed to start dinner. Thank god he had a study hall as the last block of his day at school or he feared his homework was going to suffer this year.

"Oh that does smell good," Carole said hanging her coat up and coming into the kitchen smiling at her stepson. "Honestly Kurt I don't know what I would do without you when these late shifts come up."

"Some people just get lucky I guess," Kurt said with a smile and a wink as he started setting the table.

She laughed and gave him a quick hug before wondering off to gather his father and Finn. As everyone sat down Kurt noticed his father eyeing his cheerleading uniform he had not been able to change out of yet from the constant running.

"Out with it dad," Kurt said finally looking at the man.

Burt sighed, "honestly son it's not that I'm against you being on the squad though I find you eating celery and Splenda again me and that cheerleading coach are gonna have at it and if she thought losing the election was bad she won't know what hit her," the man grumbled, "but I couldn't get you to drop one of those AP courses and so now you got 5 of those and glee club and now your adding this on top it just seems like too much." Burt genuinely worried about Kurt overdoing it his son just didn't seem to have an off switch and always took on too much; regardless if he managed and got through he shouldn't take on so much to begin with.

"Dad I know it seems like a lot but really I can handle it," Kurt said trying to calm his father. "Look I have a study hall for my last block and that will help me keep up on school work so there won't be so much to do when I get home which will be a huge help when I have to stay late for cheer practice and there are other Cheerio's in glee so it's not like that can't be worked out," Kurt explained finding rationality often worked best, "and let's face it with my woefully thin list of extra curricula's being on the squad this year can't hurt when looking at college."

While Burt still didn't like it he couldn't find any fault with his son's logic. Kurt had always been smart and rational for the most part, far more mature than other kids his age and it was a large part of the reason that Burt cut him so much slack and didn't give him very many rules and restrictions to follow, he simply didn't have to. Sometimes he worried his son was a little to self-sufficient and he knew a large part of that was the role Kurt took on when his mom passed. It saddened Burt to know that had only added to his son growing older than his age. "Okay kiddo," he conceded "just promise me you'll try and take it easy when you can at least," he said knowing it was the best concession he was going to get.

"I promise," Kurt nodded and that was that.

"Celery and Splenda," Carole said smiling and attempting to break up the seriousness now that an agreement had been reached.

"She said I had hips shaped like a pear," Kurt mock complained knowing now he had no such thing, he was actually happier with how he looked now than when he was a sophomore even though he wasn't totally satisfied. Carole laughed and Kurt smiled at her shaking head.

"But Puck said your hips are fine," Finn said oblivious as usual.

Kurt's head shot up looking at the boy with an eyebrow rise.

"What he did," Finn defended, "at lunch he said your ass was extra fine doesn't that include your hips the girls always seem to lump them together."

Kurt sat in shock speechless for a moment then, "FINN!"

"He said what?" Burt said with a deceptively low tone but with eyes that said Puckerman's demise was clearly imminent. Carole smiled behind her napkin.

Kurt glared at Finn and Finn knew immediately he'd said something he shouldn't have because the glare Kurt had leveled at him was the super scary one. It was going to be a long night and Kurt totally wasn't making him cookies now. Sometimes Finn really hated Puck.


	3. A New Day

* _Italics indicate a flashback_

* * *

As soon as Kurt walked through the doors of McKinley he saw three cheerios waiting for him. Truthfully he wasn't surprised at all. Quinn actually sometimes joined him simply because they shared 1st period, AP English language and composition, together. While he wasn't as close to Quinn as some of the other girls in Glee they had grown a lot closer after Beth. Brittany he'd been close to for years and with all of the recent events that had occurred he and Santana were forming a closeness no one could have foreseen. He remembered the shock on her face when he'd gone off on Finn after the outing incident during the election and the smile she'd given him that day.

 _"_ _What in the hell were you thinking?" Kurt glared at Finn._

 _Finn shrunk back from the accusing and disappointed glare his step-brother was aiming at him. It took a lot for Kurt to get mad but when he got there it was truthfully terrifying. Finn would take scary Quinn or crazy Rachel or even Lima Heights Santana over a truly pissed off Kurt Hummel any day of the week._

 _"_ _I didn't think that…"_

 _"_ _Of course you didn't think," Kurt shouted interrupting whatever Finn was going to say. "Honestly do you ever think before you speak?" Kurt questioned but then went off before Finn could answer that either. "You had absolutely no right to say what you said to Santana and especially not in the middle of the hallways of McKinley High during a time you knew they would be filled with students who would hear you. Nothing," Kurt said pointing his finger at Finn, "absolutely nothing," he reiterated stabbing said finger into Finn, "she could possibly do warrants you outing her to the entire school which will now subsequently out her to the entire town!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Finn said dejectedly looking like a kicked puppy, "I didn't mean to hurt her like that."_

 _"_ _Right," Kurt said looking up before looking back at Finn and shaking his head, "like you didn't mean to hurt Rachel in sophomore year when you made out with her and then told her not to tell anyone and then ran back to your girlfriend at the time, or in junior year when you asked Quinn if she felt anything anymore while you were breaking up with her after a funeral," Kurt said emphasizing that it was after a funeral for god's sake, "or how about when you didn't mean to hurt me when you told me that if Sam sung a duet with me he would take so much crap within a week he would have to quit glee club."_

 _Finn stood shocked. How did Kurt even know about the Rachel and Quinn things? He never realized how much the girls talked to Kurt till right at that moment. He started to open his mouth to defend himself against the last one but Kurt was off again._

 _"_ _Funny how you never seem to mean to hurt people yet you keep on doing it and really Finn," Kurt paused knowing what he was about to say would hurt Finn and deciding that at that moment vindictive or not that was exactly what he wanted, "you're a pro at it by now."_

 _Santana had walked around the corner at the part where Finn had said he didn't think. She had never seen Kurt go off like this and at first she was simply to in shock to say anything, then she was too impressed to say anything, Frankenteen deserved everything Kurt was slinging in her opinion. She thought she was good with words but apparently Kurt was her male equivalent he just kept it hidden for some unknown reason. She was more than a little pissed when she had heard what Finn did to Kurt during the duets week in Glee last year. She would wager money no one else knew about that and she planned to store that nugget Kurt had unknowingly provided till it would be the most useful. In that moment of Kurt going off on Finn for hurting her she admired the brunette. Kurt was a lot stronger and a lot smarter, and snarkier, then anyone gave him credit for including her up to that point. She also realized at that point she cared about Kurt too. She'd always cared a little cause Brittany loved her dolphin and anything Brittany loved to the extent that she loved her dolphin she couldn't help but care a little about. This need though that she'd felt when she found out how Finn had hurt Kurt last year, this need to defend Kurt to smack Finn again this time for hurting Kurt that caught her off guard, it made her realize Kurt meant more to her than she'd realized. Fact was Santana cared, truly deeply cared, about few people and somehow without her even noticing Kurt had slipped under the wire and become one of those few people. The shock of that realization almost made her miss Kurt's next words but she keyed in quickly, blinking._

 _"_ _Of all the stunts you've pulled though this is worst Finn," Kurt was speaking more calmly now, "no one should be outed everyone should be able to come to terms and share that information when they are ready and you took that option away from Santana with your thoughtlessness and careless words."_

 _"_ _Kurt please," Finn started actual tears in his eyes now._

 _"_ _I don't want to talk to you anymore right now, in fact I don't want to look at you anymore right now," Kurt said straightening gripping the strap of his messenger bag. "Stay away from me for a while Finn and stay the fuck away from Santana," he snapped before reigning it in again. "Take the bus home or walk I don't care but I'm not driving you I need time to cool off and I need you away from me," he said turning around and that was when he saw the shocked face of Santana._

 _Finn was too busy looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world he didn't see her. The shock faded and Santana had looked down briefly then to Kurt and smiled softly at him before mouthing 'thank you' and turning the corner walking off quietly. Kurt had proceeded to leave after and head home._

 _Kurt and Santana had never spoken to each other about that moment and Kurt never realized how much the Latina had come to realize she'd cared for him in that moment._

As he walked forward Quinn latched onto one arm and Brittany latched onto the other laying her head on his shoulder as she liked to do. Santana looked at Kurt as she linked her pinky with Brittany and smiled. It was the same smile he'd seen that day and he smiled back. The four of them took up rather a lot of space forcing people to make way and walk around, no one said anything. Kurt smiled leaning his head a bit on Brittany sharing affection. Being on top definitely had its perks and once again Kurt found himself perplexed by the person that was Sue Sylvester as she had effectively given him this chance.

Upon entering 1st period Quinn kept his arm as Brittany disengaged walking off with Santana but not before kissing his cheek and promising to see her dolphin at lunch.

"Do I want to know the story behind why she is referring to you as a unicorn now too?" Quinn asked as they took their seats next to one another.

"No," Kurt said pointedly shuddering at the remembrance of the terrifying story, "you really don't."

They both proceeded to laugh.

Quinn told Kurt she would see him at lunch as they parted. Kurt shared his next two classes, AP Chemistry and AP Calculus with Mike, for which he was eternally grateful because Mike was a great lab and study partner and if he was going to share those two classes with anyone he would have picked the dancing Asian hands down. Mike waved as Kurt walked in sitting at the table with him.

"Apparently we're getting another lab partner who just transferred in," Mike said as he sat down.

Kurt's eyebrow rose not so much because they were getting another partner but because it was rare for someone to transfer into a class this late especially an AP one. The fact was most of the teams had 3 people so he and Mike had been the odd team out. "I seriously hope we're not going to have to carry whoever this is," Kurt said dubiously. Mike grimaced realizing that Kurt had a valid point.

As class started their teacher Mr. Pendle came over and introduced their new lab partner. "Mike, Kurt I'm sure you both know David, he's had to transfer to my class due to a scheduling conflict that arose but he was in another period AP Chemistry class so he is caught up on the material so you should all be able to develop a cohesive team easy enough," Mr. Pendle said smiling at the boys and walking back to the font.

Mike and Kurt stared as Dave sat down.

"This isn't even remotely funny," Mike said glaring at Karofsky. Even though the boy had apologized to Kurt and supposedly turned over a new leaf last year Mike still didn't like the other football player.

Dave sighed, "look I already told Kurt that I was sorry about the way I behaved," Dave said glancing at said boy, "and I meant it," he added looking Kurt in the eyes. "I really am trying to be a better person," he said sincerely looking at Mike, "and I'm actually pretty good at chemistry so I think I can really contribute to the work you won't have to carry me."

Mike sighed looking at Kurt waiting for the verdict; he would go with whatever Kurt decided on this.

Kurt was the one person who knew everything. He knew who Dave was, he knew why he had done the things he had done, and he knew the boy was honestly trying to make it right. He didn't blame the jock for walking out on prom. He wasn't ready to come out and Kurt respected that, the boy would come out when he was ready. "Welcome to the team, we're in chapter 3 right now, we'll show you what we've done so far," Kurt said smiling softly if a tad unsure looking from Dave to Mike and back.

Mike nodded and they got to work. As they were packing up to leave Dave reached out a hand asking Kurt to give him a sec. Kurt told Mike he would catch up with him for next period AP Calculus. Mike nodded but decided to wait at the door, Karofsky might be turning over a new leaf but Mike didn't 100% trust him at this point and he wasn't leaving him alone with Kurt without some kind of supervision.

"I appreciate you doing what you did and I just wanted to say I'm sorry about prom," Dave said looking down. He was genuinely ashamed he'd left Kurt standing on that dance floor to be humiliated as the jocks had planned. Dave hadn't known they were going to do what they did but he knew they were probably counting on him being embarrassed and walking off and leaving Kurt to stand there in the middle of all their peers with a tiara on his head looking like a fool. He'd done exactly what they wanted him to do yet again, knowingly or not.

"I know," Kurt said sympathetically, "you weren't ready and that's okay I understand so don't beat yourself up over it okay."

Dave looked at Kurt and shook his head a small smile on his face, "sometimes I think you must be an angel," at Kurt's blush Dave's smile grew, "your just so kind and compassionate Kurt, no one would think twice or think less of you for hating me and doing what you could to not cut me any slack but you," he paused feeling the emotion choke him up, "you forgave me when even I don't think I deserved it, you've given me this second chance to make things right when you didn't have to and your just so freaking understanding I just…" the boy didn't know what to say.

"I know what it's like," Kurt said, "to be ashamed of who you are because everyone around you convinces you it's wrong," he elaborated, "but it's not wrong David," Kurt said reaching out and laying a hand on the boy's arm. "It's just a part of who you are just like loving sports is a part of who you are and being smart is a part of who you are, its one part of who you are it doesn't define your entire being."

Dave blinked, he'd never really thought of it like that before.

"You don't have to be ashamed of that one part anymore then you would be of being smart," Kurt said smiling at the other boy, "but you'll tell people about this part of who you are when you're ready and not before and I won't tell anyone and neither will Santana," Kurt added with meaning.

Dave laid a hand over Kurt's on his arm, "thanks Kurt I think I needed that," he laughed, "I was supposed to be apologizing to you and you're making me feel better."

Kurt shrugged, "I know how difficult this is for you I just want you to know that and to know that there is at least one person who knows all of you and accepts you the way you are, the way you were born."

"Would it be alright if I talked to you now and again, you know, just as friends, if I need advice or just an ear to listen?" Dave asked hope shining in his eyes.

Kurt smiled lifting his hand from Dave's arm, "give me your phone." Dave quickly handed it to the boy. Kurt typed in his number and handed it back. "Now you can call or text me if you need to talk."

Dave sent off a quick text so Kurt would have his number, "thanks Kurt and congratulations," he said smiling at the smaller boy. Kurt cocked his head to the side questioningly and it was one of the cutest things Dave had ever seen and he was such a cornball for thinking that. He gestured to the uniform, "Captain," he said, "congrats."

Kurt looked at his uniform and the blush from earlier reappeared, "oh yeah thanks," he said softly. He let out a light lilting laugh that Dave adored, "see you around," the brunette said smiling and heading off.

Dave watched Kurt go and if his eyes lingered a few seconds to long on a certain part of the boy's anatomy well he couldn't help it, Kurt always did look really good in that uniform. Karofsky remembered 4 minutes, no he would not think about that he did not need a boner before next period he thought packing things and shoving his phone in his pocket.

"You didn't have to wait," Kurt said to Mike as he caught him by the door.

"It's not a problem," Mike said shrugging his shoulders having caught Karofsky staring at Kurt as the boy walked over but unsure quite what to make of it yet and thus leaving it alone for now. "Are you really as okay with Karofsky…"

"David," Kurt said giving Mike a look to which Mike's clear surprise showed.

"David," he said acknowledging the reprimand and accepting it, "are you really as okay with David," he said emphasizing the name, "as you seem."

"He's just going through a tough time," Kurt said shrugging, "we all have them, he hasn't reacted particularly well to some things that have come up in his life but that doesn't make him a bad person it just means he struggles like we all do to find his way through."

Mike nodded completely understanding. He was having a tough time himself warring between his desire to dance and his father's desire for him to become a doctor.

"It's really nice of you to give him that second chance most people wouldn't especially after what he's done," Mike said genuinely admiring Kurt for that.

"Mike Chang you should really know by now that Kurt Hummel is a one of a kind original," Kurt chided with a smile.

"True," he said and they smiled at each other walking into AP calculus sitting across from one another. As Mike pulled out his book he glanced at Kurt and thought you really are a one of a kind Kurt in the best possible way.

* * *

Azimio Adams was a lot smarter and a lot more perceptive than most people gave him credit for. For the most part the boy was okay with that because it allowed him to skate through high school and remain on top and unscathed. At the beginning of senior year though things changed, they'd been changing slowly at the end of junior year. He hadn't orchestrated the prom queen joke on Hummel but he had taken part in it. He remembered taking a picture of Dave standing with Hummel on stage and then another as they walked onto the dance floor and another as they stood looking at each other before Dave did what they had all expected him to do and walked off to leave the other boy standing there coroneted with a group of unsympathetic peers looking on at his embarrassment. The boyfriend coming in to dance with their new Queen had been unexpected and somewhat ruined the moment but things had gone as planned for the most part to put the boy in his place. Since returning to the school he'd been far too comfortable and partially because of that stupid program Santana and Dave had implemented.

It was because of the bully whips no one had clued his friend in on what was going on and what was going to happen. He remembered printing off the pictures he'd taken and given to his friend as a gag. When he caught sight of his friend's face though as he looked at the pictures of him standing with Hummel with crowns on their heads everything changed. He'd expected Dave to laugh or punch him in the arm anything really other than what had happened. His best friend who he thought he knew so well looked ready to cry as he looked at the pictures. Azimio was sure Dave forgot he was standing there because he saw his friend, his best friend, run a hand across the image of Hummel and then suddenly his hand froze and he straightened his shoulders, shutters flying to cover every emotion as he remembered where he was and who was there. He slipped the pictures in his binder gave Azimio a tight smile and walked off without a word. That was the moment things started to change. Azimio had watched Dave walk off thoroughly confused.

Over the summer he had hung out with Dave a few times and he continued to watch his friend. At one point they'd been hanging out in Dave's room playing call of duty and Mr. Karofsky called him away for a moment and while the other boy was gone Azimio had went to set his drink down on his friend's desk and spilled it. Panicking he'd looked for something to clean the soda up with because Mrs. Karofsky was a neat freak and he did not want her wrath on his head. He had grabbed a towel he found on the floor. After cleaning the mess up he'd disposed of the towel in a laundry basket in the closet and that is when he saw it. A box was sitting pushed to the side lid half off and he caught sight of a piece of picture. He recognized it immediately and while he knew he should ignore it and not invade Dave's privacy he had picked up the box the lid which had been half off already slid to the floor. Inside where the pictures he had given Dave that he took of him and Hummel at the prom along with a slew of other pictures all with one thing in common, Kurt Hummel. There were pictures of the boy singing with that stupid glee club, pictures of him hanging out with that ditzy Cheerio on his arm, pictures where the boy was just hanging with friends and Hummel's yearbook photo for junior year. The yearbook photo particularly caught his attention because it wasn't cut out of the yearbook it was the nice kind you got in packages your parents ordered, the kind you gave out. That meant he'd gotten it directly from Hummel or someone who knew him well enough to have one and that spoke volumes regardless of which scenario it was. He'd also seen a cake topper which he thought was a bit odd, a blue scarf with skulls that he knew he'd never seen Dave in but he thought he recalled Hummel owning one similar, and the flower his friend had worn at prom. He quickly put the box back replaced the half off lid and sat back in the seat he had been in. When Dave came back he acted like everything was normal but when he went home that night he remembered sitting in his room and thinking through everything. He wished he could lie and tell himself it was nothing or that Dave was just keeping that stuff because he was plotting some kind of epic joke but he thought about the tears and emotion he'd seen when he gave Dave those photos and he couldn't lie to himself. His best friend was gay, and he hadn't even realized it. His best friend was gay and by all evidence was seriously head over heels for one Kurt Hummel. Fuck!

He had thought about confronting Dave so many times and every time he lost his nerve. He thought about slowly just cutting Dave out of his life before the epic shit storm that he knew would have to happen eventually happened but that didn't feel right either. Dave was his best friend, they'd been friends since they were kids, they'd had sleep overs and played sports together. Dave had comforted him when Alicia, the girl he'd thought he'd love forever, dumped him. Dave hadn't ribbed him for crying over the loss of the girl and hadn't called him a fag and told him to man up like so many of the other guys would have. Dave had patted his shoulder and told him it would be okay and she didn't know what she was giving up. Dave had tried to cheer him up. His friend had been through a lot of crap with him and they'd always stuck by one another. Dave had punched a kid once who'd called Azimio a word he refused to even say in his head. Azimio thought about what he would do if someone called Dave a fag. Would he punch them? Would he freak out and say that wasn't true even though he now knew it was? Would he look at his friend accusingly? Oddly enough at that moment Kurt Hummel popped in his head. He remembered the look on Hummel's face when Strando had called him a fag at school once. At the time Puckerman had been standing close by and he'd walked right up and shoved Strando into the lockers across the hall hard enough the other boy actually winced and told him if he called his boy that one more time he better be ready for the beat down of his life. Hummel had looked at Puckerman with surprise at first and then a small smile and Puckerman had walked Hummel to his next class. That was when Azimio realized that Dave was his boy, he was his best friend and this didn't change that, and he would defend him just like Puckerman had defended Hummel.

After his epiphany Azimio had tried to get Dave to tell him of his own volition many times. No matter how many times he created the perfect moment for Dave to tell him though he never did. That day at lunch he had heard the comments from Puck and he had noticed Dave's face heat up and on the sly so the other guys wouldn't hear he gave his friend the opening. He'd done it quiet like and the other guys were so caught up in their conversation they never would have noticed. Dave played it off though. Azimio realized then that he was going to have to be the one to tell Dave that he knew and he didn't care but he was at a loss how to do so without upsetting his friend because clearly talking about this was hard for Dave and he got that he really did. He realized he needed advice. He needed to ask someone for help on how to approach this but who the hell was he going to ask. He couldn't ask his parents or any of his other friends because that would out Dave and he was pretty sure it wasn't even safe to ask some of the other guys. He couldn't ask the guys that would seem obvious like Puckerman or Hudson, or even Abrams, Chang, or Evans because the same problem would result in outing Dave. He needed to ask someone who would understand the situation without questioning or realizing who it was he'd be helping.

Azimio had been pondering this for a while. He'd gone online searching for advice and found some helpful opinions but he still needed someone to run things by and he ran up against the same wall. He was writing some ideas of how to approach the topic as he waited for 4th period AP French to start. Most people would have been shocked he was smart enough to be in this class because he was good at keeping things hidden, just as good as Dave apparently. Dammit he was getting nowhere with this. Sheer frustration caused him to slam his fist down, a physical outlet very much needed at this moment.

"While this kind of aggression and physicality might help you on the football field I sincerely doubt it will assist you in this class so if you could refrain I would appreciate it," said a familiar voice sitting down next to him. Azimio looked up and watched Kurt Hummel sit down. Why Madame Delavergne saw fit to sit them next to each other every year he would never know but he was never more thankful to the woman than right now. This was precisely who he needed and the look on his face clearly showed how happy he was to have found just the person to help him. "Okay while I like looks of adoration getting one from you is kind of freaking me out so if you could stop that would be great," Hummel said sliding a bit to the side.

"Sorry," Azimio said shaking his head realizing he must have had a pretty weird look on his face. "You just do not know how happy I am to see you right now," okay that was the wrong thing to say as Hummel's eyes got wider and he looked truly afraid at that point. "No Kurt I don't mean anything bad by it," he reached out and said boy scooted quickly away and he realized he'd never used Hummel's first name not even generally in his own head and okay that probably freaked the boy out even more. He sighed, "I have a question and I think you can help," he started but just then the teacher walked in and the bell rang and the lesson started and he started to think how to talk about this in French.

Kurt was pretty sure when he entered 4th period AP French that it would be a normal class period but given how things were going for him lately he probably should have known better. It was one of the only times he spoke with Azimio Adams willingly and usually it was only to the required degree and for the other part they dutifully ignored one another. When he walked in though only to see Azimio slam his hand on the desk he'd flinched. He remembered the damage those hands could do from personal experience. When in fear be snarky it was his go to so he'd kindly pointed out that Azimio would hardly need the use of his fist in this class so if he could refrain it would certainly give him piece of mind. When Azimio had looked up apparently missing that he had entered the classroom in his burst of anger the look that suddenly came over his face freaked him out more than a little to which he had also kindly asked that the boy stop. The apology, the subsequent use of his first name which never happened and the hand reaching for him tipped him right over the edge. If the teacher hadn't walked in at that moment her presence calming him significantly as she was one of the few teachers in this school who loved him and would never let anything happen to her favorite pupil he would have bolted out the door. As it was he scooted his chair over and focused intently on pulling the needed materials for class out of his bag.

Madame Delavergne greeted her students good afternoon as she placed her bag on her desk. She was a French teacher who was in fact French and the heavy accent when she spoke in English only highlighted that fact. She was one of those teachers with a passion for teaching; still in her thirties despite looking like she was in her twenties she had a soft kind look that never left her. Her blonde hair was usually pulled into a French braid that tied off at the end just past her shoulders framing her heart shaped face beautifully and she had discerning blue eyes the color of the sky on a cloudless day that seemed to see right through a person. Her skin was a pale tone though not nearly as pale as her favorite student whom she always had a special smile for. She was very good at not playing favorites with her students but if a friend had asked, off the record of course, if she had a favorite student she would immediately reply Kurt Hummel. The boy was quick and intelligent, soft spoken and kind and he loved learning. She appreciated his attention and dedication in class and to his work. She had been very impressed at his abilities since he entered her class as a freshman. She'd found out from her student that his mother had started teaching him the language when he was younger which explained his knowledge and abilities that were far above the class level. Upon looking at him today though she noticed something was off. She looked between Kurt and Azimio Adams the boy who sat next to him and noticed something was there. She'd always sat the two together because like Kurt Azimio had a family member who had taught him the language from an early age. Both students got the most of out of the class by having someone working with them that was at their level and they were both well above the level of any of her other students, so pairing them together always seemed the most efficient but today something was wrong. Madame Delavergne wasn't blind she knew what happened in this school. It sickened her how her favorite pupil, off the record, often got treated and she had done what she could do to help him. Unfortunately what she could do to help him wasn't a whole lot, inside her own classroom though she had full authority and would use it. She knew Azimio was one of the instigators outside of her class but she didn't really know to what extent and inside her classroom the boy had always been politely indifferent so that their learning wasn't disrupted. She stopped by the desk of the two students looking at each and then pointedly looking at Kurt.

"Mr. Hummel, is everything okay?" she asked softly letting her eyes show that she genuinely cared about the answer. She glanced briefly at Azimio so Kurt would grasp her full meaning of that question.

Kurt glanced at Azimio and the other boy looked like he was genuinely trying to appear as non-threatening as possible at the moment which for a hulking football player was rather hard and somewhat comical. He smiled at the teacher, he knew she cared, really cared, unlike some of the other teacher's around here who either didn't care at all or pretended to for appearances sake. "Everything is fine Madame Delavergne," he said letting his belief in those words come though. The teacher nodded at the two and walked back to her desk starting class.

The fact that Azimio had gone through the effort to try and show Kurt he didn't actually mean him harm comforted the brunette slightly and the other boy's wildly bizarre behavior still had him a little on edge. So as class started and everyone began to converse in French as directed Kurt looked at Azimio a little more fully. Conversing in French was always a little different and since he and Azimio were the most fluent in the class it was possible that some of the class wouldn't even know what they were saying and frankly the other students weren't paying them a bit of mind anyway to wrapped up in their own partner work, this was an AP class after all. Besides after 4 years people were pretty used to Kurt and Azimio sitting and conversing together as weird as that may have seemed outside of class inside this class it was pretty normal.

"Why are you glad to see me and what is your question?" Kurt asked starting off with the most obvious.

Azimio took a breath, Hummel was calmer and talking to him and this was his chance, "I was, am," the boy said immediately rectifying his words, "glad to see you because the question I have is one in which I think your one of the only people in this school who might be able to give me a sufficient response."

Kurt blinked, that wasn't the response he expected. Truthfully he didn't know what he expected but this answer still caught him off guard. He gestured for the boy next to him to continue.

"I have a friend who is going through something and asked me a question I couldn't really answer since I couldn't really relate to it," Azimio started trying to put some distance in the relations so Hummel wouldn't be inclined to ask questions that might pose a problem. "My friend found out one of his buddies is…"he paused and then was like ok fuck it this is Kurt Hummel really of all people not to be phased it would be this one, "he found out of his close friends is gay and he found out accidentally and now he wants to talk to said friend about it and let him know that despite this little revelation their still friends and all that but he doesn't really know how to approach said friend because the friend doesn't know that he knows and even though he's tried to get his friend to tell him he hasn't and so he wants to help but isn't sure how." Azimio was really impressed he got that all out in one breath.

Right at the beginning of I have a friend Kurt was like oh here we go then as Azimio started to go on Kurt went from confusion to shock to concern. Kurt was officially unsure of how to approach this. Azimio seemed sincere in the question but Kurt did not forget who he was talking to or his past deeds. "First of all just be honest because that's the best place to start with these situations," Kurt said flatly, "you have a friend that has a friend that your giving advice to or you have a friend that you want to approach that you need advice on?" Kurt questioned eyebrow arching.

Azimio sighed, okay so the friend of a friend classic move that he failed on because Kurt Hummel was fucking Kurt Hummel. "I have a friend, my best friend so it's important to me and I want a genuine answer I'm not bullshitting you," Azimio said frankly deciding that if Hummel was going to help he was going to have to be real about it.

Kurt shook his head and now he was positive that Azimio was talking about a boy they both knew. At first he hadn't been sure what to think and then when Azimio said he had a friend a best friend point of fact Kurt was pretty certain he knew who it was the boy was referencing. The more certain he became the more concerned he grew. "You're not going to hurt him right you really want to be there for him and support him?" Kurt questioned worried for David.

Azimio looked up sharply and narrowed his eyes something about the way Hummel asked that question, the intonation, the deep concern in his eyes, like he knew who he was talking about and really he had said best friend so it wouldn't have been a leap but it was deeper than that. Hummel seemed genuinely worried and concerned and the way he said him, the feeling in that address. Azimio realized Hummerl knew and he accused the boy of such before thinking about it. "You know," he said darkly, "you know who I'm talking about and not because I asked the question because you're not shocked you just know."

Kurt pulled back when he realized Azimio was upset. He realized in that moment how obvious it must have been between what he said and the way he said it that he knew Azimio was talking about David Karofsky. The fact that there was no shock in his voice when he spoke had only confirmed to the other boy that Kurt already knew something Azimio hadn't expected him to something this boy had found out clearly by accident and clearly not all that long ago given what he'd been struggling with.

"Dave told you?" Azimio questioned shocked and a little hurt even if he understood. Really of course if Dave were going to tell someone Hummel seemed the obvious answer. All those times though he gave Dave the opportunity to say something and nothing yet he'd told Hummel and surely he couldn't have been certain that boy wouldn't tell people. After the way he'd treated Hummel it wouldn't be surprising if the boy told that whole stupid glee club. "He told you but not me?" He questioned and he hadn't meant to say it out loud but there it was and the hurt feelings were evident in his tone.

"He didn't tell me," Kurt said quickly and at Azimio's disbelieving snort he sighed. "I found out rather accidentally much like you," Kurt continued. That caught the other boy's attention and he looked up. Kurt quickly realized that Azimio was upset by the idea that David had told him before his best friend. He wanted to rectify that erroneous assumption before it created a rift between the friends. After all David needed all the people on his side he could get and it seemed rather shockingly Azimio Adams was prepared to be one of those people. Kurt didn't want hurt feelings, unnecessary ones at that, to ruin that opportunity.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

How did Kurt find out, ha he could not go into that. "It's a bit of a long story really and it's not my story alone to relay," Kurt said unwilling to speak about the incident behind David's back. "When I found out though I was pretty shocked much like I imagine you were," Kurt said trying to deflect back to what Azimio's initial inquiry had revolved around before it got off track. "At the time I tried to help but I didn't do it particularly well and he didn't take to it particularly well and," Kurt stopped and sighed, "never mind the point is what he's going through right now is very difficult for him."

"I get that I do," Azimio said frustrated willing to let go on the how Hummel found out for right now. His whole point about it not being his story to tell made sense to Azimio and he understood that point which was the main reason he didn't press. "I'm his best friend though and I just thought that he knew he could tell me anything," the boy said dejectedly.

Kurt really looked at Azimio and saw a part of this person he'd never seen before, a caring side reserved for those who meant something to him. A side Kurt wasn't entirely sure this boy possessed at one point. Clearly he was troubled by the fact that his friend felt like he couldn't talk to him and the way he said it made it sound like they'd always been able to tell each other everything before so it made it harder for him to understand why David couldn't share with him now.

"Before I came out I was terrified," Kurt said softly causing Azimio to look up at him. The dark skinned youth smirked and Kurt narrowed his eyes, "yes I realize that for all of you folks walking around McKinley I am and have always been this blinking neon gay sign but I didn't feel that way," Kurt emphasized. When the smirk on Azimio's face disappeared as he listened to Kurt's words and deciphered the meaning he continued. "I didn't want my dad to hate me to look at me differently to say I wasn't his son because of this one part of who I am," Kurt said remembering the pain of those thoughts, "people at school, people in town, everyone treated me like I wasn't worth anything already what would they do if I came out as gay." Kurt paused took a deep breath looking at his hands and then up at Azimio. "I had all of these thoughts running around in my head and I was scared, me, the blinking neon gay sign so imagine how David must feel," Kurt said pointedly, "the football jock that is everything everyone expects boys to be, the guy that's at the top in school and who walks around feeling the pressure of all that expectation, imagine how much more terrified he must feel."

Azimio sat back and stared at Hummel. All he had been able to think about was how sure it had shocked him at first but Dave was his best friend there through thick and thin and he would do the same. Everyone else though that was a different matter altogether and plus if Hummel had been that scared of what his own father would think before he came out how must his best friend feel about how he would react. "He's afraid I'll hate him," Azimio said voicing the conclusion his mind came to, "he's probably thinking I wouldn't be his friend anymore if I knew."

"Think about how you and David have treated me I think the fear is justified," Kurt said archly.

Azimio Adams had never felt more ashamed in his life than he did at that moment hearing Kurt Hummel say that. The boy was right of course he and Dave had treated Kurt like shit by picking on him, throwing him in dumpsters, tossing him in lockers, the pee balloons; they were fucking awful to the boy. "I.." he looked at Hummel and then looked away to ashamed to even hold his gaze. He remembered the words of his mother after she found out Dave had punched that kid for calling Azimio that horrible name. She had sat them both down and said she was proud of Dave for standing up to the kid but that violence was never the answer and she had given him a Kleenex and told him to stop those tears because they were hateful words from an ignorant person. She had told them how everyone was special and unique and how unfortunately some people would just never be able to accept the things that made people different is what made them special. His mom had been so proud that both he and Dave were such open minded and tolerant people who would never hurt someone just because they were different from them. She would be so ashamed if she knew how he had treated this boy sitting next to him, for essentially attacking him for daring to be different.

Kurt could see Azimio was having a battle within himself and he stayed quiet pulling out some school materials to study it was a few minutes later when he heard his name called softly. He turned to see Azimio look at him then quickly away again.

"So he's scared," Azimio said shaking his head, "scared I won't be his friend scared his mom and dad won't accept him, scared this whole school will turn on him and he'll have nothing and no one."

"I'm positive he's scared of the first three things but he does know that he won't be stuck with no one," Kurt said softly before looking back at the work in front of him.

Azimio's head snapped up at that, "because he knows you know," he said and Kurt turned to look at him and it clicked, "you told him you forgave him for what he did didn't you?"

Kurt straightened his posture, "he apologized to me and meant it, he attempted to make amends and yes I gave him my forgiveness," he said watching Azimio, "and he knows that he can talk to me and that I will listen."

"That's good," Azimio said surprising the brunette, "I mean it's good that he knows he's not alone but it's good that he apologized to, I…" he faltered again ashamed.

Hummel smiled just then and it chilled Azimio to his bones, a smile that friendly invited nothing good. "Don't feel the need to say anything you don't mean, I'm a firm believer that honesty is the best policy though in some cases silence is more agreeable I wouldn't want you to perjurer yourself," Kurt said coldly.

Azimio didn't know what to say, he could honestly say in that moment he was truly terrified of one Kurt Hummel. He wasn't sure he could speak if he knew what to say. The bell rang signaling class change and he wasn't sure if he was grateful or disappointed. He watched Hummel pack away his things and realized he still didn't know how to approach Dave, dammit.

Kurt stood placing his bag on his arm and turned briefly looking down at Azimio, "just say I know and your still my best friend and I still care about you," Kurt said softly, "then the ball is in his court so to speak and let him decide where to go with it from there at least he'll know how you feel so long as that is how you feel," he said turning on his heel and walking off.

Azimio sat there feeling like he'd just been dressed down by a cheerleader, well that was nothing knew actually but he definitely knew which cheerleader he was most afraid of now and let's just say it wasn't Santana Lopez no more. He would take her razors over whatever Hummel could dish out for sure.


	4. Happy, For A Change

"DOLPHIN!" Brittany sang loudly skipping to Kurt's side and taking his arm as had become her routine.

"Porcelain," Santana said with her signature smirk taking his other arm.

"Is this going to be a thing at lunch everyday now?" Kurt asked looking at the Latina.

"Of course Captain," Quinn said coming around Santana's other side.

"We're the unholy trinity Porcelain," Santana said pulling him along, "you know how it goes."

"And now you're our fabulous Captain," Quinn said winking at him.

Kurt laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of this and then yelped when Santana pinched his side.

"Just letting you know you're not dreaming is all," Santana said with an evil smile.

"S," Brittany said looking over to her, "my dolphin doesn't dream about girls he dreams about other dolphins," the blonde said logically.

"Of course Britts," the girl said indulgently making Brittany smile after which she placed her head back on Kurt's shoulder.

"Okay Hummel that is it," Puck said looking at Kurt as he walked over with the three cheerleaders, "if you're going to have the ladies attached to your fine ass then I'm gonna start traveling in your pack."

"I thought you were a regular shark," Brittany said as Kurt and the girls sat down, "are you a dolphin now too?"

Kurt couldn't help it he burst out laughing at the look on Puck's face. Quinn was snickering as well and Santana just smiled as though she found all of this highly entertaining which Kurt was positive she did.

Never one to miss an opportunity Puck slid down so he was across from Kurt and reached out to take his hand. "Hey I can be a dolphin if it gets me up close and personal with that ass," he said intertwining his fingers with Kurt's when the boy tried to pull way.

"In your dreams," Kurt scoffed trying to get his hand back.

"For sure but can you make my dreams come true?" Puck asked with a wink.

"DUDE!" Finn said stopping at the table.

"Oh get over it Finnocence," Santana said giving the boy an annoyed look.

Finn glared at Santana as he sat down then glared at Puck as his little brother proceeded to try and get his hand back.

"Puck let go," Kurt said as Puck intertwined their fingers further giving him a better grip on the Cheerio.

"Nope," Puck said smirking.

Brittany laid her head on Kurt's shoulder and Quinn shook her head a little laugh escaping her. Kurt dropped his arm unable to get his hand back and glared at the mohawked boy. Mercedes and Tina came over sitting down looking confused at Puck and Kurt's interlocked hands. Mike just shrugged and sat down far to use to the antics of this group by now to be phased one bit. Santana smirked as she saw the hobbit approaching.

"Ummm," Blaine said standing by Finn looking at the intertwined hands of Puck and his boyfriend.

"Puck is a dolphin now too," Brittany said smiling at Blaine not bothering to lift her head off of Kurt.

"Uh oh," Artie said rolling up Sam next to him with Joe, Rory, and Sugar behind him, "looks like you got competition for the Cheerio Captain Blaine," he said smiling finding the situation he rolled up on to be the best entertainment so far today.

"Yep that's right Anderson stealing your boyfriend and his fine ass and all the ladies attached to it," Puck said not bothering to look away from Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend, "ignore him please," Kurt pleaded, "how has your day been?"

"Fine until I got to lunch and some idiot with a mohawk decided to get his feels on with my boyfriend," Blaine said sitting down by Finn so that now Puck was getting glares from Finn and Blaine.

"I'm only holding his hand," Puck said sincerely, "he hasn't let me touch his ass yet so I don't consider myself having gotten the feels yet."

"Kurt never let me touch his butt when we were dating," Brittany said sadly, "but I really liked his kisses they were soft and sweet cause he has really soft lips," the blonde said perking up at the thought.

"Better than my lady kisses?" Santana asked mournfully fully enjoying this as she watched the boy between her and Britts turn an interesting shade of red.

"He's a boy S," Brittany said in that manner as though she was about to impart great logic, "you can't compare his kisses to yours cause the plumbing is different."

"Very true," Santana said nodding as though it was indeed sage advice which made Brittany beam from ear to ear.

"His hands are the softest hands I've ever held though," Brittany said content against her dolphin.

"Got to agree with you there blondie," Puck said rubbing his thumb in a circle on the top of Kurt's hand that he still had entwined good with his own.

Kurt closed his eyes and swore this was not his life.

"Told you earlier you weren't dreaming," Santana sing-songed enjoying this immensely.

Kurt opened his eyes blue green orbs glittering ominously, "let go," he said voice in a slightly lower than normal register.

It caused Puck to momentarily consider it because Kurt was kind of scary at the moment but then he decided he was enjoying this too much, "nope."

Kurt crossed his legs under the table and smiled and it looked like he was happy that Puck had said that and now the mohawked boy was worried. It took a second but suddenly Puck shouted and just about fell off the bench.

"Damn Kurt," he said having let go of the boy's hand as soon as Kurt's foot impacted with his leg, "that's gonna bruise," he said rubbing his leg.

"Good," Kurt said inspecting the nails of his now freed hand.

"Now I'm feeling hot," Santana said fanning herself, while everyone shook their heads.

* * *

Blaine had his boyfriend pressed up against the door lips attached to his neck and one of his hands entwined with Kurt's, the same hand Puck had just a bit ago at the lunch table.

Kurt had known when Blaine asked him to talk before lunch ended that talking was the last thing on his boyfriend's mind. He'd decided the moment he'd seen the heat in those hazel eyes he didn't care.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, "there isn't much of lunch left and oh shit," Kurt cursed as Blaine bit down sucking the soft skin of his neck. "Do not mmmm leave a mark please," Kurt begged, "Coach Sylvester will kill me."

Blaine licked over the spot he had been sucking on and smirked, "too late."

"Dammit Blaine," Kurt said pushing at the boy but unable to move him.

"Blame Puck and his need to have his hands all over you," Blaine said biting the lobe of Kurt's ear enjoying the whimper from his boyfriend.

"Seriously Blaine he was holding my hand," Kurt said the entwined hand squeezing Blaine's.

Blaine wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend's waist leg slipping between his as he slid against one of Kurt's. "Not my fault you're so hot," Blaine said before sliding his lips against the soft lips spoken about earlier. He rutted against the leg rubbing his own firmly against the Cheerio in his arm. "Want you," he whispered breaking the kiss looking into the glazed eyes of his beautiful boyfriend. At the nod he dove back in sliding his tongue against Kurt's sucking on the boy's bottom lip. Pressing Kurt's body firmly against the door as he moved faster against him he whispered against his mouth, "god you smell good."

Just then the bell rang and Blaine groaned stilling ready to bang his head against the door. He would totally be willing to be late to his next class to finish this but Kurt had AP World History and Blaine knew his boyfriend would not be willing to be late.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered breaking into his thoughts, "I can't be late for my AP class," he said confirming Blaine's thoughts.

"I know," the boy said leaning in to give his boyfriend one more kiss before releasing him from the door. Frankly they were lucky no one had tried to come in.

"Shit Blaine," Kurt said looking at his neck in the mirror. Blaine laughed as Kurt pulled some product out of his bag to hurriedly cover the large hickey on his neck. "Yeah laugh it up what would you do if I let my dad see this," Kurt said knowingly. Blaine immediately quitted, "yeah thought so."

Kurt just managed to get the hickey covered, kiss his boyfriend and run to his locker so that he was stepping in to the classroom of AP world history just as the bell rang.

* * *

Dave Karofsky sat looking over his notes from yesterday as he waited for class to start. He glanced at the desk next to his and wondered where Kurt was. He hadn't been late yet this year and it was unlike the boy to be late. His head snapped up as he caught sight of the brunette just as the bell rang. He looked a little off his usual well put together state. His hair was a little out of place, there was a flush on his cheeks, and his eyes were bright and lips swollen….oh. Now he flushed.

"Hey David," Kurt said smiling as he sat down.

Dave smiled at Kurt, "hey get a little distracted at lunch," he said innuendo clear as day.

The flush on Kurt's cheeks deepened and he darted his eyes down to his things that he pulled out of his bag. He glanced at Dave biting his lip and at the bigger boy's smirk Kurt reached out and punched him in the arm. Dave laughed drawing the attention of the teacher and they both ducked in their seats. Miss McDowell shook her head smiling at two of her best students before going into one of her lectures.

Dave loved this class for two reasons. One he loved history, especially European history and Miss McDowell presented the material with interesting stories of long ago. It made learning so much fun and she was a great teacher always taking the time to explain things and let her students have fun with the learning process. The second reason sat next to him. Dave hadn't shared a lot of classes with Kurt throughout high school but he was glad to share two with him this year. Now that he and Kurt were sort of friends it made having a class with him that much more fun. He could joke with Kurt and tease him like he just had and it was okay. Dave knew he was torturing himself. Every smile, every laugh, every time a flush highlighted that beautiful face he just felt his heart beat that much harder. He knew that those beautiful eyes would never look at him the way he wanted them to, the way he was desperate for them to but just being close it meant the world to him. If he couldn't have Kurt to love he was at least grateful to have him as a friend.

When class ended he watched Kurt go the brunette wishing him luck at practice. He watched the short dark haired prep boy that had Kurt's heart kiss his cheek as they walked off and he felt the jealously settle like lead in his stomach. He really hated that Blaine kid sometimes irrationally or not.

"Hey."

The voice caught Dave by surprise and he turned from his watchful gaze on Kurt to see his best friend looking at him critically. Oh god had he seen him looking at Kurt like that. "Hey what's up?" he asked Azimio hoping he'd seen nothing.

Azimio had been waiting for the perfect moment of which he'd come to the conclusion if he did that there never would be one. So he decided he'd just have to do it when it felt right. As he walked to his 6th period he caught his best friend staring at one Kurt Hummel as he got a kiss from his boyfriend. Now Azimio was not into boys but he could admit that Hummel was sort of hot and Puckerman had a point about his ass but that short boy with the gel helmet for hair that Hummel was dating currently he didn't get the appeal at all. As Dave turned to him though trying to play things off again he decided he wasn't going to let him. Recalling what Hummel had said Azimio looked at Dave then looked down the hall at Hummel then looked at Dave again with the most understanding look he could muster he said, "I know Dave, I know and your still my best friend and that ain't gonna change but I know," he said it quietly so the whole of McKinley wouldn't overhear the conversation, "I just want you to know you can talk to me."

Dave stared at Azimio feeling like the floor was going to fall out from under him. He'd had this sick feeling when he saw his best friend look at him then Kurt and then back to him. The words following the look made Dave's world tip precariously on its axis. "You know?" he questioned scared. Azimio just shook his head. "Oh god," Dave said panic creeping in.

Azimio could see this wasn't going well he motioned with his head for Dave to follow him. Once inside the locker room and after making sure they were alone Azimio faced his friend. "You don't need to freak out," he said looking at his best friend whom he'd never seen more terrified, "I don't hate you or anything your still my best friend Dave your still the one that's been with me through a hell of a lot of shit, none of that has changed."

"How?" Was the only thing Dave could think to ask. Was he broadcasting a vibe or something?

"When I gave you those pics after Junior prom," Azimio started, "you didn't react how I thought you would and then over the summer when I was over at your house at one point I was alone in your room and I happened across that box that you had or I guess may still have with the pictures."

"I…" Dave faltered looking around him, then down to his feet. "That stuff doesn't necessarily mean that," he tried knowing it was futile.

Azimio snorted, "please don't treat me like I'm stupid," the dark skinned boy shifted on his feet. "I see the way you look at him Dave I'm not fucking blind," he said somewhat frustrated.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Dave sighed, "I didn't know how you would feel."

Azimio nodded understanding; Hummel had helped him figure out most of the stuff in this area. "I get it man it's a scary thing to come to terms with and you weren't sure how I would take it especially after the shit we've given Hummel in the past." Dave looked up at his friend surprised at the depth of his understanding of his feelings and the situation in general. "I may have talked to Hummel during our French period together to get his advice and he may have given me a little insight," the boy admitted shrugging.

"You talked to Kurt?" Dave asked shocked.

"I knew he would be the best to give advice on how I could talk to you about this," Azimio said beseechingly.

Dave shook his head. "Kurt talked to you so we could talk," he said smiling, "guess I have to thank him for helping me hold on to my best friend now to."

"Hey you were never gonna lose me as your best friend," Azimio said quickly, "he just you know gave me some insight on how scary this might all be for you and how I could maybe talk to you so it wouldn't go to hell in a hand basket in 5 seconds flat."

Dave laughed and after a moment so did Azimio. "For such a smart kid though I don't think he's got the first clue that you like him," the boy said grinning.

Dave looked up sharply and at the grin punched his friend in the arm, "shut up."

It wasn't perfect but it was a start and Dave was happy he wasn't going to lose his best friend. It was something.

* * *

Kurt adored his 6th period fashion and interior design class. When he had seen it among the course offerings when picking classes for this year he'd practically fainted. This wasn't exactly the kind of elective that one saw at McKinley but oddly there had been a selection of what seemed odd for the school electives like they were trying to branch out as a school. Kurt wasn't sure what the reasoning was but he was absolutely grateful. He'd actually had a brief moment where he thought to tell Miss Pressley that he'd applied to Parsons but then decided not to. Despite the fact that the woman had been dropping some subtle and not so subtle hints about the fact that Kurt should apply there he'd decided to keep the decision to himself in case it all went bad.

So far this year the class had already discussed a brief history of fashion and 20th century fashion. Currently the class was learning about fabric and designs and the consumer. Their current project everyone was working on was designing outfits for different female body types. Each student had selected, at random, two different body types and two different types of design styles. The challenge was then to design something unique using the design styles and body types selected to create two different outfits unique and appropriate for the selections. Some of the class was stuck but Kurt was in heaven. He'd ended up with pear and oval for body shapes and Boho and Parisian for styles, the ideas had started flying and he'd started sketching. He'd decided to do a Boho style for the oval shape he got and the Parisian style for the pear shape. Miss Pressley had complimented him on having a good understanding of putting the style to the shape to create the most flattering look. By the time the bell rang signaling the end of class he had a fabulous design start for his Boho chic look for his oval shape and he already had some great ideas for the Parisian style for his pear shape which he planned to work on more tonight at home. He wanted to look at a design he'd done a while back that he remembered that he wanted to use pieces of.

As Kurt made his way into the classroom for his study hall he smiled at Mike and Mercedes. As usual Mercedes wanted to see what he was working on for his design class and when he had shown her the mostly complete boho chic look she demanded first dibs on the final product. To which he had said of course and who did she think he had in mind for it anyway. She'd preened and kissed him on the cheek and Mike and he had laughed at her.

"Chem and cal," Mike said knowingly.

"You know me so well," Kurt said sitting next to Mike and across from Mercedes.

For the entire study hall period Mercedes had been reading while Mike and Kurt went over their chemistry and calculus homework. By the end of the period they had managed to complete the assignments for both classes and Kurt was eternally grateful since he had cheer practice this afternoon.

As soon as the bell rang Kurt gathered up his stuff thanking Mike for his help to which the other boy gently clapped him on the shoulder before walking off to prepare for football practice. He looked at Mercedes, who had hung back waiting for Mike to leave, questioningly.

"Rachel is afraid to talk to you," Mercedes finally said.

Kurt stood up straight looking at her completely bewildered shaking his head his confusion obvious.

"She's convinced herself that you're going to be too pissed at her for what she did during the election to even consider forgiving her for it," Mercedes explained. "I tried to tell her that was silly but she won't hear it."

"I was never pissed," Kurt said softly, "I was a little hurt at first but then I just felt bad for her when I heard about the addendum to her NYADA application."

"That's pretty much what I figured but you know Rachel, she's got this idea that she committed unforgivable act and that now she's going to lose you over it," Mercedes said shrugging her shoulders not sure what else to do at this point. "I just wanted you to know because she won't listen to me and I doubt she would trust Finn on this particular thing since he can be a bit oblivious," she said smiling, "I'm pretty sure the only one she'll listen to on this is you."

"I'll talk to her," Kurt said putting Mercedes mind at ease. The dark skinned girl leaned over to hug the tall Cheerio.

After the conversation with Mercedes Kurt thought about what to say to Rachel as he put his things in his locker. He resolved to think on it later as he shut the locker because he needed his focus for practice and he wasn't sure at this point what he would say. So much had happened lately and not all of it good and Kurt still felt the sting of certain things. Pushing it all to the back of his mind compartmentalizing like no one's business he headed towards the locker room. He saw the unholy trinity waiting for him and smiled here goes nothing.

* * *

"Okay I love Taylor Swift as much as the next person but if I have to swing my hips to shake it off through one more run because Lilly can't keep her jelly legs from ruining the formation I'm going to strangle her," Kurt growled.

"Not to worry Porcelain," Santana said glancing at said girl, "pretty sure she's right terrified of you right now to make sure she lands her position."

"Yeah she looks more scared of your than Coach Sylvester and that is saying something," Quinn said glancing at the red head.

"Dolphin can you fix my high pony," Brittany said moving to sit in front of Kurt.

Santana shook her head. There was nothing wrong with Britts high pony but she liked it when Kurt played with her hair. A little discovery she made during one of their many sleep overs.

Kurt went about taking out Brittany's ponytail holder and fixing her hair up while he glared over at Lilly. Lilly was a waif of a girl at 5'2" and no more than 110 pounds with long red hair and skin that rivaled Kurt's in paleness. She looked up at Kurt as he glared at her and ducked her head feeling awful she glanced up looking at him pitifully and Kurt sighed as he finished fixing Brittany's hair. It was the eyes. Lilly had jade green orbs that were the exact same color as a certain blonde boy that Kurt loved despite all reservations. So whenever she looked at him in sadness with those eyes he couldn't help but draw similarities to when the blonde with those same eyes looked at him in sadness which usually lead to the same end results which was Kurt offering up forgiveness and another chance.

"Ah there goes our fearless leader," Santana said as Kurt walked over to talk to Lilly. Coach Sylvester could be heard yelling at the guys who kept stepping out of bounds.

The unholy trinity watched as Kurt walked over to Lilly, the small girl closing in on herself looking terrified of what her new Captain might say to her. They watched her posture straighten and become more open though as Kurt talked to her and when he reached out to tell her something about her legs and positioning she actually smiled. At the end of whatever was said she'd actually reached out and hugged the boy causing the three to look at one another.

Kurt caught Coach Sylvester's eyes as he walked over and nodded after which the women raised her mega phone and informed everyone that they were running through the routine again and that she better not see one step out of formation for fear of dire consequences. As the music started everyone got ready for what would be the tenth run through and after the tenth run everyone finally got through the routine perfectly nailing every step and landing. Coach Sylvester told them all to get out of her sight before she changed her mind and made them go through it again just because she could. Most of the team ran for the building.

"Okay Porcelain," Santana finally said, "I'm game how did you do it?" She asked watching Lilly walk off but not before smiling and nodding at Kurt. "I mean that girl was awful and one pep talk with you and suddenly she is landing her shit," Santana scoffed finding the whole situation ridiculous.

"S I told you Kurt is a unicorn," Brittany said looping her arm through Kurt's, "he's magical and he can't give away his secrets by explaining his magic to you," Brittany said as though scolding Santana for trying to ruin her unicorn/dolphin.

"Well you heard her," Quinn said laughing, "you don't wanna ruin the magic guess you need to let it go."

Santana narrowed her eyes at Quinn and then shook her head smiling, "okay Britts, only for you," she conceded.

Kurt just smirked as he walked off with the girls. He could not wait to get home and crawl into a hot shower.

"Watch out," someone called causing the girls and Kurt to whip their heads around.

Kurt grabbed Brittany pulling her to a stop and into his side before the sailing football could conk her in the head.

Silence reigned for a moment and then Santana turned and started screaming at the football team in Spanish. The boys looked at each other very confused. The fiery Latina walked over to Kurt and Brittany pissed off and grabbed the football kneeling down and holding it.

"Kick the damn ball Kurt," she growled pissed off.

He knew what she wanted so he handed Britt off to Quinn for a moment backed off to obtain the space needed for a kick then moved up and kicked. The ball went sailing right over the football players back to where it needed to be. The guys just stood there staring as Santana stood screaming more no doubt profanities in Spanish before gesturing for her peeps to keep it moving. Brittany quickly slid back into Kurt's side while Santana took his other arm and Quinn took a look back at the jocks only to laugh as they continued to stare waving goodbye saucily.

"So are we sure there is no way to get Hummel back on the team as kicker," one of the players asked causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Never gonna happen," Puck said resolutely, "my boy doesn't even like playing and there is no way he can do this Cheerio's and Glee."

"He could quit Cheerio's," the boy said turning when someone laughed behind him.

"He's Captain of the Cheerio's he ain't gonna quit that to play football," Azimo laughed, "plus you wanna explain that to Sylvester cause I sure as hell wouldn't." The boy blanched, "yeah thought so," the dark skinned boy said scoffing at the stupidity.

"Besides," Artie spoke up spontaneously, "I'd much rather watch him shake his ass in that uniform."

Silence reigned as everyone turned to look at the wheelchair bound boy.

"DUDE!" Finn bellowed, "not you too."

"Ha totally knew you noticed," Puck said high fiving Artie.

"Who hasn't," Dave whispered so low he thought no one would hear him but Azimio looked at him and smirked making the boy blush.

Someone else heard though as well and Sam side eyed Karofsky critically but said nothing for the moment.

Bieste reappeared from the call she had to take and upon seeing her players just standing around shouted at them getting them all back into motion.

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday were a blur of schoolwork, glee, and Cheerio's. Kurt finally had some free time Thursday after school and decided he would go talk to Rachel. He wanted to talk to her before she came back next week and he was busy tomorrow with the coffee date he and Blaine had arranged with Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian. He wasn't sure if he would get the chance this weekend with Sectionals and being how Rachel was banned from competing he wasn't 100 percent sure she would show up to the competition. He felt a little unsure of exactly what he was going to say as he stood on her doorstep waiting for the door to be answered. When Hiram Berry opened the door he smiled upon seeing Kurt and welcomed him into the home. He told him Rachel was in her room and to go right on up. The Berry's were fond of Kurt and trusted him implicitly, an advantage Finn had yet to figure out how to use for which Kurt was grateful.

As he climbed the stairs he heard singing and was not surprised. Shaking his head Kurt stood in the doorway watching one Rachel Barbara Berry belt out Buenos Aires from Evita. When she was done he clapped causing the brunette to whirl around dropping the brush she had been using as a microphone. A red stain dusted her cheeks as Rachel turned off the music and smiled nervously at the boy standing in her doorway.

"Hey Kurt," she said walking over stopping a bit in front of him, "I didn't know you were coming over today," she said clear uncertainty in her voice.

The nervousness, the insecurity it was an odd look on Rachel, "I probably should have called ahead but I thought it might be better if I just stopped by so you wouldn't have time to fret and freak out."

Rachel laughed because she probably would have done just that if she had known he would stop by and that just went to show how well Kurt knew her. "Kurt I'm so sorry for what I did," she said unable to stop the words from coming out. "I just wanted you to win to ensure your NYADA acceptance and Jacob kept talking about how you were behind and Brittany was bribing people with pixie sticks and saying stuff that was completely untrue and all I could think was you would lose and then you wouldn't get in and you wouldn't be able to come with me," she said finally stopping for a breath.

"Sounds like ultimately you did what you did for you," Kurt said causing Rachel's head to snap up. "Just wait," Kurt said as it was clear she was about to deny that. "Think about what you said Rachel you did it so that I would win because you've convinced yourself the only way I will get in to NYADA is if I got elected ergo if I didn't get elected I wouldn't get in and you would have to go to NYADA alone," Kurt said logically.

"I….." Rachel faltered as no fault could be found in those words. "I'm selfish and I'm sorry, I wanted you with me and I didn't think," she said conceding the point.

"That sounded sincere so you're forgiven," Kurt said smiling at the tiny brunette.

"Really?" She questioned looking up at him surprised.

"You understand what you did was wrong and I think your finally understanding why you did it and your sorry for doing it and I'm not blind to where you were coming from so yes I forgive you," Kurt said stepping in the room, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me in all of this, I imagine that was actually the last thing on your mind."

"I never want to hurt you Kurt not really even though I know I have," she said sadly.

"I know," Kurt said and Rachel looked at him and the depth of understanding there caused her to cry throwing herself in his arms. Kurt hugged the girl while she cried rubbing her back soothingly. Leroy Berry came along to see what was going on and smiled at the scene. Kurt looked at the man and smiled and Leroy nodded walking off.

"You know you might still get in Kurt," Rachel said once her tears died down.

"Maybe," Kurt said not wanting to dash her hopes but he was pretty certain he wasn't. "Before you come back though you should know that I'm back on the Cheerio's now and Sue made me Captain of the squad."

"Wait what?" Rachel said stepping back floored.

"Yeah I was pretty surprised when it happened on Monday morning too but," Kurt trailed off shrugging.

"You're okay with that?" Rachel questioned.

"Okay with it?" Kurt asked not sure what she meant.

"I mean being on the Cheerio's and all and what about glee club," Rachel said worried.

"Rachel I'm still in glee just like Santana, Brittany, and Quinn," Kurt said, "I can do both just like they can and I'm actually enjoying being Captain of the squad," he said thinking back on the last few practices. "I mean it was unexpected but I am content with what's happened," he said sincerely.

"Well as long as you're happy I guess that's what matters," Rachel said uncharacteristically giving in.

Kurt got the feeling there was something she wasn't saying but he was sure it was something he didn't want to hear so he dropped it. They spent the next couple hours with him giving her the coursework he'd collected from her teachers for her and with updating her on what was going on at school for her Monday return. The Berry's offered to have him stay for dinner but Kurt declined stating he needed to get home and make sure his dad ate the appropriate dinner. Both men had laughed and hugged him before he left.

When Kurt got home he was surprised to see his brother and Blaine on the couch playing some video game Kurt had no clue what it was about.

"Hey bro," Finn said not looking up from the screen.

"Hi baby," Blaine said smiling looking at Kurt.

"Dude pay attention," Finn scolded Blaine causing Kurt to laugh and Blaine to turn back to the screen.

"Hi sweetie," Carol said coming out of the kitchen.

Kurt looked at her in surprise, "I thought you were working late?"

"Nope," she said smiling, "and I've already started dinner so you're off the hook tonight so why don't you just relax like the teenager you are hmmm," she suggested, "maybe spend some time with your boyfriend who came over to see you," she winked causing Kurt to blush. "Oh please I was 17 once," she laughed swatting his behind making him yelp and walk forward as she chuckled walking back into the kitchen.

Kurt walked into the living room sitting on the arm of the couch by Blaine causing the shorter boy to look up at Kurt. "So we've got about an hour and a half before my dad gets home," Kurt said softly.

"Thanks Finn that was fun," Blaine said placing the controller down grabbing Kurt's hand and making for the stairs.

"Uh huh," Finn said, "I want cookies later Kurt," Finn added as the boys headed upstairs.

"Could you have been more obvious?" Kurt asked laughing as Blaine turned walking backwards into Kurt's room with his hold still on the taller boy.

"Well I didn't start making out with you right there on the couch did I?" Blaine said as though he'd done a wonderful job of proving restraint.

"Oh well in that case," Kurt said laughing as Blaine tugged him and then pushed him back on the bed. Kurt watched Blaine close his door and then walk over to the bed knee dropping down to climb slowly on top of him.

Blaine held himself up hands on either side of Kurt's head as he looked at the beautiful boy laid out beneath him. God he was unfairly gorgeous and Blaine never got enough of the sight. Slowly he leaned down kissing those lush soft lips, inhaling the scent that was pure Kurt. He took one hand and unwound the scarf Kurt had been wearing today. Pulling it off as lips moved languidly tongue swiping out to lick at a bottom lip. Kurt opening up beautifully allowing him to slide his tongue in alongside Kurt's to savor the taste of him. He unbuttoned the button down that covered that pale neck and collarbone hiding the mark from a couple days prior that still remained somewhat present on the pale canvas of his boyfriend's skin. Blaine ran the back of his hand softly across Kurt's cheek, fingertips sliding down that neck, the alabaster skin irresistible to him.

"You have no idea how perfect you are do you," Blaine said sincerely looking at those beautiful eyes as a pink flush stole across Kurt's face. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck inhaling swiping his tongue across the fading mark feeling the shiver in the boy below him enticing him further. He slid his body along Kurt's as he sucked that soft skin into his mouth. The gasp from the other boy sending tingles down his spine.

"God Blaine," Kurt gasped eyes slipping closed as he brought a hand up to the back of his boyfriend's head the other holding his waist as Blaine sucked and licked over his sensitive skin. "Ahhh," he breathed at a particular harsh suck, "I wish you would use a little less gel in your hair," Kurt complained wanting to run his fingers through the dark locks.

"For you sweetheart anything," Blaine mumbled against the wet and heated skin.

Deciding to be bold Kurt let his hand slip down sliding over his boyfriend's ass squeezing softly causing Blaine to thrust forward into him and bite into his neck.

"Fuck," Blaine cursed feeling the jolt shoot straight to his groin as Kurt squeezed. He licked up biting at Kurt's earlobe, "you teasing imp," he growled in Kurt's ear causing the other boy to smile and burrow against the body above him.

"Not teasing if there's follow through," Kurt said mischievously as his hand came around slipping down between his boyfriend's legs to slide over and squeeze the hardening flesh hidden under the clothes there.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned thrusting into the boy's hand.

"Just consider this your visa granted," Kurt whispered softly in Blaine's ear.

Blaine moved up to look at Kurt hazel locking onto glasz. "You're sure?" he asked wanting there to be no uncertainties.

"Positive," Kurt said smiling sincerely.

After another second Blaine dove in kissing those perfect pretty lips. Hands steadily undoing Kurt's shirt slipping it off his shoulders before his hands slid down to unbutton the dark slacks Kurt had worn that day. Letting Kurt's nimble fingers undo the bowtie around his neck and pull the cardigan and tie off. Clothes disappeared at a record speed until Kurt lay there in just his boxer briefs and Blaine towered over in his boxers both gasping and kissing each other with a fiery passion that spoke of the need each felt for the other. Blaine slipped his hands into the boxer briefs pulling them to remove that last barrier. Kurt lifted his hips to assist and felt the flush over his entire body as this was the first time he had been completely naked in front of another boy and despite knowing he was ready he couldn't help feeling nervous about that.

"Beautiful," Blaine breathed, hands sliding up and over Kurt's legs, "lovely," he added fingers trailing along the boy's hips, "perfect," he said looking deep into Kurt's eyes to drive out any insecurity that may have been present, leaning down to kiss Kurt as he let his hand grasp the other boy firmly pumping his hand.

"Unh," Kurt gasped out. Insecurities washed away by Blaine's adoration, heat overtaking him feeling jolting through his limbs like electricity shooting between the nerves at the hand grasping him. He clung to Blaine as the boy lowered his head to bite and suck at his neck before moving down to kiss at his chest sucking and tweaking each nipple at a time until they were hard nubs standing out starkly against his pale skin. Blaine slipped his boxers off and brought his hardened cock into contact with Kurt's and both boys gasped at the electric sensation that jolted through them. Kurt whined as Blaine slid along his body thrusting his hardened length against Kurt's lips seeking out that spot on his collarbone sucking and biting as the sensation rolled through them.

Kurt found his hips moving in tandem with Blaine the fingers of one hand gripping the gelled strands at a particularly fierce bite against him. Blaine claimed his lips sliding his tongue in alongside Kurt's as his hips moved quicker bodies snapping together. Both boys chasing that elusive sensation that coiled inside. Kurt shifted his legs a little spreading them slightly wider allowing the thrusts against one another to slide more easily. Blaine slid a hand down that lithe body over that perfect ass squeezing as he sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth. Kurt came first the explosion of feeling slicing through him causing him to arch into Blaine at just the right moment that caused Blaine to chase and quickly follow. They shifted slowly against one another as their orgasms ripped through them Blaine panting into Kurt's neck and Kurt wrapped around Blaine keeping their bodies connected through the wave of feeling.

As they came down Blaine snuggled into Kurt kissing at his neck and cheek, running a finger along the shell of his ear. Kurt shivered at the contact and kissed at Blaine's neck hands rubbing soothingly into the skin above him.

Blaine leaned up a bit and smiled down at Kurt, "you know I didn't think it was possible but I do believe you're even more beautiful when you come."

Kurt blushed hotly smiling coyly up, "not so bad yourself Mr. Anderson."

Blaine laughed leaning down to kiss him chastely. "Let me grab something to clean us up," he said shifting off of Kurt before rising.

It was times like these Kurt was especially grateful to have his own bathroom. Blaine came back with a warm washcloth wiping them both down before taking it back to the bathroom. When he reemerged he laid down on the bed pulling Kurt into him to cuddle.

"That was.."

"Perfect," Kurt finished before he could.

"I was going to say amazing but perfect works," he smiled into the chestnut strands kissing at the boy snuggled into him. "You're perfect you know that right."

"Hardly," Kurt giggled.

"Well I find you to be perfect," Blaine said smiling.

"I think I can live with that," Kurt grinned.

The both laid there for a bit longer enjoying just being with the other but eventually they got up and got dressed to look presentable before Kurt's dad appeared.

"You're staying for dinner right?" Kurt asked as he sat at his vanity making sure his hair was styled properly.

"I would love to," Blaine said kissing his cheek.

That night at dinner both boys had fun with random touches under the table as Carole smiled at them knowingly and indulgently while Burt grumbled about the crime of the food his wife and son consistently forced upon him. He was content and happy when Kurt let him have one of the cookies he baked that night though Finn ended up eating the majority of them. Before Blaine left for the night he gave Kurt a deep kiss on the porch lamenting about how he couldn't wait to see him tomorrow and how his dreams would just have to suffice until then. Kurt laughed at the utter cornball that was his boyfriend was in that moment but he couldn't deny how happy he was and well that was nice for a change.


	5. The Incident

Friday saw Kurt in a pair of Marc Jacobs low rise slim tapered jeans in dark wash with an Alexander McQueen skull camouflaged printed short sleeved button down and a pair of Jimmy Choo biker boots. In place of his usual coif he had opted to spike his hair a bit going for the wilder rather than refined look. He wrapped a blue cashmere scarf around his neck that brought out the blue in his eyes pulled his Salvatore Ferragamo bag over his shoulders grabbed his key and headed out the door. Upon walking into school Kurt made a beeline for Blaine's locker and stopped by as the boy was pulling out his books appreciating the curlier hair of his boyfriend indicating the lack of gel usage today.

"So do I live up to the dreams," Kurt said smirking over at his boyfriend.

Blaine turned his head about to say good morning when he heard that beautiful voice he'd know anywhere but upon looking at his boyfriend the words stuck. The dark haired boy couldn't help his mouth that opened slightly, eyes raking down and up the lithe frame, and book in hand which promptly fell to the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kurt said giggling.

That giggle, that was it, Blaine lunged forward lips locking onto Kurt's as he pressed his surprised boyfriend up against the lockers. Blaine used the surprise to his advantage to devour that mouth and run his hands along the perfect body before him.

"Wanky," a familiar voice said breaking both boys from the moment.

Kurt looked over at the smirking Latina, glasz eyes slightly glassy from the shock of Blaine's response to his morning enticement. He'd hoped Blaine would appreciate the effort he put into his outfit and hair today he hadn't quite expected him to appreciate it that much.

Blaine himself was a bit embarrassed at his reaction in the middle of the school hall first thing in the morning. He coughed picking up the book he dropped promptly proceeding to get the rest of what he needed out of his locker before closing it, glancing at Kurt and then Santana.

"Santana hey," the dark haired boy said trying for cool nonchalance.

"Yeah don't even try for nonchalance after that little heated morning lip lock curly," Santana smirked.

"I love your outfit dolphin," Brittany said slipping from Santana's side to slide her arm through Kurt's.

"I loved the hot boy on boy action we were getting," Quinn said fanning herself from Santana's other side.

Kurt turned bright red and Blaine just smirked. Kurt would smack him if he were able to. "We should probably get to class," the brunette said regaining lost footing.

"Mmhmm," the ladies around him chorused.

"See you later babe," Blaine said still smirking, he couldn't help it that his boyfriend was insanely hot. He leaned over kissing Kurt's cheek and then smacking him on the ass before walking off.

Kurt squeaked not expecting the smack on the ass.

"Damn Curly," Santana said as Blaine walked by her, "totally misjudged you get some."

"I will," Blaine said waving his hand as he walked off.

Kurt was contemplating the many ways he would get his boyfriend back for this. Currently, however, he was going to have to deal with a devilish Santana and far too interested Quinn.

"Hot damn Porcelain you have been holding out on us and that is just not acceptable," Santana said causing Kurt to roll his eyes before starting off to class.

Quinn slid her arm through his other one as they walked to first period. "Happy Friday," she said winking at him. Kurt groaned and Santana and Quinn just laughed as Brittany laid her head on his shoulder for the short walk. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It happened as they were leaving the lunch room. One minute Kurt was laughing at something Brittany had said and he had just turned to grab Blaine's hand when hands from out of nowhere grabbed him and threw him across the hall like a rag doll.

"Out of the way faggot," the slur was shouted as Kurt's body slammed into the unforgiving metal of the lockers.

Kurt usually didn't show any sign of weakness when these things happened as that was usually an invitation for worse things but the throw had caught him off guard. It had been a while since Kurt had experienced any physical violence at school and he'd slammed into the metal to hard knocking his head and at just the right angle for the slits in the locker to cut into him. He cried out unrestrained at the contact and slid to the floor, there was a second of silence and then all hell broke loose.

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn had rushed over to Kurt. Infuriated Blaine hauled off and threw a punch at the guy who had thrown Kurt and the football glee guys who had been right there immediately backed him up as the hockey team went to back up their teammate who had thrown Kurt. The rest of the football team who had seen what happened fell in line with their teammates and soon the hall was a mess of football and hockey players going after one another.

It had taken a combination of Coach Bieste, Coach Sylvester, Coach McIntyre, and Mr. Schue to break up the fight. Principal Figgins office would never hold all these students so Coach Bieste and Coach McIntyre agreed the gymnasium was best as it was currently not being used for a class. So the two coaches along with Mr. Schue directed the football team and the football/glee guys along with the hockey team to the gymnasium. Coach Sylvester had gone to her Cheerio's and promptly decided Kurt was going to the nurse's office. Artie who had managed to wheel over to help check on Kurt during the chaos offered to give the boy a lift since Kurt was disoriented from the knock his head took against the locker not to mention the pain the rest of him was in from the impact of flesh against unforgiving metal.

Coach Bieste had indicated Artie was fine to go as he hadn't been involved in the fight and Coach Sylvester was glad to have a way to get her Cheerio to the nurse without having to carry the boy herself. She would have carried him herself if the wheelchair kid hadn't offered since it was clear Kurt was in no position to walk there but she knew that would have been a little embarrassing for the boy. Blaine wanted to go with Kurt but since he was involved with the fight he was told he had to go to the gymnasium. Sue had taken one look at him though and determined nothing would happen to that boy but she would handle it after Kurt was cared for, for the moment she would allow them to take him to the gymnasium with the others. Santana and Quinn helped seat Kurt in Artie's lap the brunette wincing. Artie immediately started off once he was settled led by Coach Sylvester with Santana, Quinn, and Brittany flanking him one on each side and one behind as they headed to the nurse.

The nurse's head snapped up when they came in and she came rushing over. Kurt's head swam and he was having a hard time taking everything in. Coach Sylvester lifted him off Artie's lap setting him on the exam table gently and the nurse started fussing over him. The other Cheerio's and Coach Sylvester refused to leave until they knew he was okay. Twenty minutes later Kurt was back in Artie's lap as the boy wheeled to the gymnasium once again with Coach Sylvester in the lead and Santana, Quinn, and Brittany flanking. He was holding an icepack to his head and attempting not to wince as the cuts and bruises he'd sustained from his impact with the metal lockers were making themselves known.

While Kurt had been with the nurse apparently the coaches and Mr. Schue had spoken with the boys and quickly gotten the story of what happened so when Artie wheeled in with Kurt along with the three Cheerio's behind Coach Sylvester all heads snapped to them. Coach Bieste and Coach McIntyre both looked at their respective teams. Coach McIntyre was looking at his team darkly severely disappointed and Coach Bieste was looking at her team with a look that was a cross between reprimand and pride. Both coaches advised their teams to stay put. Figgins who had been called in by this point just looked at the mess around him forlornly. Blaine had gotten up without compunction and ran over to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at Kurt worry evident in his tone, "is he okay?" he asked looking to Coach Sylvester.

"Stay with him," Sue said to the boy and her Cheerio's nodding at Kurt, "Porcelain don't even think of getting up," she added before walking over to the other two Coaches and Principal Figgins.

Blaine fussed over Kurt checking him and looking into his eyes worriedly. The dark haired boy's face a mask of concern as he smoothed Kurt's hair back from his face hands running along the brunette to ensure to himself that his boyfriend was okay and in one piece.

"He's got a bad bump on the head no doubt from when his head hit the lockers," Santana said darkly, "he's got a couple bad cuts on his back, which have been bandaged, from the metal slits in the locker when his back hit and there is gonna be quite a few bad bruises that are going to make themselves known sooner rather than later."

"He's not too happy about the damage his shirt has taken either," Quinn said looking at the ripped fabric from where the lockers had cut through material to reach skin and the blood on said fabric with a wince.

Blaine nodded fury in his hazel eyes at the harm done to the boy he loved. He framed Kurt's face in his hands kissing his forehead and then gently embracing him as best he could with Kurt sitting on Artie's lap.

"I'm going to be okay Blaine," Kurt finally said finding his words through the haze of pain his world had become. Normally he would have snapped at Blaine for touching his hair but at the moment the touch felt wonderful and after recent events Kurt appreciated the gentle touch more then he cared about messed up hair. He rested his forehead against Blaine as the boy embraced him soaking up the other boy's love and affection appreciating the care in which Blaine embraced him to avoid hurting his many bruises and cuts. "Sorry Artie," Kurt said looking briefly to the boy whose lap he was on.

"Don't even worry about it Kurt," Artie said bringing his arms up around Kurt's waist to deter him from even thinking of moving, "I'm glad I can help," the boy said sincerely smiling at Kurt and then at Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine said acknowledging the boy and what he'd done to help. "You shouldn't have to be okay nothing like this should have happened," Blaine fumed after moment of silence. Things were supposed to be different that is why Kurt even came back in the first place. Blaine was beyond livid at recent events.

"Damn straight nothing like this should have happened and shit is about to get real to make sure it doesn't again," Santana said ominously her brown eyes glittering dangerously with her anger. No one hurt the people she cared about, no one, and Kurt had become one of those people with his own corner in her heart of which only a very select few even had a place.

Blaine's hazel eyes locked on her brown ones and the level of vengeance in both their eyes was enough to worry Quinn as she look between them.

"Dolphin," Brittany sniffed.

"It's okay Britt," Kurt said softly comforting her, "it's going to be okay I'm alright."

She sniffed again nodding sadly kneeling down by Artie's chair, Blaine stepping to the side, so she could lay her head on Kurt's lap her need to be close to him to know he was okay obvious to all. Kurt proceeded to gently pet the blonde's hair as Blaine took over monitoring the ice pack to the brunette's head. Santana kneeled down to rub the back of her girlfriend trying to offer comfort as she looked over at the coaches talking with the Principal.

Sue Sylvester was pissed and that was putting it mildly. No one touched her Cheerio's ever and certainly not her head Cheerio. The fact that Kurt Hummel was hands down her favorite student, hell her favorite person, at this forsaken hell hole, not that she would ever admit that, only further ignited the flame of fury within her. She'd been unable to protect him last year, which would not be the case this time. As she walked over to the other coaches she maintained her composure. The cold fury radiating off the woman had Figgins terrified of what was about to happen. The coaches discussed what had happened and what should be done while Figgins was more than happy to let them sort out and come to an arrangement; he wanted nothing to do with the situation that might somehow entangle him in Sue Sylvester's fury. Some heated words were exchanged that no one caught and veiled threats that no one could guess at but knowing Sue Sylvester wouldn't want to. Coach Bieste having learned what happened was fully supportive of whatever Coach Sylvester dished out this time around. Normally the two ladies were on opposing sides but in this case the enemy of my enemy is my friend bonded them together. As a result Sue Sylvester a force to be reckoned with in her own right but added to the force of Coach Bieste and Coach McIntyre found his hands tied as Principal Figgins was hardly a helpful ally not that said Principal was about to ally himself against the two woman to begin with. Though truthfully Coach McIntyre hardly disagreed with the two women, he found the actions of his team deplorable and frankly a poor representation of the sport and the school.

After the coaches had finished talking each went to the respective students they were over. Mr. Schue who had not been involved since in this particular case the only glee student involved was Blaine and he was pretty much being let off the hook since Coach Sylvester was adamant he did nothing wrong and would receive no punishment what so ever so Mr. Schue stayed to the side waiting for the decision that would be decided upon. He let Coach Bieste handle any part he would be involved in due to his glee students since the rest of his glee students involved were part of her team and it hadn't only been the glee guys on the team engaged in the fight it had been all of them. That particular point spoke volumes no one understood at the moment.

It was announced by Principal Figgins that after a thorough discussion of events and due to the course of events and those that instigated the incident that the members of both teams would each be serving a week worth of detention and in combination the hockey players were to all be suspended for two weeks and the suspension would go on their permanent records. The hockey player who had initially assaulted Mr. Hummel was being expelled and Coach McIntyre was to assist the now ex-student in gathering his things and escorting him out of the school and ensuring he safely left the premises. The hockey team as a whole was being disqualified for the remainder year for their actions meaning their coach would be forfeiting the rest of their games for the season and they would no longer be playing or competing for the remainder of the year. While they would still be on the team it was in title only for this year and those not seniors would be able to try out for the team next year though Coach McIntyre did make it known to his team that he would take these actions into his decision making process next year when selecting the team. There had been loud shouts from the hockey team at the punishments to which Coach McIntyre had thoroughly reamed into his players and in the end advised they had only themselves to blame and should take this for the learning moment it was. The football team was advised they would serve their week of detention starting next week and the hockey team was advised they would serve their week of detention when they returned from their two week suspension.

Coach Sylvester had gotten the attention of the gymnasium after the punishments were doled out and everyone looked at her fearfully and rightly so as she pretty much dictated the punishments handed out even though Figgins had been the one to announce them. "The next person to so much as look at one of my Cheerio's the wrong way will be facing my wrath directly," she said ominously, "I can promise all of you low life's you do not want to have to do that as it will make today look like a picnic," she said eyeing the hockey team specifically who avoided her gaze at all cost. "Oh and Mr. Jackson whom assaulted my Cheerio Captain you may want to advise your family that Congressman Hummel may likely see fit to press charges for the assault of his beloved son to which I will fully support and to which there are plenty of witnesses," she stated looking at the now terrified boy as she spoke then turning and guiding her Cheerio's from the room. After the door slammed upon the departure of Sue and her Cheerio's Figgins announced the remaining assembled head to the period they should be in now with the exception of the expelled hockey player that Coach McIntyre was to escort out of the building and off the premises, the remaining hockey players suspensions would begin on Monday.

"All of you boys head to class," Coach Bieste said addressing her players, "Hudson your free to leave for the day as I imagine your brother is going to need to be taken home and you should handle that and be with your family I will take care of explaining your absence to your teachers and collecting your assignments along with obtaining any extensions needed for coursework that you will not be able to collect today that may have been due on Monday."

"Dude text us and let us know Kurt is okay," Puck said to his best friend as he got up to no doubt go find his brother.

Finn just nodded his own concern for his brother too great to reply. Everyone watched him as he rushed out the gymnasium doors. The glee guys all looking at each other in worry as the doors slammed closed again upon his departure.

"Burt is going to flip over this," Sam said seriously looking at the guys who all nodded making various noises of agreement.

Dave shuddered remembering being on the receiving end of a Burt Hummel flip out before in his life and never wishing to repeat the process. He didn't feel at all sorry for the hockey player who was likely to be on the receiving end of a much worse flip out soon enough.

Finn had caught up with Kurt and his entourage at his brother's locker. Immediately he offered to drive Kurt home and the fact that his brother had handed over his keys with no complaint was a testament to how bad off he was. Kurt almost never let anyone drive his baby and when he did it was usually with trepidation and warnings about the damage he would inflict if anything happened but he didn't even blink handing over the keys. Blaine told Finn he would get Kurt's stuff from his locker and meet up with them at the brother's home. Coach Sylvester mentioned she would be notifying Kurt's teacher's that he would not be in classes for the rest of today and would obtain him any needed assignment extensions much in the way Bieste had advised Finn she would handle his classes and coursework. Sylvester told Blaine to stick with her while she notified Kurt's teachers so he could take anything they needed to give to the boy to the house when he went.

Artie offered to give Kurt a ride to the car to avoid the boy trying to walk which Finn figured was great because as docile as his brother was being about letting Artie wheel him around on his lap he had the distinct impression the same would not be so if someone tried to carry the brunette. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn stated they would follow them out the car. The way in which Santana spoke gave Finn the distinct impression the girl was telling not asking and the look Quinn shot him kept his mouth shut. With everything decided everyone started off in their needed directions.

During the journey to Kurt's navigator Finn kept looking over to his brother to assure himself Kurt was okay. At one point he looked over and noticed a tear trailing down his brother's face. He'd been about to say something when Santana shot him a look and he remained silent. He did notice Artie subtly laying a hand on his brother's back to which Kurt leaned into him placing his head on his shoulder closing his eyes, Brittany had walked up to push Artie's chair so that he did not need to move the comforting hand from Kurt's back.

Kurt was always so good at hiding his feelings behind a mask. Finn understood it was a method his brother used to protect himself. It spoke volumes that Kurt allowed those currently around him to see how hurt and upset he was by recent events. His brother wouldn't have lowered his defenses if he didn't truly trust them all and he was glad that he had managed to earn Kurt's trust and affection after all this time. He knew he'd done some terrible things to the boy who had become his brother and he'd had a lot to own up to and make right with the brunette. Finn was glad to have mended their relationship so they could be close family but at the same time he felt like he'd let Kurt down again. Why wasn't he ever able to protect him in time?

"I know you're going to try and say it's not necessary and you might be annoyed with me for doing it anyway but I'm gonna put you in the car Kurt," Finn said to the brunette as they reached the navigator. Kurt sighed but let Finn do as he wanted. He noticed the wince when Kurt's back came in contact with the leather as he placed him in the passenger seat and he'd had to bite back his rage at the boy who hurt his brother.

"Thanks for all the help," Kurt said managing a watery smile to his friends.

"You text us when you get home and later on and let us know that you're okay," Santana said with uncharacteristic concern. "You want us with you just say the word and we'll be over there," the Latina added seriously as her brown eyes locked on Kurt's. He shook his head that the message was received and after she shut the door she turned to Finn. "Take good care of him," she said glaring at Finn, "I mean it or so help me I'll track you down."

"I will," Finn said quickly shocked to see the Latina's eyes were a bit wet, "I promise," he added, "he's my brother I won't let anything," he bit his tongue as he realized something already had happened and was upset at himself all over again. "I won't let anything else happen to him," the tall boy bit out.

Santana nodded and stepped over to wrap an arm around Brittany's waist letting the blonde girl lean her head on her shoulder. They all watched the Navigator head out of the school parking lot.

"Why can't stuff like this just stop happening," Quinn sighed trying not to cry. "I'm so sick of people hurting him," she bit out angry.

Brittany released a cry into Santana's shoulder and hugged the girl.

"Let's head back in," Artie said calmly but feeling everything, he could still feel where his shoulder was a little wet from Kurt's tears.

The four headed back in somber and angry with no idea where to go from here.

* * *

Burt had just finished his meeting with the guy he was going to have handling the day to day operations at the garage. With his newly appointed congress position it was essential that he hire a manager for the garage since he would no longer be able to spend the majority of his time managing it any longer. He suspected Finn might want to take over the position someday but the boy was in no position to right now and as great as his son's help was he knew Kurt had no long term interest in the garage. If either of the boys was going to end up working for the garage it would be Finn, Burt suspected his son wouldn't even be in the state someday as much as that saddened him he knew it was right for Kurt and that was what mattered. So hiring someone in the interim of whatever happened was crucial and Burt felt lucky to have found Alex. He was smart with a good head on his shoulder and had showed a lot of promise thus far and handled his responsibilities well. Burt felt he would do an excellent job managing the place.

His phone rang just as Alex shook his hand and stepped out of the office and Burt appreciated the timing. Once he picked up the phone and heard his son's wacky cheerleading coach on the other end he grew surprised and as she spoke surprise turned to concern followed closely by rage. He listened as Sue Sylvester explained that his son was injured at school and how, he grabbed his keys and flew out the door nodding to Alex to take over as she mentioned she'd sent his boy home, and he was driving on his way to the house as she told him what had been done regarding the situation. After hanging up with the women Burt had called his wife and informed her of what happened and she said she was leaving work right then and would be home shortly as she wanted to look Kurt over herself. Burt was extremely grateful for Carole in that moment and he thanked his lucky stars he had this woman in his life. After Lizzie he never thought he would have someone like that again and while no one could replace Elizabeth as that was just impossible Carole did an excellent job filling a role that Burt felt he and Kurt needed in their lives.

Burt had barely parked and turned off the car and was flying through the door. He saw Finn walking out of the kitchen with an ice pack and the look of sadness and anger on his face just made the situation more real. "Where is he?" Burt asked looking at the boy.

"Upstairs," Finn said walking forward having stopped upon seeing Burt. "Blaine stayed with him while I came down to get him an ice pack," Finn stopped speaking and took a deep breath and when he spoke again it was obvious he was trying not to cry, "I'm sorry Burt I promised I'd look out for him and this happened."

"Finn," Burt said torn wanting to get to his son but seeing Finn so upset knew he needed some comfort as well, "from what that cheerleading coach told me you couldn't have done more than you did okay, I don't blame you," Burt said emphasizing that last part. Finn nodded and Burt turned rushing up the steps. He practically ripped the door off its hinges in the process of getting to his son. As he came in the room two heads snapped to him.

Kurt was sitting on his bed in different clothes then this morning propped against some pillows and Blaine was sitting on the bed holding one of Kurt's hands. It was obvious his son had been crying from the red eyes and tear track stains on his face. Blaine looked full of concern for his boy but under that concern Burt could see a rage simmering that resonated in him as well.

"Son," Burt said making his way to Kurt's bed sitting down taking the boy's other hand as Blaine was not relinquishing the one he held anytime soon.

"I'm okay dad," Kurt said softly.

"No you're not," Burt said raising his other hand against his son's cheek, "and I wouldn't expect you to be."

No one saw it coming but suddenly Kurt just broke down and the sobs came harsh and unrestrained. Burt scooted up and took his son in his arms and Kurt's arms came to wrap around his father.

"It's okay," Burt said cupping the back of Kurt's head and petting his hair like he would do when he was little and upset, "it's okay just let it out son."

Burt continued to hold his son while he cried into his shoulder like he hadn't done since Burt had the heart attack. Blaine sat back letting father and son have a moment and Finn stood awkwardly in the doorway with the cold ice pack wrapped in a kitchen towel in his hands unsure of what to do.

At some point Carole had come home and she put a hand on her son's arm, "I'll take that sweetie," she said taking the ice pack from his hands, "why don't you go rest okay." Finn nodded numbly at her and she ran a hand along his arm in comfort as he headed to his room.

Kurt's tears began to subside and the crying boy took uneven breaths trying to find his composure. Burt slowly eased back looking up as he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up into the caring eyes of his wife.

"Burt honey how about you and Blaine let me take a look at Kurt," she said recognizing that the boy on the bed just needed a little space for a moment. "You can come back," she said when she saw Blaine about to protest leaving his boyfriend, "I just need to take a look at Kurt and he could probably use something to drink," she said pointedly.

Blaine nodded and got up; he leaned in to kiss Kurt on the forehead after Burt gave him another hug and gentle pat on the head and got up. "I'll be right back baby," he said sweetly and Kurt gave him a tiny smile. He'd take it. Blaine gave one last look at his boyfriend before following Burt out the door.

Burt set a glass of water in front of Blaine and grabbed a beer for himself. He popped the top off taking a sip running hand over his head as he watched his son's boyfriend clench the glass in his hands taking measured drinks. He sat down at the table and looked at Blaine, "so Kurt's cheerleading coach told me what happened but she wasn't there and I'm guessing by the look on your face and the fact that Kurt's usually not far from you when he's got a choice," he added making Blaine smile, "that you were so why don't you tell me what happened," Burt finished watching the smile disappear as Blaine obviously remembered the day's events.

It took a moment for Blaine to collect his thoughts and get his temper in check but upon doing so he started speaking. "We were leaving lunch and Brittany said something that made Kurt laugh I don't remember what she said I just remember hearing him laugh," Blaine said it so forlornly. "He was laughing and he was about to give me his hand so we could get our stuff from our lockers for next period and just enjoy the small bit of time we had left together before class," Blaine paused looking at the water, "he was happy and as usual someone had to come along and make him fucking unhappy, shit," Blaine cursed he hadn't meant to but remembering Kurt's laugh, his smile, how happy he was just moments before it all went to hell pissed him off. What right did people have to constantly be stepping on his happiness, NONE!

Burt stayed silent, he didn't reprimand Blaine for the cursing, he understood and when he'd found out what happened the words that came out of his mouth weren't exactly clean. He took another sip of his beer while the boy calmed himself.

"Nathan Jackson," Blaine spit the name out, "stupid hockey jock came along and it all happened so fast before anyone knew what had happened he had grabbed Kurt's arms and just threw him across the hall while calling him a faggot because that's the best I guess he could come up with on the spur of the moment," Blaine said temper barely in check as he remembered how he'd just felt the softness of Kurt's skin and then suddenly he was looking at his boyfriend slamming into the lockers across the way.

"Jerk is like almost Finn's height and probably got sixty pounds on Kurt he just threw him like a damn rag doll and Kurt didn't see it coming none of us did so he couldn't have done anything to save himself or lessen the impact," Blaine said hands slipping from the glass to clench on the table. "The sound was awful," Blaine said feeling his eyes grow wet, "Kurt hit the metal so hard and he just cried out and the sound was fucking awful," Blaine felt a tear slip down his face and he wiped it quickly away. "I saw him slide down the lockers and just saw red and the guy was still right there in front of me I just pulled back and swung all I could think was to make him hurt like he'd just hurt Kurt," Blaine said angry, "the girls had gone to Kurt I knew they would take care of him for the moment and I was so mad I just," he stopped shaking his head. "Before I knew it the hockey players were backing up Nathan and the football players who also saw the whole thing were backing up me and suddenly we were all fighting in the hall which wasn't what I meant to happen but I guess I should have expected that it might," Blaine said feeling bad that Kurt had been sitting injured while they were all fighting in the hall.

Burt let Blaine speak and didn't interrupt, didn't ask a question, didn't reprimand just listened. It was clear as day that it was hard for Blaine to remember the events and hearing about the events made it hard for Burt to listen and remain calm and seated. He'd pushed his beer aside unable to drink anymore.

"The coaches and Mr. Schue broke everything up and then the hockey players and the football players and me," he said still upset he hadn't been able to go with Kurt, "were made to go the gymnasium till it could be decided what would happen, the principal's office was too small for all of us so I guess that's why we wound up there," Blaine said shrugging his shoulders. "Coach Sylvester along with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn took Kurt to the nurse and Artie let Kurt sit on his lap to wheel him there cause he was so disoriented from the," he shook his head not being able to say it again, it was bad enough the scene was on replay in his head. "I just remember sitting there wishing I was with him hoping he was okay and," Blaine finally looked at Burt, "I wanted to protect him and I wasn't able to so I wanted to hurt the guy for hurting him and everything about this is wrong." Blaine looked away silent.

"Look kid," Burt said reaching out to Blaine, "it sounds like the action came out of nowhere and happened to fast for anyone to really prevent it and while I don't condone violence I understand why you did what you did and I'm not gonna reprimand you for it." Blaine looked back to Burt at this. "But what Kurt needs now is his boyfriend who loves him," Burt said kindly, "I know your mad at the guy who did this I am too but Kurt doesn't need you to be angry he needs you just to love him like I know you do and keep him safe and comfortable now that you can." Blaine nodded sadly. "You let me and the adults handle the vengeance part okay cause we're better at it," Burt said ominously. Blaine smiled at that and nodded. At that moment Carole appeared and they both heads snapped to her Blaine rising from his seat as well.

"He's going to be okay," Carole said, "and that's my professional opinion," she added with a small smile. "He's has a bad bump on the head and a couple of bad cuts on his back and some pretty painful bruises but other than that he's okay and those things will heal with time," she said softly. "I left him with the ice pack and gave him some extra strength Tylenol to help with the pain but I think what would help the most is some TLC from a certain curly haired boy," she said smiling at Blaine. "Why don't you go see him sweetie oh and take him a bottle of water and a Yoplait he'll appreciate it," she winked. Blaine walked quickly around the table and hugged Carole. She was surprised but hugged the boy back. He released her smiling and grabbed the items she suggested from the fridge before bolting up the stairs.

"I gather from the look on your face the repercussions from this day are far from over," she said walking over to her husband.

"Very far from over," Burt said anger obvious. "Blaine told me what happened no holds barred uncensored and I've decided that I'm gonna take that cheerleading coaches advice and press charges against that kid for assaulting Kurt with that many witnesses I have a feeling it will go well," Burt said grabbing his beer and taking another sip.

"Well and you are a congressman now," Carole said feeling the desire for retribution as well. Kurt may not be her blood but he was still her son and her family. She loved that boy like she loved Finn and Kurt had quickly earned a place in her heart over time and she would do anything for that sweet child, anything.

"That I am," Burt said smiling taking her hand.

The two parents sat there for a moment simply taking in the comfort that each spouse offered the other and then began discussing the course of action they would take from here.

* * *

Blaine walked into Kurt's room bottle of water in one hand, Yoplait and spoon in the other. Holding up both hands shaking them as if to say look what I have here with a bright smile on his face. Upon seeing him a big smile promptly appeared on Kurt's face as a laugh escaped him.

"Yes," Blaine says walking forward plopping on the bed hard enough to seem care free but soft enough to not jostle its occupant, "mission accomplished."

"What was the mission?" Kurt asking head tilting slightly as he reaches for the offerings.

"Why a smile and a laugh of course," Blaine says as though this should have been obvious.

"Ahhh," Kurt says acquiescing, "then yes well done Mr. Anderson."

Blaine watches the brunette wince slightly upon trying to unscrew the water and rather than say anything simply takes the bottle, opens it, and hands it back smile still in place even though it makes him sad Kurt has trouble with the simple act and why. Kurt smiles recognizing the silence for his benefit and takes a sip.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know what to say or where to begin," Kurt says looking at the items in his lap.

"Well how bout we just watch the Sound of Music while you enjoy your Yoplait and relax," Blaine says recognizing his boyfriends need to decompress.

"I'd say that sounds perfect," Kurt says smiling.

Blaine feels his phone buzzing as he goes to put the DVD in and he pops it in pulling out his phone frowning at the text. Kurt pauses about to eat a spoonful at the frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Jeff just texted that he can't wait for coffee," Blaine said looking to Kurt and seeing the upset look on his face as he sees him remember what he forgot to in the chaos of the day. "Hey no babe look I'll text him and explain that there were some problems today and get a rain check okay," Blaine tries to placate typing the text off as he speaks.

"I hate to disappoint the guys by cancelling like this last minute," Kurt says dejectedly looking at the yoghurt like it has the answer.

"It's not your fault," Blaine says strongly, "and when we get the chance we'll explain what happened and he'll totally understand." Kurt nods just as the phone buzzes again and Blaine groans. "Now he's calling," the curly haired boy bemoans.

"Pick it up and tell him what happened," Kurt says putting his yoghurt and water on his nightstand.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks watching him closely.

"Yes," the brunette says calmly, "I'm just gonna use the bathroom while you do that," he adds climbing from the bed stiffly with a wince.

Blaine grinds his teeth but lets him go and picks up the phone but before he can say anything Jeff is speaking.

"What incident what happened?" Jeff asks loudly, "I know my BFF he would not cancel a coffee date unless it was dire so you tell me what happened right now Blaine Anderson and why is Kurt's phone off, I tried calling him first and it went straight to voicemail," Jeff was getting increasingly louder as it was obvious he was getting increasingly worried on the other end of the line. "Oh god something happened to Kurt!"

"Jeff!" Blaine shouted interrupting the rambling. "Stop talking for a minute and I will explain," Blaine said exasperated. How his boyfriend and Nick managed to handle the blonde menace he is sure he will never know. To his credit Jeff did stop talking and remained silent as Blaine explained once again to another person what happened at school today. To his credit he was more composed and got the story out easier this time then downstairs with Burt. Blaine waited for Jeff to respond when he was done and when the line remained silent he called the boy's name questioningly.

"Blaine its Nick Jeff is currently sobbing into my shoulder what the hell did you say to him?"

Blaine looked upward asking for strength and fortitude. "I should have known better than to tell him what happened and just told him to give the phone to you and told you in the first place and let you relay it," Blaine said cursing his own lack of foresight.

Blaine really should have seen Jeff's reaction coming. He loved Kurt with all his heart. Despite the fact that Kurt had attended Dalton for a brief period he and Jeff had become best friends. No one was really surprised by the fast friendship in the end. Kurt was a compassionate, caring, and loyal friend who had such an open honest heart that shone through and Jeff was just as open and caring. The two boys had so many common interests that no one was surprised when they clicked instantly and were soon inseparable. If things at McKinley had stayed broken a bit longer and Kurt had spent more time at Dalton Blaine was positive that between him and Jeff Kurt would have stayed. He had formed bonds with a lot of the Warblers and leaving had been hard for him if they had had just a little bit more time Kurt would have likely been to attached to leave New Directions and New York be damned.

Blaine relayed the events of the day to Nick losing a bit of the composure he had had with Jeff but at least it wasn't as bad as it had been when telling Burt. Part of that may have been that Nick was Blaine's best friend. Much in the way Kurt and Jeff were close so were Blaine and Nick. Once Blaine had gotten his head out of his ass and realized he was head over heels in love with Kurt the four friends dynamic took on a whole new level and if anything they'd all become even closer.

"Shit," Nick said over the phone as Blaine finished telling him what had happened that day, "that is fucked up what the hell is wrong with that damn school?" Nick was beyond furious. He would fully admit he was partially so upset because his boyfriend was a crying mess in his arms over what happened but Kurt was his friend to and that this had happened to someone so kind and caring pissed him off.

"I want to see him," Jeff whispered making Nick look down.

"Hold on a sec Blaine," Nick said in the phone taking it away from his ear for a moment.

"I need to see him Nick I need to see he's okay with my own eyes," Jeff said wiping away his tears. Like Kurt Jeff was a soft and kind hearted person but pushed he could be hard and unforgiving and he was fiercely protective of those close to his heart much like the brunette.

"He may need to rest sweetie," Nick said softly. He understood his boyfriend's need to see his best friend he'd like to see his own to make sure Blaine was okay after witnessing and going through that but he wasn't so sure Kurt would be in a position to receive guest even them.

"We won't stay long but I need to see him at least," Jeff said eyes getting watery again. "Please."

"Hey Blaine," Nick said sighing, "would it be okay if we came over for a bit Jeff really wants to see Kurt just to see for himself he's okay."

"I don't know Nick," Blaine started but was interrupted.

"Don't know what?" Kurt asked coming out of the bathroom looking at Blaine.

"Jeff wants to come over and see you," Blaine said waiting to see how Kurt would take that. It took all of two seconds.

"Let him come its fine," Kurt said sliding back into his bed.

"Kurt says its fine," Blaine said smiling seeing that response coming. Kurt would never have said no to Jeff especially not on something like this.

"Great," Nick said giving an affirmative nod to the blonde next to him making a smile break out on Jeff's face which made Nick smile, "we'll be there no later than 5…"

"Say 5:30 just in case," Jeff interrupted.

"Or 5:30," Nick amended looking at Jeff questioningly, no way would it take that long to get there even with traffic but Jeff waved him off.

"We'll see you when you get here," Blaine said disconnecting the call.

"Why 5:30?" Nick asked curiously.

"Because we have coffee that needs to be picked up on the way," Jeff said as though it should have been obvious, "I will not show up at my injured best friend's doorstep without his favorite cup of coffee that I know he was looking forward to," Jeff said adamantly.

Nick smiled laughing, "of course."

"What about Seb?" Jeff questioned suddenly, "he was supposed to join us for coffee too what should we tell him?"

"We'll worry about it when we get back," Nick said stoically, "he can wait till then."

Jeff looked a little confused by his boyfriend's cold demeanor toward the new Warbler Captain but let it go.

Nick knew exactly why Sebastian had got himself invited to the coffee date today and after everything Blaine and Kurt had been through the last thing they needed was Sebastian trying to intrude on them. Frankly Nick didn't care for their new Captain and he didn't like this little game he was playing with Kurt and Blaine, the ass could just suffer through the not knowing till they got back and he felt like explaining anything.

"They'll be here by 5:30," Blaine said smiling at Kurt as he slid onto the bed to sit so that Kurt could lean against him. "So enjoy your Yoplait and let's watch the Sound of Music," Blaine said picking up the remote wrapping an arm around the brunette as Kurt cuddled into him.

"I love you," Kurt said softly.

"Love you too, always," Blaine said kissing his head.

That was all that was needed. They both understood they'd been through something today but would be there for each other no matter what. They'd work off shared strength for now and take comfort in their love for one another. It was enough for now. As the nuns sang "Maria" Blaine looked at his boyfriend questioningly.

"How do you solve a problem like Jeff I've always wondered about that?"

"Shut up," Kurt said laughing smacking Blaine lightly.


	6. Comfort and Confession

**(A/N): Italics indicate a flashback**

* * *

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he proclaimed his confidence singing along with Maria's "I Have Confidence" and happily flirted with his boyfriend as they sang the duet with Rolf and Liesel with "Sixteen Going on Seventeen". Hazel eyes looked on lovingly at Kurt as the boy sang "My Favorite Things" along with Maria and looked on with pride as the brunette tackled "Climb Ev'ry Mountain" with Mother Abbess. The porcelain boy took the high notes with no trepidation hitting them perfectly and his breath control had Blaine thinking not so dapper thoughts momentarily. The two boys looked lovingly into each others eyes as they sang "Something Good" with Maria and the Captain, hazel eyes glittering almost gold and glasz eyes sparkling like a lake in spring. Kurt happily let Blaine sing "Edelweiss" with the Captain admiring his boyfriend's voice. Just as the couple was watching the family climb the mountains to Switzerland and a new life they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back beautiful," Blaine said kissing his boyfriend on the temple.

Kurt nodded smiling as Blaine slipped out of the bed and out of the bedroom.

Blaine just reached the bottom step as Carole was opening the door looking questioningly at Jeff and Nick, who each stood holding two coffee cups from The Lima Bean.

"Kurt and I invited them over Carole," Blaine said coming up behind the women. She turned and Blaine smiled apologetically. "Sorry to invite them over without asking it's just Kurt and I were supposed to meet them this afternoon for coffee and when they found out why we couldn't make it Jeff wanted to see his BFF and Kurt was happy to have him come by so I told them they could I hope that's okay," he said quickly.

"Oh Blaine sweetie its fine," Carole said smiling patting him on the shoulder. "Don't fret." Blaine smiled winningly at the woman and Carole couldn't help thinking not for the first time how handsome Kurt's boyfriend was and what a lovely couple they made. "Come on in boys," Carole said closing the door behind the two Dalton boys. "Do you need anything?" Carole asked in that motherly way looking to the boys and then Blaine.

"No everything's good," Blaine said, "I'll just show them up to Kurt's room."

Carole smiled and nodded at the boys. Upon another look at Jeff and Nick she couldn't help but think how handsome they were as well. Goodness she began to wonder where Dalton was growing these boys; she chuckled as she watched them head upstairs before going back to the kitchen to let Burt know what was going on.

"Medium drip," Nick said extending a coffee cup to Blaine as they climbed the stairs, "with just the right amount of Splenda and French Vanilla creamer."

"Thank you Nick," Blaine said taking the cup and taking a sip. "You guys are the best for bringing coffee, Kurt will be thrilled," he said smiling.

"See," Jeff said to Nick, making the dark haired boy laugh.

"You were right," Nick acquiesced making Jeff smile like the cat that ate the canary and got the cream too.

As soon as they reached the door Jeff was rushing into the room. "Kurt my bestie," he said rushing over to the bed, "how are you?"

"Hey Jeff," Kurt said sitting up a bit from where he had been propped when leaning against Blaine, "I'm okay," he said and then winced when the movement jostled his bruises and cuts and put his statement into questionable status.

"Well this will make you feel better fibber," Jeff said showing Kurt the coffee cup, "grande non-fat mocha with whip cream," the blonde said extending the cup to Kurt.

"Oh you're the best," Kurt said smiling happily taking the cup closing his eyes as he took a sip. Kurt moaned as he tasted the delicious beverage and Blaine's thoughts went back to the not so dapper realm. "This is perfect thank you for bringing me this," Kurt said smiling at Jeff.

"Course what are besties for," Jeff said shrugging. "Are you really okay though?" the blonde asking reaching a hand out tentatively. "I heard what happened from Blaine," Jeff said jade orbs growing wet; "I was so worried."

"I'm okay Jeff," Kurt said placing a hand in Jeff's, "promise, I'm just a bit sore but nothing some Tylenol won't cure."

Jeff nodded a little sadly tightening his hold on Kurt's hand.

"The thing I'm most upset about is that my brand new McQueen shirt is now ruined thanks to that neanderthal," Kurt said angrily recalling the rips and blood stains on his shirt.

"He ruined a McQueen piece," Jeff gasped offended, "that's a crime."

"Tell me about it," Kurt said mournfully.

"How are you?" Nick asked Blaine softly as Jeff and Kurt continued to talk about designer clothes and idiots who committed crimes against fashion. At Blaine's look of confusion Nick looked at the boy pointedly. "I know you weren't the one who was physically attacked but I also know that watching Kurt get hurt like affected you," Nick said purposefully keeping his voice low.

"Honestly at first I was just so concerned for his welfare and then once I was one hundred percent assured he would be okay I was just so angry at the boy I mean Nick this guys was like twice Kurt's size and threw him across the hallway like it was nothing, its amazing his injuries aren't worse," Blaine said just as softly taking a sip of his coffee. "I can't help but think we shouldn't have left Dalton," he whispered leaning towards Nick.

"I figured that thought occurred," Nick said sipping his own beverage looking at the two boys on the bed. "I'd be surprised if the thought didn't occur to his dad too," he added, "you think he'll pull him out and send him back?" Nick questioned curiously.

"No," Blaine said immediately. "This is different than last time," he said watching Kurt, "last time Kurt was threatened and the school did nothing so Burt didn't think he was safe this time a whole slew of punishments were handed out not the least of which was the boy who actually threw Kurt being expelled." Nick actually looked surprised by that. "Between Kurt's injuries and the many witnesses there was no question as to the validity of what happened and Sue Sylvester is a force to be reckoned with at any time a pissed off Sue Sylvester is even worse," Blaine said remembering Coach Sylvester's fury.  
"Ah yes I remember Kurt mentioning her," Nick said remembering the cheer leading coach Kurt told them about.

"Well with Kurt back on the squad she had full rights to step in and handle what went down and she took full advantage not that I mind," Blaine said shrugging. He was perfectly happy with what Coach Sylvester dealt out and enforced to happen.

"Will he be safe?" Nick asked looking at Kurt with concern.

"With the threats Coach Sylvester handed down and the obvious intent she made to likely murder someone if they so much as looked at him wrong I imagine he will be," Blaine said, "but I along with the rest of the guys will take extra care in looking out for him just to be sure," he added.

"Well so long as shit like this doesn't happen again," Nick said surprising even Blaine with the fury in the voice of his normally level headed best friend. "Your my best friend Blaine, Kurt is Jeff's best friend and he's my friend too, I care about both of you and I don't like seeing either of you get hurt especially by ignorance and shit like this," he said pointedly.

"I get it," Blaine said nodding. He understood where Nick was coming from. If someone hurt Jeff Blaine would be just as angry as Nick was now.

"We have to go shopping," Jeff announced, "retail therapy is the best therapy and since you've a ruined piece that now needs to be replaced with something even more extraordinary there is ample reason."  
"You're not stealing him for a shopping trip till he is completely healed," Blaine said slipping back on the bed sliding an arm around Kurt.

"I understand," Jeff said raising his hands in surrender before leaning against Nick as the boy sat next to him, "soon as your better though," Jeff said pointing at Kurt.

"I will take extra care to heal quickly," Kurt said causing both himself and Jeff to erupt in giggles making Nick and Blaine smile at them indulgently.

"Have you seen the latest episode of Criminal Minds?" Jeff asked Kurt seriously.

"Actually I need to catch up on the show," Kurt said, "I kinda fell behind I'm afraid."

"Well," Jeff said, "no time like the present," he set up the DVR and once he and Nick got situated lying on the bed started at the first episode Kurt needed to catch up on.  
"You don't mind right," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Beautiful so long as you're in my arms it's all good," Blaine said snuggling the brunette.

"Cornball," Kurt laughed.

"You love it," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear smirking at the shiver.

"Indeed," Kurt said leaning to kiss the corner of Blaine's mouth briefly before returning to his position snuggled against the curly haired boy.

Carole stopped by to check on the boys and smiled at the scene. Jeff and Nick were stretched out on their stomachs legs tangled together while Kurt and Blaine were propped up against Kurt's pillows with Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side his head on Blaine's shoulder. It was nice to see Kurt happy for the time being after the day he had. Assured all was well in this room she went off to Finn's room to check in on her other son.

* * *

Carole knocked on Finn's door opening it when a soft come in was spoken.

"Oh sweetheart," she said opening the door to see Finn on his bed in tears. She rushed to her son gathering him up in her arms. "Finn honey everything is alright," she said softly rubbing his back, "Kurt is going to be alright he's even hanging out with a couple of his friends from Dalton right now while he rest," she added hoping that knowing his brother was okay would calm her son down. He appeared to have the opposite reaction and cried harder. She didn't know what to do. "Finn what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I let him get hurt again," Finn sobbed out, "all I've ever done is hurt him and I'm not even protecting him right to make up for what I've done he just keeps getting hurt," Finn rushed out angry.

"Honey I've heard about what happened and there was no way you could have prevented it," she said trying to calm the boy down, "you and Blaine you both are being too hard on yourselves there wasn't anything either of you could have done," she said hoping her son would calm down then thinking about everything he said she asked confused, "what do you mean all you've ever done is hurt him?" Was her son saying he had hurt Kurt? That didn't make sense.

Finn eased out of his mother's arms, he couldn't bear to have her trying to comfort him when he didn't deserve the comfort. "I mean what I said, I've hurt him," he said looking at his bed, "me, all the guys really well not Artie or Sam or Mike." He glanced up at his mom and she looked confused and he knew it was because he'd never come clean and Kurt had protected him and never told. He didn't deserve to have Kurt protect him when he couldn't seem to return the favor to the younger boy. "The whole football team including me and Puck we use to harass Kurt and give him shit all the time," he looked up suddenly, "sorry I didn't mean to curse."

"You harassed Kurt?" Carole asked confused praying she was hearing wrong.

Finn nodded his head sadly. "We used to wait for him in the mornings and throw him in the dumpster, sometimes I would let him take off his jacket or something if he was wearing something nice, you know like his fancy stuff," Finn said hoping he might get some consideration for doing that and then realizing how stupid that was. Really he let Kurt take off his jacket and then let him get thrown in a dumpster that probably made him look worse he thought dejectedly. "We threw slushies in all of the less popular kids' faces even Rachel has gotten her share of slushies to the face," Finn said sadly thinking of the girl who was now his girlfriend getting a drink thrown in her face. "I never threw one at Rachel," he said thankful for that, "but I did throw at least one at Kurt," he said remembering. "Before you and I moved in with Burt and Kurt us, me and the guys I mean, uh," he picked at his jeans, "we nailed their lawn furniture to the roof of their house once." Finn really didn't understand why they had done that, he couldn't understand at the time even why it was funny but the guys decided to do it and as usual he went along. "And one time," Finn really didn't want to tell this one but he was coming clean and really this was one of the worst things he'd participated in, "the guys and I we filled a bunch of balloons with," he paused shutting his eyes tight so ashamed, "we each peed in a couple balloons and then threw them all at Kurt as he was walking into school," Finn managed to get the words out even though by the end he was almost whispering. "There was a campaign the jocks ran at school one week that specifically targeted Kurt, just him, um smear the queer.."

"STOP!" Carole shouted.

The shout caught Finn by surprise and he looked up at his mother for the first time in a while and she was holding one hand to cover her mouth and the other was clenched so tight her knuckles had turned white. Tears were falling from her eyes steadily as she started at her son in absolute horror.

"Mom I'm so sorry," Finn cried, "it all happened before you married Burt and Kurt became my brother and before I joined Glee and got to know Kurt and I know I should have told you all about all this ages ago I just couldn't and then Kurt protected me by not saying anything and I was too ashamed to own up to what I'd done." Finn looked down unable to see that look on his mother's face as she looked at him knowing he put it there through his past actions. "I know what I did was wrong and I just wanted to make it up to him by protecting him but I'm not even doing that right," Finn said miserably.

"I am so ashamed of you right now," Carole whispered, "I did not raise you to be ignorant and hateful and to commit such horrendous acts against another person." Carole stared at her son in sheer disbelief.

"I did stop," Finn said looking up at her, "I stopped I haven't done anything to Kurt in a long time and I've tried to be better and be a good brother."

"You never should have done any of those things in the first place Finn Christopher Hudson," Carole said angrily and Finn knew he was in trouble due to the usage of his full name. "I did not raise you to behave in such a reprehensible manner," she said eyes drying as shock and horror turned to pure anger and disappointment. "I never thought you could possibly disappoint me in the manner in which I am disappointed in you right now," she said shaking her head. "I am so angry with you right now Finn I don't know what to say," she said literally unable to find the words nothing seemed good enough to reprimand him for what he had done. "I am going to tell Burt all this," she said darkly and Finn shook his head.

"No mom please don't," he said truly afraid of Burt hearing about some of the things he'd done not to mention he was sure the man would hate him for life if he found out and might even come after him with his shotgun when he heard about some of the worst things.

"Yes Finn ," she said rising to her feet, "he has the right to know what kind of hell his son has been put through and that it was done by the hands of my own son frankly disgust me," she said a tremor in her voice never thinking she would speak those words to her own son. "Once I've informed Burt of your past transgressions and the acts of atrocity Kurt has endured he and I will decide what your punishment will be for what you've done and you are going to be punished Finn," she said brokering no argument. "I'm not going to bring Kurt into this as I think that poor boy has been hurt enough," she said turning around and heading towards the door. "You are to stay in your room for the remainder of the night and throughout the weekend with the exception of Sectionals since there is no way Kurt can compete now not with his injuries your team will need you but I will drive you there and then straight back here after it's over," she said opening the door, "I better not see you leaving this room unless it's to go to the bathroom do you understand?"

Finn shook his head that he understood too terrified to speak.

"I will bring you your meals, I suggest you use this time to reflect on your misdeeds and to study," the woman said before walking out and slamming the door.

Finn flinched as the door slammed shut and then promptly proceeded to pull out his phone to text Puck that he had told his mom everything and that it hadn't gone over well. When Puck texted him back simply stating what did you expect he had to admit the other boy had a point. Puck's only advice was apparently to grovel but Finn didn't think that was going to do much at this point. He put his phone down and turned to lie down on his side on the bed. His mom was right of course, he knew what he had done to Kurt was beyond awful; he'd only been lucky Kurt hadn't ratted him out ages ago. Guilt was apparently not something he could live with though so while he laid there he resolved to take whatever his parents dished out because he was beyond positive it would be nothing less than what he deserved at this point.

* * *

Blaine was running his fingers through Kurt's hair when the boys head slipped a little. Hazel eyes looked down to see Kurt fast asleep against him. Blaine smiled at the adorable picture the brunette presented in sleep against him. He used his foot to hit Jeff and upon the blonde swinging around to look at him he raised a finger to his lips indicating for him to be quite before he could speak and wake up the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Jeff looked at the duo behind him and Nick like they were the cutest thing he'd ever seen and really they kinda were in the blonde's opinion. "Awwww," he said softly so as not to wake his slumbering bestie. The boy turned and tapped Nick indicating his head towards Blaine and Kurt and when the boy noticed Kurt was asleep he grinned at his best friend.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the pair. I'll call you he mouthed making the gesture with his hand. Both boys nodded and smiled at him before slipping quietly out of the room. Once Nick and Jeff had left Blaine turned off the show and powered down the system turning the television off. Snuggling closer to the boy in his arms he let his head rest on top of Kurt's and before he knew it he was out like a light as well.

Carole had decided to talk to Burt about all she had learned recently tomorrow. The man had been through a lot today with Kurt's assault at school and she didn't want to burden him with more painful information tonight. So she opted to start dinner. She noticed Jeff and Nick putting on their coats and came out to see the boys off.

"Kurt fell asleep and Blaine shooed us off protectively," Jeff said grinning. Nick just shook his head at the blonde.

Carole laughed. "Thank you boys for coming over I'm sure Kurt appreciated it, you be safe heading home okay," she said the mother in her obvious.

"We will," Nick said smiling at her kindly walking out with Jeff.

After the two left she decided to check on Kurt and Blaine real quick. Upon looking in she noticed both boys were fast asleep under the blanket leaning against one other. She smiled fondly and shut the door quietly. As she turned to go back downstairs she caught sight of her son's bedroom door and her smile fell.

She was so upset by what Finn had told her. Never in a million years would she have thought her son would willfully participate in such behavior, committing such atrocities against an innocent person, another child, in ignorance and hate. She knew she'd made some mistakes along the years and being a single mother as she was for most of Finn's life hadn't been easy but she really had done her best and she thought her best had raised a good man. Now she wasn't so sure and that hurt more than anything.

She went downstairs and went back to cooking dinner with a heavy heart. When Burt came in and kissed her on the cheek she smiled at him. She really did love this man and she adored his son, it had been so easy to welcome Burt and Kurt into her heart. It had been so easy to start thinking of Kurt as her own and while she still loved them both and held them both close to her heart she couldn't help but feel like an outsider ashamed of what her blood had done to this family. It pained her to know Kurt, the boy she loved and thought of as her own, had effectively been tortured by her own son and to have to admit that to the man she loved and the father of that boy shamed her greatly. She was Finn's mother and as such held a certain amount of responsibility for the things he did and said. She would tell Burt what she had learned and hope they could get through this trial as they had so many others only this time it felt like it would be a trial in and of itself to get through this trial together.

* * *

Blaine woke to find Kurt still sleeping peacefully against him. He smiled dropping a kiss softly into the chestnut brown tresses before gently easing the boy down onto the pillows and slipping out of the bed. He couldn't help but smile tenderly at the boy who held his heart as Kurt's hand curled close to his flushed cheeks upon Blaine's departure. Quietly he slipped out of the room cellphone in hand. He made a quick call to his parents letting them know where he was and what had happened. His mother had instantly expressed her concern over Kurt's state and Blaine had to reassure her twice that his boyfriend was okay and would be alright and that there was no permanent damage done. Once he'd calmed his mother down she easily gave him permission to stay with the Hummel's for as long as they would have him and to let Kurt know that she and her husband wished him well and that they wanted to see him as soon as he felt up to it. Blaine remembered how he had needlessly worried before Kurt meant his parents for the first time.

 _"Hey baby," Blaine said opening the door pulling Kurt to him to kiss the boy on the cheek._

 _"Hey," Kurt said smiling, "something wrong?" the brunette asked perceptively._

 _"No," Blaine denied instantly then upon Kurt's dubious look, "just nervous I guess," he amended._

 _"Don't fret," Kurt said kissing him on the cheek and smiling winningly, "now introduce me."_

 _"Yes sir," Blaine teased, Kurt looking at him haughtily._

 _"Mom, Dad," Blaine said entering the parlor, "this is Kurt Hummel, Kurt these are my parents Jane and Charles Anderson."_

 _At first glance it became apparent where Blaine got his looks from, he looked so much like his mom just as Kurt greatly resembled his own mother. Jane Anderson was a relatively short woman no taller than 5'4" but she was absolutely beautiful. She had jet black curly hair that went down her back. The same curls and color Blaine had inherited though on this woman Kurt was hard pressed to say it looked even better. The weight from the length of her hair made her curls more manageable something to be envied really. Her eyes were the same hazel that seemed almost gold at times that Blaine possessed. She had the same olive complexion and full lips. The similarity between mother and son was startling. His father also had jet black hair but it was straight, combined with the startling blue of his eyes he reminded Kurt of a young and handsome Christopher Reeves really. Just as tall and strong looking it appeared as well. Apparently Blaine got his height from his mom but if the strength Kurt had felt at times was any indication he had a bit of his dad in him too. Together Blaine's parents were certainly a vision._

 _"Kurt dear it's lovely to meet you," Mrs. Anderson said walking over to hug Kurt and kiss each cheek._

 _"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said politely smiling beautifully._

 _"Oh please just Jane dear," Mrs. Anderson said laughing, "someone says Mrs. Anderson and I look for my mother-in-law."_

 _Kurt laughed pleasantly with her making Jane smile brightly._

 _"Kurt," Mr. Anderson said walking over extending a hand, "it's good to finally meet you; our son speaks of little else these days."_

 _"The pleasure is all mine," Kurt said endearingly shaking the man's hand firmly in a way that would have made his own father proud, "I hope he speaks all good things."_

 _"Oh of course," Jane said giggling, "if I didn't know any better I'd think you were an angel fallen from heaven with how Blaine waxes poetically over you."_

 _"Mom!" Blaine said through gritted teeth making his mom laugh as she pat him on the back while Kurt arched his brows then smiled at him. Blaine felt his face go red as a tomato._

 _"Tease him later Jane dear," Charles said indulgently._

 _"Of course, let us all sit down for dinner shall we," she said guiding everyone into the formal dining room._

 _Kurt took the house in stride. It was huge and his whole house could probably fit in the Anderson's home twice over. It still managed to feel like a home though and Kurt was impressed with the interior design and décor decisions. It was a truly stunning home._

 _As everyone sat down for dinner the Anderson's asked Kurt all of the normal questions about grades, accomplishments, interests, and hobbies. Mr. Anderson was impressed and pleased by Kurt's 4.5 GPA and Mrs. Anderson was impressed by Kurt's knowledge of designers. The real turning moment had come when Mr. Anderson brought up the story of the summer he tried to rebuild a car with Blaine. Kurt had mentioned cars were an interest of his and Mr. Anderson had a hard time believing a boy who looked like Kurt would know much about cars. Kurt had asked what kind of car and Mr. Anderson had said figuring Kurt was asking to be polite but then when Kurt had responded with his own thoughts on that particular car and how it ran Mr. Anderson had been thoroughly impressed if a bit ashamed at his own stereotyping and misjudging. He'd spent the next hour talking to Kurt about all kinds of cars getting the boy's opinion on various matters till Mrs. Anderson had declared enough and said she wanted Kurt's opinion on this year's fashion line and that had sent the conversation in a whole different direction but one that Kurt kept up with just as easily. Both parents had been extremely impressed with Kurt's intelligence and wide range of interest and they both appreciated that he appeared to be a kind and sophisticated young man. Overall Blaine realized he'd worried needlessly. The night was an epic success to which Kurt had smiled knowingly but spared Blaine the 'I told you so'. Both parents had badgered Blaine about when he was inviting Kurt over again._

 _After that night Blaine began to grow closer to both his parents. His dad checked in on him more and started asking him questions and opinions. At first it had surprised Blaine and then over time it became the new normal and their relationship grew and they became closer. His mother who'd always taken a bit more interest than his dad did even more so after that night. Inviting him to go out with her and talk on more occasions. Slowly but surely Blaine and his parents repaired what had been a strained relationship between them._

 _Blaine continued to invite Kurt over and his parents grew closer to Kurt as they grew closer to him. Blaine recalled one day in particular he'd had Kurt over and he'd gotten up to get a drink and upon coming back had paused at the scene of Kurt drinking tea with his mother as they chatted over one thing or another while his father read a book by the fireplace occasionally asking a question and Blaine had suddenly realized Kurt had helped repair this family. Kurt had come into their lives and upended everything in the best way bringing him and his parents closer together which subsequently brought them closer together. Blaine didn't fail to notice how the flame of his parents love for one another had been brought back to life and fanned by their repaired relationship with their son and relationship to their son's boyfriend. Kurt had come along entering Blaine's life changing it for the better in every possible way. That was the first time Blaine recalled thinking how much he loved Kurt and wanted to spend the rest of his life loving him. The thought had caught him off guard at first and scared him with its intensity but he'd accepted it rather easily in the end._

 _The thought would sneak up and make itself known again but that first time was amazing. He remembered his mother's words when she first meant Kurt how he must be an angel fallen from heaven, Blaine couldn't have agreed more. Kurt, his beautiful angel, fallen into his life making all of the pieces fit back together again._

These days Blaine's parents were as close to Kurt as they were to Blaine. If anyone asked either of his parents they would both state that Kurt was part of the family and they thought of him as their son too. His mother fully expected Blaine to marry Kurt one day to which his father always told her not to rush the boys. Blaine secretly agreed with his mother but when the topic came up Kurt would always blush prettily and change the subject shyly telling Blaine without words he wasn't ready for that talk yet so Blaine let it go for now. They were 17 and seniors in high school there was time.

"Oh Blaine sweetie," Carole said as he came in the kitchen, "I was just about to come check on you two and see if you were staying for dinner."

"I'd love to stay for dinner," Blaine said smiling at the woman, "I spoke with my mother and explained what happened today and she said I was welcome to stay here as long as you'll have me," he said glancing to Burt knowing the final say of his staying the night would come from him.

Burt looked up at Blaine hearing the question in the statement and sighed. "You can stay the night Blaine," Burt said smiling as a grin wide enough to split the boy's face appeared on Blaine's face, "after the day you two have had I could hardly say no," the man chuckled. "Go and see if Kurt is feeling up to coming down for dinner would ya if he's not you can take a couple plates up there," Burt said and Blaine turned to go, "oh and let Finn know dinner is ready so he can come down," he added .

"Actually Finn isn't feeling well so he'll be taking dinner in his room," Carole said head snapping up not missing a beat.

Blaine stopped looking between the two adults confused. That confusion was mirrored on Burt's face.

"That kid is not blaming himself still is he?" Burt asked, "I can talk to him."

"No its okay," Carole said softly, "I spoke with him earlier and everything that has happened has just been a bit much and on top of that he's not feeling so great so I told him he could take dinner in his room tonight."

"Okay," Burt conceded trusting his wife that Finn was okay, "so just check on Kurt then Blaine."

Blaine smiled shooting off.

Carole laughed watching Blaine fly up the steps. "You do know he's going to be your son-in-law someday right," Carole said smiling at her husband.

"Yeah let's not push that thought process along eh, I'd like to keep my baby boy a bit longer and I'm losing him fast enough as it is," Burt grumbled.

"Of course," Carole said patting his hand. She smiled sadly and Burt was confused but he let it go for now.

Blaine smiled seeing Kurt was still sleeping as he came in the room. He turned the soft light on by Kurt's bed and sat next the boy gently. "Beautiful," he whispered kissing Kurt's cheek. Dark eyelashes fluttered against pale cheeks before those stunning eyes blinked open. Bright glasz eyes looking at Blaine not yet quite awake. "Hey there angel," Blaine said kissing those soft lips chastely. "Dinner's ready, you feeling hungry, maybe up to trekking downstairs to eat?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt blinked his eyes open awakening slowly but surely. He smiled upon seeing Blaine nuzzling into the other boy. "Mmmm," he stretched wincing slightly, "I think I could go downstairs."

"Well if you're still hurting your dad said we could eat up here," Blaine said with that ulterior motive tone.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt questioned knowingly quick on the uptake even upon waking.

"Maybe dinner and a movie," Blaine said nuzzling the soft cheek.

"Only if I get to pick the movie," Kurt bargained, "cause if I'm letting us eat on my bed we're watching what I want."

Blaine laughed, "as if I wouldn't give you your way anyway."

"Okay then I'm too sore to go downstairs and I wanna watch Pirates of the Caribbean," Kurt said laughing at the look on Blaine's face, "what?"

"Pirates really, I'm a little surprised," Blaine said and he was honestly a little surprised.

"Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp," Kurt said as if it should be obvious, "I mean come on Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow it's the best of both worlds and I do so like it when I don't have to choose," Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed, "you're no angel you're an imp now I remember how could I have been fooled." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and Blaine laughed harder, "stop stealing my moves," he said kissing Kurt all over his face making the brunette laugh.

Once Kurt was sufficiently chastised with kisses and gropes of course to which he had smacked Blaine the curly haired boy had hopped up to go get the food. He informed Burt and Carole that Kurt was still hurting a bit and they were going to eat upstairs and watch a movie. Carole sent him back up with two plates of food, two plates of cheesecake, two diet cokes, and two extra strength Tylenol.  
"Well that looks pretty perfect," Kurt said looking at the food.

"Pretty sure that was Carole's intention," Blaine grinned setting the food down and going about popping the movie in. "Take the pills before you eat so they can digest first," Blaine ordered.

"Yes Dr. Anderson," Kurt giggled.

"Dr. Anderson I do so love the sound of that," Blaine said seriously as he slipped the DVD in.

Kurt looked at him as he took the pills. "Are you serious?" he asked after swallowing the pills.

"Well I mean it is something I've always considered and I've taken classes to help me if I decide to take that route," Blaine said not prepared for the suddenness of this discussion.

"But I thought you wanted to perform or make or produce music, something in the arts anyway," Kurt said softly, "I didn't realize you had any serious intentions towards medicine."

"My father is a surgeon Kurt," Blaine said as if that should have been a clue.

"That's your father not you," Kurt said, "you don't have to be a doctor because your father is."

"No it's not that," Blaine said sighing, "okay look it's just over the last year my dad and I have gotten closer and we used to be close when I was younger and well I've always been interested in his work and over the last year I've talked to him about it more it's not that I don't like performing," Blaine said realizing his thoughts were coming out all jumbled at Kurt's look of confusion, "I've just always had an underlying passion for medicine and helping people and saving lives," he said trying to salvage his explanation.

"I didn't know you never said anything," Kurt said looking down.

"No hey," Blaine said scooting to Kurt lifting his chin with his hand. "Look Kurt let me explain," he said and at Kurt's nod he took a moment to orient his thoughts. "When I was a kid I used to love playing doctor," Blaine started, "I loved hanging out with my dad and hearing stories about his work." Blaine smiled remembering those days fondly, "when I started to get a little older and understand more I loved hearing about techniques he would talk about and reading medical journals with him there was just something about the idea of saving lives and helping people of holding a person's life in your hand that fascinated me and the idea of taking a person near death and saying no not on my watch and giving that person another chance, the rewarding feeling it would be to do a job like that," Blaine explained the passion coming through in his voice. Kurt nodded understanding what Blaine was saying completely.

"My dad encouraged that passion in me but then when I came out and suddenly our relationship was strained in a way it never had been," Blaine said sadly, "suddenly that encouraging voice wasn't there and we talked less and less and I didn't get to hear about his day anymore or about the lives he saved and suddenly just thinking about medicine and remembering that passion reminded me of the connection I didn't have with my dad anymore and it hurt to think about it so I stopped." Blaine stopped for a moment eyes faraway and Kurt placed a hand over his boyfriend's trying to comfort.

"Then I found music," he said shrugging, "I mean I always liked music and even taught myself to play the guitar but it had never really been the passion for me that it became," he explained, "in a way music gave me a way to express my grief over the loss of my relationship with my dad over the loss of a shared passion and over time it become more and more important and then music brought you into my life," Blaine said smiling at the chestnut haired boy, "suddenly it became even more important and your passion for performing is infectious Kurt let me tell you," he said smiling getting Kurt to crack a smile.  
"When you came into my life, though I didn't know it at the time, you gave me my first passion back," he said smiling at Kurt's confusion, "after you meant my parents things started to get better for me with them, somehow you amazing boy you managed to fix something that was strained for years just by your very presence." Blaine shook his head recalling it. "I think they realized what had happened and how unnecessary it was because my mom and dad started talking to me more we started communicating again and spending time together, we repaired our relationship and reconnected and suddenly I had my dad back and he was telling me stories again and that passion I buried to spare myself pain came springing to life with a newfound life of its own."

Blaine smiled bringing his hand up to hold Kurt's cheek, "by being you and giving me a chance you gave me another chance to have a dream I once held," he said softly, "so yes there is every possibility that while you are taking the fashion world by storm and wowing audiences with your amazing performances and design genius that I will be helping people and hopefully saving lives and giving people another chance myself." He rubbed his thumb along the soft pale cheek, "I hope that's okay."

Kurt smiled eyes watery, "of course it's okay," he said softly moved by Blaine's words and his obvious passion of which he spoke of, "I just want you to be happy and living your dreams too and if that means seeing you in a fabulous suit with a white tailored coat I'm down," he said leaning his face into that hand.

Blaine chuckled leaning in and kissing those soft gorgeous lips. Kurt brought his arms up to wrap around Blaine's neck kissing the boy back sweetly.

"The food is gonna get cold," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Just another moment," Kurt whispered pulling Blaine back in to kiss him.

Blaine could never deny this boy anything. So after a more than thorough make out session that left Kurt's head spinning from not just the bump on it and Blaine painfully aroused he slipped downstairs to reheat their food. Carole saw him and came over questioningly asking if something was wrong with the food and Blaine just mumbled they'd gotten distracted and it needed to be reheated and he'd do it and he was sorry. Midst his rambling mumbles Carole took the plates smiling at him obviously trying to not laugh. After the plates were reheated she handed them back with a wink and told him to try not to let it go cold and Blaine had blushed to the roots of his hair and practically ran upstairs Carole's laughter ringing behind him.

* * *

Burt was reading the paper as Carole slipped a cup of coffee in front of him. He smiled at his wife, "thank you sweetheart," he said giving her a kiss.

Carole smiled back at him getting herself some food and coffee. Once she sat down she couldn't eat so she pushed the grapefruit away and sipped at the coffee.

"So what's on your mind," Burt said putting the paper down causing Carole to look at him surprised, "we've been together long enough for me to know when something is bothering you," Burt said knowingly sipping his coffee, "so why don't you just tell me what's eating at you."

Carole sighed looking down at her coffee. "First I want to apologize," she said and at Burt's confusion she said, "this isn't going to be an easy conversation and it's going to be extremely hard to have so I just ask you let me say all I need to and then you can say whatever you need to." She was afraid if Burt interrupted at all she would never get everything out. Suddenly she started crying and Burt was up like a flash hugging her.

"Please Honey, what's wrong, whatever it is we'll figure it out," he said softly.

She placed a gentle hand on his arm pushing him back in his seat. "Okay," she pulled herself together wiping her tears trying to keep them at bay. "I went to check on Finn last night and he was upset and when I tried asked him what was wrong he mentioned being upset over not protecting Kurt properly after hurting him so much for so long."

Burt looked at her suddenly confused, the same confusion that had been on her face when Finn had started to confess his sins to her last night. "I was confused I asked him what he meant by hurting Kurt," she said softly and then proceeded to tell her husband, this man she loved with all her heart, all the terrible acts her son had admitted to engaging against this man's son. A boy whom Carole was convinced was the sweetest, kindest, most compassionate and forgiving soul to have ever walked this earth. That Kurt had not told of what had been done to him, that he'd protected Finn against the wrath of his parents and even forgiven him for what he had done to him was something Carole found truly astonishing.

After she finished telling Burt everything the two sat in silence. Burt had done Carole the favor of remaining silent he wasn't sure he could have said anything if asked. His face had gone white and then red upon listening to what his wife had to say and all he could feel was hurt and rage. Hurt that a boy he thought of like a son could have so hurt his actual son, his boy, the embodiment of everything good Elizabeth had left in this world. Rage at the fact that such acts had been committed against his son and that neither his own son nor Finn had sought to confess all this a long time ago. He wasn't so much angry at Kurt he knew now that Kurt had endured a lot he didn't tell his father about in a misguided attempt to protect him, when really it should have been the other way around. That Burt had failed so much more in the protection of his son then he realized stung deeply. He was more angry at Finn for doing what he did and then taking the cowardly way out letting Kurt protect him by keeping those acts a secret and letting it be swept under the rug.

"I told Finn to stay in his room last night," Carole said glancing at Burt then away, "told him to stay there all weekend with the exception of Sectionals tonight and I would bring him what he needed because frankly I couldn't bear to look at him after what he admitted to doing, I'm so disappointed and ashamed of him I never would have thought I would raise a boy capable of doing those things I truly thought I'd raised him better than that," she admitted sadly. "I told him I was going to tell you everything and we would decide what his punishment would be together, though truthfully I don't know that anything is fitting for what he's done I just I don't even know what to think or where to go from here I'm just so sorry Burt," she said sadly not sure what else to say.

Burt took a breath to calm himself and really looked at his wife. He could see she was hurting and how upset and miserable she was over all this. "Carole you can't take all the blame here," he said rationally, "you raised him yes but Finn was the one who went out and did those things." Burt sighed, "you've been a single parent practically that boy's whole life and I know that wasn't easy hell I was only a single parent after losing Lizzie when Kurt was eight and it was hard enough for that many years I can't imagine how much harder it would have been to do it all alone from practically the beginning." He placed a hand over hers surprising her in its gentleness making her eyes wetter, "all you can do is raise them the best way you know how and send them out into the world hoping and praying you've done a good enough job that they make the right decisions and they won't obviously always make the right decisions Kurt isn't perfect I know and he's made his share of mistakes," he said softly, "granted nothing as horrendous as this," he said some anger coming through making her wince, "but we will deal with this like you said, we're a family now for better or worse and despite how awful this is the fact is it is in the past and Finn has done nothing against Kurt for a while so he clearly realized what he was doing was wrong and is trying to change so that's a good thing."

Carole nodded still feeling awful but also feeling like there was hope. She and Burt continued to talk and discuss and try and decide together where to go from here as a family. After they were done talking and some decisions had been made she went up to get Finn and bring him downstairs. Her son was surprisingly up and dressed when she knocked and went in. It was obvious he still felt awful from the look on his face. He also looked terrified when she told him she had spoken with Burt and asked him to follow her downstairs. She decided to let him be scared for the journey.

Burt looked up as mother and son came in the kitchen and if looks could kill Finn was positive he would be ashes blowing in the breeze. He took the seat his mother guided him to which was thankfully next to her so she was between him and Burt.

"As I said I told Burt what you told me last night and we've had time to discuss some things," Carole started looking sternly at her soon who was glancing nervously between her and Burt. "I just want to say Finn I am still disappointed in you," she said upset, "I know I raised you better than this and the fact that you would do such things whether or not you were just going along with your friends upsets me greatly," Finn looked down in shame, "I am glad you had the sense to recognize what you were doing was wrong and to stop," she went on, "and I'm glad that you've tried to make amends with Kurt for what you did but you are going to punished Finn and I don't want you hanging around with anyone like those boys again," she said making him look at her, "I mean it Finn I'm proud that you stopped and recognized you were wrong but influences like those boys have no place in your life." Finn nodded quickly assuring her he didn't hang out with people like that anymore.

"Some of the guys I still hang out with were involved in stuff we did to Kurt but they've realized it was wrong like me," he said quickly when he saw her get angry, "we've realized it was wrong and all the guys I hang out with now wouldn't hurt Kurt like that and those that did have apologized to and are trying to make it right too," Finn said fidgeting.

"That's fine then," Carole said calming at that information, "but I don't want you associating with anyone who would hurt your brother like that again you hear me," he nodded so fast he looked like one of those bobble head dolls.

"I'm sure you know how upset I am with you," Burt said lowly making Finn flinch and glance warily at Burt.

"Burt I swear I'm sorry," Finn said big fat tears falling now, "I'm so sorry like really sorry not little sorry or fake sorry but like honest swear on my soul sorry," the boy said trying desperately to find the right way to apologize. "I know it was wrong and never should have done those things and I told Kurt I was sorry and I really am trying to make it up to him and be a good friend and brother."

Burt sighed, he couldn't help but feel for the kid, he did love Finn and it was obvious he was torn up over what he had done. "Look kid I love you but I ain't gonna lie when your mother told me what you confessed to there was a moment I was ready to strangle you," Finn looked up sharply, "but I'm not going to," Burt said and Finn relaxed, "I can tell your sorry and it does mean something that you came clean regardless of the hour upon which you did so."

"He means you shouldn't have waited so long to come clean," Carole said at Finn's confusion. "You should have said something before." Finn nodded knowing that was true.

"Point is you did come clean and that you are sorry and trying to make up for it like you said," Burt said, "but your definitely going to be punished for this," he said making Finn look down nodding dejectedly it was nothing the boy hadn't expected. He knew when he decided to tell his mom a sorry wasn't getting him out of this. "You're grounded for three months," Burt said causing Finn to look up. "What that means is for the next three months you don't leave this house unless it's to go to school or go to the garage. You can stay late for glee and football but you come straight home after. No hanging at Puck's house and no going out, nothing, school and home and the garage those are your only destinations for the next three months." Finn nodded waiting he knew there was more. "I'll still pay you for your time at the garage which will be on the weekends and at least one day a week but every dime you earn Finn every dime is going into Kurt's bank account it should help to make up for all the clothes I'm sure you've helped cause to ruin don't you think."

"Yes sir," Finn said sadly but understanding. He figured he owed Kurt as much he can't imagine how much some of his clothes had been that had been destroyed by dumpster tosses or slushies or those stupid pee balloons.

"Now we're going to tell Kurt that we know what's happened and that you came clean and that you've been punished but that's it," Burt said sternly, "my boy has suffered enough so we're not dragging him through this more than is necessary to make him aware of what's going on."

Finn nodded, "I'm sorry," he said again feeling like he couldn't say it enough.

"I know and I know Kurt knows," Burt said.

"Your still to stay confined to your room for the rest of the weekend like I said last night," Carole said, "I'll drive you to Sectionals tonight so Burt can stay here and make sure Kurt is okay and taken care of, you can head back up your room now and I'll bring you your breakfast," Finn nodded getting up slowly recognizing the dismissal. "And Finn," Carole said making him pause in the doorway, "when I bring your food up I'll be collecting your cell phone you can have it back on Monday."

Finn nodded and headed upstairs this weekend was really gonna suck but he knew he had no one but himself to blame.

"He'll be alright," Carole said getting up to start breakfast.

"We all will eventually," Burt said sipping his coffee and picking the paper back up.

* * *

Hazel eyes blinked slowly registering the brightness of the room; his room was never this bright in the mornings thanks to his curtains. He looked over blinking at the plantation blinds, wait…awareness came slowly but when it did he remembered he had stayed at the Hummel's last night. The recollection explained the warm body in his arms that he instinctively tightened his hold on and the chestnut brown strands in his line of vision.

Another thing became evident to Blaine as he became more awake. Apparently he was greeting the morning with an enthusiastic hello which he hardly felt he could be blamed for what with the enticing creature in his arms and all. He smiled as he heard a moan which was no doubt a sign of Kurt's arrival into the land of wakefulness. He placed a soft kiss on the back of the pale neck in front of him and the moan turned into a sound decidedly more pleasant.

"Morning beautiful," Blaine whispered into the delicate ear feeling the shiver run through the body in his arms. He loved that Kurt's neck and ears were so sensitive. "Sleep well?"

"Better than," Kurt replied voice soft with sleep not yet fully awake pressing back into the body behind him. He gasped suddenly, "Blaine is that?"

"Well what do you expect when I got you all perfect and warm and soft all up on me," Blaine teased making the boy in his arms giggle.

"Would you like some assistance with that," Kurt said impishly turning to look at Blaine blue green orbs half lidded.

"Mmmm what did you have in mind beautiful," Blaine said moaning as Kurt pressed against him in all the right ways.

Kurt rolled suddenly so he was on top of Blaine looking at the curly haired boy pupils blown, "nothing I'm sure you would oppose," he whispered leaning in kissing at the tanned neck hand sliding slowly down the toned body fingers playing against the skin along the top of the pant line.

"You'll find no objections here," Blaine murmured sliding his hand through the soft strands carefully remembering the injury from yesterday.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck before leaning in to kiss and suck at the boy's collarbone as his hand drifted down over the sweats Blaine slipped into last night to run along the inside of the boy's thigh firmly feeling the muscled definition in the legs under him. The brunette kissed up the exposed neck sliding over to kiss softly at first to the boy's lips before more firmly pressing against him, letting his wandering hand slip inside pants and boxers to firmly grip the hardened flesh there. Blaine moaned into the kiss bucking up slightly at that initial touch.

Kurt let his hand slide firmly over the cock encased in it a couple times using some precum that had gathered at the tip to let his hand slide more easily. Blaine gasped and he clutched onto the blue-green eyed boy as his fingers slid along the skin where his shaft meant the head and his own head rolled against the pillow as he moaned low in the back of his throat.

"Christ you're good at this," Blaine groaned lost in sensation.

Blaine pulled his boyfriends head down kissing him hard letting their tongues intertwine as Kurt continued firmly guiding his hand up and down and over the head creating a glove of sensations. Blaine shifted his leg to slide between Kurt's, pressing into the arousal he unsurprisingly found there causing Kurt to moan into the kiss.

The next few minutes were a haze of sensory overload as Kurt gripped the shaft in his hand sliding over the head and down pumping firmly but slowly his other hand gliding along the balls just begging to release as the brunette moved along the leg slotted between his own. Both boys came hard within seconds of each other breathing into each other as their bodies connected.

Kurt slipped to the side body pressed against Blaine's side as his head rested where neck meant shoulder. Blaine's arm held onto the boy hands running lightly across the pale boy's back soothingly as they caught their breath. As their breathing evened out and they both became aware of the mess cooling on both of them they smiled at one another as Kurt slid up kissing his boyfriend before suggesting they maybe shower before heading downstairs.

"Only if we get to shower together," Blaine said wiggling his eyebrows causing Kurt to laugh.

They got up reluctantly and pulled off their clothes Blaine grasping Kurt's hand to pull him into the en suite.

"No messing about in the shower," Kurt stated firmly.

Blaine just smirked pulling the brunette into the bathroom. A shower that should have taken 15 minutes tops ended up taking 30 because Kurt found he couldn't say no to Blaine any more than Blaine could say no to Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine were laughing with each other as they walked into the kitchen hair still wet from the shower and eyes bright bringing a happy atmosphere with them. Mood dampening a bit as they looked at Burt and Carole who looked at them smiles obviously strained.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked immediately recognizing something wasn't right. Blaine tensed beside him alerted by the adults and tone of Kurt's voice to the same conclusion.

"Why don't you both sit down and I'll get you some breakfast," Carole said rising.

Both boys nodded coming over and slipping into seats beside one another. Carole placed plates of pancakes in front of both boys with glasses of orange juice. As they slowly started to eat Burt spoke up.  
"Finn spoke with his mother last night to inform her of some things," Burt said looking at Kurt. "And this morning she shared the information Finn shared with her last night with me and it was quite upsetting," the man said clearly upset but trying to rein it in.

"What things," Kurt said cluing in that it was something to do with him with the way both parents were looking at him.

"Honey he told me what he did to you," Carole said softly trying not to cry. Knowing what her son did was bad enough but having to look at Kurt's sweet face and kind eyes and think about it was a hundred times worse.

"What he did to me," Kurt echoed growing ever more worried. He could feel Blaine take one of his hands but it barely registered.

"He told us about the dumpster tosses and the slushies son," Burt said making Kurt's head snap from Carole to his father, "he also told us about the balloons and fessed up to how our lawn furniture got on our roof that one time," Burt said eyeing his son, "and he told us about a campaign at school using a word I will not repeat because it will not be spoken in this house so long as I'm breathing and living here," he said sternly leaving no doubt as to what said word was in the minds of all present.

Kurt thought he was about to start hyperventilating. All of the things he'd gone to great lengths to ensure his father never found out about apparently Finn felt necessary to revel to the light and Kurt was sure he was having a nightmare. "Dad," Kurt started but he didn't know what to say or where to even begin.

"Calm down son breathe," Burt said recognizing his son's shortened breaths, "you're not in trouble and while I wish you had told me about all this I understand why you didn't."

"Babe it's okay," Blaine whispered, though his own mind was whirling at what Burt had said. Kurt never mentioned any of this to him, it made the curly haired boy want to jump up and go punch Finn in much the same way he'd punched the jock who had hurt Kurt yesterday. If it weren't for his boyfriends obvious distress and the hand tightening on his indicating how much Kurt needed him at the moment he might have, consequences be damned.

"Look son I get it you were trying to spare me pain and I know when I had my heart attack it really scared you and then we were becoming a family and you saw how happy I was with Carole and I know why you never said anything I do," Burt said trying to calm his son. "I still wish you had told me I wish you would have given me the chance to try and protect you because Kurt I'm your father and that's my job and I would do anything to have been able to spare you at least some of what you've been through," Burt said gripping his son's other hand. "It's done though and it's in the past and all we can do is try to move on from here and try to do better going forward," he said squeezing his son's hand.

"Finn's on punishment this weekend and he's grounded for the next three months," Carole said speaking up. "Here, school and the garage are the only places he's allowed for the next three months and any money he makes at the garage over these three months is being put in your account to help pay for damages," she said matter of factually brooking no argument.

Kurt blinked looking between his parents extremely confused.

"We're only telling you this because we wanted you to be aware that we know everything now and that Finn's being punished and so you wouldn't be surprised when you saw the influx of funds," Burt said, "that's the only reason were even talking about it but now that you've been informed we're dropping the matter I don't want you to worry about it or think on it," Burt said firmly closing the discussion, "now both of you eat your breakfast and Blaine Carole will be driving Finn to Sectionals so if would like to stay with Kurt today she can give you a ride as well tonight then bring you back when it's over, Kurt as I'm sure you're aware you're staying here Carole advised me it's not wise for you to try and compete with your injuries and your glee director understands having been at school when this happened so it's you and me for a while tonight buddy." With that the man got up pulling his son up with him hugging him tightly though mindful on the injuries before walking off.

Carole came over hugging Kurt as well. "It's okay sweetheart, you brave boy," she said hand against his cheek, "I'm so sorry," she sniffed and then smiled at him, "you just eat your breakfast and I want to look at those cuts later make sure there still okay before I take Blaine and Finn to Sectionals," she said softly before walking off.

Kurt fell back into his chair and Blaine put a hand on his back rubbing gently. "You okay baby."

"I don't think I totally understand what just happened here," Kurt said softly trying to take it all in.

Blaine smiled at him, "something good I'm pretty sure," he said squeezing his hand.

"Something good," Kurt repeated still seeming a bit lost.

"Something good," Blaine agreed.


	7. Memories and Revelations

The breakfast table on Monday morning was so quiet it was like someone had died. No one looked at anyone for too long. Each person seemed lost in their own world and thoughts. Burt would occasionally glance at Kurt or Finn between reading the paper. On a couple occasions Burt and Carole caught each other's eyes and shared a meaningful look. Finn would glance at Kurt and Kurt would glance at Finn but never at the same time so they missed each others constant glances. Kurt would occasionally look to his dad but immediately away. Finn tried to sit as low as possible in his seat which was comical for someone as tall as him. Carole would glance between the boys between sips of her coffee. Kurt wanted to congratulate Finn, Blaine had told him they won Sectionals and he'd already called everyone else to congratulate them when Blaine got back on Saturday night, but there was this distance that seemed insurmountable and so he kept quiet.

"Remember Finn straight home after school today," Carole said getting up from the table.

The noise from someone breaking the silence was like a gunshot but the effect immediately wore off as another person followed.

"Do either of you have practice after school?" Burt asked glancing at both boys.

"No," Finn said at the same times as Kurt said "Yes."

The two boys looked at each other for the first time but Finn immediately looked away in shame, Kurt frowned looking down.

"Okay well then straight home after school Finn like your mother said and son when do you think you'll be home?" Burt said looking to Finn as he spoke to him and then Kurt as he spoke to him. It wasn't lost on anyone how Burt referred to Finn by name but Kurt as his son.

"I don't think Coach Sylvester will keep us past six," Kurt said then, "unless someone screws up monumentally or can't seem to get the routine right," he amended.

"Okay well we'll expect you by 6:30 then and if you're gonna be late call okay," Burt said

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

"You're feeling okay right sweetie?" Carole asked coming up behind Kurt laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Kurt said softly, "I feel better definitely better than Friday."

"How are the cuts?"

"They're healing."

"Okay well just take it easy and don't overdue alright," Carole said smiling at him, "and Finn you look out for your brother," she said with a pointed look at her son and tons of hidden meeting.

"I will," Finn said sitting up for the first time, "promise," he said deadly serious making everyone look at him.

"We should get going," Kurt said rising up from the table giving Carole a hug and his dad a smile as he headed for the door. He appreciated the sentiment but he was a little perturbed at the idea that he needed to be taken care of. Everyone had been doing nothing but since Friday and it was wearing thin. Kurt said nothing on it though, how could he when he kept getting into situations that proved the opposite of his feelings though really he didn't feel that was on him so much as the neanderthals around him.

"I'll look after him Burt swear," Finn said looking at the man, Burt nodded and it made Finn smile before he got up hugged his mom and rushed out the door.

"We'll be okay," Carole said looking at her husband.

"Eventually," Burt said smiling at her.

* * *

When Kurt walked through the doors of McKinley with Finn on his heels he stopped dead making the taller boy nearly walk right into him.

"Bro?" Finn asked then quickly realized why his brother stopped, "uhhhhh."

"Captain," Santana said walking to Kurt and taking one of his arms as Brittany quickly latched onto the other making Quinn shake her head and laugh.

"Santana why is the whole squad here?" Kurt asked.

"Your our Captain and someone thought it was okay to attack a Cheerio and our Captain at that so the squad is going to be following you along with Quinn, Britts, and I to remind everyone that no one messes with a Cheerio least of all your fine royal tush," she said as if it were the normal response.

Kurt would have laughed if he wasn't in shock as it was he was in shock.

Blaine walked up to Kurt that morning and if it weren't for the fact that he was recognized as Kurt's boyfriend Kurt was positive a wall of Cheerio's would have stopped him based on the fact that several had been about to do just that until they recognized him and quickly slipped back into what Kurt could only call formation.

"Um babe?" Blaine asked questioningly.

"Cheerio bodyguard squad," Kurt said trying not to let it sound as ridiculous as it felt.

"Right," Blaine said as if it were completely normal and Kurt wanted to kiss him right there for that but he refrained mostly due to the fact that Santana and Brittany had hold of his arms but technicality. "Well I was gonna walk you to class but looks like that's covered so I'll see you at lunch okay," Blaine said smiling.

"Try to get there early so I can avoid any sexual harassment," Kurt pleaded.

Blaine laughed coming forward wrapping a hand around Kurt's head pulling him in for a kiss making several of the Cheerios smile and several smirk all fully enjoying the boy on boy action.

"If I'm late though and you're sexually harassed I'll get jealous," Blaine whispered in his ear.

"I take it back come as late as you like," Kurt whispered back, there was nothing hotter than a jealous boyfriend he had discovered.

Both boys smiled and shared another kiss despite the fact that Brittany was laying her head on Kurt's shoulder and Santana was making lewd gestures and a slew of Cheerio's were watching like it was morning entertainment. Neither boy cared for much of anything that wasn't the other.

As Blaine walked off waving one of the Cheerio's behind Kurt said, "if this is the kind of show we can expect every morning I offer to guard our Captain full time."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Quinn laughed as they headed off to first period squad in tow and only did they disperse once Kurt and Quinn were inside the classroom.

"The whole squad isn't going to follow me around all day right," Kurt said leaning over to Quinn as they sat down.

"Nah not everyone has classes close enough to you to be able to but anyone who does is going to be around for at least today as a warning," she said.

Kurt just stared at her and she looked over at him. "Things aren't like they were before Kurt you've got people who've got your back and people who are sick of what the status quo was before you shook things up," Quinn said softly, "you made a difference and you made people want to see a difference."

"Then it hasn't all been for nothing," Kurt said looking down thoughtfully then back to Quinn, "that I think I can live with."

"Definitely," she said smiling grabbing his hand and squeezing it just as the bell rang.

"Okay people," Miss Lucas said walking in, "today we are going to discuss the issue of yearning within The Great Gatsby, who can tell me what yearning means." Plenty of people raised their hand but Miss Lucas like to choose among those who didn't to make sure everyone got the chance to participate, "Mr. Hummel why don't you tell us what yearning means," she said leaning against her desk. Everyone of course immediately looked to Kurt.

"Yearning is when you want something extremely bad," Kurt said, "like so bad it hurts," he added.

"Exactly," Miss Lucas said smiling at her pupil. "It has to hurt to be worthy of the word," she said holding the book in her hand.

"I'm yearning to touch that ass," a boy behind Kurt whispered to his friend making the other boy snicker and causing both Quinn and Kurt to snap their heads around to look at the boy who was blatantly staring at Kurt licking his lips.

Kurt was appalled and shocked, Quinn was amused.

"Mr. Philips I sincerely doubt you're in my AP class to brush up on your flirting skills," Miss Lucas sighed, "please proceed to court Mr. Hummel in your free time rather than disrupting my class," she reprimanded.

The boy had the decency to blush at the reprimand but didn't seem at all apologetic about the comment or embarrassed at being called out on courting another boy.

"Did I enter the twilight zone and not realize it," Kurt murmured softly to himself.

"There's plenty of other gay, bi and questioning students walking these halls," Quinn whispered, "they just didn't feel free to do so till you shook things up well and till you and Blaine started making out in the hallways," she said grinning. Kurt just stared at her, "besides Puck did warn you about your ass in that uniform," she said shrugging, "he wasn't wrong," she said taking a look for herself.

"Definitely the twilight zone," Kurt said making Quinn giggle.

When first period ended Kurt was surprised to see Santana and Brittany already waiting in the hall for him. Quinn already had one of his arms and wasn't relinquishing it so Santana walked with her pinky linked with Brittany who attached herself to Kurt's other arm. At least 5 Cheerios were behind them and behind them was Finn.

"What's with the tall and gassy infant stalking us?" Santana asked.

"Santana," Kurt said warningly at her brow raise he shook his head, "I'll explain at lunch."

"Kay,"

When they got to Kurt's second period Brittany tried to walk in with Kurt.

"Brittany you're not in this class," Kurt said softly trying to get her to let go of his arm.

"But I don't wanna leave you again," Brittany said sadly, "I worried about you and didn't see you all weekend because Tana said you needed to rest and now I want to stay."

Santana frowned having witnessed first-hand over the weekend how much that attack on Kurt had hurt Brittany. "Tell you what Britts you stay with Kurt for his Chem class but then you gotta go to next period okay, Mr. Pearson will let you sit in but Mr. Carlson won't alright," Santana said softly. It was a tone and expression and care she used to speak with no one else but Brittany and it was a shock to see it for most.

"San," Kurt started while she was right that Mr. Pearson would likely let Brittany sit in because he was one of the kindest teachers and he understood Brittany's simplicity she really need to go to her own class.

"I'll clear it with Coach Sue to let her miss her next period," Santana said shrugging, "let her stay with you Kurt please," she said uncharacteristic fear in her voice causing Kurt to pause.

"Yeah, okay," Kurt said nodding numbly. Santana smiled softly at him and walked away. "Okay come on Britt," Kurt said letting her stay attached as he walked in the classroom. Mike and Dave looked at Kurt confused as he sat down with Brittany. "She uh she's gonna sit in on class today," Kurt said hoping that was all he would need to say. Both boys nodded and he smiled at them thankfully.

Mr. Pearson naturally walked over when he walked in and saw Brittany knowing she wasn't one of his students.

"Mr. Pearson Brittany wanted to sit in on the class today to get a feel for the material her teacher cleared it as well as Coach Sue," Kurt said banking on Santana getting those clearances.

Mr. Pearson looked at Kurt then at Brittany who wouldn't lift her head from his shoulder and burrowed into his side like she was afraid of being forced away. He sighed, he knew what happened on Friday and he understood Miss Pierce was extremely close to Mr. Hummel, he figured he could make an allowance for the girl for the first day back to school after the traumatic event. "Very well," he said smiling at the boy who thanked him silently before the teacher walked to his desk.

"I just want to say what you did on Friday was cool," Mike said looking at Dave as class started, Kurt looked between the two confused. "You did hockey and football and you could have opted to stay out of the fight altogether or you could even have helped the hockey players but you didn't you helped the glee guys and the football team you defended Kurt and I just want to say I respect that," Mike said offering his hand to Dave.

Dave looked at Mike and then took his hand shaking it firmly. "I'll always defend Kurt and protect him," Dave said looking at Kurt, "always."

Kurt stared at Dave and for the first time he felt something different between them. It felt like Dave was looking at him and speaking to him like Blaine would when he said he would always be there for him. It felt different and weird and he didn't know where the feeling was coming from. He pushed it away uncomfortable with the thought and brushing the idea off as if he was reading too much into it and then the moment was gone.

Mike saw the interaction and recognized what was going on as suddenly pieces clicked together for him but he saw Kurt retreat and then suddenly the atmosphere was normal again and he decided to let it go since that seemed to be the right thing to do it was certainly what Kurt was doing.

In a moment of clarity Brittany looked at Dave and asked, "are you a dolphin?"

Dave had heard Brittany interact enough with Kurt to know what that meant. "Yeah," he said quietly looking at Kurt, "yeah I am," he said again looking at Brittany.

Kurt just stared at Dave and Mike looked between the two. Mike had guessed moments before what Dave had just confirmed hearing the boy admit the truth though was a little astonishing.

"David," Kurt whispered.

"I don't want to run anymore," Dave said, "I want to make a difference like you have."

Kurt felt the tears in his eyes and smiled at the boy.

"My best friend is still my best friend," Dave said smiling, "thanks for that by the way and my dad still loves me."

"You told your parents?" Kurt asked surprised. He didn't realize David was there yet.

"I told my dad," Dave said remembering that conversation, "and he wasn't as surprised as I thought he would be he told me he kinda guessed after what happened last year, told me he still loved me and that it was okay."

"Let go for just a sec," Kurt whispered to Brittany and she did. He got up walked around the table and hugged the jock.

Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's lower back mindful of where he was injured on Friday and returned the hug. He knew Kurt was only hugging him as a friend but he couldn't help but treasure this moment where he got to hold the boy he loved so much. Kurt fit so well in his arms and the feel of his lithe body pressed against him satisfied a need deep within him. He yearned to be able to hold Kurt like this anytime to be able to press him up against a locker and ravish him with kisses like he had seen Blaine do once. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent of Kurt smelling his hair and attempting to commit everything about this one moment to memory because he knew that soon Kurt would pull back and this memory is all he would have of him.

Mike saw the emotion in Dave's eyes and recognized it for what it was and he looked at Kurt wondering if he realized just how deeply Dave cared for him because he didn't think the fashonista had the first clue about just how deep Dave's feelings for the boy ran.

"I'm really happy for you," Kurt said pulling back and smiling at the boy.

"Thanks Kurt," Dave said softly, "I feel like I owe you for helping me with this and through it you just helped me so much."

"I'm glad I could help," the brunette said patting Dave's shoulder before returning to his seat where Brittany immediately took his arm back and burrowed into him laying her head back on his shoulder.

"Guess we should get started," Mike said pulling focus.

"Right sorry Mike," Kurt said looking to the boy.

"No problem," Mike said smiling at Kurt, "it was an important moment I get it," he said understandingly. The boy smiled and nodded at Dave who returned the gesture.

When the bell for class change rang Mike told Kurt he'd catch up with him. Kurt nodded and proceeded to head out to his bodyguard of Cheerio's.

"Dave," Mike said walking over to the boy making him look up at the Asian, "don't do this to yourself man."

"Not sure I follow," Dave said confused.

"I see it Dave, Kurt doesn't see it because as smart as he is and as quick as he is when it comes to recognizing when someone likes him the boy just doesn't see it," Mike said shrugging, "no doubt that comes from years of abuse and boys having no issue telling him how much they didn't like him and how not desirable he was despite the obvious lie in that statement."

"Kurt's my friend," Dave said, "that's all."

"Yes that is all," Mike said making the other boy flinch, "Kurt is your friend he's not your boyfriend he has a boyfriend," Mike said, he knew it was harsh but he felt like it needed to be said. "I can see you like him, it was all over your face when he hugged you and I think you enjoyed that hug a little too much for a friend," Mike said arching a brow making Dave blush. "See right there you know it."

"Yeah I like him," Dave admitted a little put out at Mike's harsh tone, "but I know he doesn't see me that way."

"No he really doesn't he sees you as a friend, he's in love with Blaine and he's not going to up and leave Blaine anytime soon and I don't foresee Blaine dumping Kurt either boy loves Kurt way too much for that to be even a remote possibility," Mike said, "so stop making heart eyes at Kurt and try to move on because lusting after him isn't going to do you any good and if anything you risking ruining the friendship you have with him."

Dave nodded sadly.

"Look I'm not trying to be mean I just see you setting yourself up to be hurt by falling in love with someone who's unavailable and if Blaine sees you looking at Kurt the way I just did I promise you are not in for a good day."

"Yeah I get it and your right I just I was in love with him before I even knew I was in love with him and I just haven't figured out how not to be yet," Dave said.

"I get it Kurt's a great guy and not that I'm into dudes but even I can admit he's cute but there are other cute great guys but if all your focusing on is Kurt you won't see them," Mike said thoughtfully.

"Thanks," Dave said smiling.

"No problem man like I said I respect what you did on Friday and coming out like your doing so I'm trying to do you a solid," Mike said smiling, "I gotta get to class but just hang in there okay." Dave nodded and Mike headed off.

"Easier said than done," Dave said once Mike was gone then finished packing up and heading to his next class.

* * *

When lunch rolled around Brittany latched onto Kurt as soon as he walked through the doors which he fully expected, Santana took the other arm unsurprisingly and his whole formation of Cheerio bodyguards was back making it all seem very intimidating.

"Thanks," Santana whispered.

"For what?" Kurt asked confused.

"It was hard to get her to leave you first period and not sure what she would have done if she couldn't have stayed with you second period and after she got to sit with you for a while she felt better which got her through till now, so thanks," Santana explained.

"Anytime," Kurt said smiling.

As they sat down the Cheerio's took the table next to the one Kurt and the rest of his friends were at and in a move Kurt did not think was coincidence the football team was taking the table to the other side and behind. It ended up creating a barrier of football players and cheerleaders around the table Kurt sat at. He shook his head but couldn't help but feel touched by the gesture. He looked up just in time to see Blaine sliding in the seat across from him sliding a salad and bowl of fruit towards him.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked as Kurt opened the salad.

"I'm okay," he said smiling at the hazel eyes looking at him in concern.

Blaine caught the wince as Kurt opened the salad though. He reached into his bag and then pulled Kurt's hand over dropping two pills in his hand. He nodded his head indicating for Kurt to take them.

Kurt opened his palm smiling when he saw the Tylenol. He popped the pills in his mouth taking the bottle of water Blaine opened for him and handed him swallowing down the medicine. He smiled at his boyfriend adoringly making Blaine reach for his unoccupied hand entwining their fingers together while he played footsie with the glasz eyed boy under the table.

Quinn smiled watching the interaction between Blaine and Kurt while Santana wore her signature smirk while watching them and sipping her own bottle of water.

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes and Rachel said at the same time sitting down.

"Hey girls where you been?" Kurt asked curiously. "I was surprised I hadn't seen you yet today."

"I've been with Finn when he wasn't following you," Rachel said smiling.

"Of course," Kurt said feeling he should have guessed that one.

"And I've sort of been with Rashid," Mercedes blushed.

"Girl! You took me up on that date I tried to set up on ages ago," Kurt said excited.

"Yes," Mercedes said letting Kurt have his I told you so moment. "We went out this past weekend and it was pretty amazing you were right he's a great guy," she confessed.

"Speaking of Finn you were gonna tell me what was up with him," Santana said just as Artie rolled up with Sugar on his lap much to the displeasure of Rory it seemed. Joe slipped in quietly like always but smiled shyly at Quinn and Kurt thought oh no.

"He told our parents everything he did to me before joining Glee," Kurt said deciding to just throw it out there like ripping off a Band-Aid. Everyone went dead silent in shock except for Rachel who had been clued in this morning by her boyfriend.

"I'm proud of him for confessing his misdeeds to Burt and his mom," Rachel said proudly.

"Wow Finnocence decided to grow some balls," Santana said truly shocked, "I'm surprised Burt let him live."

"His survival probably had more to do with Kurt and the fact that he's been trying to make amends and that Kurt forgave him then Burt not feeling like killing him," Quinn said munching on some Cheetos.  
"That makes sense," Santana said nodding.

"What makes sense?" Puck asked coming up with Finn and plopping next to Blaine hitting shoulders with him to which Blaine ignored while Finn sat down quietly on the other side of his friend.

"That Burt didn't kill your bro upon learning of his misdeeds against his son because said son protected him," Santana grinned.

"Ahhh, yeah I was pretty shocked when you texted me that you had fessed to all the shit we did," Puck said looking at Finn.

Finn still deeply ashamed looked it. "After everything that went down on Friday it felt like the right thing to do," Finn said.

"Yeah you could have warned me you were gonna confess everything to your mom so I wasn't blindsided by their knowledge you know," Kurt said speaking up a little angry with Finn about that. "I mean seriously Finn I never told my dad for a reason and I felt like crap when I found out he knew and I didn't even have the forewarning to see it coming."

"Kinda on you though," Santana said, "you never should have kept it from Papa Bear."

"Thank you Satan," Kurt said glaring.

"I only speak the truth," Santana sing-songed.

"When it suits you," Kurt snipped to which Santana smirked and winked at him.

"And their off," Quinn laughed. "Oh hey, Blaine, a boy in AP English Literature and Comp was totally yearning for your boyfriend's ass this morning," Quinn said happily popping some more Cheeto's.

"Judas!" Kurt hissed turning to look at Quinn shocked.

"What look at him he's totally getting jealous," Quinn said having caught the whispers between the two this morning since she'd been standing right next to them.

Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed the darkening of his hazel eyes as his pupils were blown a bit wider and his grip on Kurt's hand a bit firmer, foot sliding along Kurt's leg seductively as he smirked at the chestnut haired beauty before him.

"Have I told you lately that I love you Quinn," Kurt said without looking away from his boyfriend.

"It's implied everyday," she giggled.

"Please tell me they're going to go at it right here on the table," Santana said watching Kurt and Blaine practically eye fuck each other.

"One can hope," Mercedes said surprising everyone.

Santana raised a brow and looked to Mercedes who smiled back devilishly, "damn Aretha we needs to talk."

"We're just gonna go spend lunch together," Kurt said starting to rise which Blaine happily mirrored.

"Oh no you don't" Santana said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder and pressing him firmly but softly, so as not to hurt him, back down in his seat making Blaine sit back down to like they really were mirror images.

"Today is about reminding this whole school who is who and what is what and who you do not under any circumstances fuck with," the Latina said eyes flashing dangerously. "You're sticking with Aunty Snix and the rest of the unholy trinity along with your guard for the day for at least today," she said firmly leaving no room for argument.

Kurt stared at her and then looked to Blaine and smiled apologetically to which the hazel eyed boy simply smiled and picked up his hand kissing it to let his boyfriend no it was no problem.

"Now elf you and the hobbit can go at each other on this table and I will happily watch," she said sitting back content, "do not let us keep you from getting your mack on please proceed," she said popping open a bag of Doritos' "might even help me digest my food."

Kurt proceeded to look at Santana like bitch please to which she winked back at. Blaine on the other hand unbeknownst to Kurt who was looking at Santana looked away thoughtfully then back to his beautiful boyfriend and smiled rather devishly in a manner that would have made Kurt proud had he been paying attention. Quinn was though and smiled herself.

Before anyone saw it coming or knew what was happening Blaine used his grip on Kurt to pull his hand bringing the blue-green eyes to the attention of his boyfriend and then the dark haired boy rose up a bit pulling Kurt up to and promptly used his other hand to slide it around Kurt's neck and mash their lips together. He licked along the seam of Kurt's lips nipping at his bottom lip getting the chestnut haired boy to open his mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in sliding it alongside Kurt's. He then proceeded to suck Kurt's tongue into his mouth coaxing the boy's tongue into playing with his. Sliding his hand in the rich soft brown locks Blaine gripped the strands firmly and then pulled allowing him to angle Kurt's head for better leverage to kiss him deeply and thoroughly. If anyone else attempted to touch Kurt's hair, or for that matter treat it as Blaine was, the chestnut haired boy would happily drop kick them. As for Blaine Kurt moaned as the boy pulled at the strands of his hair feeling like a line was attached straight to his cock at that pull.

All the while Blaine's other hand played with Kurt's keeping their fingers entwined squeezing and sliding against the skin like tongues sliding against each other. Kurt's free hand came up against Blaine's chest at first to ground the boy caught by surprise and then he slipped it around Blaine's neck to play at the strands at the nape of his neck like he knew he liked. Ever since Kurt had told Blaine he appreciated the boy's lack of gel usage because he like to card his fingers through the boy's curls Blaine had been gelling it less and letting his natural curl show more in what Kurt deemed the sexiest way ever.

Blaine used his grip in Kurt's hair to move his pliable boyfriend's head any way he wanted as he changed angles a couple times kissing and biting those soft lips his tongue thoroughly enjoying playing with Kurt's. After a good five minutes of the action Blaine pulled back slightly pecking Kurt's red and swollen lips before sliding to kiss along his jaw and down his neck using his grip still on those chestnut strands to pull Kurt's head to the side exposing the expanse of porcelain that he proceeded to kiss and lick and suck delivering a bite before licking soothingly sucking strongly till a mark blossomed on that skin, Kurt moaning softly as his grip on Blaine's hair tightened. Then the hazel eyed boy kissed his way back up to those delicious lips to kiss one last time before pulling away smiling at the completely blissed out look on Kurt's face, pupils fully blown by this point. His boyfriend looked deliciously wrecked and he was all his as Blaine had just made plainly clear.

He sat down pulling his boyfriend down to sit as well and smiled at Kurt. Lifting the entwined hand he pulled the soft hand to his lips kissing it sweetly.

"Thank you beautiful," Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"Uh huh," Kurt managed to get out thoughts and speaking facilities having yet to return.

The whole cafeteria was silent and staring. Santana had dropped her food and whipped out her phone at some point to film, what was in her opinion, the hottest make out she had seen and was saving the file happily. Puck was doing the exact same thing. Quinn was smiling head on her hand with a dreamy expression on her face. Mercedes and Rachel were sitting in shock. Finn was trying to avert his eyes to keep from staring. Artie was smiling nodding way too happy. Tina was making out with Mike turned on by the display. Rory and Joe were looking at each other not sure what to say think or do at this point. Sugar was giggling smiling on Artie's lap. The rest of the students were a mix of shocked, turned on, smiling or smirking in some cases, there were some disgusted faces but people ignored them. After a few minutes the noise picked back up as people went back to their food and conversations and actions they had been engaging in, admittedly some were fanning themselves as they went back to what they were doing.

"DAMN!" Santana said looking at Blaine. "I really misjudged you hobbit," she said shocked at the level of misjudgment. "You are totally my new favorite person and I love you right now, I think you just got me pregnant, shit that was the hottest fucking thing I've seen," she went on, "mmmm that video is seriously gonna come in handy when I need to resort to Lopez alone time."

"Santana that is disgusting," Rachel said glaring at the Latina.

"Oh shut it man hands," Quinn said, using Santana's nickname for the girl, smiling at Kurt and Blaine, "that was seriously hot I think you broke Santana Blaine I don't think she actually thought you would do it."

"Tired of people looking at what's mine," he said possessively never taking his eyes off the beauty across from him, "just reminding everyone who that ass belongs to."

Kurt's blue-green eyes darkened glittering his lips still looking bee stung from the thorough kissing they had just received, "I'm yours, completely yours Blaine Anderson," Kurt said pressing back against the pressure on the hand holding his.

Blaine smirked, "yes you are Kurt Hummel."

"Damn it's hot in here," Puck said, "never pegged you for an exhibitionist Hummel."

Kurt had the audacity to blush at that statement as it occurred to him where he was like he had momentarily forgotten and the fact that he had essentially just let his boyfriend mack on him and put what he no doubt knew was a hickey on his neck in the middle of lunch in the school cafeteria.

"How is it even possible for him to look innocent right now after that," Puck said shocked.

"One of his many charms," Blaine said laughing, "innocence and seduction all wrapped up in one very pretty package," he said making Kurt blush harder.

"Lucky bastard," Puck muttered looking at Blaine.

"Mmhmmm," Blaine agreed never taking his eyes from Kurt who proceeded to giggle.

"I should have kept filming," Santana said absently making Quinn burst out laughing.

"Hey Britt," Blaine said not moving his eyes from Kurt's glasz ones but catching the blonde's attention from where she was lying with her head on Kurt's shoulder since he sat back down.

"Yeah," the blonde said absently looking at Blaine's curls wondering if they were soft like Kurt's hands, they looked soft.

"Just wanted to let you know that your dolphin's ass," Blaine started smiling as the blush on Kurt's face grew highlighting his whole face to the tips of his ears and down his collarbone in red, "totally as soft as his hands," he concluded.

"Really?" Brittany questioned with interest.

"Really," Blaine said smirking waiting for it in, 3…2…1

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted in mortification as Quinn's laughter which had died down to giggles turned back into full blown laughs.

Santana and Puck along with Sam, who had come over during the make out but no one noticed because yeah more important things to notice were going on, and Artie busted out laughing. Rachel and Mercedes were both blushing staring at Kurt. Finn was looking everywhere in an attempt to avoid eye contact with anyone. Joe and Rory's eyes went wide and Sugar giggled.

* * *

Blaine sat on the risers watching his boyfriend practice with the squad. Coach Sylvester had Kurt by her side more often than not asking for opinions on different Cheerio's and competency levels and other various questions. She also asked a lot of questions regarding his opinions on the routine itself and ideas for future routines. She had him participate in a couple of the runs of the routine but mostly kept him with her. It was obvious that she was pulling him off the routine cause she knew he was still healing but she also genuinely seemed interested in what he had to say. Blaine would wager that she wanted to talk to him and get opinions and ideas and what happened and the fact that Kurt was recovering gave her an easy reason to do just that. Becky Jackson stood on the other side of Kurt with a clipboard in hand writing down various things that Kurt and Coach Sylvester said in between fetching things for Sue and generally trying to look intimidating like she was guarding the Cheerio Captain. Blaine would have laughed but it was actually kind of adorable.

"So not that I care really but is there some reason you guys are sitting here?" Blaine asked finally acknowledging the football players sitting around him on the risers.

"Well we're appreciating the eye candy for one," Puck said smiling as Kurt bent over the railing in front of where he was standing with Coach Sue as one of the Cheerio's came running up to him with a question.

"Quit staring at my boyfriend's ass," Blaine said calmly and sternly.

"Hey blame his parents for giving him that fine backside I'm just appreciating the view," Puck said resulting in Blaine rolling his eyes.

"Not like everyone don't know who that ass belongs to anyway after the impressive display at lunch today," one of the other players behind Puck and Blaine said making both boys smirk.

"Second reason we're all here is because I hear from a reliable source that a certain curly haired short kid has been holding out," Puck said causing Blaine to actually look away from Kurt to the other boy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaine said confused.

"Well I hear Kurt isn't the only one who can kick a football in your relationship," Puck said looking at Blaine expectantly.

"I'm not on the team and the season has already started," Blaine said reasonably.

"Yeah Kurt wasn't on the team and the season started before he joined too that don't phase us much around here," Puck said amiably, "fact is Kevin sucks and we need someone who can actually do the job and well the first choice is out because he's Captain of the Cheerios and ain't no one stepping in to mess with that shit," Puck said shuddering, "I value my my balls thank you."

"Coach Bieste is totally down with you trying out," Azimio said from behind Blaine making him look to the dark skinned boy in surprise that he would support this.

"So will you try out?" Puck asked.

"Why would I even want to play?" Blaine asked looking at Puck curiously.

"Well it will look good to colleges and you would still get to watch pretty boy down there do his thing cause you'd be out here most times he is and it would look pretty cool the kicker of the football team dating the Captain of the cheerleaders you guys could totally be a gay stereotype," Puck laughed causing Blaine to roll his eyes again but the thought about colleges as well as still having the opportunity to watch Kurt was appealing.

"And you would have the gratitude of the team," a player next to Puck Blaine didn't know who spoke up.

Blaine thought about it for a moment, "fine," he said.

"Great let's go Puck said getting up quickly followed by the rest of the guys.

"What now?" Blaine asked shocked.

"No time like the present let's go," Puck said hauling him up and dragging him off.

Puck dragged Blaine to the locker room and told him to change into some sweats which Blaine did albeit glaring at Puck annoyed and then Puck grabbed him dragging him to Coach Bieste office.

"Would you quite manhandling me," Blaine said slapping Puck's hand off him.

"Hey Coach," Puck said ignoring the boy, "Anderson agreed to try out for kicker got him here ready to go. Blaine glared at a smirking Puck as Coach Bieste came out of her office.

"Okay well let's see what you got kid," she said walking out to the field.

Kurt was bone tired as he headed out of the school building. He stopped short upon seeing Puck leaning against his baby with an arm around an agitated Blaine. He arched a brow in question at the two.

"Your boyfriend is our new kicker," Puck said proudly smiling at Kurt.

Kurt's head snapped to Blaine shock all over his face, "what?"

"See you boys tomorrow," Puck said walking by Kurt and smacking his ass.

Kurt yelped as Blaine glared at the retreating back of the mohawked teen.

"You joined the team?" Kurt asked walking over to his boyfriend.

Blaine sighed, "more like Puck harassed me to agree to try out while I was trying to watch my hot boyfriend practice and then manhandled me to Coach Bieste office and then subsequently dragged me out to the field for a quick try out," Blaine said rubbing his temple. "The Cheerio's had already headed in I guess to clean up and head home by the time we got to the field which is why you didn't see it," Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded slowly. "So you want to play Puck didn't force you into this right you want to do this?" Kurt asked just to be sure.

"Yeah babe," Blaine smiled, "I want to do this I mean I do like football and I like playing just wasn't something I initially thought of but Puck did raise a good point that it will look good to colleges and like I said I do like playing so it's all good," he said appreciating Kurt's concern.

"Okay well I'm all for it if it's what you want I'm happy with whatever makes you happy," Kurt said smiling.

"Ditto," Blaine said reaching for Kurt and pulling the boy against him, "kissing you would make me very happy," he said smiling hazel eyes sparkling mischievously as they meant those pretty bluish-green orbs that he loved so much.

"You seem to be doing that a lot today," Kurt teased but leaned in all the same pressing Blaine against his car as he slid his lips over his boyfriend's tongue slipping in to play with Blaine's.

Blaine groaned sliding one arm around Kurt's lean waist his other hand sliding down that lithe body to squeeze his ass. Kurt slid a leg between Blaine's wrapping his arms around his neck as he leaned and pressed against his boyfriend thoroughly enjoying the moment. Then just as easily as he began Kurt slowly broke away from his boyfriend disconnecting their bodies.

"Go home Blaine," Kurt said in his lower register pulling away from his boyfriend slowly, "and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kurt," Blaine groaned reaching for the boy trying to pull him back against him. "Come on baby just a little more hmm," he tried to urge.

"Nope go home," Kurt said backing further away to avoid Blaine's grasp.

"Argh fine you sexy teasing imp," Blaine said straightening. "This is totally punishment for telling Brittany your ass was as soft as your hands isn't' it," Blaine guessed as Kurt slid past him opening the door of his navigator and slipping in.

"You got it, see you tomorrow sweetie," Kurt smirked closing and locking the door grinning when Blaine tried to open it.

The curly haired boy let his head fall against the window and sighed but proceeded to walk off a moment later. It was so worth it regardless to see that blush across that lovely face and hey he got another kiss out of it anyway he could live off that for now. He whistled walking to his car recalling the mark on Kurt's neck that he'd seen while kissing the boy still vividly standing against the porcelain skin from when he'd given it to the boy earlier that day. Blaine smiled to himself overall it wasn't a bad day not in the least; it had actually been pretty fucking fantastic. Dammit now he was thinking about fucking Kurt, he needed to get home and hop in the shower before he died of sexual frustration. His beautiful sexy boyfriend was going to be the death of him, but then again he thought licking his lips still tasting Kurt on them he would be okay with that.

* * *

"Evening son how was practice?" Burt asked as his son walked in.

"It was good," Kurt said smiling leaning down to kiss his dad on the cheek, "we got a lot accomplished."

"Mmmhmm," Burt said looking at Kurt with that disapproving fatherly look.

Kurt tilted his head confused, "what?"

"Get a little side tracked on your way home?" Burt asked raising a brow in a scarily familiar way.

"No," Kurt said looking to the clock, "its 6:25 practice didn't end till 6," Kurt said thoroughly confused by this point.

"Your neck son your neck," Burt said sighing.

Kurt instantly felt for his neck and then ran for the mirror in the hall, "oh my god," Kurt moaned not realizing Blaine left such a large and obvious hickey at the time it had felt subtle.

Burt chuckled as his son turned back around and had the decency to look mortified and sheepish.

"Umm this actually happened at lunch," Kurt shook his head as both his father's brows went up, "you know what never mind pretend it's not there," Kurt said hopefully.

"Uh huh," Burt said going back to his show. Kurt sighed and turned to walk in the kitchen. He was going to kill Blaine tomorrow. "I wouldn't go in there son," Burt said stopping Kurt upon seeing where he was headed.

"Why?" Kurt asked but his father just shrugged.

"Bit of an accident," Burt replied dubiously.

Kurt turned and walked into the kitchen and Burt shook his head waiting for it.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt shouted upon entering the kitchen. "What in the hell happened in here?" Kurt asked looking around the space.

Practically every surface was covered with some type of red substance and the stove looked like ground zero. The floor had a mixture of whatever the red substance was and what looked to be flour. Finn was covered in a multitude of substances and stains; it was on his clothes and face and in his hair. Carole looked frazzled and ready to murder her son as it appeared she had gotten whatever it was on her as well.

"Kurt please don't come in here right now sweetie," she said looking at him concerned not wanting him to have to deal with this mess in the least.

Kurt's eyes were wide mouth open in shock as he looked around and then he looked at Finn and his eyes narrowed, "what did you do to my kitchen?" he demanded looking at the tall boy making him flinch, Carole sighed. Kurt loved to cook and spent more time in this kitchen then anyone she had known he was going to be furious.

"I was trying to make dinner for everyone and I must have gotten something wrong because it exploded and then the stove was on fire and I went to throw water on it and apparently what was in the cup was oil and so then it really exploded like everywhere and then the smoke detector was going off and I knocked the bag of flour over trying to get to it and then I was just trying to do everything at once and it sort of got messy," Finn rambled on stopping as Kurt put his hand up.

"Stop speaking Finn," Kurt said in barely controlled rage.

"I was just trying to do something nice for everyone," Finn said miserably.

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed. Carole looked at her son upset but sad for him because he really was just trying to help but really this mess was awful.

"Kurt Finn and I are going to get this all cleaned up okay," Carole said trying to calm her stepson. "Once we're done it'll look good as new," she said hopefully.

Kurt opened his eyes and blinked nodding at her. Caroled tried to smile at him and then Finn tried to smile at him and Kurt glared at him causing the boy to look down.

"Sorry," Finn mumbled.

"Son why don't we go to Skyline," Burt said coming up behind Kurt, "you love Skyline and then after we'll get some of that black raspberry chip that you love from Greater's," Burt said trying to cash in on two of Kurt's biggest weaknesses, Skyline chili and Graeter's ice cream. "We'll have a father son dinner," Burt said pulling Kurt out of the kitchen, "we haven't done that in ages," Burt said happy at the thought of spending some time just him and his son.

Kurt numbly let his father pull him out of the kitchen and throw his coat on him and push him out the door. Burt smiled at Carole giving the women two thumbs up causing a laugh to erupt from her and a smile to form on her face. He proceeded to push his son out the door shutting it quickly behind him so Kurt wouldn't hear her laugh.

"Don't even think of getting tons of ice cream with hot fudge and whip cream," Kurt said looking at his dad.

"I won't bud I promise I'll be good," Burt said smiling at his son.

As father and son were seated at Skyline Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"We really haven't done this in a really long time," Kurt said wistfully.

"Too long," Burt said looking at his boy. Sometimes it hurt to look at his son, he hated to think that but it was true. A kid never looked so much like their parent in his opinion. Kurt was Elizabeth's mirror image from the eyes to the nose to the cheekbones to the chin to the eyebrows to the hair color. He was his wife's male twin and he couldn't help but see Lizzie in Kurt. He didn't just look like his mother he had so much of her personality it was scary sometimes. Burt often wondered what it would be like if she were still around. Two peas in a pod they would be he didn't even want to imagine how they would gang up on him. He chuckled at the thought making Kurt look at him questioningly. "I was just thinking about your mom kiddo," Burt said smiling, "you look and act so much like her it's like she's still here sometimes."

The comment took Kurt by surprise. His dad almost never talked about his mom, Kurt knew it was painful for him even after all these years it was why he didn't bring her up. Kurt knew he was his mother's mirror image; he would look at pictures of her when he wanted to reminisce and now that he was older the similarities were easily visible and almost uncanny. He remembers so little of her though his dad had more insight on his mom's personality.

"I remember so little," Kurt said softly speaking the thought.

The waitress came over and they both easily gave their orders. Father and son had their favorites and rarely deviated when they took the time to come and sit down inside and eat at the restaurant. Burt always got a 3 way with mustard and onions and Kurt always got the deluxe chili burrito with extra sour cream and no black olive.

"Would you tell me about her?" Kurt asked so softly Burt almost missed it.

Burt knew Kurt felt a deep longing for his mother he seldom let onto or shared, he knew his son had few memories of his late wife but that he cherished the ones he had. The connection Kurt felt to his mom wasn't so shocking really mother and son had always been close and Burt had no doubts if she'd lived they still would be.

"You were always attached to her at the hip," Burt said smiling, "she used to tease me that you were definitely a mama's boy but it was true." Burt shook his head remembering. "She'd always say 'oh yeah you are definitely mama's little boy' and I would say 'just like his daddy' and she would smile and kiss you on the forehead and then give me a kiss," Burt said feeling like Lizzie was there as he remembered it.  
"I'm sorry dad you don't have to talk about this," Kurt said seeing his dad's eyes water and his own eyes watered. Despite how he loved hearing about her he didn't want his dad to hurt.

The waitress came back and set their food down smiling telling them to enjoy. Kurt took a sip of his diet Pepsi. He preferred diet coke but Skyline was one of the few places that served Pepsi products instead of coke products.

"No, son listen," Burt said reaching over taking Kurt's hand as he set his cup down, "don't you ever feel bad about wanting to talk about her," Burt said. "I know I haven't always been open to the topic and I let my pain over losing her get in the way of sharing her memory with you and for that I am truly sorry," Burt said ashamed at letting his grief get in the way of comforting his son, "she loved you kiddo more than life itself we both did, I still do and I want you to know about her I want you to feel like you can ask me about her and talk about her I don't want your mother to be this memory you shy from or try not to think on to spare me pain," Burt said feeling as though that would only tarnish her memory and it would make Lizzie sad to think her son thought he couldn't mention her and remember her, "so many years have gone by its time to stop letting that pain of losing her get in the way or remembering all the good times we shared."

Kurt nodded a tear slipping down his cheek, "how am I like her?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh let me count the ways," Burt teased making Kurt smile and that is what he wanted to see, he never wanted Kurt to stop smiling if he could help it. "Well for starters I know you don't remember you were too little to but your mom was really into fashion kiddo," Burt laughed as Kurt's head snapped to total attention, "yep I always figured that was where you got it from," Burt said with a funny half smile, "she loved some brand called uh oh what was it something with an M oh Marchesa she loved Marchesa."

"Marchesa is quite nice," Kurt said softly, "I like them to they have fabulous stuff for women."

"Your mother was of the same opinion," Burt said laughing, "she used to play with you all the time and you two would hold little design parties where you would draw up an outfit and then she would take you to the craft store to buy the materials and come home and help you make whatever you designed she said you were truly gifted and one day you were gonna be her little fashion design genius which was why I wasn't surprised when you got so into fashion and designing."

"Mom thought I would be a designer? She used to design with me?" Kurt asked eyes filling up with tears as Burt shook his head yes. Kurt didn't even remember them doing that but somehow knowing about that it made his dreams of wanting to work in fashion seem so much more meaningful and suddenly he couldn't thank his dad enough for telling him.

They took a few bites of food in thought before Burt continued. "You both were, well you still are, extremely kind and compassionate people. Your mother was very kind and forgiving like you are Kurt that's why I always say you got it from her, I was never as kind and forgiving as your mother it wasn't in my nature but it was in hers and it is in yours I see it in the way you gave Finn a second chance and the way you gave that Karofsky boy a second chance. I would never have done that but your mother would have if they'd earned it just like you did," Burt said patting Kurt's hand. "When you and your mother were together you both just brought so much joy and light to the world and people gravitated to that I know you don't see it but you still do bring that joy and light Kurt and people still gravitate to it."

Kurt nodded wiping the few tears that had fallen away. "Do you think she would have been okay with me being gay?" Kurt asked wondering partly hopeful partly fearful.

"She knew," Burt said making Kurt look at him questioningly. "I never told you this and I probably should have but when you were five your mother took you to the park to play and you meant another little boy there your mother said he had a head of dark curly hair and quite the personality," Burt said laughing remembering how Lizzie had chucked when describing the kid. "Apparently the kid talked you into playing in the sandbox with him despite the fact that you were worried about your clothes," Burt said rolling his eyes, "and your mother said the two of you played for a good two hours while she chit chatted with his mother she said he was sharing his toys with you and when some of the kids would walk by and look like they were gonna say or do something mean he would give them this fierce look and raise whatever toy was in his hand like he was gonna throw it at them and they would scurry off your mother said it was adorable because you never caught him doing it because when you would look up he'd quickly lower his hand and act like everything was cool."

Kurt laughed wishing he could remember that.

"Anyway when you were getting ready to leave this little boy gave you a kiss on the cheek while he held your hand," Burt said grumbling making Kurt smile some things never change, "and you ran over to your mom and told her that you had a boyfriend and that you had to come back to the park next Saturday cause you made a date with the little boy." Kurt's eyes were the size of saucers looking at his dad. "Yep that right there that was the look on my face when she told me and she said then when you came to us when you were older and told us you were gay we needed to make sure we let you know that was okay and that we still loved you just as much and you were still our little boy I told her it was silly to assume such things based of a little interaction between 5 year olds but she seemed very certain based off what she saw and heard from you in the park that day."

"Did I see the little boy again?" Kurt asked curiously eating his burrito.

"Yep she took you back the next Saturday and he was there sure enough said you two played on the swings this time fooling around with how high you could go and how far you could twist the chains, though apparently you weren't eager to test the theory of jumping before the swing stopped, apparently the brazen little bastard got you to sit on his lap while he swung you both on a swing at one point," Burt said in that fatherly way and it reminded Kurt of how the man sounded when he was scolding Blaine for wandering hands.

"Dad!" Kurt scolded, "really come on we were 5 brazen little bastard seems a bit much."

"Nope when you left that day little shit got you to kiss him again before you left apparently your mother and his mother thought it was the cutest thing ever I did not agree when your mother told me, of course she laughed at me much like you are right now," Burt grumbled making Kurt laugh harder. "So to answer your question Kurt no she would not have cared, she already knew, and she was the one who told me how to handle it when you decided to tell me and thank god she did cause I think it helped me handle it well," his dad said smiling and Kurt nodded.

"Damn I wish I could remember that," Kurt said looking thoughtful like he was trying to scour his memory banks for the memory.

"I bet," Burt teased making his son glare at him, "that glare is exactly the same too," Burt said pointing at his son making the boy sit back surprised. "Your mother like to play it close to the vest like you," Burt said softly, "she internalized a lot especially pain usually to spare those she loved you do the exact same thing," Burt said shaking his head. "That's one trait of hers I almost wish you didn't have but at the same time I can't think that because it's just who you are I think it's just part of yours and hers compassionate nature."

"We really are a lot alike," Kurt said registering from his father's words how true that sentiment and statement was.

"Yeah you really are, so when I say you're your mother's mirror image I don't just mean in the looks though your both lookers bless your souls," Burt said, "I knew you were gonna give me trouble when you grew up looking like your mom."

Kurt laughed finishing his food.

"Let's go get some ice cream and I can share some more memories of your mom with you," Burt said laying money down for the bill and tip taking his son's hand as they walked to the ice cream parlor next door.

The next couple hours were spent talking and laughing reminiscing as Burt told Kurt about his mother and different memories of her as well as memories of mother and son together. Kurt had never felt happier or more at peace then in that moment spending time with his dad and talking about his mom, learning more about the woman who meant so much to both of them and had been taken from them far too soon.  
That night before Kurt went to bed he told his dad how much he loved him and how much the evening had meant to him and his father had wrapped him in his arms and hugged him tightly. Kurt went to sleep that night thinking of his parents and his dreams were pleasant memories of the woman who meant so much to him who resided with him now only in spirit and who he felt within that place in his heart that would always be hers.

Burt went into the closet and pulled down a simple box. The box contained various photos of Elizabeth, some by herself, some with Burt, some with Kurt, some with all three together, and various mementos and letters. Burt took out one particular photo that was framed out of the box.

In the photo Elizabeth was sitting wearing a simple short light pink silk Marchesa dress with short sleeves with some beige peep toe pumps, her chestnut brown hair was left to hang mostly loose down her back in delicate waves only the sides were pulled and tied in the back with a ribbon the same color as her dress, and her porcelain skin looked beautiful in contrast to the light pink of her dress. Kurt was sitting on her lap wearing some nice Ralph Lauren prospect flat-front shorts in a sand color with a white leather Gucci belt and Ralph Lauren Lowell cotton dress shirt tucked in that was a caramel pink color with a white collar and Burberry house check and leather trainers with white socks on his feet. His chestnut hair identical to his mother was brushed and styled off his face and his porcelain skin also identical to his mother was accented with his cheeks which were tinted pink from the fact that his face was flushed from excitement when the picture was taken. Kurt was only 7 at the time and he sat up straight on his mother's lap his legs dangling and Elizabeth had leaned a bit so her chin rested against the side of her son's head touching his hair. They were both wearing big smiles sitting on a stone bench surrounded by beautiful lush greenery.

Burt remembered the day the picture was taken. Kurt had been so excited to go shopping and get his picture taken with his mommy. Burt had to go into work unexpectedly that day. He was supposed to be in the picture but he got called away and he had told Lizzie to get the photos taken with her and Kurt anyway because he wanted those. She had acquiesced to his request and the final product was s stunning display of beauty of mother and son and the love between the two was obvious despite picture posing. They'd managed to make the posing their own.  
Burt treasured all the mementos he had but this one was particularly lovely. He walked to his son's room opening the door quietly smiling at Kurt who was sound asleep on his side one arm under his pillow the other arm curled with his fingers close to his cheek just like he slept as a boy. He walked around his son's bed to his night stand and took the framed photo and set it on Kurt's night stand so that when he awoke the first think he would see is his mother's smiling face and so she could watch over him as he dreamed. Burt looked at his son with so much love, Kurt was the entire legacy Elizabeth had left and Burt swore to her that he would always protect him, love him, and keep him cherished and safe. He bent down placing a kiss on his sleeping son's forehead before slipping quietly out of the room and closing the door behind him. He would keep that promise to his late wife no matter what for her, for Kurt, and for himself.


	8. Power of Love

**A/N: This chapter has a couple of homages to two different authors and two different stories that are very different and equally wonderful. Kudos to those of you who spot them without having needed to be told. For those that do not the authors and their stories are listed below in case your curiosity demands you read their stories, and really you should, their awesome!**

* * *

After a rocky start and beginning to the school year things were starting to look up. Things had mostly settled from the incident that occurred. The football players, minus Finn who Coach Sylvester had gotten immunity from punishment for along with Blaine due to his familial connection to Kurt, had served their detention without incident. The hockey players served out their suspension and upon return served out there detention. A group of the hockey players had sought out Kurt during a Cheerio's practice after school one day after having finished their suspension and detention to apologize for what the player on their team had done. It seemed quite a few of them engaged in the fight only as team solidarity to back up a teammate and not because they agreed with his actions. The hockey coach looked favorably on those that apologized and the action itself settled some tension that remained between the hockey and football teams with the return of both teams to the school.

Kurt had settled into his role as Captain of the Cheerio's and ran things with more ease as his confidence grew. The Cheerios were actually quite pleased with their new Captain and several had gone out of their way to make plans with Kurt outside of school. It was nice to make friends in a different circle with different interest and goals. Kurt appreciated the diversity it added to his friendships and the sense of community it seemed to bring him when at school. Blaine had settled into his role as kicker quite well, the team found him talented and fun to be around. He was a different type of gay and his exposure to the team had made it that much easier for the team to except Dave when the news about his sexual orientation had made it around campus. Also for whatever reason students around school enjoyed seeing Blaine and Kurt walking around hand in hand and kissing when each was in uniform like it was a sign of change which Kurt supposed it was but it was a feeling he hadn't grown used to.

Dave had panicked at first needing constant reassurance from his best friend and Kurt that everything would be okay when the information that he was gay came to light to everyone. As it turned out with the changes that had occurred around school already due to Kurt and the presence of Kurt and Blaine's relationship it had the effect of making the news a lot less shocking to a lot of the students and the fact just sort of seemed to be accepted. That acceptance combined with playing together on a team with Blaine allowing him to get to know the boy helped Dave to let go of Kurt some. He still loved Kurt and still found himself at times wishing he could be with him and wishing for something there that wasn't but it was far less frequently. While Dave was still enamored with Kurt it didn't consume him like the burning inferno his desire once was. Azimio was trying to help his friend in this area by trying to get him to put himself out there so he could potentially meet someone but it was a work in progress.

The play had gone well, Artie was ridiculously pleased, and even Kurt had to admit his boyfriend made an amazing Tony. A lot of the Warblers had come to see the performance but unfortunately Kurt and Blaine had not gotten the chance to speak with them as the boys had had to leave before the two of them were cleaned up and changed from the play. Kurt felt bad about not at least getting to see Jeff and Nick, and even Sebastian but there was another coffee date already scheduled with Jeff and Nick. If nothing else he and Blaine would get to see them then.

Things had developed interestingly relationship wise within glee. Kurt and Blaine along with Finn and Rachel and Tina and Mike were still going strong and were arguably the strongest couples at the moment. Santana and Brittany who had always kind of had a thing going on announced they were officially dating, no one had been surprised and the acceptance came rather quickly. Mercedes was still going strong with Rashid and was incredibly grateful to her boo for setting her up having apologized profusely for doubting him. Rory had tried to fight Artie for Sugar's affections but Artie had come out victorious and they were still happily dating. Joe had shown an interest in Quinn but apparently Sam was interested to and the blonde had been faster and more confident and asked her out first to which Quinn had said yes. The two had hit it off sensationally and were happily dating. Kurt was really happy for her and he had a good feeling about Sam and that he would treat her right. Puck kept badgering Kurt to set him up with a Cheerio when he wasn't trying to engage in a threesome with Santana and Brittany or Kurt and Blaine the latter of which everyone found highly amusing, everyone but Kurt and Blaine that is.

Rachel and Kurt had both received finalist letters to their supreme joy and been notified of the date for their NYADA auditions and so right now it was pure stress between trying to prepare for the audition and getting ready for Regionals. Currently everyone was sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue to announce the set list for Regionals. In a random although much appreciated move Mr. Schue had asked for song ideas from the group and stated he would choose the songs for the set list from the options the group gave to select the most appropriate set list for the year's theme which happened to be "be true to oneself".

"Okay guys I've come up with what I believe will be a killer set list for Regionals this year," Mr. Schue said walking in the choir room.

"He says that an awful lot and usually whatever he comes up with is not killer," Santana said bored out of her ever loving mind. She had begged Kurt and Blaine to save her from boredom and make out but they had steadfastly refused and she couldn't get her mack on with Britts because she was lying on Kurt and refused to move, the whole thing was making her grumpy.

"Okay the songs we're doing," Mr. Schue started ignoring Santana's comment, "Roar by Katy Perry, Masterpiece by Jessie J, and Fight Song by Rachel Platten, each of these songs was suggested by one of you though I will not say who suggested what and while everyone's input was appreciated these songs felt the most appropriate for our theme."

"We totally know who suggested Katy Perry," Santana smirked kicking Blaine's chair to which he flipped her off without even bothering to look at her making her laugh.

"Okay moving on here is the announcement for who is going to be performing what," Mr. Schue said continuing to ignore Santana. "Rachel is going to take the lead on Roar and we will work in the group during hooks and choruses, Santana and Blaine are going to tackle Masterpiece along with the group in certain parts, and Kurt is going to solo Fight Song."

Every member of New Directions stared at their director in total shock. Not only did their teacher ask them for their opinion on songs, take those opinions, and then use them but on top of that it wasn't all about Finchel and he was actually distributing solos. What had just happened here?

"Does anyone have any problems with those basics?" Mr. Schue asked.

It was so silent a tumbleweed could be heard if it passed through.

"Okay we'll get the numbers worked out and Brittany and Mike I would of course love your assistance on choreographing some killer routines," Mr. Schue said smiling at the two dancers.

"Mr. Schue," Brittany said raising her hand but not her head. "Our Captain has actually had a hand in helping Coach Sue with some killer cheer-leading routines I think his input could be beneficial for our performance routines as well," Brittany chirped happily hugging the arm of Kurt's she was latched onto.

Mr. Schue looked surprised but immediately welcomed the idea, "great suggestion Brittany, Kurt if you have the time when I meet with Mike and Brittany to go over choreography if you could attend the meeting I would welcome your input."

"Wait did that all just happen?" Quinn asked and everyone looked to her and after a moment of silence suddenly everyone was shouting happily and congratulating those selected to sing everyone giving particular congrats to Kurt for his first competition solo.

It was as if the shouting jarred her from shock but suddenly Rachel was up and following Mr. Schue but judging by the man's face and firm tone she wasn't getting very far with her complaints.

"Rachel if you keep up with this behavior you won't be singing at all," Mr. Schue suddenly said clearly angry.

The rest of the glee club stared and it seemed those words stopped the words coming out of the tiny brunette's mouth.

When the glee meeting ended after some surprising news and progress Rachel rushed over to Kurt. "Kurt we need to talk about what we're doing for our auditions," she started, "I am definitely going to do Don't Rain on My Parade because it's my go to song and will highlight my talent beautifully but we need to find just the right selection for you, everything hinges on this audition for you."

"Thanks for that Rachel," Kurt said rolling his eyes "because more pressure is clearly what I need," he said shaking his head.

"Remember dolphin your awesome you can't hide it," Brittany said looking at her dolphin seriously, "you've been doing a really good job not hiding it lately keep up the awesome job."

Kurt smiled at the blonde he really loved Brittany, "thanks Britt, Rachel," Kurt said looking back to the diva, "I'm working on it don't fret," with that said he began rising putting his bag on his arm Brittany slipping off the other one sadly but understanding. "I'm going to select something and it will be perfect you'll see," he said to Rachel before she could start speaking as she went to open her mouth. He turned saying goodbye to his unholy trinity and waved at everyone else before proceeding to walk out with Blaine hand in hand.

"So are Nick and Jeff meeting us or are they already there?" Kurt asked as they headed out of the school.

"They're already there and apparently Sebastian tagged along with them," Blaine said grimacing as he opened the door for Kurt to slide in his car.

Blaine had wanted to bring Kurt to school this morning since they were going for coffee afterward and then he was taking his boyfriend back to his place for the weekend, pre-approved with Burt of course as any absence from Friday night dinner required let alone a sleepover, so he could have some time with his boyfriend which had been scarce lately with everything going on. Plus Blaine's parents hadn't seen Kurt since before he got hurt and they were beyond done waiting and anxious to see the boy which was the larger reason Burt agreed. The man was aware and happy that Blaine's parents cared so much for his son, Blaine was pretty happy about it to. Blaine was anxious to get his boyfriend for the weekend hence the offer to chauffeur.

"What is with you and Sebastian?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"What is with me and Sebastian is I don't appreciate him trying to get into my boyfriend's pants by blatantly flirting with him right in front of me," Blaine said irritated.

"He has?" Kurt asked lost. "Was I present for this flirting?" he teased confused.

"Oh baby you're so oblivious and I love that about you at times," Blaine said leaning over to kiss Kurt chastely. The two of them had been so busy lately with school and extra curricula's and homework that they'd not really had anytime to appreciate each other and Blaine was really missing it right about now. If he was going to have to sit through Sebastian flirting with Kurt without some kind of beforehand action he might actually kill the boy.

"Well if he starts to blatantly flirt with me in front of you today over coffee," Kurt said seriously, "just you know slide under table and suck me off and he'll get picture," Kurt finished with a completely straight face.

Blaine nearly ran off the road as Kurt said "suck me off" as it was he pulled into the parking lot and parked with a hard stop staring at Kurt who looked at him calmly. "Are you serious?" Blaine asked flabbergasted.

Kurt looked at him quizzically, "what?" Then suddenly he burst out laughing, "oh my god Blaine no I'm not serious." At Blaine's angry scowl Kurt laughed harder, "that's it you are to stop hanging out with Puck," Kurt said still laughing.

"I'll show you serious," Blaine grumbled unbuckling his seat belt waiting for Kurt to do the same then snatching Kurt and pulling him toward him as much as the console between them would allow. He pushed himself forward as he pulled the brunette towards him gaining enough leverage to latch onto the exposed expanse of porcelain skin sucking and biting with a vengeance.

"Shit," Kurt managed to pull a hand up, the other one trapped between his body and the seat, to try and push at Blaine trying to get the leverage to dislodge the hazel eyed boy, "Blaine stop that," he chided, "oh god," Kurt gasped mind blanking momentarily causing his hand to slip at a particularly harsh suck against that sensitive part of his neck right in the middle angled just a bit towards the front that went straight to his dick.

 _I need to move,_ Kurt thought then it faded out.

Kurt whimpered at another particularly harsh suck bordering pleasure and pain. His cock was getting rock hard by this point causing him to grind into the console a bit for friction whining as each suck and bite from Blaine's mouth felt like a pull straight to his cock like there was some invisible fucking tether Blaine was pulling with his fucking teeth.

The curly haired boy growled literally growled at the whimper and whines escaping his sexy boyfriend as he held and pulled the younger boy a little harder toward him as he continued his work. The noises coming from Kurt were having their own effect on him in combination what that soft skin in his mouth.

Kurt tried to remember how to breathe coherent though was escaping him fast. Suddenly Blaine relinquished his neck and after a couple gentle swipes with his tongue he pulled back and tossed Kurt back into his seat smirking at his handy work and the glazed over bluish green eyes that he loved so much.

There let Sebastian try and flirt with his boy now with that mark standing against his beautiful porcelain skin. Kurt was fucking his dammit and all be damned if he wasn't going to make this Sebastian kid aware of it. Never hurt to remind Kurt who he belonged to either and Blaine did so enjoy reminding the younger boy.

Kurt gasped trying to get his breathing back under control collapsed right where he landed when Blaine pushed him. He pushed himself up groaning at how hard he was. As he came back to himself and his breathing evened out and he started to get his body under control. Those glasz eyes swung around to glare at Blaine. "What the hell Blaine."

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed innocently. "We should head in babe before they start to wonder," he said opening the door and slipping out of the car.

Now it was Kurt's turn to stare flabbergasted at his boyfriend. He quickly reined it in and got out of the car slamming the door.

"Hey," Blaine said looking at Kurt reproachfully, "don't hurt Shelby."

Kurt winced looking at the car honestly apologetic. Blaine's car was a beautiful black Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Convertible. Kurt salivated when he first saw the car and despite how pissed off he was at Blaine at the moment he still totally had plans someday to ride his boyfriend in that backseat. Kurt could just imagine the feel of the soft leather interior under his knees and his hands as he would face Blaine head thrown back letting his boyfriend's hard flesh slide in and out of him claiming and owning. Dammit now his erection was coming back, fuck.

Blaine walked around the car pushing Kurt's back against the metal bringing his hand down to grope at the brunette's hardening cock. Kurt whined in the back of his throat laying his forehead on Blaine's shoulder

"What were you just dreaming of their my love as you closed your eyes and smiled with your hand against my girl I wonder," Blaine whispered in the ear right there by his lips

"Would you please for the love of Gaga stop playing with me," Kurt begged it was bad enough his own mind was fucking with him Blaine doing it too was just making him a hot mess.

Blaine so loved when Kurt got desperate like this. "No need to beg sweetheart I was just taking a moment to remind you who you belong to," Blaine said in a low seductive voice, "I'm making it clear to Sebastian with that mark," he said tongue slowly sliding over said mark, "but I want to make sure you remember as well," he whispered in Kurt's ear kissing the shell as he stroked the boy through the cheerleading pants.

Kurt lifted his head wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck eyes darkening with arousal, "all yours baby," he whispered kissing Blaine sweetly sliding their tongues together slowly. He moaned into the boy's mouth pulling back slowly, "only for you," he said lips smiling against his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine smiled right back releasing Kurt from his hand and sliding both arms around that skinny waist pulling that lithe body against him hugging the boy snugly while he nuzzled into him inhaling his scent. "I love it when you say that," he whispered tenderly and affectionately.

"I know," Kurt replied just as tenderly.

"I love you Kurt Hummel."

"I love you Blaine Anderson."

"Let's get some coffee and split a cookie with me please," he said with the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay honey," Kurt laughed. How it was this boy who could hold him down and suck the life out of his dick through his neck and lay claim to him could then turn around and pull puppy dog eyes Kurt was sure he didn't know. He didn't really care though it was still adorable.

* * *

Jeff was bouncing in pure excitement. He couldn't wait to see his bestie and even better he got to go shopping with Kurt tomorrow. Kurt was the best shopping buddy ever. No one else understood about color vs. pattern and how certain designers were simply better than others and how not all material equaled quality material. Plus no one else ever lasted, when Jeff dragged Nick shopping at max two hours in and his boyfriend was complaining about being hungry or worse leaving. Who could possibly accomplish everything necessary in two hours, it was ridiculous! There was also the simple fact no one understood him like Kurt not even Nick bless him. Geeze when did these Warbler meetings get so freaking long anyway.

"Would you please try to sit still," Nick whispered putting a hand on the bouncing knee of the blonde beside him.

"Nope can't do it," Jeff said pulling his phone out to check the time.

"You will see him within the next 2 hours stop checking your phone," Nick said exasperated but amused. Sometimes…okay most times, he really wished Kurt had not left Dalton and he always wished Blaine hadn't left Dalton. He understood why both did though and the fact they both seemed to be happy and doing well now made the ache a bit easier to live with.

"Since its Friday and a long weekend we'll let everyone go early today," Captain of the council said making all the boys whoop and holler and the council members rolled their eyes.

Jeff popped up from his seat so fast you would have thought he was on springs. All the boys were rushing out the door and Jeff was pulling his boyfriend's hand.

"Let's go Nicky," Jeff said excitedly, "let's move and groove on out," he said dancing and jamming making Nick laugh at the blonde.

"Warbler Nicholas, a moment of your time if you will before you depart," Dominic, the boy who replaced David, asked. Of the three council members he was the most formal one and he kind of reminded Nick of Wes oddly enough.

"One sec babe," Nick said walking around Jeff who groaned dramatically making Nick smile amused.

"We just want to make sure you are okay with everything involving your solo," Sebastian said professionally, "we are aware of the challenging choreography issues and there seemed to be some faltering in the last rehearsal though it was performed sufficiently so we want to make sure you are okay with everything."

"It simply took some time to work out some kinks," Nick said reassuringly, "but all is fine."

"Very well your free to leave then," Edward, the boy who replaced Thad, said smiling, "please take Jeffrey before he spontaneously combust," the boy laughed.

Nick looked back at the blonde who was dramatically complaining about the wait in actions and rolled his eyes.

"Okay we can go," Nick said walking over to his boyfriend upon which said boy brightened grab Nick's hand and bolted dragging the shorter boy with him, "geeze Jeff slow down no need to take my arm off," Nick laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

"What's the hurry?" Sebastian asked having followed them out and catching up with them quickly.

"We're going to see Kurt and Blaine!" Jeff shouted throwing his arms in the air enthusiastically while skipping down the hall making everyone look at him in amusement as everyone at the school was well acquainted with Jeff's antics after four long years.

"Kurt and Blaine huh," Sebastian said interested. Nick side-eyed the boy sighing, he hadn't wanted Sebastian to know who they were going to see.

"Yep," Jeff carried on oblivious to Nick's desire for him to stop talking, "can't waits to see my bestie," the boy proclaimed happily.

"I'd love to see Kurt again," Sebastian said casually, "and Blaine," he said like it was an afterthought, "mind if I tag along?"

Nick was about to say he very much minded but Jeff spoke before he could.

"Sure more the merrier," Jeff said happily smiling at Sebastian.

Nick closed his eyes momentarily irritated before hiding it and opening his brown eyes. He looked at Sebastian with a clear I know what you're doing look but the boy just smiled at him innocently laughing at Jeff dancing down the hall.

Sebastian took his own car since Jeff had mentioned they were spending the night with Kurt and Blaine and would thus not be able to drive Sebastian back to the dorms. Nick made it clear they were not going to randomly invite Sebastian to the sleepover as it would be rude to Kurt and Blaine and Blaine's' parents to show up with an uninvited and unexpected guest at Blaine's home. Once Jeff and Nick were in Nick's car, a beautiful tanzanite metallic blue BMW M6 convertible, and driving to Lima Nick finally spoke.

"Really Jeff," Nick said annoyed, "why did you tell Smythe he could come?"

"What?" Jeff looked confused, "I thought it would be the nice thing to do especially since the last time he was supposed to have coffee with all of us it fell through," the blonde said reasonably, "besides he was really concerned when he found out what happened to Kurt and angry I'm sure he wants to see him to see for himself he is okay."

"He barely even knows Kurt Jeff has it not struck you at all odd that he's so interested in your bestie?" Nick asked trying to get the blonde to clue in on what was going on. Jeff and Kurt, both really, were two of the most beautiful oblivious boys ever when it came to this stuff.

"Well he likes him," Jeff said confused.

"Yeah," Nick laughed darkly, "likes him a little too much considering Kurt has a boyfriend that he's perfectly happy with."

"You think Bas wants to date Kurt?" Jeff asked astonished.

"No," Nick said irritated at Sebastian, "I absolutely do not think Bas wants to date Kurt, I think he has a whole other agenda that has nothing to do with Kurt going on date with him and whole lot to do with Kurt on his backside in his bed."

"Nick," Jeff gasped, "don't talk about Kurt like that," the blonde scolded upset that his boyfriend would reference his bestie in such a manner. Though Jeff knew logically that Nick hadn't meant it as a slight against Kurt he didn't like hearing anyone speak about his BFF like that, it was just crass and rude.

Nick grimaced he really hadn't meant to reference Kurt like that he didn't mean he thought of him lowly like that only that Sebastian clearly did. "Sorry," the brunette said honestly contrite, "I didn't mean anything against Kurt Jeff I just don't like Sebastian, he's trying to wheedle between Kurt and Blaine and I don't like it."

"If that's true and he starts to do anything and I miss it again you just indicate and I'll kick him out," Jeff said completely serious catching on to what Nick was saying, "no one hurts my bestie or your bestie," the blonde said seriously. When it came to the people Jeff cared about he didn't mess around, it was one of the things Nick loved about him.

When they got to the Lima Bean Nick told Jeff to head on in and grab a table. It was clear Kurt and Blaine weren't here yet from the absence of either of their vehicles. As Jeff walked in and Nick saw Sebastian pulling in the parking lot. The brunette had no doubt Kurt would positively salivate over Sebastian's jet black metallic Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet with black and red leather interior. Kurt was way to into cars to see that car and not want to get his hands on it including a look under the hood and probably a spin around the block. Just one more reason for Nick to despise Sebastian, even though the boy couldn't know how his car would attract Kurt specifically though Nick was quite sure the boy knew the draw his car presented all the same. He walked over to the smarmy Captain.

"Look I'm only going to warn you once Smythe," Nick said dead serious as Sebastian closed his door, "you back off Kurt, he has a boyfriend and he isn't some slut you can fuck and get out of your system Kurt's a good guy and so is Blaine and they happen to love one another so back off."

Sebastian looked at Nick amused, "you know what Duvall why don't you let Kurt tell me to back off I'm sure he will if he wants to but he seemed to like the attention I was giving him last time I saw him."

"Kurt's pretty oblivious I can promise you he did not catch on that you were just trying to get him in the sack because if he had he would have told you to take a flying leap," Nick said hating Sebastian more for every second he was around him.

"You know you keep implying I'm all about fucking Kurt and while that thought certainly has its appeal," Sebastian said taking a moment to picture those pale mile long legs wrapped around him as he pounded into a tight welcoming heat while Kurt moaned and cried for more, "what makes you think I'm not interested in more with him?"

"You're never interested in more," Nick scoffed.

"You don't know me Duvall so don't pretend like you know what I am and am not interested in," Sebastian snarled back, "if Kurt wants me to back off he can tell me himself and I might consider it."

Nick wanted to hit him he really did. Instead he looked at Sebastian utterly disgusted turned on his heel and walked into the coffeehouse.

Nick slid into the seat next to Jeff after getting the coffee. He handed Jeff his with a smile as he saw a familiar car pull in the lot. It was a few minutes before its occupants emerged and when they did what happened next caused him to nearly choke on his coffee. Jeff rubbed his back asking if he was okay to which he nodded he was. He shook his head smiling trying not to laugh as he saw the two finally start to make their way inside.

The bell rang as a flushed cheek Kurt walked in followed by Blaine with a hand on the small of the slightly taller boy's back. One of the first thing's Nick noticed was that Blaine hadn't gelled his hair much it looked like he just lightly used the product to somewhat contain his curls but for the most part they were free and loose it gave him a far more dangerous vibe then when he gelled them down and Nick wondered if the boy had done that on purpose when Nick had texted him the warning that Sebastian was going to be here.

"Hey guys," Kurt waved weaving between tables to get to theirs. Jeff jumped up and he and Kurt hugged tightly making Nick and Blaine smile.

"Hey Nick," Blaine said as Nick got up to hug his best friend.

Kurt and Blaine both acknowledged Sebastian politely if a bit more distant in Blaine's case. They all sat down upon Jeff's insistency and he slid Kurt and Blaine's coffees to them.

"Seriously blondie stop buying the coffees I'll feel bad," Kurt said sipping his coffee.

"Buy me a cookie tomorrow when we go shopping," Jeff said with a big smile, "and ice cream and we can be square."

"Oh god no," Nick said quickly, "please Kurt do not give him that much sugar."

"Sorry Nick gotta repay my bestie," Kurt teased laughing as Nick bemoaned what would likely be his future fate when he got his boyfriend back high on sugar.

Nick glanced to Sebastian whose eyes hadn't left Kurt since the boy came in then looked to Kurt smirking. "So Kurt been hanging out with vampires?" the brunette teased sipping his coffee.

Kurt's face immediately turned so red he could feel the heat in his face indicating how hard he was blushing. Jeff giggled giving his friend the look that promised he would have to dish tomorrow during their shopping trip. Kurt looked to Blaine who of course sat cool as a fucking cucumber looking far too smug.

"Kurt I heard you were hurt," Sebastian said speaking up, changing the subject, looking at the porcelain beauty who was still as perfect as the last time he saw him. He of course had noticed the mark and was somewhat impressed, of course if Kurt were his he would enjoy marking up that porcelain skin as well. Another emotion made itself known that he wasn't accustomed to as he looked on the mark it made him want to take attention off it, it was this emotion that Sebastian knew Nick meant to insight by commenting in the first place. Sebastian refused to acknowledge it.

"Ah, yes I was," Kurt said softly looking to Sebastian then down to his coffee, "some neanderthal at school thought it would be funny to toss me against some metal lockers and in the battle of Kurt Hummel vs. Metal Lockers the metal lockers totally kicked my ass," Kurt said trying to keep the conversation light.

Jeff looked close to tears, Nick looked angry, and Blaine looked pissed with fist clenched as everyone recalled said incident and felt the full emotions from then despite Kurt's efforts.

"I'm okay now though," Kurt said laying a hand over Blaine's clenched fist giving the curly haired boy a soft look before smiling over at Sebastian, "good as new."

"Well I'm sorry to hear such an incident occurred but I am glad that you are recovered and doing well," Sebastian said politely smiling charmingly at Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt said kindly, "how are things at Dalton?" Kurt asked the three students trying to change the subject.

"Well Nicholas has a solo in an upcoming performance," Sebastian said motioning to the boy taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nick that's great," Kurt said looking to the boy congratulating him.

Nick blushed, "thanks Kurt it's nothing really well I mean it's not like a competition solo or anything," Nick said softly.

"Doesn't matter," Kurt said, "solo is a solo and I think it's great you got one for a performance."

"Kurt actually was given a competition solo for our upcoming Regionals," Blaine said sipping his coffee.

Jeff squealed making everyone wince at the volume. "Kurt that's awesome!"

"Kurt that is really great," Nick said knowing how much Kurt had to fight for solo's in the past especially when he was at McKinley.

"I am pretty excited about it," Kurt admitted blushing.

"I bet you'll be amazing you have quite the voice," Sebastian said drawing Kurt's attention. At Kurt's confusion Sebastian clarified, "I've seen your past Warbler performances including Candles." Sebastian didn't mention he'd seen a couple YouTube video's too including 4 minutes which gave Sebastian all kinds of ideas.

"Ahhh yes Candles," Kurt said smirking at Blaine. The hazel eyed boy just gazed back at Kurt smiling while he sipped his coffee.

Nick and Jeff both laughed getting the inside joke, Sebastian was a little lost but he just enjoyed watching Kurt. At one point Blaine got up to go get the cookie Kurt promised to split while said boy made a trip to the bathroom. Sebastian excused himself after Blaine went to the counter to use the restroom as well. Nick looked at him sharply but stayed seated when Jeff laid a hand over his.

"I should go make sure he doesn't try anything," Nick said to Jeff after Sebastian was gone.

"I see it now that you said something to me," Jeff said, "but I trust Kurt," the blonde emphasized. "Let Sebastian make a move and let Kurt turn him down and maybe that will put an end to everything," Jeff said reasonably.

Nick nodded seeing where his boyfriend was coming from and acknowledging the sensibility in what he said.

Kurt stepped out of the stall and stopped short when he saw Sebastian leaning against the door to the bathroom. "Sebastian," Kurt said the name questioningly as he walked to sink to wash his hands.

"I'm just gonna be bold and come out and say it," Sebastian said as Kurt washed his hands making the brunette look at him through the mirror. "I think you are single handedly the most enticing and beautiful creature I have seen in my very short life, you seem very intelligent and capable, your friends adore you and your behavior leads me to believe you are a very kind person with an open mind and loving nature," Sebastian said walking from the door to the sink were Kurt stood shocked. "And your shock that I stand before you saying such things leads me believe you don't hear them very often and that's a shame because I believe everything I said to be the absolute truth and someone so amazing should be appreciated more than I think you are," Sebastian said using Kurt's shock to turn the boy to face him bringing a hand up against the brunette's face running his thumb over Kurt's flushed cheek.

The touch brought Kurt back to life jump starting his brain and reanimating his body. "Sebastian," Kurt said stepping back moving his face from the other boy's touch, "I'm flattered I really am," Kurt said.

"Oh hells bells and buckets I think I know where this is going," Sebastian said looking to the side before back to the glasz eyed boy.

Kurt smiled sweetly at the boy in front of him, "you're very handsome and charming," Kurt said sincerely, "but I'm with Blaine and I love him very much," Kurt shrugged as though it simply couldn't be helped, "so while I appreciate your words, truly I do, no one has ever spoken to me quite like that," Kurt said smiling, "I have to make it clear that what you're looking for isn't going to happen not with me."

Sebastian looked at Kurt. The boy was so fucking beautiful and downright endearing with the way he smiled. Blue-green eyes shining with happiness cheeks flushed from the praise. He sighed looking down, "this is absolutely the dregs isn't it," the boy said looking up at the porcelain beauty. Kurt nodded. Sebastian walked up to the boy and took his hand admiring the soft feel, "if you ever change your mind or hell even feel like having a bit of fun," Sebastian said smiling mischievously on the last part making Kurt laugh, "you know where to find me and I will absolutely welcome you," he said softly, "but if not then let me have this as a memento," Sebastian said causing Kurt to tilt his head questioningly to which the boy leaned in closed his eyes and kissed the soft cheek tinted in pink.

"You're really trying to charm me to death aren't you" Kurt whispered smiling.

Sebastian pulled back after the chaste kiss and smiled charmingly, "I shall continue to charm you if only because I simply can't help myself," the boy said sighing.

Kurt shook his head, "come on you before my boyfriend comes in here to tear you limb from limb."

"He is rather possessive isn't he," Sebastian said nodding at the mark on Kurt's neck.

"Only when handsome boys are trying to charm his boyfriend away from him," Kurt teased making Sebastian snort embarrassingly.

"Should I stop for your sake then?" He asked curiously.

"Oh please don't" Kurt said mischievously making Sebastian outright laugh.

God this seductive imp dressed like an angel was going to be the death of gay men everywhere Sebastian was sure. He would certainly continue to star in Sebastian's own dreams for who can decide what they dream and dream he would.

Blaine came back to the table and was didn't like when he didn't see Kurt or Sebastian.

"Kurt still in the restroom?" He asked Jeff and Nick

"Yep," Jeff said smiling.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"Bathroom," Nick said eyeing Blaine warily. As he suspected Blaine immediately turned on his feet but someone spoke up before he could take a step.

"Blaine Devon Anderson sit your perky ass down right now" Jeff said sternly jade eyes promising a hell that hath no fury if Blaine didn't do just that. Blaine sat down warily looking from Jeff to Nick. Nick refused to make eye contact looking at his coffee cup.

"I," Blaine started but was interrupted.

"I know perfectly well what you were going to do," Jeff said crossing his arms. "What your actually going to do is show a little trust in your boyfriend that loves you and let him handle the situation," Jeff continued getting visibly upset, "am I seriously the only one that has any trust and faith in Kurt?" he asked irritably, "trust that he won't engage in some kind of illicit liaison and faith that he can actually handle this situation without having someone do it for him, he would be appalled at how little trust and faith you two are showing especially you Blaine," Jeff said sharply taking his coffee cup to finish off then slamming it down making Blaine wince.

"You're right," he whispered.

"What was that Blaine I don't think I heard you," Jeff said tapping his foot.

Blaine sighed and bit the bullet straightening in his chair, "I said you're right," he said attempting to look as contrite as possible, "I should have more trust and faith and let Kurt handle this because he is a fully capable young man whom I trust wholly and believe in completely."

"Me too," Nick said, "I trust Kurt and I have faith that he will handle the situation," he added quickly.

Jeff looked between the two to discern if there was any insincerity. When he found they were both sincere and contrite he relented. "Well as long as you recognize and say it now that is what matters," he said softly, "Blaine go get me a cookie and Nick get me a coffee," he ordered.

The two best friends looked at each other and went to do as ordered without a word. Jeff smiled.

Just after Nick and Blaine returned and sat down Kurt and Sebastian were walking up to the table laughing with one another. Blaine grit his teeth but kept silent. Sebastian said something in French no one understood and Kurt replied back in French with a flawless accent and they both giggled. Jeff smiled at them while Nick looked at them curiously and Blaine stared at the cookie on the table.

"Your French is perfect," Sebastian complimented as they sat down. "I lived there for 6 years and you speak as well as I do I honestly couldn't tell a difference between you and a native," he said genuinely surprised and impressed.

"My mother started teaching me when I was young and my dad put me in classes after she passed away and when I went into high school I continued lessons there," Kurt said by way of explanation.

"Sorry to hear about your mother," Sebastian said sadly, "was your mother French?" Sebastian asked deeply interested.

"Thank you," Kurt said smiling as he remembered her and thought of the picture his dad had put on his night stand that was in his bag in Blaine's car at the moment, "it was a long time ago and she was half French," Kurt said, "her father's side of the family is all French but her mother's side is all German."

"Do you know any German?"

"Not nearly as much," Kurt said shrugging, "I know small phrases and such here and there I never really connected to the language like I did French."

"It is a beautiful language," Sebastian said understandingly, "everything sounds wonderful in French."

"It does," Kurt agreed, "you see so much ugly and it's nice to have something so beautiful to remind you that there is beauty in the world," the brunette said.

Everyone frowned at that understanding exactly what Kurt was referencing and implying, and sad for it.

"I got us a cookie beautiful," Blaine said pushing it towards Kurt. He had been irrationally angry seeing Kurt laughing with Sebastian sharing something he didn't understand. Then he became interested as Kurt talked about his mother. He so rarely talked about her and it was even rarer that he spoke so openly about her. Then he was sad as he was reminded by Kurt of all his beautiful love had had to endure thus far in his short life.

"Thanks babe," Kurt said smiling leaning over and kissing Blaine.

The curly haired boy was surprised at first but immediately returned the kiss. It was a short kiss but the fact that Kurt had initiated it and in public no less made Blaine want to sprout wings and fly.

Nick had watched Blaine as Sebastian and Kurt came back and then he had gotten lost in Kurt talking about his mom. He'd never heard Kurt mention her. Then he watched Sebastian as Kurt kissed Blaine and he was shocked to see a tender smile on the boy's face before he focused on his coffee. What exactly had gone on between Sebastian and Kurt? He glanced at Jeff who had the most self-satisfied I told you so look on his face Nick almost laughed. The look was tainted by some sadness though and Nick understood he'd felt it himself at Kurt's words.

The rest of the time was spent in easy flowing conversation between the five boys and lots of coffee and quite a few sweets. When they got up to leave Sebastian had thanked them all for having him to which Jeff and Kurt had said it was a pleasure and Nick and Blaine just nodded. Sebastian had smiled laughing lightly. The tall boy shared a hug with Kurt and then was heading off.

"He's really not half bad if you give him a chance," Kurt said looking specifically at Nick and Blaine.

"I like him," Jeff said and the bestie's high-fived making their boyfriends roll their eyes.

All four agreed to meet at Blaine's and then were leaving. As Blaine drove along the road to his house he had to know.

"He came onto you didn't he?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Kurt."

"It doesn't matter Blaine," Kurt reiterated, "he made a move I turned him down, made it clear it wasn't going to happen and that I was madly in love with you and all he and I could ever be is friends he accepted that and honestly I'm glad because I think he'll be a great friend," Kurt said happily, "it's nice to have someone to share my love of all things French with," he said smiling.

"Told him you were madly in love with me huh," Blaine said smiling goofily.

"Of course that is the only part you heard," Kurt sighed exasperated.

Blaine laughed and Kurt hit him in the shoulder and they spent the rest of the drive singing. Blaine recognized that he needed to let it go. Bottom line Kurt was his and Kurt himself had made that clear and that was really all that mattered. If the other boy wanted to be Kurt's friend he wouldn't get in the way but if Sebastian tried for more Blaine would kick his ass. Somehow though Blaine didn't think that would happen and he couldn't really explain why. In the end he supposed it didn't matter so long as everyone was happy because really everyone deserved to be happy at the very least, most especially Kurt. Beautiful Kurt he deserved happiness more than anyone Blaine knew and he would not get in the way of anything that made him happy, ever, and hopefully he would always make Kurt happy to the best of his abilities.

* * *

Blaine's parents were all over Kurt as soon as they walked through the door. Jane Anderson was fussing over the boy like crazy and Charles Anderson kept asking questions about how Kurt was feeling and if he was still experiencing any pain and how extensive the injuries were. Blaine had drawn the line when his father tried to get Kurt in his office so he could physically look at the boy to determine himself if he was alright.

"Dad stop," Blaine said frowning at his father, "Kurt's step mom is a nurse and she took sufficient care of him through his recovery," Blaine said softly. He appreciated that his father cared but caring was quickly turning to smothering at this point.

"Oh you poor dear," Jane said wrapping Kurt up in another hug kissing the top of his head, "how dare that child think to injure our son, the audacity," she said angrily not even realizing she had called Kurt her son.

The comment was not lost on Kurt or Blaine though and shocked glasz meant surprised but happy hazel.

"I certainly hope that boy is being punished to the fullest extent possible." Charles said saying nothing to correct his wife on her comment which surprised the two boys even further.

"He was expelled," Kurt said breaking the silence, "immediately and my father is pressing assault charges to which my Coach is helping him with," Kurt said trying to appease Blaine's parents. Mr. Anderson nodded satisfied and Kurt sighed in relief.

"Do you need anything sweetheart?" Jane asked framing his face with her hands a look of concern written all over her.

"I'm okay Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said politely smiling softly.

"Kurt," she said reprimanding.

"Jane," he corrected immediately knowing what she was referencing, "I'm okay Jane," he said smiling more broadly and freely.

She smiled and pulled him in for another hug and Blaine rolled his eyes. Honestly, this was ridiculous. Blaine knew they had been worried but still, he felt a pat on his shoulder and looked up to see his father smiling indulgently at his mother. He shook his head laughing softly.

"Mom if you could release my boyfriend we were going to hang out with Jeff and Nick a bit before getting some sleep," he said trying to coax her off.

"Oh of course," Jane said smiling. "Jeff, Nick it's lovely to see you again," she said smiling at the two boys standing behind Kurt watching the whole scene with amusement.

"Thank you for having us over," Nick said politely.

"And your looking lovely as always," Jeff added charmingly making Mrs. Anderson blush prettily.

"Oh you two," she said more than a little familiar with the boys and their antics. "Alright," she said pulling Kurt to her once more for another hug, "you let me know if you need anything sweetie," she said to Kurt kissing his cheek then letting him go, "and you boys have fun." With that she walked off and Mr. Anderson followed after nodding at the boys.

"I am so sorry babe," Blaine said moving to Kurt's side immediately, "I had no idea she was gonna be like that," he said surprised at his own mother, "you okay?"

Kurt laughed, "It's fine Blaine I'm fine," he said smiling, "she was just worried neither of them has seen me since it happened so it's not all that surprising I guess."

Blaine knew the son comment was still running around Kurt's head, it was still in the back of his but he decided to push it off for now. He was happy his parents thought of Kurt as their own, he planned on that being the case someday anyway.

"Well let's have some fun," he said hazel eyes sparkling as he winked at his boyfriend.

Kurt laughed again shaking his head but taking the hand held out to him letting Blaine pull him along.

Once everyone was settled in the boys proceeded to enjoy a night of games and movies with a constant supply of snacks and drinks provided by Jane Anderson who still took every possible opportunity to fuss over Kurt much to Kurt's amusement and Blaine's annoyance. After Kurt kicked everyone's butt at Monopoly and Kurt and Jeff destroyed Blaine and Nick at Charades the video games were brought out so Nick and Blaine could seek revenge or at least try as the case ended up being. By the time that endeavor was done everyone insisted Kurt was the king of Mario Kart and Mario Party. Everyone was in fear of Kurt's Pikachu after Smash Brothers with Nick swearing Kurt was evil when he once kept Pikachuing him up in the air with lightning not allowing his character to get away. Nick had screamed in aggravation after that and Kurt had laughed maniacally causing Blaine to scoot away a little. As Nick pouted and glared at the screen Jeff suggested maybe a movie would be good and Kurt had stated that since he had proven to be King of the games he get to choose the first movie. Blaine shook his head as Nick glared at the brunette and Jeff tried to console his boyfriend by rubbing his back while secretly giving his bestie his kudos. As it turned out since Kurt had watched Sound of Music and Pirates of the Caribbean recently with Blaine he opted for a Harry Potter marathon which everyone was quite happy to go along with.

"Except the third movie," Kurt said adamantly, "I'm not watching the monstrosity that is a sheer desecration to the series." Kurt made no secret of how much he despised the third Harry Potter movie proclaiming that it was downright horrid and left out far too much pertinent material and that if he'd wanted to watch a romance movie he would have.

Needless to say the third movie was skipped. No one was arguing and if everyone was being honest they rather agreed with the boy so weren't that put out by skipping it. Before the marathon was over all four boys had passed out in the entertainment room. Jeff was snuggled into Nick while the brunette played big spoon despite his shorter stature. Blaine had passed out on the couch head falling and Kurt was sound asleep with his head pillowed in Blaine's lap with Blaine's arm securely wrapped across his boyfriend's chest. Jane had pulled her husband from the office and they'd cleaned up a bit dropping blankets over the boys Charles shaking his head while Jane smiled indulgently. She'd run a hand through her son's curls like she hadn't since he was little and then run that same hand down Kurt's shoulder and arm smiling at the two.

"They really are the sweetest cutest pair," she said as she walked over to her husband.

"That boy repaired this family," Charles said wrapping an arm around his wife looking at his son and his boyfriend. When Blaine had first told him he was gay he hadn't been sure what to think. He was confused and concerned that such a lifestyle would get his son hurt or worse killed. When he'd been attacked outside that dance it had only confirmed Charles fears and he'd let those fears drive a wedge. He'd thought if only Blaine were straight he wouldn't have to worry but it had been wrong to think that way, wrong to let his fear destroy his relationship with his son, and it had been wrong to try and get Blaine to be anything but what he was meant to be. When Kurt had shown up he'd rocked his foundations in a way in which he didn't expect. Kurt who was so sure and confident, who was bullied but stood up for who he was, and how it wasn't wrong only the ignorant people were wrong. Charles wasn't going to be one of those ignorant people. Kurt had taught him an important lesson reminding him of things he'd forgotten or pushed aside perhaps without even meaning to. Charles wasn't blind, Kurt coming into this family had slowly started to shift things and where they were now was perhaps where they always should have been but perhaps it was that little influence that was needed to remind them all.

"He did," Jane agreed. She'd always known her son was gay, when he had come out she had not been surprised. Point of fact she remembered a time when Blaine was little and she used to take him to the park, he had made a friend with a cute little boy there and the behavior between them had been very telling. Jane had enjoyed talking to the boy's mother, a beautiful and kind woman. When Blaine had come out though the balance with his father had shifted and she'd tried to re-balance and play both sides and all it had done was drive a wedge. She sometimes wonders how that mother she had talked to would have handled the situation, perhaps there had been a better way. She wondered if that other boy had come out to his parents if his mother had done better. She couldn't help but feel she could have done better. Then Kurt came along and better just somehow followed. It was like he was the lynch-pin that showed the way to better. She would always be grateful to that boy for that. Kurt was such a sweet, kind, caring, compassionate young man. He was so honest and loyal and a truly beautiful person inside and out, she was glad her son had found him. She truly did think of him as her own, she had no doubts that someday Blaine would make that a fact rather than just a thought in her head.

The Anderson household had forever changed the moment Kurt Hummel stepped inside and for that Jane and Charles Anderson would always be grateful and always love that boy for it no matter what the future held.

* * *

Four boys sat at the dining room table two or which were happily chatting and two of which who looked ready to fall back to sleep. Jane Anderson looked at Kurt and Jeff smiling and then laughed as she saw Blaine and Nick. She sipped her coffee as her son glared at her laugh. Charles Anderson simply shook his head.

It was eight in the morning on a Saturday for the love of all that was holy why did they need to be up. Kurt and Jeff answered that as they finished breakfast and then headed off to shower and dress so they could be at Polaris by ten when they opened. Blaine sprawled across his bed as he heard Kurt singing in the shower. He smiled at hearing his boyfriend's beautiful voice. Normally he would have opted to hop in there with him but his bed was so soft and his pillow demanded quality time and the crick in his neck from falling asleep on the couch was all for that. So he stayed put and when Kurt emerged from the bathroom all wet and beautiful he got to fully admire the view.

"Come here," Blaine said hazel eyes darkening as he took in the view.

"No Blaine I am on a strict schedule today there will be no fooling around," Kurt said sternly pulling out his facial products to go through his morning routine. "Jeff and I are leaving no later than 9:30 so we can be at Polaris by 10," Kurt said as he took his stuff to the bathroom and started on his morning ritual.

Blaine groaned in annoyance, "why does Jeff get to steal by beautiful gorgeous god of a boyfriend?" he asked grumpily.

Kurt gave Blaine that look that said really?

"You have me most of the time Blaine I think you can spare me a bit for my bestie," Kurt said saucily.

"I would just love to see how the unholy trinity or Mercedes or Rachel for that matter would respond to you calling Jeff your bestie," Blaine said evilly.

"I would simply state that he is my male bestie and the matter would be solved," Kurt said sassily winking.

"Damn you," Blaine groaned at being foiled. An idea occurred he suddenly couldn't shake looking at Kurt and as the idea formed his eyes roamed Kurt's body. Kurt focusing on what he was doing missing the look entirely.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelped nearly dropping the jar in his hands as Blaine sneaked up behind his boyfriend and pulled the boy back into his erection while palming Kurt's front and sucking on his neck all in one swift sneak attack move.

"Mmmmm you taste good," Blaine murmured sucking at the sensitive skin.

Kurt tried he really did to get away but his halfhearted struggles started to cease as his breathing became a little uneven from his boyfriend's skillful ministrations. He felt his cock hardening in Blaine's expert fingers and the little devil knew just how to work his neck. Kurt's neck was a no fail erogenous zone and it had the unfortunate results of quickly turning him into a puddle of goo when kissed and nipped and sucked just right and Blaine had learned after all this time how to do it just right.

"Honey you're going to make me late," Kurt whimpered trying to get Blaine to stop since there was no way he could pull away. First of all Blaine's grip was too solid and secondly he was rapidly losing willpower to pull away.

"Guess you'll be a little late then," Blaine whispered hotly against the skin under his lips unwrapping the only barrier between him and a naked Kurt so that the towel fell swiftly to the floor.

Kurt put the jar in his hands down hard on the counter as his legs weakened and in a very smooth move Blaine whipped around to Kurt's front never disconnecting his mouth from Kurt's neck and began pushing at the boy. Kurt didn't even realize what was happening till his legs hit the bed and he went tumbling with an undignified squeak. Blaine slid along the top of his boyfriend. Having been wise enough to slip out of his own clothes before attacking the brunette allowed the curly haired boy to enjoy connecting their erections together the moisture on Kurt's skin from his shower creating a nice friction between them.

"Ohh yes right there," Kurt gasped as Blaine sucked a particularly sensitive part of his collarbone while his cock rubbed deliciously against the brunette's own. Kurt heard something but didn't register what till he felt a slick finger sliding around his entrance. "What are you doing?" he questioned breathily grabbing onto Blaine nails digging into the boy's back deliciously.

"Trust me," Blaine whispered.

"I do," Kurt breathed bucking as Blaine slid a lubed finger into him slowly, "I, oh…I don't…"

"Shhhh," Blaine shushed the boy moving his lips from his neck to stare into those beautiful blue-green eyes, "just go with it let me know how it feels I just want to make you feel good," the boy whispered hotly kissing the beauty under him.

After a few strokes letting Kurt adjust to the new intrusion he poised a second finger at the boy's entrance but didn't push in simply moved his fingers around the entrance and at Kurt's gentle nod breached the entrance with the two slick fingers pushing them in slowly and gently. Kurt gasped feeling the slight burn and stretch of the two fingers. Never having done this to himself and it being the first time he and Blaine did such things he was unsure what to expect. He knew from the pamphlets his dad had given him the general idea and he knew Blaine was doing exactly what he should but it was all so new and so wonderful and exciting and scary at the same time. He trusted the boy above him implicitly though, he knew Blaine would guide him through this gently and lovingly. "Use it to connect to someone" the words of his father came to Kurt's mind and as Blaine slid the two fingers in and out of him scissoring them and gliding so smoothly he couldn't help but feel more connected to Blaine than ever.

"It feels so good," Kurt whispered kissing at Blaine's neck feeling the boy's erection against his thigh, "god Blaine," Kurt gasped.

"Think you can handle another?" Blaine questioned taking his time. At Kurt's gentle nod he gathered more of the lube on his fingers and around the boy's entrance and very slowly began to ease the third finger in. Kurt hissed and he paused till it seemed he adjusted and pushed a bit more. This process went on till he had three fingers inside his boyfriend. "God Kurt you're so tight and hot I cannot even begin to imagine how this is going to feel around my cock," Blaine groaned. Kurt's cheeks tinted pink at the words and Blaine smiled leaning down to capture the beautiful pink lips with his own. Only Kurt, his Kurt could look bashful and innocent while riding his fingers.

Kurt was overwhelmed with sensation. The three fingers in him while painful at first felt so good. That pain ebbed slowly as Blaine moved in and out twisting his wrist and scissoring his fingers. Then suddenly the fingers went in and stayed deep inside rubbing and searching and suddenly Kurt felt an electric sensation shoot through his body like a jolt of electricity.

"Shit," the brunette cursed arching up into the body above him legs spreading a bit more of their own volition rock hard erection bobbing between the two heated bodies, "Blaine," he groaned latching onto the boy.

Blaine knew he'd found what he was looking for as soon as Kurt practically arched off the bed into him legs sliding open a bit more and god if the sight of his boyfriend spreading his legs didn't go straight to his cock. He licked at the lips before thrusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth licking the inside of his mouth from roof to cheeks, entwining the muscle with Kurt's own as he sucked and owned every part of that gorgeous mouth. His fingers moved a little more quickly in and out of his boyfriend now that the brunette had adjusted and each inward thrust hit that spot that made Kurt moan deliciously and sent him to a whole other level of pleasure.

"I can't Blaine oh god so good," Kurt cried riding the fingers in him feeling his climax building. Only wanting Blaine to take that precipice with him Kurt's hand found his boyfriend's erection and began to stroke with ease and vigor his hand moving just the right speed as was evidenced by Blaine's groan as the boy nuzzled into his neck.

"Kurt just like that keep doing that," Blaine said Kurt's soft hand working wonders.

The next few moments were a blur of passion and moans. Kurt gasped now easily riding the fingers thrusting in him with precision hitting the spot that blanked out his mind. Blaine leaned down as Kurt's hand flew over his erection and he sucked the skin of Kurt's neck into his mouth before biting down as he felt his release upon him. The combination of Blaine's fingers moving inside him hitting his prostate perfectly and that mouth latching on and biting down on the sensitive skin of his neck threw Kurt over and he groaned as his climax hit him harder than it ever had his mind going utterly blank only the climax rolling through him gaining any notice. The movement of Kurt's hands combined with the clenching of his muscles around Blaine as he came sent the boy over. Both boys painted in the white release evidencing there joint moment of ecstasy. Blaine let his fingers slip out of the boy beneath him collapsing onto Kurt breathing heavily.

After few moments Blaine moved off the side a little not wanting to cause Kurt discomfort. He smiled at the bruise blossoming on Kurt's neck and the blissed out look on his beautiful face. "How are you so fucking perfect," the hazel eyed boy wondered looking at the image of perfection before him.

"Me," Kurt laughed, "looked in a mirror lately Blaine," Kurt managed to get out though he wasn't sure how because he was pretty sure his brain wasn't back on track yet.

Both boys took a few minutes just to enjoy each other snuggling and kissing chastely and simply being with one another.

"I think you need another shower," Blaine said with a smile barely containing the laugh.

Kurt looked down then dropped his head before looking lazily to the clock that read 9:15. "Oh god!" Kurt shouted popping up and then sitting a bit to the side with a wince. "I'm gonna be late," he groaned.

"I tried to tell you that before," Blaine said. He texted Nick to tell Jeff Kurt was running late before grabbing his boyfriend and heading towards the bathroom. "Come on beautiful I'll get you cleaned up in no time," he said softly. "You're okay right?" he asked having noticed the wince and that Kurt was slightly off in his gait.

"I will be," Kurt murmured. "I'm still angry with you for making me late though," he pouted.

"I'll make it up to you promise," Blaine said leaning in to kiss his beautiful boyfriend. "I just couldn't help myself," Blaine said softly wrapping his arms around the lean waist pulling Kurt to him pressing his forehead to the brunette's.

"Well not like it was bad," Kurt said blushing, "though you definitely surprised me."

"I didn't plan that," Blaine said, "I just suddenly thought I really wanted to try it and you were right there below me and looking so delicious and tasting so good and smelling even better and I guess you just overwhelmed my senses," the boy said smiling.

"Well now how can I possibly be upset when you go and say stuff like that," Kurt moaned. Blaine laughed and pulled the boy into the shower.

"All part of my dastardly plan," Blaine said wiggling his eyebrows causing Kurt to lean into him and laugh.

It was an early morning but it was a fucking awesome morning too. Blaine would wake up early every morning if it was going to be like this. Kurt conceded that wouldn't be all bad blushing like mad making Blaine love him just a little bit more if that were even possible by this point.

* * *

Kurt and Jeff ended up not making it out of the house till ten minutes to ten which means they ended up at Polaris closer to 10:30 then ten. As an apology for making them late Blaine let Kurt drive Shelby which got the hazel eyed boy an apology accepted and immensely happy boyfriend. Said boyfriend was teased all the way to the shopping center by his annoying best friend making him a blushing glaring mess all the way there.

Four hours and several stores and multiple purchases in and Jeff and Kurt decided they wanted food. The two boys stood looking at the options and after finding an agreeable option they both ended up at the place they wanted most and meeting up at a table between the two. Afterwards they were heading out of the food court when Jeff stated he had to have a Cinnabon and begged Kurt to share one with him upon which the brunette looked at him like he was crazy. Eventually and Kurt is still not sure how Jeff convinced him. What did surprise both boys was when the boy running the set up in the food court started flirting with them. A little mindless flirting never bothered Jeff and after some silly exchanges they walked away with a Cinnabon free of charge.

"That was awful," Kurt says while they're sharing the delicious treat, "don't you say anything to Blaine," the brunette said with a pointed look at the blonde.

"So long as you don't say anything to Nick," Jeff smiled back.

They both broke down into a fit of giggles and then proceeded to continue their shopping needing to work off the calories of their delicious treat. In the midst of a sugar high and a supreme shopping high as they'd both found items they'd been wanting for too long at too good prices putting them on a happy shopping high Jeff went totally out of left field as they passed the piercing and tattoo parlor.

"Let's do something crazy," the blonde suggested.

"You are crazy," Kurt deadpanned following his eyes, "and I am absolutely not getting a tattoo."

"Of course not silly I mean a piercing," suddenly Jeff was dragging Kurt to the parlor.

Kurt yelped trying to pull away unsuccessfully and before he even knew it they were inside the parlor and Jeff was perusing the different options.

"How about a tongue piercing," the blonde said looking up.

"It'll mess with your singing," Kurt offered.

"Could help me give Nick an awesome blow job though," he said making Kurt blush to his ears.

"How about an ear piercing," Kurt suggested.

"For me or you?" Jeff asked seriously looking at Kurt's ears, they would look cute pierced.

"Uh for you," Kurt said as though it should be obvious, "I don't think I'll get one."

"Oh come on Kurt live a little for a change be bold be daring," Jeff said nudging his friend.

Kurt surprisingly found himself considering the idea; he did tend to play it safe a lot. Something he got teased for quite a bit, doing something completely outrageous did seem kind of fun and lately he'd been taking more risk to often pleasant results maybe he should continue that trend.

"Maybe something fun but that I could keep hidden if I wanted to," Kurt said thinking logically.

Jeff smiled recognizing when he had his friend hooked, "hmmm well I kinda like the idea of these hip piercings we could both do it," he suggested.

Kurt looked over the different options and suddenly one of them jumped out at him appealing to his nature to occasionally be sexy but at the same time he could keep it hidden if he wanted like he'd said. "How about this one for me and you could do the hip ones if you want," he said pointing to the option he was considering.

Jeff smiled and shook his head, "definitely let's do that," the blonde said, "now we need to pick out what we want for the piercings.

The two boys looked at the many different options and finally made their selections. They informed the girl working the counter what they wanted to do and she smiled nodding pulling what they wanted and getting them each hooked up with the specialist in their chosen choices. Jeff bounced excitedly and Kurt laughed at him. He really hoped Blaine wouldn't kill him for this and that maybe he might even like it. The process all in all was a surprisingly short one and before too long the two best friends were walking out of the parlor with similar winces as they adjusted to their new jewelry but matching grins.

"Let me see," Jeff said having seen the piece Kurt chose but undergoing his own process when his best friend was undergoing his.

Kurt bit his lip and lifted his shirt just enough that Jeff could see the piercing. It was a belly piercing and the piercing itself had a diamond at the top with a treble g clef musical note hanging from it the note itself paved in tiny diamonds with a diamond at the end of the clef. It was a truly stunning piece and it looked absolutely beautiful on Kurt shimmering against his pale skin which was a little red from the piercing but that would fade.

"Wow that looks awesome," Jeff said whistling, "hot too."

The blonde immediately pulled up his own shirt up to show Kurt his hip piercings. It was simple and elegant, on each hip sat two piercings two small diamonds located diagonally from each other on each hip.

"That looks really good Jeff," Kurt beamed loving the simple elegant look his friend went for. "Nick will totally love it I think," the brunette said sincerely.

"Well Blaine will be all over you and that piercing in a good way trust me," Jeff said reading Kurt's mind. "You know come to think of it these hip piercings would look good with the belly piercing you got," the blonde said thinking.

"Oh no," Kurt said immediately pulling his best friend along, "we've gone crazy enough for one day," the boy said.

"Okay well something to keep in mind anyway," Jeff said happily following Kurt glad his best friend had taken his advice and gone out on a limb for once. Kurt was doing that a lot more these days. Taking chances and reaching, Jeff liked it, most times it had good results and Kurt seemed happier with this newfound attitude. Anything that made his bestie happy made Jeff happy.

Nick and Blaine were just walking back to the entertainment room to pick up their game when the door front door flew open and there appeared in the doorway two boys leaden down with more bags then could be counted by looking alone. The two boys stared at their boyfriends like they had gone crazy and meanwhile Jane Anderson was coming down the stairs and upon seeing the two in the doorway went flying the rest of the way.

"Oh my goodness sweeties," she said rushing to help them with their bags, "you should have called for help."

"We thought we would be able to manage," Kurt gasped, "I think we misjudged the weight though."

"It's the shoes," Jeff said with certainty.

"Blaine, Nicholas," Jane said disapprovingly, "come over and help this instant."

The two looked at each other and sighed before setting their drinks and snacks down and going to help their boyfriends.

"Oh could you guys just go and get the rest out of the trunk," Kurt said standing better now that Jane had taken some bags.

"There's more," Blaine and Nick said at the same time in shock only to receive glares from Kurt and Jeff that had them running out the door to go get the bags from the trunk.

By the time everything was inside Jeff and Kurt along with Jane took over the parlor so that the two boys could show off their finds to Jane. Blaine and Nick had fled before they got sucked into staying and waiting on their boyfriends. Charles Anderson checked on Blaine and Nick in the entertainment room and they warned him not to visit his wife in the parlor lest he be sucked in. The man laughed shaking his head but upon thought decided to go back to his office and read over some papers.

That evening Blaine walked into his bedroom and stopped upon the sight in his bed. Kurt was laying slightly sprawled on the bed chestnut hair lightly fanned out on the pillow under his head with one arm curled under the pillow and the other situated so his fingers were curled close to his face. The comforter was folded so that it slightly rested on his legs but was free of the boy for the most part so that he was only covered by the sheet. Dozens of bags littered the floor with various items laid out and just everywhere. Blaine shook his head and went about changing out of his clothes before slipping into the bed next to his boyfriend. He looked down on the sleeping beauty smoothing his bangs out of his eyes before leaning down to gently kiss the exposed cheek. His heart felt near to bursting with the love he felt for this boy and he sincerely could not imagine his life without Kurt next to him just like this. He went to sleep that night dreams of pale skin, pink lips, chestnut hair, and blue-green eyes filling his vision.

* * *

Blue-green eyes blinked to awareness slowly. Kurt smiled snuggling into the body he turned to lean into through the night. He felt the weight of an arm wrapped securely around him and the thought that Blaine wanted him so close even unconsciously in sleep warmed him. He yawned stretching slowly so as not to awaken his still slumbering bed partner and felt the slight pull of his new piercing. He hadn't had the chance to show it to Blaine yesterday and so still wondered how he might react to it. The brunette noticed something else as he became more awake and aware. There was a very obvious hardness pressing into his hip and the boy holding him moved against him slightly in his sleep and Kurt couldn't help but grin at Blaine's attempt to rub against him even unaware.

The grin turned from one of fondness to one of mischief as Kurt bit his bottom lip processing a thought. He'd been thinking about it for some time now just never really approached the topic with his boyfriend and hadn't really had the opportunity to act on said thought before now. Now though on a lazy Sunday morning with Blaine so aroused and Kurt eager to put his thoughts into action and a quiet household around them no one the wiser the thought became more and more appealing. Blaine had surprised him yesterday and it had been wonderful what harm could Kurt surprising Blaine do, he was pretty sure his boyfriend would enjoy it even if Kurt wasn't so sure of his own abilities in this arena just yet.

Before he could think himself out of it Kurt pushed the covers moving to kick them off. Blaine had seen fit to slip into bed in nothing but his boxers last night which worked to Kurt's advantage. Through some skillful maneuvering and Blaine's tendency to roll in his sleep he managed to get the boxers off his boyfriend and Blaine on his back head turned to the side clearly still deep in sleep. Kurt took in the hard flesh before him and brought his hand to firmly stroke the flesh a couple times as he slid to maneuver between the toned legs of his gorgeous boyfriend. Without thinking too much he leaned down to lick experimentally at the head where some precum had gathered curious at the taste. To Kurt's surprise and great pleasure it tasted pretty fucking amazing, actually sort of sweet. The taste appealing led the brunette to sucking the head into his mouth moving his mouth along the flesh rather eagerly to get more of that taste. He heard Blaine moan above him Kurt wasn't sure if the boy had woken up yet to intent on the task suddenly at hand.

Kurt let his hands slide along Blaine's legs as he slipped more securely and began to move with more assurance. He licked along the underside of the flesh in his mouth and used his tongue to press and massage into the flesh while sucking firmly against the length in his mouth. He moved along slowly taking more and more into his mouth experimentally. When he felt the tip hit the back of his throat he stopped bringing his hand up to make up the difference of what was in his mouth. He was a little shy of trying to deep throat, he didn't want to try too much all at once and fail epically. That would be embarrassing beyond belief.

"Mmmmm," Blaine moaned shifting slightly sure he was having the best fucking dream of his life and he did not want to wake up even though he felt consciousness pulling at him. He felt hair tickle his leg and blinked his eyes open and immediately felt the mind blowing action going on between his legs. Eyes casting down quickly he recognized Kurt's head and realized it was bobbing up and down, bobbing up and down his dick to be more precise. "Oh fuck," he said suddenly as Kurt's tongue hit a sensitive spot at the same time as particularly harsh suck seemed to pull at him. Not the best fucking dream but the best fucking reality then.

Kurt would have smirked but seeming as his mouth was kind of full at the moment it was prevented. He simply continued moving his head up and down hollowing his cheeks and sucking as though his life depended on it and opened his eyes to look up at Blaine through his lashes.

Blaine had thrown his head back overwhelmed with sensation and then glancing back down he saw orbs that seemed to have turn the deepest shade of blue grey looking at him wantonly. Oh jesus fucking christ Kurt was going to kill him. Then again what better way to go, his hand slid down into the chestnut brown locks massaging at the scalp.

Kurt moaned as Blaine's hand slid into his hair. He felt the fingers massaging his scalp and suddenly had this insane desire for Blaine to grip the chestnut strands and guide him. He groaned not sure where that thought had come from but if the hardening of the cock in his own pajamas was any indication it was definitely on board. He slid down to find those places on Blaine that when he pressed his tongue against them made the curly haired boy come undone. Now that Blaine was awake and could give those little hints Kurt was able to discover the weak spots that the boy beneath him liked best, and exploit them till Blaine was a writhing mess on the sheets. Kurt put his free hand to Blaine's hips, after the first snap up that had almost caught him off he'd learned to apply pressure to keep the boy down for now at least. Perhaps, Kurt thought, once he was more acquainted with this he wouldn't so much mind Blaine fucking his mouth with wild abandon. Now he was even harder, these thoughts needed to stop occurring at this exact moment.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, "I'm gonna…oh you gotta," he said then stopped again licking his lips. Jesus how was Kurt so fucking good at this he couldn't even speak. "Oh baby I'm gonna…"

Kurt was enjoying every minute and if Blaine thought he was pulling off he was nuts. Kurt moved his head along the cock in his mouth faster hollowing his cheeks focusing on sucking primarily. He let his tongue slide firmly along the underside of the flesh as he came up and groaning around the length when it was fully encased in the warm wetness of his mouth. The brunette fully enjoyed the taste of the precum that had continued to leak out and found himself excited to taste Blaine as he came down his throat.

"Oh shit fuck mmmm baby," Blaine said clenching hard on the strands in his hand as he felt his orgasm come upon him and suddenly explode through him.

Kurt felt the wetness hit his tongue and it tasted different then the precum he'd tasted but not bad. It was saltier for sure but still had a somewhat sweet taste though slightly bitter. It was hardly a bad taste and Kurt found he quite liked it and the fact that it was coming out of Blaine made him eager for it. He swallowed down as the cum hit his throat and sucked Blaine through the orgasm milking the cock until the boy collapsed on the bed. Kurt pulled off slowly licking making sure the flesh in his mouth was clean before releasing it. He nuzzled against Blaine's thigh feeling suddenly shy and then slowly made his way up and over the body of his boyfriend. He looked down at Blaine smiling softly as the hazel eyes blinked at him. Leaning down he kissed those lips licking along the seam sliding his tongue in when Blaine readily opened for him letting the boy taste himself on Kurt's tongue.

Blaine felt completely limp. He couldn't have removed the blissed out look on his face if he tried as stars danced in his vision. He felt Kurt nuzzling against him and massaged the strands unknowingly that he'd gripped so harshly unintentionally. He felt the heat of Kurt's body as he moved up and over him and when he felt Kurt's tongue seeking entrance he was more than happy to grant that entrance. The taste of himself on Kurt and the taste of himself combined with a taste that was all Kurt sent his mind elsewhere in contentment as he moaned into the kiss. Kurt was fucking perfect, he was beautiful, he was smart, and he fucking blew him like no one's business, for someone so virginal his boyfriend was proving to have a disturbingly steep learning curve.

Minutes passed inter-spaced with kisses and licks and soft looks. When Blaine felt the hard flesh of Kurt's unattended erection he had no intention of letting that go. Urging Kurt back he managed to sit up slowly, he pulled Kurt into a messy dirty kiss before pulling back. Pulling the pajama pants hiding what he wanted off after which he pushed and manhandled the brunette till he was laying spread out beneath him, cheeks flushed with color blue-green eyes open wide and quizzical. How dare he have the nerve to look innocent after waking him up with a blow job. Blaine leaned down to the mark he left yesterday before biting harshly making Kurt gasp and buck beneath him. When the boy went to move his hands Blaine captured them quickly pressing them against the bed firmly. He licked and sucked the area apologetically before laying a kiss over the bruised flesh.

"You keep your hands just like this," Blaine said sternly, "don't move them Kurt," he added and the boy nodded. Blaine looked at him and his hazel eyes darkened, "you move them and I'm trying them to the bed post," he said darkly making Kurt gasp blinking shocked but the arousal was written plain as day all over his face, "I'd like to save that for another time so don't push baby," he said softly. Kurt nodded relaxing into the bed.

Blaine grabbed the lube he'd used yesterday and got to work. Just like yesterday he went slowly letting Kurt adjust. Someday they would try things a little faster, a little harder, a little harsher but for now Blaine wanted to go soft and lovingly. He slowly worked the beautiful pale boy open till he had three fingers moving in and out easily. He'd left Kurt's erection untouched while he opened the boy up and Kurt kept his hands where Blaine had left them as he was instructed. Blaine could tell it was hard though, he could see how much Kurt wanted to move them to touch and he was proud the boy had kept them where they were. He found the boy's prostate easily having searched it out yesterday and soon Kurt was a whining whimpering mess as Blaine pressed and massaged the spot deep inside. He put a hand on Kurt's hips and then suddenly Kurt's cock was enveloped in the warm wet heat of Blaine's mouth.

It was pure torture for Kurt to keep his hands where Blaine left them as the boy stretched him open. Everything felt so good and he wanted to touch Blaine, run his hands through those curls, he wanted to touch himself he felt like he was going crazy. When Blaine started massaging his prostrate he thought for sure he was losing his mind. It was getting harder and harder to keep his hands where they were, he clenched them into fist to try and keep from moving. He was on the verge of begging Blaine and then suddenly he felt Blaine's mouth around him and he felt his whole body jolt. It felt like pieces of him were jagged and cutting and when Blaine swallowed him down suddenly the pieces fit together. His whole body was wired as Blaine pressed against his prostate over and over while his mouth worked around his cock. He almost moved his hands not thinking and then suddenly slammed them back into place. He was sure that having to keep his hands where they were was only adding to the intensity of the pleasure coursing through him and it occurred to him then that may have been Blaine's intent.

Blaine moved over the cock in his mouth quickly. Kurt tasted fucking amazing and the sounds he was making were music to his ears. Kurt shifted and his top rode up exposing his stomach. Blaine had quickly removed Kurt's pajama pants but left his top in place and so he had not noticed anything amiss but now that the shirt was riding up Blaine noticed the piercing. The sparkling musical note caught his attention as he sucked and licked at the flesh in his mouth. That piercing was fucking hot and dear god he was going to have fun playing with that. He looked up at Kurt as he swallowed him down and the boy was far too gone to notice what Blaine had noticed. Never mind he would play with that later.

Kurt felt the heat coiling inside him quickly. Between Blaine's fingers thrusting in and out of him hitting that spot dead on and the wet cavern encased around his dick it was too much. Then suddenly Blaine's fingers thrust in deep and stayed inside him and his fingers continually massaged that spot over and over and harder and suddenly his cock was fully encased in Blaine's mouth the boy's throat constricting deliciously around the flesh and that was it Kurt was gone. He cried out clutching the pillows in his hands as he came harder than he ever recalled coming before. It felt like his orgasm ripped through him like a raging torrent and once completed he collapsed against the bed aftershocks shooting through his body causing parts of him to jolt.

Blaine release Kurt from his clutches slipping out and sliding off before the boy became oversensitive. He leaned up casually and looked at the lithe pale beauty beneath him. It was later and he found his fingers dancing and playing around Kurt's navel. He pulled at the note just a little before continuing his light ministrations around the boy's navel.

Kurt was so out of it he didn't feel the pull at first. It took a few minutes before he got his breathing back under control and his vision cleared and his body stopped jolting like the nerves were constantly firing electricity between them. He didn't catch onto what he was feeling at first and then when he did his face turned pink. He blinked his eyes open, glasz orbs looking shyly questioningly at Blaine, not sure yet how the boy felt about what he had now discovered Kurt had done.

"Beautiful seems you got something yesterday," Blaine said teasing the belly piercing.

"Felt like going a little crazy," Kurt said softly.

"Hmm," Blaine murmured leaning over the brunette. "I find it rather hot maybe you should go crazy a bit more," the boy commented before slamming his mouth over Kurt's tongue diving in to tangle with the brunette's.

Okay so he definitely liked it then. Kurt found himself melting into the intense kiss letting his hands finally move and arms sliding around Blaine's neck. He felt the boy above him nuzzle into the mark on his neck as he played with his new piercing and he smiled against the curls.

"So perfect," Blaine whispered against the pale skin.

"Indeed," Kurt agreed nuzzling right back. "And Blaine," Kurt said and at Blaine's hum continued, "you taste fucking phenomenal."

Blaine laughed into Kurt's neck before looking up at the boy, "you taste pretty damn good yourself," Blaine said leaning in to kiss Kurt.

The two boys spent the next half hour just kissing and snuggling and dotingly massaging the other simply enjoying each other's company. This weekend had deepened their connection bringing them even closer together. They found their love for one another only growing and they weren't even aware that was possible at this point.

Blaine was singing softly to Kurt making the brunette smile, "so excuse me for forgetting but these things I do you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue anyway the thing is what I really mean yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."

Kurt felt the biggest smile on his face that he couldn't have wiped off if you held a gun to his head. Of all the songs Blaine ever sang to him this one was the best. The moment was beautiful and Kurt felt his heart swell with the love he had for this boy. Kurt felt tears in his eyes as Blaine finished and he held a hand to his boyfriend's cheek.

"Honey," Kurt started staring deep in Blaine's eyes, "have I ever told you how wonderful your voice is," Kurt said softly blue-green eyes shining as they looked into hazel, "it's like hot tea and honey," the brunette said lovingly, "and I'm so lucky."

Blaine smiled sweetly, god this boy, "have I ever told you how good you smell and how soft your skin is," he said reaching up to pet Kurt's cheek, "and how every time you take my hand I feel your whole life vibrating with mine."

Kurt felt a tear slip down his cheek as he pressed his forehead against Blaine's his smiling lips pressing against his boyfriend's. In this moment life was perfect and both boys would have been happy to stay here forever but they knew eventually they would have to leave this happy bubble. It felt nice knowing they had each other though and they would find these happy bubbles and moments throughout life and take them living every moment to its fullest. Kurt hoped their love never faded and only continued to grow stronger, Blaine was already positive it would. They didn't need to express those thoughts because they both simply felt it in one another.

Outside the door Jane Anderson felt tears in her eyes. She'd been about to knock to call the boys down for breakfast when she heard her son singing, it was the end of a song she recognized and she had just placed it when she heard Kurt speak. After hearing what they said to one another she let her hand lay flat against the door. She couldn't interrupt that moment. She let their love wash over her and she knew no matter what, no matter where they ended up or what they did they would always be amazing together. A love like that you just didn't see every day, it was a beautiful thing, and she was so happy her son had found this type of love and with a boy she could tell deserved the love just as much. She went back downstairs and her husband came to her as he saw her.

"Is everything okay dear?"

"It's perfect," she said crying, "absolutely amazingly perfect," she said smiling through her tears.

"The boys?"

"Will be down when they come down," she said softly and suddenly he understood. She'd witnessed something or seen or heard something between Blaine and Kurt that had effected his wife to her very core, something good judging by her reaction, it was all he needed to know. He nodded and they went into the dining room where Jeff and Nick were already seated.

"Kurt and Blaine will be down eventually we won't wait on them," Jane said.

The boys nodded knowingly and smiled at each other clasping their hands under the table.

"I bet Blaine liked the piercing," Jeff said softly to his boyfriend when they had all started to eat but not soft enough apparently.

"What?" both Anderson parents said.

Jeff looked like a dear caught in headlights, shit Kurt was going to kill him!

* * *

 **A/N: The authors and stories the homages are to is Once More To Get It Right by TintedInRose and Ride by nellie12.**


	9. The Audition

After countless hours and hundreds of songs Kurt had it. He knew what he was going to sing for his audition for NYADA. He rushed down the halls in search of Blaine. He wanted to run his idea by his boyfriend before anyone else heard of what he wanted to do. He'd been racking his brain and fretting over his song selection for months. The song he'd selected was the first time it felt right and that he became excited about the audition.

"Blaine," Kurt said rushing to his boyfriend as he spotted him at his locker, people rushing out of his way as he ran forward.

"What is it beautiful?" Blaine asked worriedly.

Kurt smiled at the girls that walked by. Blaine had always used the term frequently but ever since their magical weekend he used it almost always and whenever the girls heard Blaine call him that it made them swoon at their love.

"I've got it," Kurt said excitedly, "the song I think I've got the perfect song."

"Oh," Blaine said giving Kurt his full attention, he knew how important this was to his boyfriend, "what did you decide on?" he asked with interest.

"Not The Boy Next Door from the from the Peter Allen musical The Boy from Oz," Kurt said brightly.

"That's an unusual choice," Blaine said neither approving nor disapproving just curious why Kurt chose that song.

"I know which is one reason I chose it," Kurt explained, "I don't want to sing something that the person judging the audition will have heard a thousand times before plus this song can showcase my vocal range and talent and plus it's a song I really can relate to," Kurt said happily very satisfied with his reasoning.

"Well it sounds like you've really thought this through beautiful and it's great to see you so excited about it I think it's a great choice," Blaine said seeing the undeniable enthusiasm pouring out of his boyfriend that he hadn't seen during the whole process up till now only further telling him this was the right move for his Kurt.

"I really am excited for the first time about this," Kurt said hugging Blaine.

Blaine held onto Kurt smiling, wrapping his arms around the boy. "I have no doubts you will be amazing."

Kurt proceeded to tell everyone at lunch his idea. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn recognized his enthusiasm like Blaine and each told him in their own way they thought it was awesome. Mercedes told him it sounded like he was really happy with the idea and she was all for it. The guys just congratulated him on finally making a selection not really getting it all. The only debby downer was Rachel.

"Kurt I don't think that is a good choice," Rachel said worriedly ignoring the evil glares everyone shot at her. "It's too controversial I mean you can't possibly think to wear Peter Allen's gold lame pants," she shouted.

"What's this Kurt's going to be wearing some gold lame pants dancing around on a stage," Puck said sitting up suddenly, "when is the audition?"

Now everyone was glaring at Puck and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It was too controversial in 1970 Rachel this is hardly then and frankly I think I made an awesome choice," Kurt said defending his selection. "I'm not letting you talk me out of something I really believe in and am super excited over," Kurt said firmly.

"Damn you go Captain Sexy Pants," Santana said smirking.

"I believe in my dolphin and you shouldn't say he can't do things he's magical and can do anything," Brittany said laying her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Well-spoken Brittany," Quinn said glaring at Rachel.

Kurt was so thankful for these ladies. He had grown super close to the three of them this year and they had become pretty inseparable by this point. The fact they had his back like this really meant something to him and it spoke volumes. It was obvious to everyone that while Kurt had grown closer to the three Cheerio's he'd grown apart from Rachel. It wasn't something that had happened intentionally it just had. Everyone could see how much better Kurt was doing though and some people felt the separation from Rachel was part of why Kurt was doing so much better. The brunette never said that, never even thought it but that didn't stop other people even some in glee club from thinking it.

"Well I'm going on record saying this is a bad idea and if you don't get into NYADA don't blame the fact that you chose a poor song to audition with because I warned you," Rachel huffed before flouncing off from the table.

Kurt sighed and watched her walk away sadly. He couldn't help but be sad at the distance that had formed between him and his former best friend. He also felt sad that she couldn't just support him. It was obvious how jazzed he was about this for like the first time ever and he didn't understand why she couldn't just be happy and supportive.

"That girl seriously needs to watch herself," Santana growled.

"Beautiful," Blaine said drawing Kurt's attention, he didn't like the sadness he saw reflected in the light silvery blue orbs, "it's a great choice don't you doubt it for a moment you'll be perfect," he said hazel eyes boring into Kurt's soul, "after all you already are."

"You tapping that?" Santana asked looking at Kurt, "or getting tapped cause damn if your boy is gonna be spouting off like that I hope there is a least some hot boning going on."

"Santana!" Kurt shouted blushing to his ears but sadness disappearing.

Blaine smiled nodding at the girl recognizing action where he saw it, she just smiled back. Quinn just shook her head, crazy people all of them.

Blaine was getting really sick of Rachel though. He was tired of that girl constantly bringing Kurt down and he for one was glad Kurt had grown apart from her; he was one of the people who thought his boyfriend was better off. If Rachel didn't watch herself though it wasn't just Santana that would be coming after her.

* * *

The day of the audition came and Kurt was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Rachel had decided to tell Kurt who was going to be judging them today and at the name Carmen Tibideaux, Dean of the Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation program at NYADA subsequently the program he was trying to get into, he almost passed out. The unholy trinity chased her off after mad as hornets and Blaine was currently giving him a shoulder massage and it was not helping.

"What if I forget the lyrics or what if I open my mouth and nothing comes out or what if…"Kurt stopped as a finger was pressed to his lips.

"You are going to be wonderful," Blaine said softly, "you are going to walk out on that stage and open your mouth and wow that Dean with what you and only you can do," the boy said seriously. "Kurt you are a countertenor and that is extremely rare, your also incredibly sexy and a sexy countertenor is almost unheard of," Blaine said smiling making Kurt smile. "You can do this," Blaine said placing a hand on Kurt's cheek, "you don't have it in you to do this badly you just don't."

"You're going to make me cry," Kurt sniffled.

"Well don't do that it will make your eyes red and your face blotchy," Blaine joked.

The unholy trinity walked back in at that point.

"Fucking dwarf," Santana growled, "now you listen hear Captain Sexy Pants and you listen good you and me we only got two speeds hard or not at all so you go hard and kill this thing," she said seriously.

"You'll do amazing Kurt," Quinn said placing a hand on his shoulder, "remember how excited you were to do this you've got this."

"Just remember dolphin you're the most awesomest boy ever don't hide any of that and the turban lady will see what I see," Brittany said.

Kurt smiled taking in all their words and encouragements letting them fill him. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "I can do this," he said self-assured and firmly, no lingering doubt visible.

"Yes you can now we're gonna go watch my beautiful boyfriend kill this song and show Hugh Jackman how it's done," Blaine said smiling leaning in to kiss his boyfriend breathless.

Santana started fanning herself, "you think after Porcelain kills this they'll let me watch them go at it when he's done," she stage whispered to Quinn.

Both boys rolled their eyes smiling. Blaine nodded once more and then was walking off with the girls. He took a couple moments to prepare and then walked out onto the stage.

"Hello I'm Kurt Hummel and I will be performing Not The Boy Next Door from the Peter Allen Musical The Boy from Oz," Kurt announced as was customary before the audition. Unless he was mistaken Carmen Tibideaux's eyes had widened in surprise at his selection but the look was gone so fast he couldn't be sure if it had actually been there. He saw Blaine, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany take their seats. Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, and Mr. Schue were out there too and the support meant so much to him. He nodded to Brad and launched into his song.

He got completely lost in the performance. He let the music fill his soul and he let the lyrics fly. His voice didn't fail him it flew true and he hit every note perfectly. He snapped back at the end bringing his arms down standing straight.

"That was quite the performance Mr. Hummel," Ms. Tibideaux said with no inflection. "You know Hugh Jackman won a Tony award for playing Peter Allen," she said to which Kurt nodded quickly, "Hugh trained with me the summer I was in residence at the Sydney Opera House," she continued not looking at him but writing as she had been since she started speaking. "And I'm certain that he would have been," she said placing her pen down, "as impressed with what you did with that song as I am," she said finally looking up at him. "A bold choice young man I congratulate you for taking such a risk today," she said smiling at him.

Kurt was beaming from ear to ear, "thank you thank you," he said before rushing off stage.

Blaine looked at the woman as Kurt disappeared off stage and she was still smiling looking at where his boyfriend had disappeared to. He was so proud of Kurt, he couldn't have been prouder. The girls next to him were barely containing themselves and they waited for Blaine to get up before taking off after him followed by everyone else. They all meant backstage and Blaine ran to Kurt picking the boy up and swinging him around. Kurt was laughing hugging onto Blaine smiling so much his teeth showed. He was glowing with excitement.

The girls ran over all hugging him at the same time and Blaine stepped back to let them latch onto him. Quinn kissed his right cheek while Brittany kissed his left while Santana pulled the boy in and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Watch it Satan," Blaine growled out making the Latina smirk at him.

"Bro that was awesome," Finn said rushing forward to hug his brother picking him up as Blaine had.

"Finn can't breathe," Kurt gasped out as Finn squeezed him around the waist.

"Damn Frankenteen don't kill him," Santana said.

Finn put Kurt down blushing, "sorry bro but that really was awesome.

"Thank you Finn," Kurt said smiling.

The rest of the guys came forward to hug the brunette and Mercedes latched onto him after Sam squeezed him almost as tight as Finn.

"That was amazing," she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Cedes," he said smiling. She was wearing the dress he'd made in his fashion and interior design class and he knew that was not coincidence. "It really does look great on you," he said. This was the first time she'd worn it and he had a feeling that wasn't coincidence either.

"Course it does it's a Kurt Hummel original," she said rubbing her hands down the material.

"You made that dress Kurt?" Quinn asked shocked.

"He sure did in his design class," Mercedes said proudly.

Santana smirked at Kurt and he could see the I Told You So lingering behind her brown eyes.

"Okay ya'll we gotta get back out there to watch the diva I mean Rachel," Artie said making everyone laugh. "Come on Kurt hop on and I'll give you a ride so I can congratulate you proper," Artie said winking.

Kurt laughed shaking his head but slipped on Artie's lap and the boy brought his arms around his waist hugging him and Kurt wrapped his arms around Artie's neck. Artie turned his head and kissed Kurt's cheek and Blaine walked over offering to push. Everyone laughed at the clear implication that he would push Artie right off a cliff if he didn't stop latching onto his boyfriend.

They all made it back out in time to see Rachel coming out on stage. Kurt had seen her watching his performance from off stage and he wanted to believe she would have congratulated him if she hadn't been getting ready for her own audition. He knew she would have had time to give him quick congratulations before going on but he didn't linger on the thought. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and Kurt rolled his eyes. When he'd gotten off Artie's lap to sit down in his own seat Blaine had pulled him into his lap and pulled his legs sideways and refused to relinquish his hold.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I will be singing Don't Rain on My Parade from my favorite musical Funny Girl," Rachel said proudly.

A few versus in Rachel mixed up the words. Kurt recognized it right away having heard Rachel sing this many times. The brunette girl realized it to and stopped. She asked to start again and Carmen Tibideaux had let her. Kurt nodded and then Rachel launched into the song again but a few versus in she messed up again. Kurt's mouth dropped open in pure shock. This was not happening. This was Rachel's song, she had sung it millions of times, and they won their first sectional with her singing this song. She asked to start again and was ready to but Carmen Tibideaux it appeared wasn't willing to give her yet another chance.

"No ," the woman said and Kurt looked to her and then back to Rachel.

"Excuse me," Rachel said.

"You get eight bars," Carmen Tibideaux said sternly, "I gave you sixteen, do you know what happens when you forget the words on Broadway, they give the job to your understudy," she said answering the question. "I'm very sorry but this audition is over," she said closing her things and packing them up.

"No please, please you have to believe me, please just give me one more chance," Rachel begged as the woman put her stuff away and got up, "please, please, please," Rachel continued to beg crying now as Carmen Tibideaux got up and walked out.

Everyone was stunned staring at the stage. Kurt had a hand held up to his mouth in shock. Finn had his head bowed hand over his eyes as if seeing Rachel this way was to difficult to bear.

"Did that really just happen?" Santana asked. Even she was shocked, she never would have thought Rachel Berry of all people would choke during an audition and fail so epically. Though she had to admit karma was a bitch and if this wasn't Rachel's karma coming back to bite her in the ass Santana wasn't a lesbian.

"Oh my god," Kurt said stunned. That did not just happen only it had. That was it that was Rachel's chance and she had blown it and he didn't know what would happen now but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

The following weeks were a mess. Finn was constantly stressed about Rachel and spending all his available time not with Rachel in the comforting realm of his brother. This in turn meant Blaine's time with his boyfriend was constantly being interrupted and Kurt found himself increasingly between a brother who needed him and a boyfriend getting increasingly aggravated. The only bright spot had been Regionals. Rachel had managed to pull herself together to get through the competition though she had fretted about messing up the lyrics and everyone was actually understandably worried, she'd pulled through though and then complained why couldn't she have sang like that during her audition and everyone was back to ignoring her. Santana and Blaine had knocked their song out of the park but everyone agreed the highlight of the competition was Kurt's solo. One judge had even cried. They'd come out victorious and everyone was thrilled to have another shot at Nationals before graduating and moving on leaving high school behind.

"What's up Captain?" Quinn asked plopping down next to the boy.

A stressful practice had just ended and Kurt actually looked more stressed now that it was over than he had when they were going through practice and that was saying something. Some would think that being Captain and being Coach Sylvester's favorite would make things significantly better for the boy but Quinn knew better. Being Captain was stressful enough, being Coach Sue's favorite which she had been for a very short period came with added stress because she expected more from you than everyone else and if she didn't get it the disappointment felt worse than being yelled at because you knew she had thought better of you till that moment. Kurt was better at the game then she ever was but she could see he was starting to fray and it wasn't just cheer practice causing it, no way, Kurt was made of sterner stuff than that. He never would have become Coach Sylvester's favorite if he weren't.

Kurt looked up at Quinn and smiled softly. If any of those girls was going to recognize something was up and call him on it he knew it would be her. "Just a lot going on lately," he said trying to shrug it off.

"Yeah no not buying that so spill," she pushed. With Kurt you had to push he was far too good at keeping stuff in, better than anyone she'd ever meant. Until he had gotten people around him who genuinely cared for him and cared for him more than themselves she wondered how long he had gone on with so much under the surface that no one ever noticed or cared to notice because it was easier not to dig.

Kurt's smile fell and Quinn knew whatever it was must have been a lot. Kurt usually took more pushing to crack, he needed all his girls. She frowned glancing up catching Santana's eyes and the girl immediately started over followed by Brittany of course. It was Brittany who was the one who often realized Kurt needed a shoulder to lean on; she was more perceptive of her dolphin than anyone else. That didn't really surprise Quinn though.

Kurt hadn't seen Quinn look up but when Santana plopped down and Brittany leaned her head on his shoulder he wasn't surprised at all.

"Come on Kurt we're here for you but you have to let us in," Quinn said poking him to get him started.

"Finn's really stressed over Rachel," he started and when Santana scoffed he looked at her disapprovingly and Quinn glared at her and she put her hands up in surrender.

"You two have to admit though the way she's been acting her karma came back around and bit her at the most opportune time for it and least opportune time for her and isn't that how that always goes down?" she asked genuinely trying to get them to admit to where she was coming from.

"I'll agree that Rachel can be horrible," Quinn said, "and with the way she's been treating everyone especially in glee and the way she was with Kurt when he was excited over his selection for his audition she probably got what was coming but still," the blonde paused shrugging.

"But still this is her future we're talking about and all she wants is to get into NYADA, it's her dream and I understand what it feels like when your dream has been crushed and ground to ashes and blown away right in front of you," Kurt picked up. "Regardless of how awful she's been and what she's said that kind of thing I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy and I wouldn't even count her as that," the boy said softly.

Santana acquiesced to understanding what they were saying and they all knew that was the best they were gonna get from her, she would never agree they all knew of the Latina's hatred of Rachel ran deep and her treatment of Kurt only intensified that. They were well aware that no love was lost between her and Finn either, Kurt probably more acutely aware than most.

"So Finnocence has been comforting the dwarf and he's stressed about it when he escapes her waterfall of tears and gets home," Santana said with no emotion but at least it wasn't derision.

"Pretty much," Kurt said softly looking down at the grass, "and ever since he and I have become closer and he's tried to be a real brother he comes to me when he's feeling like that says talking to me and hanging out with me helps," Kurt said picking at the grass.

A quiet descended upon which the girls waited for him to collect his thoughts and speak. They had to let him get this out on his own; there was a time for pushing and a time for waiting.

Kurt huffed and they saw it coming, "I want to help him I do I want to be there for him and be a good brother but every second he's at home he's hanging around me and Blaine and I never have anytime alone or with my boyfriend and its pissing Blaine off and I can't blame him for being pissed off I'm not exactly thrilled about not getting any time with him either but I'm torn I don't want to just throw Finn out but I want to be able to spend time with Blaine and Blaine is starting to get irritated I don't just throw him out and Finn doesn't see how upset Blaine gets and it's just a mess," Kurt stopped abruptly hand forming into a fist against the grass.

Quinn laid a hand over Kurt's fist, "sweetie it's perfectly understandable you want to be there for Finn but it's also understandable that you need time for yourself and for you and Blaine, it's okay for you to want time with your boyfriend," the blonde said, "look I love Finn I dated the boy I know how oblivious he can be he spends all his energy trying to be there for Rachel and then wants someone to be there for him and he's put you in that role because let's face it of all the people he is close to you are the one he sees best for it and that's not a bad thing," she said.

"But he can't expect you to be there for him whenever he needs you with no regard to your needs," Santana said hopping in, "Finn isn't your boyfriend you don't need to hold his hand to help him with Rachel," she said sidling up to Kurt, "Blaine is your boyfriend and he needs you just as much if not more than Finn," the girl said honestly, "and it's okay for you to need him to and want to be with him, I say again your boyfriends and you love each other Finn has to let you two be Kurt and Blaine every now and then."

"Why not let someone else help Finn every once in a while," Brittany piped up making everyone look to her, "I mean sure Finn likes Kurt best for that role but Quinn like you said you dated him and you still care you can be there for him."

Santana and Kurt both grimaced, they could see the hidden train wreck in that scenario. Quinn smiled at both of them appreciating their concern but it wasn't necessary.

"I can do that," she said smiling, "look I'm dating Sam and we're happy together and he would totally understand why Finn might need a friend right now and if he understood that I was helping you Kurt so that you and Blaine could be alone every once in a while he would really understand," she winked making the brunette blush.

"I really do need time with Blaine," Kurt said and there was something in his voice that made Santana and Quinn smile at each other.

"Trust me Captain Sexy Pants," Santana said smirking, "I remember that make out action at lunch I imagine you need a lot of time with Blaine," she said making Kurt turn scarlet. "That is so not a bad thing Porcelain," she laughed smacking his leg.

"So tell you what," Quinn said, "I'll take over Finn duty for a bit, I'll invite him to hang out and talk to him give him that outlet he's been using you for and you go spend time with Blaine," she said smiling nudging the brunette.

"Thanks ladies," Kurt said smiling.

"See what good talking can do," Santana said softly, "stop keeping it all in Porcelain you got friends who give a shit now, not that you didn't always," she said at the looks given her, "just a bit more now," she added smiling.

Everyone laughed and suddenly the four were engaged in goofing off.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine said running up to the group. "Practice is finally over wanna head off together?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. Despite everything going on and all the stress of late Blaine never stopped calling him that.

"Love too," Kurt said popping up and in a rather saucy move for one Kurt Hummel turned and winked at his girls. The look on their faces nearly made him laugh but instead he just smiled and turned around and leaned into Blaine to whisper in his ear, "maybe we can take a shower together and get clean hmmm," the brunette suggested.

Blaine coughed immediately getting hard, "that sounds fantastic," he whispered back pulling Kurt against him even more so the boy could feel how hard he suddenly was.

"I'll uh see you ladies later," Kurt said still looking at Blaine pupils blown wide, "thanks for everything," he said glancing back to them.

"No problem," Santana and Quinn said at the same time smirking.

"Have fun dolphins," Brittany waved.

"Oh we will," Blaine said loud enough to be heard.

"Yes we will," Kurt reciprocated pressing into the curly haired boy to push him so they could go.

The girls watched them go wistfully.

"Damn what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall," Santana said watching the two boys run off.

Quinn nodded she couldn't help but agree in that moment.

"Anyway Quinn you go take care of Frakenteen I needs to get my mack on to calm all this sexual tension," she said grabbing Brittany's hand to drag the giggling girl off.

Quinn couldn't think of anything she wanted to do less right now then be there for Finn especially after that little display from Kurt and Blaine. She groaned looking over at the boy in question. She wondered if she could pawn him off on Puck after a bit to get her own alone time with Sam, she would approach the idea with Puck. If she phrased as a favor for her and Kurt she bet she could get him to agree easy. Quinn got in devious Quinn mode and ran off towards the boys.

* * *

They barely got through the door and Blaine was on Kurt like flies on honey. He felt like he was going through Kurt withdrawal the last month. He was ready to strangle Finn or at the very least drug his soda if it got him some alone time with his fucking boyfriend. Blaine like to consider himself a fairly patient person and he got that Rachel was upset, though truthfully Blaine was with the Santana on the whole she got what was coming to her, and he got that upset Finn. Kurt of course being the wonderful person he was wanted to be there for his brother while he was going through a hard time with his girlfriend. He got all of that but Finn taking up all of Kurt's spare time was what he was having a distinct problem with. Finally though it appeared he was getting just what he wanted. His mouth had latched on to Kurt's with ferocity and his tongue slid eagerly into the other boy's mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped ripping his mouth away, "could we at least get up to the shower before you attack," the boy said laughing as Blaine started pulling him up the stairs.

The minute they were in the room Blaine was divesting quickly and to save his cheerleading uniform Kurt was doing the same. He really hated wearing the thing every day, almost as much as he had hated the Dalton uniform, but Coach Sylvester had insisted he have it on every day since the attack months ago and he had followed her rule to the letter so no fashion at school. It was rather pissing him off in all honesty but it did its job of protecting him though he imagined the students had gotten them memo on that anyway but any who hadn't the uniform kept them at bay so Kurt supposed it wasn't all bad.

"Your dad?" Blaine questioned hungrily eyeing the pale body being exposed as each piece covering it fell away.

"In DC till tomorrow," Kurt replied in between divesting.

"Carole?"

"Has the late shift won't be home till midnight."

"Fantastic," Blaine grinned grabbing Kurt's hand once he was naked, "I hear a shower calling our names."

Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled him along and forgot all about everything once he was under that warm spray with a hot body pressed against him. Mouths clashed hungrily teeth and tongues clashing as they couldn't get at each other hard enough or fast enough or just enough. Both boys felt the strain of too long without release for the passion that flowed steadily between them. They were both hard and aching and knew this wasn't going to take long.

Blaine turned Kurt harshly and bent him over sliding his hard cock between the soft cheeks of his boyfriend's ass. Kurt reached his arms out against the wall to steady himself. He felt Blaine sliding against him between his cheeks the feel of the hard flesh making him groan his own erection begging for attention. Before Kurt could get a hand down to give it just that Blaine had wrapped an arm around him grasping him in a firm fist. Kurt gasped pumping his hips into that fist with a single minded focus. His thrust caused him to move back and forth in time with Blaine as the boy leaned against him sliding himself between Kurt's ass cheeks loving every moment of the feel of that soft skin enveloping him and he truly couldn't wait for the day he buried himself in that tight hot channel. It was a matter of minutes interspaced with moans and whimpers before both were coming practically at the same time. Blaine came pushing against Kurt and the feel Blaine's cum hitting him sliding down between his ass cheeks sent Kurt right over the edge and with one final thrust he was coming in Blaine's hand.

Blaine let himself slide away pulling that pale body up straight and back into him as he maneuvered them under the spray. The warm water washing away evidence of their arousal sated moments ago. Kurt leaned into the body behind him resting his head against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned to kiss at his neck and Kurt turned his head slightly exposing more of the pale column. Blaine sucked and bit at the skin bringing a mark to the pale flesh and Kurt's fingers slid through the wet curls grasping and encouraging. Kurt whined at a particularly harsh bite followed by soft suck and Blaine groaned. He loved everything about Kurt but the noises he made were music to his ears and he couldn't get enough of them. Eventually they focused on actually washing up though that involved more of them washing each other but who was counting. Kurt even let Blaine wash his hair to which Blaine took as the momentous event that it was and smiled throughout. He turned after letting Kurt do the same knowing the boy loved to play with his curls he was fascinated with them and Blaine loved Kurt having a fascination with anything about him.

Upon getting out of the shower Blaine placed the towel around Kurt before using it to pull the boy to him for another kiss. This kiss was softer more tender and affectionate than the clash of mouths that had happened earlier. After a thorough appreciation Blaine smiled nuzzling at the boy and they walked out Blaine pulling on some boxers while Kurt just pulled on some briefs and his McKinley sweatpants before sliding into bed. They lounged against each other appreciating the moment of togetherness that was just theirs. They proceeded to spend a ridiculous amount of time just making out press doting massaging hands against one another as they took the well-deserved time to enjoy each other, finally getting their moment. Blaine also took this time to play with his new favorite accessory of Kurt's running his hand across Kurt's stomach and playing with the little note.

The sound of the front door slamming made Kurt groan and he burrowed into Blaine's arms as though he could keep the world out including his step-brother if he simply held onto Blaine long enough and by sheer force of will.

"I can knock him out," Blaine offered smiling wrapping his arms more securely around the body burrowing against him. He laughed when he felt Kurt try to slap him but he was burrowed to close to properly do so.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and Finn burst in the room without waiting for the okay to actually come in from its occupant and owner.

"Kurt bro I'm ready to admit it she's driving me nuts," Finn said as he came in the room plopping on the end of the bed completely ignoring the fact that the couple in it was snuggling and making out.

Kurt briefly wondered what happened to Quinn keeping his mammoth brother away for a while or was a few hours all he could get these days. The brunette looked up from his spot against his boyfriend at his brother while said boyfriend glared at the tall teen.

"Hiya Finn," Kurt said falsely cheerful, "you lost?"

"I knocked," Finn said confused.

"But you didn't wait for an answer did you," Kurt said smiling and clearly annoyed.

"Oh," Finn said sheepish realizing his misstep. "Sorry about that but I really need to talk to you, Quinn was trying to help but she's not into arts like you and Rachel and then Puck said I could talk to him but same issue plus he's Puck and not reliable," Finn said rambling.

Through his annoyance Kurt felt warmed by the fact that Quinn and Puck had tried to keep Finn at bay. While unsuccessful he appreciated their attempts. He also wondered if Finn even realized how hurtful what he just said about Puck was, probably not Kurt decided.

"Rachel keeps reading those NYADA blogs and she's freaking out because apparently some people are already getting acceptance letters and she was crying and saying she wasn't gonna get one and her life was over and I told her you hadn't gotten anything from them yet either and she just said that wasn't odd and you probably wouldn't which I don't know why she would say that but she," Finn continued to ramble but Kurt stopped listening.

At first Kurt was listening and vaguely trying to pull himself together to be the sympathetic brother but when he mentioned that he told Rachel that Kurt hadn't gotten anything from NYADA yet, which he hadn't, and she had responded as though that was only natural he grew angry. He was the one Carmen Tibideaux commended for his audition, he was the one who performed his heart out and got through it, she was the one who choked eight bars into a song she'd been singing since she was 2 and it was totally expected he wouldn't be accepted. How fucking dare she, Rachel had said and done a lot of horrible self-centered, egotistical, and downright rude and bitchy things but this was by far the worse in Kurt's mind at least at the moment.

Blaine was annoyed, Finn was disturbing them again, and it was obvious Kurt wanted him to go away. Instead the boy had proceeded to ramble on like his boyfriend's desires meant nothing even in his own damn room. He'd been getting more and more agitated but when Finn told them what Rachel had said about the acceptance letters he got angry fast. He looked down to the brunette in his arms and noticed the emotions flittering across his face from shock to hurt to anger. He looked back at Finn and his hazel eyes got dark with rage.

"Get out!" Blaine shouted.

"What?" Finn asked stopping mid ramble looking at Blaine in shock.

"I said get out," Blaine reiterated, "you walk in here without so much as waiting for an okay to come in and then start to ramble on about your self-centered bitch of a girlfriend."

"Hey," Finn said getting mad interrupting Blaine, "don't say that about Rachel," Finn said defending his girlfriend.

"I'll say whatever I want to say when your girlfriend has the audacity to act like your _brother,_ " Blaine said putting emphasis on the title, "who did perfectly at his audition to the point where Carmen Tibideaux herself applauded him a job well done has less chance of getting accepted to NYADA and going so far as to imply it's expected that he won't and act like she who choked her audition should get accepted, did you even defend him when she said it?"

The guilty look on Finn's face said it all and at the hurt look that took over the anger on Kurt's face his rage grew. "Kurt has been nothing but a sympathetic ear for you for weeks while you go through this bullshit with that egotistical self-centered bitch you call a girlfriend and he's put his own needs and wants second to be there for you and it's going to stop right now!" Blaine ignored the placating hand Kurt put on him. "I'm serious Finn Hudson this is the last stray you want to support Rachel when all she cares about all she's ever cared about is herself you go right on ahead but Kurt's not holding your hand through it anymore and if she so much as says anything even remotely close to what she said to you to his face I'll have Santana bitch slap her and I'm sure she would only be too happy to oblige," Blaine said evilly, "you and Rachel are done taking advantage of my boyfriend's good nature and good will you get out right this second or so help me god I'm going to beat the ever loving shit out of you and the only thing that has held me back so far is the precious beauty in my arms so get out!" Blaine shouted and Finn looked so scared at that moment he really did flee without another word.

"Well that was kinda hot," Kurt said placing and arm across Blaine's chest laying his chin down on top of it, "and I don't know whether to thank you or bemoan the inevitable fall out that will follow this evenings events."

"Beautiful I'm not sorry I didn't say anything untrue and frankly that girl has overstepped one times to many and that idiot you have of a step-brother needs to grow a pair and figure his shit out and they both need to stop emotionally abusing you intentional or unintentional," Blaine said looking into those blue-green eyes letting them calm him. He really didn't want Kurt mad at him.

Kurt tilted his head to the side and for a moment silence reined as blue-green meant hazel. Blaine's arm tightened around Kurt and the brunette smiled leaning up to place a chaste kiss on those full lips. "I love you Blaine Anderson," he said softly, "and I love that I'll always come first for you and that you won't hesitate to defend me and I'm sorry if my actions of late haven't projected that as well," Kurt said sadly.

"Oh beautiful I know you love me and I know you wouldn't hesitate to defend me with your wicked words and trust me short of Burt Hummel I know that I'm always at the forefront of your mind whether you say it or not whether you make it clear with your actions or not," Blaine said softly smoothing Kurt's hair away from his face, "neither of us is perfect we do what we can and the rest of the time we trust each other and have faith in our love."

"I beg to differ," Kurt said making Blaine frown, "you are absolutely perfect even if it can't be empirically proven," Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiled pulling that lithe body against him kissing those pink lips. He rolled slightly so Kurt was underneath and proceeded to worship the precious boy that was his. After thorough worshiping they popped a Disney movie in and proceeded to snuggle and enjoy each other for the first time in a while.

"You're my Belle," Blaine said playfully watching the Beast dance with the Beauty on screen, "my beauty."

"You're my Beast," Kurt said smiling, "my prince charming in disguise."

Finn walked by Kurt's door after grabbing a soda. He'd called Quinn to try and talk to her since she'd offered but when he told her what had happened she'd gone off on him too and said she would back Blaine up in kicking his ass and hung up on him. So he'd called Puck who pretty much told him he'd fucked up and he should try to make things right with Kurt and Blaine. Puck told him he got his need to be there for Rachel but she was being very diva right now and if he didn't bring her back to earth in that way he had of doing so she was gonna lose all her friends and if he didn't make things right with Kurt he was gonna lose all his. Finn conceded he was probably right. As he looked at Kurt's door he couldn't help but feel bad knowing he'd screwed up again. He had hurt Kurt unintentionally by not standing up for him earlier against Rachel and then hurt him worse by telling him what Rachel had said and admitting he hadn't stood up for him. He realized after having Blaine yell at him that he had been hurting Kurt for weeks by constantly using his brother as a sympathetic ear and loving brother. Kurt had been letting him vent and just being there for him to talk to and making him feel better and he wasn't even considering he was cutting into Kurt's time to be alone or be with Blaine and Kurt never once called him out on it or pushed him away. Even now it was Blaine who had ultimately protected Kurt from him. He sat down on his bed and tried to figure out how it was he kept screwing up and hurting Kurt when he didn't mean to when really he wanted to be there for him like Kurt had for him. He thought of maybe asking Quinn and Santana if they could help him but he wasn't sure they wouldn't kill him. He conceded though if he really wanted to do better with Kurt they were probably the girls to go to. He thought maybe if he pitched it to them as wanting to genuinely make things better and make things right with Kurt maybe they wouldn't kill him, they might help him. He resolved come Monday that is what he would do. If he did this right maybe he could still fix things.

* * *

"Wait so let me get this straight," Santana said trying not to bust out laughing so hard she couldn't speak, "the dwarf stalked Carmen Tibideaux then accosted the woman and demanded she give her another chance to prove she was good enough for NYADA." At Tina's nod Santana busted out laughing so hard Kurt thought she might asphyxiate.

"Apparently Dean Tibideaux had security drag her off the premises and got a restraining order against her after the incident and now it's all over the internet," Tina said morosely. The room was a mix of people staring in disbelief, shaking their heads disapprovingly, or laughing hysterically. "When I told her never to give up I didn't mean for her to do all that," Tina said and Mike hugged her consolingly while Santana laughed harder.

Quinn snorted from her attempt not to laugh and then blushed scarlet as several heads turned to look at her.

"Girl is cray cray," Artie said high-fiving with Mercedes.

"Your officially dating a stalker dude," Puck said to Finn smirking as he saw Blaine looking over like he was enjoying Finn's discomfort immensely and Puck knew why and for once he wasn't siding with Finn, not this time.

"I knew Rachel was obsessed and bold but this is just," Kurt shook his head not sure what to think.

"Like I said self-centered bitch," Blaine said and most of the room cracked up laughing. Kurt sighed and looked over at Blaine like that's so not helping. Blaine shrugged, he didn't want to help.

Mr. Schue came in followed by Rachel who sat quietly next to Finn and got the full story he was dumbfounded he couldn't believe his star student had done such a thing. He'd been there for the choked audition and while he understood Rachel's dismay this kind of behavior was not acceptable. He decided Rachel would not be getting a solo for Nationals as they simply could not risk disfavor from the judges during such an important competition by putting someone who would no doubt by then have a bad reputation on stage for a solo. Rachel had run out of the room in tears.

By the next day at school the whole school had learned of what happened and Rachel had become the laughing stock of McKinley. She actually left early that day claiming illness unable to stand the ridicule of her peers in her time of distress.

Kurt felt bad for her but he couldn't help but note she had brought this entire mess on herself and there was little anyone could do to help her with it or out of it at this point. No one in glee club had any sympathy left for the girl and Kurt wasn't sure what she was going to do at this point her hope of getting into NYADA was slim at best and she definitely wasn't getting a solo for the last school competition of the year. Senior year it seemed was not Rachel Berry's year.


	10. For The Future

It was that time of year. Everyone was starting to get their acceptance letters and Kurt waited anxiously for anything to come for him. To this day he had told no one about Parsons and with having done so well on his NYADA audition he truly didn't know what to hope for at this point. He found out from Jeff that Nick had received acceptance letters from Yale, Harvard, Columbia, and NYU for law school and he'd yet to decide. Kurt thought he'd be over the moon if he'd been accepted to four top ranking schools like that and he wanted to be a lawyer. Jeff said Nick was pretty over the moon but torn as well. Jeff himself had been accepted into Julliard for dance. Kurt was so happy for him. It was Jeff's dream to dance and an acceptance to Julliard was like Kurt getting accepted to NYADA though that hadn't happened yet. Jeff was thrilled to but had told Kurt he knew it was partially why Nick was torn. If Nick chose Columbia or NYU he could be in New York with Jeff, if he chose Yale or Harvard he wouldn't be but a few hours away but it wasn't within nightly visiting range either. Their dilemma made Kurt think, he had known Blaine was interested in medical school but he didn't actually know where Blaine applied and Blaine hadn't said anything or brought it up. Suddenly Kurt felt awful and like he had monopolized the college conversations and worries.

"Blaine," Kurt said questioningly as they sat on Blaine's bed studying.

"What is it beautiful?" Blaine asked recognizing the uncertainty in Kurt's voice.

"Did Nick tell you about his acceptances?" Kurt asked taking a different route to his question than he planned initially.

"He has," Blaine said confused by the question.

"Has he said where he's going?" Kurt asked trying not to be obvious.

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment and put his pen down causing Kurt to look directly at him. "Jeff told you he got into Julliard and Nick's torn about where to go because of the different cities and now you're wondering where I applied and if I'll have the same problem because no matter what you're going to end up in New York," Blaine said seeing through Kurt clear as day.

"Should have known you'd see through me and just come out and asked," Kurt huffed. "But I also feel bad for not already knowing where you applied because I should know," he said sadly.

"Beautiful you don't know because I didn't tell you because I wanted to know where I was going to be accepted before I even brought the issue up because it might not even be an issue," Blaine said moving so he could sit next to Kurt pulling the boy into him. "It's not because you're a bad boyfriend," Blaine said hugging the boy, "it's because I didn't want you to stress you were stressed enough plus you couldn't be a bad boyfriend you just don't have it in you."

"Have you gotten any acceptances yet?" Kurt asked curious.

"Yes," Blaine said, "but not from every school."

"Tell me please," Kurt pleaded.

Blaine sighed, "I got accepted to Johns Hopkins and Columbia so far," he said softly, "I'm waiting to hear from Harvard."

So Jeff and Nick's issue could be their issue as well, "and do you have a preference of school?"

"I'm leaning towards Columbia but not for the reason you might think," Blaine said quickly when Kurt stretched his head back to look at him. Blaine pushed so Kurt was facing him and he was holding his hands, "Columbia is a great school I would not be settling going there firstly, secondly the fact that it's in New York so I could be with you is of course a factor how could it not be I would be lying to say it's not but perhaps most importantly Columbia is where my father and grandfather went to medical school it would mean a lot to me to go the same place they did and to walk the same halls," he said smiling, "so see," he said placing a hand on Kurt's cheek, "I have good reason to choose that school that isn't centered around just you."

"Kinda sounds like you've already decided," Kurt said.

"I don't want Nick to base his decision off mine," Blaine explained, "he needs to choose where to go on his own terms so if I tell you I've decided you absolutely cannot tell Jeff because I haven't told Nick and if you tell Jeff he'll tell Nick and he'll make his choice for all the wrong reasons and I'm trying to get him to make his choice for the right reasons."

"Promise just us," Kurt smiled.

"I already sent Columbia my acceptance of their acceptance," Blaine said smiling, "the other two were always safety schools."

Kurt threw himself at Blaine hugging him tightly. "Do your parents know yet?" he asked.

"No I wanted to tell you first but I was hoping to wait till you at least got your acceptance," he teased.

Kurt shrugged and Blaine tackled him to the bed laying kisses all over his face making the brunette giggle.

* * *

McKinley was abuzz with seniors talking about acceptances and rejections. Some students were ecstatic and others in tears everyone still waiting was nervous. The energy was palpable.

Artie had announced to everyone that he had been accepted into NYU's Tisch School of the Arts which he would be attending for film. Quinn announced that she had been accepted to Yale for law which she was very happy about but the strain her announcement had put on her relationship with Sam was obvious. Mike informed everyone he had been accepted into Julliard for dance and despite his parents initial reluctance they were fully supporting him now. Kurt had told Mike that one of his Dalton friends was going to Julliard for dance and maybe he could introduce them beforehand and they would both know someone before starting school. Mike was totally open to the idea and Kurt couldn't wait to tell Jeff, he thought him and Mike would get along wonderfully. Tina announced she was also accepted into NYU and no one failed to notice the looks shot between Tina, Mike, and Artie and wondered what might happen there. Just as everyone was celebrating the recent glee club member's acceptances Finn came in looking somber.

"Rachel got her NYADA letter," he said softly, "she didn't get in."

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say. Kurt got up and walked over to Finn.

"Please tell her I'm sorry for her," Kurt said sadly, "I know how bad she wanted this." Finn nodded and hugged Kurt, he appreciated his brother's sentiment especially after the way he and Rachel had treated him.

After Finn left there was a moment of silence where no one really knew what to say.

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence they weren't surprised to notice Finn wasn't there.

"Kurt," both boys heard Burt Hummel call from the kitchen.

Upon walking in they saw Burt and Carole sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"We have letters for you and Finn sweetie," Carole said smiling.

"Where's Finn," Burt asked.

"He's with Rachel," Kurt said on autopilot, "she got rejected from NYADA."

"Oh no," Carole gasped. Both Burt and Carole were aware of how much Rachel wanted to get into NYADA.

"I have a letter?" Kurt asked again shaking.

"You have two," Burt said looking at his son questioningly.

"Two," Kurt repeated.

"Two?" Blaine asked looking at Burt. "Babe did you apply somewhere besides NYADA?" He asked looking to Kurt.

"Apparently he did," Burt said questioningly, "though it seems he didn't tell anyone about it."

"I didn't want anyone to know in case I didn't get in," Kurt said looking at Blaine and his dad sheepishly cheeks turned red.

"Well cats out of the bag now might as well open these cause Carole and I have been going crazy waiting for you to get home and do so," Burt said smiling. He wasn't at all surprised when he'd seen the envelope for the school Kurt hadn't told anyone he applied to.

Kurt walked over and sat down at the kitchen table with Blaine next to him his parents across from him and Burt handed him the letters. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw the name of the school he hadn't known Kurt applied to but then he smiled realizing it made perfect sense the look on Burt's face said he thought the same. Kurt looked at the unopened letters in his hands terrified. What if they both rejected him what if he wasn't good enough for either place. He looked up at his dad his fear obvious.

"No matter what those letters say you will get through and move forward," Burt said smiling the pride for his son evident in his face and voice, "you're meant for great things son and you'll get there how you're meant to."

Kurt looked at him nodding tears in his eyes. He turned the NYADA envelope over and opened it heart pounding hands shaking and pulled the letter out eyes taking in the judgment. Before saying anything he took the envelope from Parsons and opened it reading the letter inside. He read both the letters a second time to make sure he read them right.

"Well?" Burt questioned anxious.

Kurt looked up stunned eyes still wet, "they both accepted me," he said softly before a smile broke out across his face. Burt cried out ran around the table and picked Kurt up hugging him tight and swinging him around. "Dad your heart," Kurt cried as Burt put him down.

"Oh screw my heart," Burt said hugging Kurt tightly. "You did it you did it Kurt," Burt said clapping his son on the back as Kurt hugged his dad tightly. "He did it Blaine," Burt said looking to his son's boyfriend who was smiling and laughing.

"Dad are you crying?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"You beat them all," Burt said proudly, "they threw everything at you, they tried to beat you down but you know what you're unstoppable Kurt," he said placing a hand on his son's face, "I am so proud to be your dad and they can never take this away from you," Burt said firmly, "right now in this moment on this day you won." Burt pulled Kurt back into him to hug close.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his dad and just let the tears come. As he sat back down he looked through all the stuff each school had sent him and as he looked through the Parsons info he realized there was another letter. He picked it up and gasped hand covering his mouth.

"Beautiful what is it?" Blaine asked putting a hand on Kurt's back.

"I got the scholarship," he said in disbelief. "When I applied I figured I'd go for broke and made a submission for the scholarship, every year one student receives a full scholarship and one student receives a partial scholarship," Kurt explained, "their rewarding me the full scholarship if I choose to accept."

"OH MY GOD!" Burt thundered. "Son that is amazing," Burt said pulling Kurt back up and into a hug, "Carole my son is fucking amazing," Burt cried.

Normally Carole would scold him for language but she didn't even care right now and he wasn't wrong anyway.

"Kurt this is," Burt paused overwhelmed with emotion, "your mother knew she knew you could do it," Burt said holding Kurt close, "I know she is so proud of you right now and if she were here she would be over the moon and hugging you."

Kurt clung to his father full out crying at this point the mention of his mother only making him cry harder. Father and son held each other tightly sharing this moment of joy. Carole and Blaine both sat staring at them crying as well.

"What's going on?"

Everyone looked to Finn as he walked in looking in confusion at everyone.

"Why is everyone crying?" Finn then looked sad, "oh no bro please don't tell me you got rejected too," Finn said.

Everyone laughed and Finn was more confused.

"Honey your brother didn't get rejected NYADA accepted him," Carole said looking at Burt and Kurt, "but NYADA wasn't the only one."

"He got accepted into Parsons," Burt said happily, "won a full scholarship and all with them too."

"What?" Finn asked, "you applied to Parsons?"

"I did," Kurt nodded, "I got some really great advice that I took but I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to say anything till I knew if they would even accept me and well they did."

"Ha didn't just accept him," Burt said happily, "school wants him so bad their awarding him a full scholarship if he accepts." Burt pulled Kurt back to him hugging him tightly, "my boy my talented amazing boy," Burt said crying again.

"Dad," Kurt said trying to calm his father down despite the fact that he was crying too.

"Don't even try it Kurt let your dad be proud of you," Blaine said.

"Wise boy you got there for a boyfriend son," Burt said happily making Blaine laugh.

"Finn sweetie you have a couple letters too," Carole said and suddenly everyone was looking at her then Finn.

"I do?" the tall teen questioned.

"Mmhmm," Carole said walking over handing him the letters. "I'm guessing you applied to NYU because you wanted to be with Rachel and your brother but I didn't know you applied at OSU sweetie," she said surprised.

"It was in the stack of college books Kurt gave me," Finn said sheepishly and both parents looked to Kurt again with pride.

"Open them honey," Carole urged.

Finn opened the envelopes reading both letters as Kurt had before speaking. "I didn't get into NYU," he said somberly, "but OSU accepted me."

"Oh honey that's good," Carole said hugging her son.

"That's awesome news Finn," Burt said smiling.

"Congratulations," Kurt said smiling as well.

"Dude this is nothing to your news and I didn't even get to congratulate you right," Finn said walking over to Kurt. He pulled the smaller boy out of Burt's arms and into his own for a hug. "Congrats bro you're really amazing," Finn said hugging Kurt tightly.

"Finn," Kurt gasped, "I can't breathe," Kurt complained and Burt was over pulling Finn to loosen his hold.

"Sorry dude," Finn apologized sheepishly.

"Stop calling me dude," Kurt reprimanded and Finn ducked his head, "and thank you," Kurt smiled.

Finn looked up slowly and then smiled making everyone laugh.

"But wait," Finn said suddenly making everyone look at him, "if NYADA and Parsons accepted you which one are you gonna go to, which one you gonna choose?" he asked. Suddenly everyone realized the dilemma Kurt faced and looked to him.

Kurt stared at Finn. He never thought he would face that dilemma. He never thought both schools would accept him. He turned and looked at the two acceptance letters. Oh god how was he going to choose?

* * *

Kurt's head was currently pillowed in Blaine's lap while the boy ran his fingers through the chestnut strands. Kurt was extremely particular about whom he allowed to touch his hair and he almost never allowed anyone to play with it as Blaine was doing now. The action was comforting though, it always had been for him, and he just kept that to himself. Blaine knew though, he seemed to know everything about Kurt by now including how to make him feel better. Kurt was torn as he stared at the two letters.

"Beautiful, you'll make the right decision," Blaine said softly.

"I have no idea how," Kurt uttered.

"Because you're going to take the time to consider each path and where it will lead and then you're going to decide which path is the one you really want," Blaine said logically, "I know you applied to both thinking you wouldn't get in both which I could have told you was silly," Blaine pulled a strand in his hands playfully and Kurt smiled, "but now you have the opportunity to decide what you really want out of life."

"I always thought I would do both," Kurt said feeling the confusion take over again.

"There is a path that speaks more to your heart than the other," Blaine said and unbeknownst to Kurt he was looking at the photo Burt had given Kurt of him and his mother. "Just listen to your heart and let it tell you what that path is," Blaine said softly, please Elizabeth help him hear his heart the curly haired boy thought. "Everyone's promised to tell no one you got in to both schools till you've decided so you take the time you need," Blaine said reassuringly.

Eventually both boys got up and started packing Kurt's things for the weekend. They would have Friday night dinner and then head to Blaine's where Burt had given Kurt permission to spend the weekend. They were both going to tell Blaine's parents both where Blaine got in and where Kurt was accepted. When Burt and Carole had found out Blaine had been accepted to Columbia for Pre-Med they had flocked to him and hugged him and congratulated him like he was their own. It made Kurt smile. Even Finn had congratulated Blaine and clapped him on the back. Things had been strained between Finn and Blaine ever since that day and Blaine was a less forgiving person than Kurt. While Kurt had accepted Finn's heartfelt apology which Santana and Quinn had helped him formulate he later found out Blaine had not had any such intention. Blaine was cordial for the sake of Kurt and his family but it was clear he had not forgiven Finn for what had gone down that day.

Despite the tenseness between Finn and Blaine dinner was a light happy affair. Burt was practically bursting with pride and kept using any excuse to touch his son whether it was a pat on the back or petting his hair or a spontaneous hug. Kurt took it in stride with a fond smile for his dad. At one point Kurt had looked at his dad smiling and he'd looked so much like his mother Burt couldn't help but see Elizabeth as she likely would have been smiling down at their son and he had started crying again and only hugging Kurt had calmed him down. Blaine watched with pure love and adoration for this father and son. He'd always found the relationship between Burt and Kurt extraordinary. It was nice to see so much love. Carole for her part kept beaming with pride at her own son and Blaine had congratulated him as well with a genuine smile. That had made Finn smile brightly and for a moment all was perfect. As the two boys were leaving they got numerous hugs and it took Blaine pulling Kurt and Carole urging Burt to let go of his son to get the father to let them leave. Once in the car Blaine had sighed dramatically and Kurt had laughed.

"How bout I let you sing Katy Perry all the way to your house," he giggled.

"I will take it," Blaine said grasping the opportunity before Kurt took it back, "don't worry I'll let you have a Gaga number in their but not Born This Way I almost came watching you do that routine." Kurt's eyes widened comically before a more sly look overtook the blue-green orbs and then he burst out laughing.

"Good to know I'll keep that in mind," the brunette teased.

* * *

By the time the Anderson residence was in view Kurt was regretting letting Blaine sing Katy Perry the whole way. He loved Blaine adored his voice but the overabundance of Katy despite how much he actually did like some of her songs was wearing on him. Though he had blushed and gushed when Blaine sang Teenage Dream to him in memory of their first meeting and when Blaine sand Unconditionally to him he cried. Blaine for his part almost ran the car off the road when Kurt sang Gaga's I Like It Rough. He didn't even know that song fucking existed. Blaine vowed to look up songs by her at the first available opportunity and Kurt sniffed haughtily saying he should have done that by now and it was a travesty of epic proportions he had not. They were a laughing mess as they pulled in the driveway.

"Now this is what I like to see," Jane Anderson said as Kurt and Blaine came through the front door laughing. Charles following close behind her.

"Hey mom," Blaine said hugging her immediately. She seemed momentarily surprised but hugged him back quickly appreciating the moment to hold her boy.

"How's my favorite mechanic doing?" Charles asked Kurt stepping around mother and son.

"Actually pretty on top of the world at the moment," Kurt said surprising the man.

"We have some news for you guys," Blaine said pulling back from his mother's arms.

"Well let's go in the parlor, I'll have snacks and refreshments brought in," Jane said and everyone headed that way.

Once everyone was seated Kurt and Blaine holding hands and sitting close and both parents looking at them expectantly Jane gasped before either boy could speak.  
"You proposed," Jane said excitedly.

"MOM!" Blaine shouted as Kurt's face turned red as a tomato.

"Honey why don't we let the boys tell their good news," Charles said trying not to smile. His wife's obsession with her son marrying this young man was funny to him at this point. He had a feeling when it did actually happen Kurt better be ready for an invading mother-in-law on the wedding plans; he hoped the boy prepared himself.

"Actually Mrs." Kurt started and stopped at her look, right, he kept doing that, too much politeness ingrained in him by his dad he would blame him when he got home, "Jane," he corrected immediately and she smiled, "we got our college letters and wanted to tell you both."

Jane and Charles were immediately alert eyes looking between the two boys anxiously.

"I got into Columbia," Blaine said looking to his dad, "for Pre-Med."

It took a moment but suddenly Charles was up and pulling his son to him hugging him tightly. Both men were crying suddenly and it was at that moment Kurt truly realized how much this acceptance meant to his boyfriend. He'd, of course, known Blaine was excited but the true depth of it struck him in this moment. It was obvious it meant just as much to his dad and this moment between father and son was a beautiful thing to witness. Kurt looked over at Jane and she was smiling at her son and husband with tears in her eyes and Kurt understood exactly how she felt. She looked at him and their eyes meant with full understanding. After father and son parted Jane got up to hug and congratulate her son. Once Blaine was sitting back next to Kurt with Kurt's hand in his owns both parents looked expectantly at the brunette.

"I got accepted into NYADA," Kurt said smiling.

"But," Blaine said before the parents could congratulate the boy.

Kurt looked at Blaine then back to Jane and Charles who were looking at them curiously. "I also got accepted into Parsons and they've offered me a full scholarship," he said blue-green eyes landing on the hazel eyes of Jane Anderson whose hand flew to her mouth. Then suddenly the damn broke.

"Oh my goodness Kurt sweetheart," the woman was up and across the room pulling the boy into a hug. "This is absolutely amazing," she said hugging him tightly. Kurt brought his arms up to hug the woman back.

"They're both renowned art schools just for different sections of the arts," Blaine told his father. "And each school only selects a very small amount of applicants for admission from the thousands they receive each year, it's extremely competitive to get in and the scholarship Kurt got from Parsons is only given to one student each year," he said cluing his father in on just how much his boyfriend had accomplished.

Charles eyes widened as he took in what his son was saying. He might not be as informed on the arts as his wife but he understood that his son's boyfriend had accomplished something extraordinary. "Congratulations young man," Charles said moving to give Kurt a hug as well as Jane finally released him.

"Do you have any idea which one you're going to accept sweetheart?" Jane asked as everyone settled back in their seats. Kurt shook his head no the dilemma all over his face as he looked at his hands. Blaine's arm came up to wrap around Kurt's shoulders comfortingly as he pulled the boy into him. Jane's face softened at the actions and she understood the difficulty of this decision for Kurt. "I have no doubts you will choose what is best for you sweetheart," she said softly and understandingly, "you should take this moment to be proud of what you've accomplished regardless of what you choose this is amazing." Kurt looked up at the woman smiling gratefully.

"We're going out to celebrate tonight," Charles said decidedly, "these two boys have gotten great news and we're going to properly celebrate it." Jane nodded in agreement and Blaine and Kurt laughed heads leaning against one another.

That night Charles Anderson took his family out to dinner at the Montgomery Inn in Dublin. While the boathouse was without a doubt the most fun to go to the food was the same either place and it was delicious. The restaurant was use to celebrations and so a cake and the whole deal were engaged in that evening. By the time everyone got home that night they were all excited but worn out and sleep came easily. Blaine played big spoon and curled protectively around his boyfriend.

* * *

All day Saturday was spent lazing about and fooling around. Kurt simply couldn't stop smiling. On Sunday as Blaine drove Kurt back home Kurt looked at Blaine and thanked him for keeping is mind occupied. Blaine just laced his fingers through Kurt's and smiled. When they were sitting in the Hummel-Hudson driveway Blaine pulled Kurt to him for a kiss before looking deeply into those blue-green eyes.

"You'll make the right decision for you," Blaine said simply.

"I love you," Kurt said softly.

"Right back at you beautiful," Blaine said just as softly back.

That night Kurt lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know how to make this decision. How do you choose between two things you love and just pick one? Kurt turned and fell into a fitful sleep with the question running through his head.

********************************************************DREAM FLASHBACK BEGIN**********************************************************

 _"So how was your date today my little prince?" a woman with long chestnut brown hair asked kissing the little boy on the head before sitting next to him._

 _"It was good," the little boy said shyly plucking at the fabric in his hand his little cheeks red as could be._

 _The woman laughed picking up the needle and thread. "Did he steal another kiss?" she teased the embarrassed little boy._

 _"No," he said so softly she had to strain to hear him, "I let him have one this time."_

 _"Why you little minx," she teased tickling him making him giggle like crazy._

 _"Momma stop," he gasped out trying to wriggle away from the tickling fingers._

 _She did stop eventually when he was all flushed and happy but suddenly the smiled disappeared and she frowned, "what is it darling?"_

 _"Don't tell daddy," the little boy whispered, "don't tell daddy about the date or the kiss," he said fearfully._

 _"Why?"_

 _The little boy's eyes darted around as if he expected the man to pop out at any moment. "A lot of the other kids don't like me," he said tearfully, "and I heard one boy's father say that I was different and he said it like it was really bad and he looked at me like he was going to be sick and I don't want daddy to look at me like that."_

 _The woman grew angry and she pulled her son to her, "oh Kurt," she said tears in her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you darling and there is nothing wrong with being different, we're all different in different ways it's what makes each person special," she explained rubbing his back. "Your differences make you special and unique and there is nothing wrong with them," she said softly._

 _"Then why did that man say it like it was bad?" he questioned sadly._

 _"Some people are scared of certain differences in people because they don't understand them but that doesn't make it right," she said hugging the boy in her arms. "They let their fear develop until they hate the differences and that's wrong but sometimes you just can't get people to let go of their fear."_

 _"What if daddy fears what makes me different," the boy said looking up at his mother._

 _"Never," she shook her head, "your daddy is the bravest man I know and would never let fear keep him from understanding."_

 _The little boy nodded vigorously, "that's true daddy is really brave."_

 _The woman smiled, "so see your daddy won't mind."_

 _"Can we still keep it a secret?" he asked._

 _"Okay it'll be our little secret," she said smiling. The little boy smiled back. "Now are we going to finish this dress you designed for me?" she asked tapping his little nose laughing when he wrinkled it shaking out of her grasp._

 _"Mmhmm," he said getting back to work, "do you think daddy will like your dress?"_

 _"I think daddy will love my new dress it's easily going to be the prettiest one I own," she said seriously._

 _The little boy giggled happily bad thoughts forgotten as they so easily are for ones so young. The mother beside pulled him close at one point kissing his soft hair._

 _"Yay it's done," he said throwing his hands up excitedly making her laugh._

 _"Indeed now let momma try it on okay," she said and he nodded climbing up to wait patiently on the sofa._

 _She appeared in the soft pink dress they made her and the little boy clapped. "Momma you look so pretty," he said clamoring down and running to her excitedly._

 _"She does indeed," said a masculine voice from the doorway._

 _"Daddy," the little boy said excitedly running to his father._

 _"Hey there munchkin I've still got some oil on me," he warned._

 _The little boy stopped short wrinkling his nose making both parents laugh._

 _"New dress honey?" the man asked his wife._

 _"Yep a Kurt Hummel original huh," she said looking at the little boy who nodded enthusiastically._

 _"Kurt made this?" he asked surprised._

 _"Momma helped," Kurt jumped in._

 _"I did but our little fashionista here did all the design work and even helped me sew it didn't you," she said picking him up and he nodded enthusiastically._

 _"Well that's a mighty good job son," his father said kissing his forehead._

 _The little boy beamed with pride making both parents laugh._

 _"One day he's going to be a world famous designer and everyone will be wearing his designs," the woman said with certainty._

 _"Think I can teach him something about cars Lizzie before he takes the fashion world by storm," the man laughed._

 _"I don't know Burt what do you think you want to learn about cars Kurt?" she asked the little boy who once again nodded with enthusiasm that he never seemed in short supply of. "Well there you have it," she said smiling, "I think that's a yes."_

 _They were laughing again as the man kissed his wife, "let me clean up and we can have dinner."_

 _As he walked away she bounced her son making him laugh. Once she set him down he brushed himself off making her giggle._

 _"Make sure you keep it safe momma," the boy said indicating the dress._

 _"I'll put it in our special hiding place so it doesn't get ruined," she promised and he nodded in agreement. "You wanna help me set the table?"_

 _"Yes," he said taking the offered hand walking with her to the kitchen._

********************************************************DREAM FLASHBACK END **********************************************************

Blue-green eyes flashed open as Kurt woke up suddenly popping up in bed. He looked at the clock on his nightstand that read 4:30am. His eyes drifted to the picture of mother and son that his father had given him. His eyes began to tear up. That wasn't a dream it was a forgotten memory his subconscious was giving back to him. Suddenly remembering the dream or memory rather he grabbed his phone flying out of bed. He quietly made his way to the attic not wanting to wake anyone. Once up there he used the flashlight on his phone to find what he was looking for. He stopped once he found it, his mother's dresser.

He ran his hands over the wood and then slowly knelt down opening one of the drawers. He reached inside and pressed the bottom making the wood tilt up. Reaching inside he removed the bottom of the drawer and cried when he saw what was inside. The dress that he remembered her wearing along with the perfume bottle he had spilled and the design drawing he made for the dress. He reached inside pulling the items out running his hands along the fabric. He brought it up to his nose and cried harder. It smelled so much like her it felt like she was right there with her scent surrounding him. He picked up the bottle and it rolled in his hand and he clutched it to him along with the dress. He laughed as he picked up his childhood design drawing, wasn't half bad really considering how old he'd been when he'd drawn it but if his mother hadn't helped him put it together the product in his arms wouldn't exist. He sat there on the floor of the dusty attic for an indeterminate period of time just clutching the items to him and crying letting his mother's scent comfort him. Eventually he went to put the wood back but as he was doing so he noticed an envelope that he missed before. It must have been under the dress, he reached inside and pulled it out, the envelope was tucked closed and his name was written on the front in his mother's flowery handwriting. His heart clenched, he replaced the wood bottom and shut the drawer. He grabbed all the items and headed back down to his room. Once there he sat on the bed looking at the envelope. Slowly he untucked the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it he saw it was a letter. He felt his heart clench again he'd had a feeling when he had seen the envelope but confirming it was harder. This was a letter his mother had written him. Slowly with shaking fingers he read the letter.

 _ **My dearest Kurt,**_

 _ **If you're reading this letter than my disease has run its course. I wanted more than anything to beat this cancer, to watch you grow up and become the amazing person I've no doubt you've become. I'm so sorry my darling for any pain my absence may have brought you but please know how much I love you and your father and that I remain with you both watching over you both as best I can.**_

 _ **It saddens me greatly to know that you will have undoubtedly faced pain, adversity, and hatred by the time you read this. I pray that your father has been able to protect you from some of it at least. Forgive me my darling but I shared our secret, I wanted him to be prepared and to understand what he would need to protect you from.**_

 _ **I hope that you have kept dreaming. I hope that you have never stopped trying to make those dreams a reality. During our time together it was your dream to make beautiful things, you wanted to fill the world with beauty. I treasure having a child with such a vision.**_

 _ **I hope that you have known happiness and felt love. I hope for this above all things. My sweet boy someday you will meet the boy meant for you. Please know I would not have cared, I would have loved you just the same, and I would only want you to be happy with the person you chose. Perhaps you remember a little boy who gave you your first kiss in a park on a sunny day. The little Anderson boy was quite enchanted with you. I hope that you find someone who will be equally as enchanted, someone you can share your forever with as your father would surely have been mine.**_

 _ **Stay kind my darling, retain your compassion and hope. Never lose those qualities which make you so special and never forget how much I love you with all my heart.**_

 _ **Love Always,**_  
 _ **Your Mother, Elizabeth**_

Kurt cried as he read the letter his mother wrote no doubt intending for him to find in later years as he had. He nearly dropped the paper though when she mentioned that day in the park. The little Anderson boy was quite enchanted with you. That is what she wrote; he recalled his father's words from the night at the restaurant "your mother said he had a head of dark curly hair and quite the personality". Kurt's mind was going 200 miles an hour. Anderson, dark curly hair, it couldn't be but it sounded like Blaine suddenly he remembered his father saying that boy's mother hand talked to his. Surely if that was Jane she would have recognized him when she meant him, then again they were 5 it was possible she didn't and to Kurt's knowledge Jane had never actually seen a picture of his mother. His mother clearly hadn't mentioned the boy's name to his father probably wise since he mentioned strangling him. Suddenly he wanted to show Jane a picture of his mother that minute, he wanted to know if the boy he meant that day was Blaine. He was going to show her a picture as soon as possible he had to know his mind wouldn't settle till he knew for sure. If it was though, oh dear god if it was the implications were well he didn't rightly know what they were but amazing.

Suddenly Kurt looked at the letter again. Her words, **_it was your dream to make beautiful things, you wanted to fill the world with beauty_** , Santana's words to him suddenly flew through his mind, _"your talent is in making something unique and amazing and filling the world with a beauty that it more often than not lacks"_. Even Kurt could admit he'd always dreamed of designing he'd thought at one point in time he would have a career in fashion. Then glee and admittedly Rachel came along and Broadway seemed so amazing. He was a countertenor his voice was a rare and wonderful thing he knew this but finding work on Broadway with this rare and wonderful gift especially with his looks would be hard, not impossible just hard. Did he want that though? When he'd opened his mind to fashion again and actually considered a career there it had excited him. He could see it so clearly. He looked at the dress he made with his mother, then to the sketch, then to his sketchbooks, and finally to the letter.

Broadway sounded fun and exciting but it wasn't what he wanted to do with his life. He smiled, he wanted to make beautiful things and fill the world with beauty. He wanted fashion shows with his designs. He wanted celebrities clamoring for one of his gowns for the red carpet. He wanted to do something that would allow him to leave his mark. Kurt slid off the bed grabbed his laptop and slid back on. He grabbed his NYADA and Parsons letters. He sent off one response to NYADA thanking them for the opportunity of attending their prestigious university but stated he would not be attending as he had decided to take a different direction. He then sent a response to Parsons thanking them for the same opportunity and that we was looking forward to being a part of the freshman class as well as his acceptance of the scholarship awarded to him. Closing his laptop he smiled, this decision felt right there wasn't a single bone in his body that regretted it.

"Thank you mom," he said softly. Kurt didn't believe in God but he really felt in that moment his mother was watching over him and guiding him, reminding him of what mattered. He went back to sleep, for the little time he had left to get some before school, clutching her dress and letter close to his heart.

* * *

The following morning Kurt woke up early. He had tried to get more sleep but there was so much on his mind he'd only ended up falling asleep for a short time before waking up again. It was closer to the time he needed to get up so with the thought of surprising Blaine he got up early and got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Hey kiddo bit early to be heading out isn't it," his dad said as Kurt grabbed a Starbucks white chocolate coffee from the fridge along with a banana.

"I want to surprise Blaine," he said walking over to his father.

"Oh okay," Burt said smiling.

"I sent Parsons my acceptance," Kurt said softly.

Burt looked up suddenly at the declaration and after a few seconds a smile broke out on his face as he processed what had been said. He got up and hugged his son pulling Kurt tightly to him. "Oh I'm so proud of you Kurt and god Lizzie would have been ecstatic," he said laughing, "she knew you know she always knew that you would go that route." He pulled back smiling at his son with tears in his eyes. "There's not a doubt in my mind how proud of you she is," he said.

"I know," Kurt said smiling knowingly.

Burt tilted his head, the way his son said it was like he really knew like he'd talk to his mother but of course that wasn't possible he shook his head and just hugged Kurt again patting his back.

"Dad if you don't let me go I'm not actually going to get out any earlier," Kurt laughed.

"Alright alright go on," he said pushing Kurt towards the door before sitting back down.

Kurt shook his head walking out.

"Oh Lizzie he's doing it," Burt said to the silence, "our boy is doing it." Burt stopped dead swearing he could hear a whispered I know. All these late congress sessions were making him loopy he figured but maybe just maybe he just smiled and shook his head didn't matter it was all good.

Kurt got what he needed from his locker having gotten to school early enough not to have his girls waiting and went to wait for Blaine at his locker. He sent a quick text to the girls letting them know he was already here and with Blaine so they wouldn't look or worry after him. It felt nice to have people so concerned.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine said stopping short surprised to see Kurt standing at his locker. "You're not usually here so early something up?" Blaine asked walking up and kissing his boyfriend.

"I sent Parsons my acceptance this morning," Kurt said smiling.

Blaine stopped what he was doing looking at Kurt. "You're sure?"

"One hundred percent," Kurt smiled.

Blaine pulled Kurt to him hugging him before kissing him deeply and tenderly. Kurt let his arms wrap around his boyfriend just enjoying the moment.

"This is a sight I could get use to every morning if you wanna switch things up Porcelain," Santana grinned.

Kurt and Blaine came apart with a wet sound that Santana appreciated deeply making her fan herself. The two boys smiled at her before Blaine shook his head and went back to getting what he needed out of his locker.

Quinn and Brittany were just coming around the corner when Kurt pulled his Parsons letter out of his binder handing it to Santana.

"What's this?" she asked taking it at his nod she started reading and looked up sharply. "You did it you really did it," she said shocked, "and you didn't tell me," she said angry, "oh fuck I don't care you did it," she said loudly launching herself at Kurt hugging him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Santana," Kurt gasped what was with people hugging him so tight they cut off his air supply.

"Sorry Kurt oh god I'm so happy for you," she said waving the letter at Quinn and Brittany to take in lieu of explaining.

"I got into NYADA too," he said smugly. After all she did say he wasn't going to.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded as Brittany and Quinn's heads snapped up.

"I said NYADA accepted me too," Kurt said enjoying this moment.

"Well shit," Santana said.

"I turned em' down," Kurt said smiling, "I want to go to Parsons I already sent them my acceptance."

The three Cheerio's just stared at him.

"Wow Blaine I figured out a way to shut Santana up," Kurt said amused and Blaine laughed.

"Kurt," Quinn whispered, "you turned down NYADA are you sure?"

"Positive," Kurt said smiling shaking his head, "I want Parsons I think I always did I just needed to be reminded," he said winking at Santana.

Santana smiled so softly everyone was shocked, never had they seen such a genuine look of love on her face. Brittany had and smiled too. There were actual tears in the Latina's eyes as she moved slowly back to Kurt and hugged him slowly this time. It was such a moment of caring and love everyone was stunned. Kurt just smiled closing his eyes wrapping his arms around her returning the hug.

Blaine whipped out his phone and took a picture of the two. This was a moment they would want to remember years down the road.

"I'm proud of you dolphin," Brittany said moving to hug him as Santana released him and quickly wiped at her eyes.

After Brittany Quinn pulled Kurt in for a hug as well. "Congratulations Kurt you deserve this," the blonde said.

"Thanks Quinn," he said hugging her back.

Once the three Cheerio's had all had a moment with him and things calmed from the news Kurt said, "and Blaine got into Columbia for pre-med so we'll totally be in New York together both doing what we want and love." The boy was so happy the three Cheerios could feel it radiating off him and infecting anyone close enough which they totally were. They all smiled and proceeded to hug and congratulate Blaine who laughed and took it all in stride.

"Lunch is going to be very interesting today," Santana said smirk back in place.

Kurt just laughed and turned and kissed Blaine to everyone's shock and amazement. Blaine's eyes widened but he quickly reciprocated wrapping arms around the boy.

"If you two wanna do that at lunch too totally not objecting," Quinn said high fiving Santana.

The two boys ignored them happy to stay lost in their own world a moment longer.

* * *

"Everyone shut up!" Santana shouted as she came over to the lunch table Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, and Quinn behind her smiling. Everyone dutifully silenced and she nodded. "Kurt and Blaine have some news to share," she said sitting down purposefully leaving room for Blaine to sit next to Kurt knowing Brittany would claim Kurt's right side as always. The curly haired boy smiled and she waved it off.

Everyone looked expectantly as the boys sat down. Finn already knew what they were gonna say.

"I got into Columbia for pre-med," Blaine announced when Kurt nodded at him. Everyone was actually surprised thinking Blaine was going to go into the arts like so many of their classmates were.

"Dude," Puck said, "I didn't even know you wanted to be a doctor."

"Surgeon to be precise," Blaine said smiling.

After a moment everyone was suddenly congratulating the boy before looking excitedly at Kurt.

"I got into NYADA," he said and everyone as expected started exclaiming loudly, "but I'm not going," Kurt said. The silence was so sudden and pronounced you could have heard a pin drop.

"What?" Mercedes said.

"Oh Kurt," Rachel said speaking up, "you don't have to defer enrollment on my account I already have plans to reapply and join you," she said smiling.

Santana rolled her eyes dramatically, "he wasn't finished dwarf so kindly stop your word vomit," the Latina said nastily.

"I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to wait and see what would happen first but I applied to another school as well," Kurt said to explain, "I applied to Parsons and I got in and even better the scholarship I submitted for I got," he said excitedly, "out of all their admissions they awarded the scholarship to me."

"Wait so what are you saying exactly?" Mercedes asked tentatively.

"I'm saying that I'm going to Parsons, I already sent them my notification that I was looking forward to joining them as part of their freshman class," Kurt said, "I informed NYADA that while I appreciated the offer to attend their prestigious institution I was choosing another path," Kurt said glancing at Rachel then looking back to Mercedes.

Everyone was stunned for a moment but knowing how much Kurt loved fashion and seeing how excited he was they were all instantly happy for him shouting congratulations and clapping him on the back. People were swarming around the table to hug him.

"You did what!" Rachel screamed drawing everyone's attention.

"I turned down NYADA and accepted Parsons," Kurt said firmly and clearly, "that's my dream my true passion and that is what I'm going to do."

"And he is going to be fabulous at it," Mercedes declared high fiving Santana.

"Oh my god Kurt how could you," Rachel said standing glaring at the boy. "All I wanted all I dreamed of was going to NYADA going with you as a matter of fact," she stressed, "we talked about it and made plans and then I didn't get in and it was awful but you did ,you got in, shockingly and then you had the audacity to turn it down," she screeched.

"Shockingly," Blaine said softly, "what's shocking Rachel is that my talented beautiful boyfriend managed to put up with being your friend as long as he did you self-centered bitch," he said darkly rising. "You do not get to sit there and act like what Kurt's achieved is nothing and that it's shocking," he said spitting the word out, "that he achieved it in the first place."

Rachel was gaping, "you can't talk to me like that Blaine Anderson."

"I'll talk to you any damn way I please and you're a fine one to stand there and say you can't be talked down to when that is all you do to people and all I'm doing is telling you the truth not my problem if the truth hurts you narcissistic evil," Blaine said furious stopping short when he felt Kurt's hand on his arm.

"Blaine," Kurt said putting a hand on his boyfriend's arm, "that's enough," Kurt said firmly.

"Not even close to enough want me to take over curly cause I agree with everything you said," Santana said looking at the boy admirably.

"Santana don't," Kurt said and at her look he shot her a pleading one, "please."

"Fine," she said begrudgingly, "for you because it's you," she said eyeing Rachel darkly.

"Rachel while Blaine may not have phrased it the best he's not entirely wrong," Kurt said looking to the girl, "I worked my butt off and killed my audition to get that spot at NYADA, I earned it and there's nothing shocking about them accepting me and the fact that you can say something like that indicates you're not a very good friend," he said sadly, "I've tried to overlook some of your faults because I know I can be a bitch sometimes and I have my own faults and I wanted to think despite yours you really did care about me but I'm starting to realize the only one you care about is you, I'm not done," he said when the girl tried to interrupt. "NYADA is your dream Rachel, Broadway is your dream and while I admit to seeing the appeal of it it always has been your dream," he said softly, "your enthusiastic and passionate and there's nothing wrong with that but you got me so tied up in your passion I forgot my own until I was reminded," he said "Parsons and the world of fashion is my dream and I'm going to go after it with everything in me just like you would and if you're really my friend you'll let me be who I am and do what I'm passionate about and support me just as I do for you."

Rachel shook her head crying, "you never should have applied, you got in and now someone like me who really wanted it isn't getting the opportunity because they gave it to someone like you whose just throwing it away."

"That's what the waitlist is for Rachel," Kurt said with zero sympathy.

"What?"

"People who are on the NYADA waitlist one of them will have the chance because I turned the offer down but that was never going to be you because they didn't waitlist you they rejected you and the fact that you blew your audition is probably largely responsible so don't try and blame the fact that you aren't going on me that's all on you," Kurt said logically.

Rachel glared at him and Kurt felt sad that the friendship he thought existed between them had been nothing but a figment of his imagination.

"Blaine," Kurt said just wanting away.

"Yes beautiful," Blaine said face softening as he looked to Kurt.

"Just take me somewhere," Kurt said eyes wet, "I don't care where I just wanna be happy."

Blaine got up immediately taking Kurt's hand and pulling him away.

"Berry I fucking hate you," Santana spat once the two boys were gone.

"Well the feeling is mutual you slut," Rachel spat right back making everyone look at the short girl like she had lost her mind.

"You know what you evil dwarf we don't need you in glee we got the numbers without you and since Scheuster has made it clear you aren't getting a solo since you stalked the dean of a school and ruined your reputation don't bother coming because I don't wanna see you face," the Latina said shrewdly, "don't sit with any of us at lunch, don't talk to us, and don't even look at us," she said venomously, "and if I find out you have been anywhere near Porcelain for the rest of the school year I'm going to sick Coach Sylvester on you," she said glaring at the girl, "now get lost before I reach cross this table and pull out your hair and strangle you with it."

Rachel glared at Santana and then looked at the faces around her none of which looked even remotely friendly and Finn wasn't meeting her eye. "Fine," she said, "I don't need any of you anyway, I am a star Santana and one day I'll prove it and make you eat your words," she said stalking off.

Once the girl was gone the table sat in silence.

"Well that was appropriately horrific," Quinn said.

"My dolphin looked so sad," Brittany said miserably.

"I can't sit here or I'm going to find that bitch and murder her," Santana said getting up, "I gotta get outta here." Brittany and Quinn got up quick to follow the girl.

"Bro I know you say you love her but I gotta say as your friend I strongly suggest you drop Rachel man she ain't worth it and Kurt's your brother yo what she said to him wasn't cool," Puck said putting a hand on Finn's back.

"We actually already broke up," Finn said solemnly.

"What?" Puck asked shocked.

"I told her I got into OSU and that I was happy because I really kind of don't want to go to New York I mean I know it's her dream and all but I just I like it here with Burt and my mom and I just wanna stay," Finn said shrugging. "She got mad at me and told me if I didn't have any intention of going to New York we should just break up because she was going so we broke up," he said softly.

"Dude," Puck said, "well man I think you're actually better off."

"Probably," Finn said softly, "I'm just gonna go and hang till next period kinda want to be alone," Finn said getting up and wandering off.

"That girl really is so much more awful than I realized," Mercedes said the remaining table nodding solemnly not sure what would happen now. The rest of lunch was spent in relative silence for those remaining.

* * *

"My mother loved bringing me to this park," Kurt said softly sitting on one of the swings.

"Beautiful," Blaine said lost for words.

"When I told my dad about my decision this morning he was so happy for me," Kurt continued in the same soft voice looking at the chain, "he said she knew that my mother always knew this was what I wanted," a tear slid down a pale cheek, "I had a dream last night but it wasn't a dream really it was a memory shaken loose but my dilemma over this decision I'm sure of it."

Blaine sat down on a swing next to Kurt and just let the boy talk. He could tell this meant a lot to his boyfriend to get this out. So he would listen patiently.

"I remembered this secret place she and I had where we would put important stuff," Kurt said a far off quality in his voice as he remembered the recently required memory. "It was a drawer in her dresser, I went to it last night and among the items hidden there was a letter, a letter she wrote to me when she realized she might not be around to say the things she wanted," he said more tears now falling. "She said it was my dream when I was little to make beautiful things to fill the world with beauty," he said looking at the beautiful nature of the coming spring around them, "she said she treasured having a child with a vision like that."

Blaine placed a hand softly on the back of Kurt's head gently petting the hair there.

"Rachel's words shouldn't hurt but they do," he whispered, "I really thought we were friends that we were close and that she would be happy for me regardless that I was taking a different path then we initially talked about." Despite the distance that had come between the two recently Kurt had never stopped thinking of Rachel as a friend even through all her diva tendencies.

The rage Blaine felt towards Rachel Berry came surging back with force. He reined it in though because it wasn't what Kurt needed right now and he knew that.

"Rachel is a very self-centered girl," Blaine said doing his utmost to keep his tone even, "it's sad but it's true but perhaps in time as she gets older she'll grow out of that and some insight and wisdom will come with age and womanhood." Blaine doubted that would happen he was pretty sure that Rachel's self-centered narcissism was a massive character flaw of her person but Kurt was a positive person, a generous person, and hope would speak better to him then negativity. "Maybe someday she'll understand she was wrong and see how happy you are and make amends," he said softly, "but beautiful don't wait for that," he added firmly, "you have so many people who are already happy for you, who believe in you, and who understand what this means to you so do what comes natural to you," Blaine said smiling, "pull those people to you and hold them close while you reach for your dreams and maybe someday the people who couldn't be one of those people now will be in the future."

Kurt looked at Blaine leaning his head to the side smiling, "thank you."

"For what?" Blaine asked confused.

"For making me feel better," Kurt said simply.

"Anytime," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it gently, "anytime."

The two walked hand in hand heading out of the park. As they started to get close to the exit Kurt noticed the sandbox and stopped briefly. Blaine had kept walking but pulled to a stop just passed Kurt when he realized the other had stopped. Kurt looked at the sandbox and felt a memory that he just couldn't reach. Dark curly hair, he tried to picture a younger Blaine with a younger him but he just couldn't find the memory. Kurt shook his head smiling resolving to let it go for now he looked to the Blaine before him and shook his head.

"Just thought I might remember something," he said shrugging, "didn't come to me though," he said dismissive though he felt anything but.

Blaine looked at Kurt hazel eyes piercing trying to discern the hidden truth beneath the surface but couldn't find anything so for now just smiled nodding pulling Kurt along with him back to the car. He leaned close once they were closer to the vehicle and tickled the brunette making Kurt break out in peals of laughter. He liked that sound much better than the sad tears from earlier and smiled kissing the flushed cheek before they headed back to school.

* * *

"So Nick has made his decision?" Kurt asked glancing at Blaine as they drove to the Lima Bean.

"Yeah wouldn't tell me what it was though said he wanted to tell both of us at the same time," Blaine said starring at the road.

Both boys rode the rest of the way in relative silence the only sound the music from the radio. Both lost in their thoughts to carry on conversation. Kurt was thinking about Jeff and hoping that whatever Nick's decision was both boys would be able to continue to be happy. He'd always known them as Jeff and Nick, despite the fact that he was undoubtedly closer to Jeff he was still friends with Nick and he wanted them both to be happy. The fact that Nick was Blaine's best friend was not a fact lost on the brunette either. Blaine was thinking about Nick, he sounded tired on the phone and he was worried about his best friend's choice. He hoped Nick made the right choice for himself but he understood how sometimes that included taking other people into account.

This time Kurt and Blaine arrived first so they got the coffee's and sat at the table nervously sipping their drinks and watching the door. Kurt saw them first and rose smiling as the bell chimed their interest. Jeff ran right for him and hugged the boy tightly.

"Every time it's like they haven't seen each other in years," Nick said looking to Blaine in a joking manner. Blaine laughed fondly but he looked at Nick with concern that the other boy clearly caught. Once everyone was seated there was a moment of silence.

"I'm coming to Columbia with you," Nick said looking at Blaine smiling.

Blaine looked at Nick for a moment and saw the way the boy smiled and his whole face lit up and he knew Nick had made the right choice for himself.

"Congratulations!" Kurt and Blaine said together at the same time before looking at one another in surprise and then the whole table burst into laughter.

"Where did you decide Kurt?" Jeff asked excitedly drawing the attention to the brunette.

"Parsons," Kurt said smiling softly.

Jeff immediately swooned and was all over the place and talking about how he was going to tell everyone that he knew Kurt Hummel before he became a world renowned fashion designer. Kurt just laughed at his best friend sipping his coffee shaking his head fondly.

Blaine smiled dreamily at his boyfriend till Nick kicked him under the table and he turned and scowled at his best friend before they were in an all-out war under the table causing Kurt and Jeff to look at the two as though they had gone crazy.

"Oh Jeff," Kurt said remembering suddenly drawing the blonde's attention as their boyfriends continued tussling. "One of my friends from school and gleemate Mike Change who is an amazing dancer," Kurt said drawing out the word amazing, "is going to Julliard for dance too."

"Really?" Jeff asked wide smile breaking out on his face.

"Yes really so I thought maybe I could introduce the two of you and you would both know someone before you started school in the fall," Kurt said excited at the idea.

"Yes yes absolutely," Jeff agreed nodding as though it were the best idea yet.

The rest of the time at the coffee house was spent with Jeff and Kurt colluding and talking about Jeff meeting Mike and about New York and places they wanted to see. The boys thought it might be cool to get an apartment the four friends could share. While Nick and Blaine talked about Columbia and the different classes they were interested in. It wasn't till well into the coffee date that Jeff snapped his fingers getting everyone's attention.

"Oh Nicky, Blaine," the blonde said excited, "I totally forgot to tell you both Sebastian is going to Columbia to so the three of you can totally hang out," he said happily and Kurt smiled at the two.

Nick looked at Blaine who frowned then smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. The two friends gave each other a look and then smiled and nodded at their boyfriends. When Kurt and Jeff gave them both the unhappy boyfriend look they smiled more genuinely.

"Of course," Nick said brightly.

"It'll be great," Blaine said trying not to sound as unenthusiastic about this as he really felt.

"What is he studying?" Kurt asked.

"Law, medicine, or business I can't remember," Jeff said.

Blaine and Nick sighed one of them was likely going to be stuck befriending the boy. They just each hoped it was the other.

"Most of the guys at Dalton are majoring in one of those three categories," Kurt said eyeing his best friend then smiled knowingly, "so basically that was Jeff speak for you didn't ask," Kurt laughed as Jeff stuck his tongue out in retaliation for the comment.

Blaine and Nick looked at each other hopefully maybe the guy would be a business major and they could both ignore him.

"Well regardless you'll all be on the same campus," Kurt said looking to Blaine and Nick, "so I think you guys should make the effort after all its always nice to know someone when put into a new place like that where pretty much everyone is a stranger."

"Totally," Jeff added, "and we'll all be in the NY so we can hang out after classes and jam," he added excitedly.

Nick and Blaine looked back at one another and their eyes said the same thing; hope dashed.

* * *

Kurt had never wanted to get through a day so fast in his life. Friday was torture for a number of reasons not the least which was the residual tension from Thursday and the nightmare lunch had been. The more pressing reason, for Kurt, though was he was spending the weekend with Blaine and he couldn't wait to see Jane. He had been dying to talk to her to ask her the question that was quickly consuming all available thought till it was all he could think about. It had been a hard sell with his dad to let him stay the weekend when he had just stayed the last weekend. He told his dad he just really wanted to tell the Anderson's' his decision in person since last he had seen them he hadn't decided which school to accept. He promised he would be present for Friday night dinner and back before noon on Sunday so his dad would still get time with him and the man had agreed.

"Hey babe," Blaine said coming up to Kurt smiling at him brightly as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

Kurt eagerly reciprocated nudging his nose against Blaine's smiling back. Ever since the park and coffee with Jeff and Nick yesterday the two had been in their own little bubble of happiness that neither was quick to vacate.

"All this mushy lovey dovey is nauseating me," Santana said groaning walking in with Brittany, "where's the hot kissing, the sucking and mouth fucking I got the other day I wants more of that," she said demanding smirking when Kurt squeaked out his disdain turning to her with wide eyes and a face so red he could have passed for a stop sign.

"Well if you insist," Blaine said moving his hand to wrap around Kurt's neck and dive in but paused instantly when Kurt whipped his head around to glare at him.

"Make one more move Blaine Anderson and see how much you get this weekend," Kurt dared the boy glaring dangerously.

Blaine smiled apologetically at Santana and shrugged leaning in to kiss Kurt's cheek before wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Quinn laughed at the exchange and the look Santana was now shooting their Captain.

"You're fucking evil Porcelain," Santana said glaring at the Cheerio Captain.

"That is priceless coming from you Satan," Kurt laughed at the girl smiling at Quinn.

"I'm just trying to do my part in ensuring that you and your ass are being properly appreciated," Santana said and Brittany happily nodded along with her.

"You are being taken care of right dolphin?" Brittany asked cutely.

"Well taken care of Britts," Kurt said smiling and placing his hands over Blaine's that were around his mid-section, "and no worries Satan," Kurt said smirking pressing his ass back enjoying the gasp from Blaine as his ass hit Blaine's cock, "my ass is well taken care of as well."

"I'm going to get you back for this you imp," Blaine said softly in Kurt's ear before biting the lobe.

Kurt shivered as Blaine bit down but pressed back more so his whole body leaned into the solid one behind him and he placed his head back to whisper in the curly haired boy's ear, "looking forward to it," he whispered mischievously.

"Thank you," Santana said licking her lips, "for this visual," she added looking at the two boys making Kurt tilt his head back up and Quinn shook her head at the antics going on but agreeing with Santana wholeheartedly, it was quite the visual.

"Fuck," they all heard and snapped their heads the side to see Puck standing with Sam, Finn, Mike, and Artie. "Damn Hummel stop putting show's like this on in the lunch room," Puck groaned, "getting everyone all hot and ready then leaving before the show is over," Puck grumbled.

"Dude," Finn moaned, "stop personifying my brother."

People were looking at Finn confused.

"Objectifying," Kurt corrected smiling cutely still leaning against Blaine as his boyfriend held him tightly happy to keep him there.

"Really is so nice and round," Artie said thoughtfully looking at Kurt's ass which he had a perfect side view of from his chair, the comment making everyone look at him. "Shit I said that aloud," Artie said noticing the looks.

"You so did," Sam laughed, "but you're not wrong," he said smiling apologetically when Quinn gave him an eyebrow raise.

"Stop looking Michael Chang," Tina said putting her arm through Mike's and the boy turned to her.

"Only eyes for you sweetheart," he said endearingly making her smile with a knowing look.

"Surprised you haven't told everyone to stop looking at your boyfriend's ass yet curly fry," Santana said smiling at Blaine.

"I find it bothers me less when that ass is in my arms and I know it belongs to me," Blaine said evilly making Santana fan herself.

Kurt went a little rigid which Blaine noticed immediately since the boy was still in his arms. He followed his line of sight and saw Rachel looking at him disgustedly.

"Ignore her," Blaine whispered.

That was kind of hard though when the girl had to pass by the group to get to her destination. Everyone paused as she started to walk by an uncomfortable silence descending. All present hoped the girl would just go by and the day would move on but this was Rachel Berry and she was nothing if not predictable of course she had to say something.

"Since you re-joined the Cheerio's and started surrounding yourself with less than decent influences like Santana," Rachel said glaring at Kurt still upset with him for throwing away his NYADA acceptance, "I'm not surprised to see that its affected your behavior," the girl said haughtily. "Between your poor decision making and acting like a slut for the whole school to witness I honestly do not know what has become of you Kurt," she said frowning as though she really was worried over what was becoming of her once friend.

"Oh no you didn't," Mercedes said having come in behind Rachel.

"Mercedes you did not see how Kurt was just behaving it was awful," Rachel said to the girl trying to get her to understand.

"I don't care if he was making out and grinding on Blaine in front of everyone you don't call my best friend that ever," Mercedes said getting well and truly angry.

"Kurt," Rachel said sadly turning back to the boy but before she could say anything Finn walked up.

"Apologize," the tall boy said seriously looking at the girl he once loved.

Finn had seen his little brother's eyes go wide at Rachel's harsh words and the boy looked beyond shocked that the girl would say something like that to him and it seemed to have shocked him to silence. Finn had been shocked at Rachel's words too. He never would have thought she would say something like that to his little brother and he could see Kurt's shock fading to hurt as his own shock faded to anger, anger he could see clearly reflected on Blaine's face. Blaine had tightened his grasp around his little brother but looked ready to kill Rachel he imagined that if it weren't for the fact that Blaine was Kurt's grounding point at the moment he probably would be strangling the short girl. As it was Finn had seen Blaine about to speak before he spoke and the boy was remaining silent for now but if Finn wasn't mistaken there was a glimmer of approval in Blaine's eyes that Finn had spoken up in Kurt's defense.

"What?" Rachel asked brown eyes confused as they rested on the boy she once loved and still did, if was honest with herself.

"Apologize to Kurt right now," Finn said, "I've listened to you say some really crappy things about my little brother and said nothing because I thought you were just going through a rough time and because I loved you but I'm done giving you a pass and frankly I'm starting to wonder if I ever even knew you," Finn said harshly and sadly.

"Finn I," Rachel started but was cut off again.

"I don't wanna hear it," Finn said, "you broke up with me we're done and I'm not gonna let you talk bad about my little brother anymore, your done hurting my family so you apologize right now Rachel," Finn said anger overtaking and residual sadness, "I mean it, now!"

Rachel jumped a little and looked at all the faces around her. Most were angry or murderous; a couple sad and disappointed. These were her friends how did it come to this. A part of her knew exactly how, a part of her understood what she had said was really wrong and it was that part that made her speak.

"I'm sorry Kurt," she said sadly, "I shouldn't have said that I was angry over NYADA and I," she stopped mid-sentence as she looked up and really looked at Kurt for the first time and the hurt in his blue-green eyes was clear to see. Despite what Rachel was sure everyone thought Kurt was truly dear to her, he was her first real friend, and she cared about him she just wasn't the best at showing it. Her resentment over his acceptance into NYADA and subsequent rejection of the school when she did not get in had clouded her better judgment and combined with the distance that had developed between them, which she could now admit and see was largely her fault, made her lash out with her hurt. Suddenly everything just hit her and she realized once again she had put her own feelings and thoughts first just like she had during the election. What was she doing? She was pushing the ones she loved away and hurting them for no real reason, at least not a valid one now that she thought clearly on the subject. The brunette raised a hand to her mouth eyes growing wet, "god Kurt I'm sorry," she cried out truly upset with herself and distraught that she had hurt him so badly with her hateful words before turning and running from the group and the cafeteria as the tears started to fall.

Most of the group looked stunned at the sudden change in the brunette that had spent weeks if not longer being more than a little narcissistic and hateful.

"Uh what just happened here?" Artie asked confused.

"Humph, guess the evil gnome finally realized what a bitch she is," Santana scoffed.

"Better late than never I guess," Quinn said sadly looking to Kurt who seemed to not know what to think.

"I think she really does like you and care about you she just is so caught up in her future plans and the fact that their falling apart around her it's making her handle things badly," Finn said rather astutely for once. The boy had his occasional moments of insight and apparently this was one of them. "You know Rach she's never really handled failure well," Finn said grimacing looking at Kurt.

"Oh no you don't," Santana said holding a hand up at the same time as Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt when the boy started to move toward the direction Rachel disappeared in. "You are way too kind and way too softhearted, and far too forgiving," Santana said looking at the brunette, "you'll go to her and let her cry on your shoulder ruining you uniform and blubber on and then walk back in here arm and arm with you having forgiven that troll yet again and then she'll turn around and hurt you again," the girl said softly but hard brokering no room for argument.

"I have to agree with Santana on this one Kurt," Quinn said looking at him understandingly, "it's a fine trait that you are so compassionate but Rachel needs to work through what she's done and you coddling her so soon and forgiving her isn't going to teach her anything but that she can get away with behaving as she has been and be forgiven for it."

"Not everyone is as understanding as you beautiful," Blaine said against Kurt's ear softly, "if she continues to act like this when she gets out in the real world she is going to be in for a much more rude awakening then the one I think she just got."

Kurt took in the words of those around him and he understood where they were coming from and he couldn't deny there was some truth to their words but it would never sit right with him to let someone hurt. Despite her faults and her behavior Kurt had thought of Rachel as a friend and while what she had said had hurt and cut badly her subsequent realization of her actions had given him hope. He looked to Mercedes who seemed in complete agreement with Santana. He looked to Finn who smiled at him sadly but was making no moves to go after Rachel either which spoke volumes. He sighed sadly and seeing the looks of agreement across his friends faces he let himself lean into Blaine, the elder relaxing his grip as he did so.

"It's better this way," Blaine whispered against his ear, "you'll see," he said before kissing his cheek.

"Okay enough of this let's get some food," Puck said trying to redirect and everyone complied.

Kurt gave one last look at the doors Rachel had gone through, he really hoped she would be okay and that maybe all of this would have taught her something. Everything that happened wouldn't seem quite so bad if a lesson was gotten at the end of it all, at least that was how Kurt tried to see it.

* * *

Friday night dinner went pretty well. It seemed Finn's recent actions had redeemed him somewhat in Blaine's eyes as the boy had warmed up considerably to the tall boy. It had made the family time together that much less tense which all three boys were grateful for. Finn was happy to have Blaine not so mad at him, Blaine was glad Finn was finally standing up for Kurt and behaving like a real brother and happy to see Kurt surrounded by love, and Kurt was happy to see everyone happier overall and getting along better than ever.

Burt gave his son another bone crushing hug in which Kurt had needed to remind his father yet again of his pressing need to breathe while being hugged. It had made everyone laugh including father and son. Carol had given a much more subdued hug for which the brunette was thankful of and a kiss on the cheek while Burt clapped Blaine on the back reminding him to be careful with his precious son with the famous fatherly look to which Blaine had grown accustomed to. He figured he'd always get that look from the man and briefly wondered if Burt would stop once he married his son and then shook his head, he doubted it. Carole gave Blaine a hug before the boys were allowed to leave and Finn just waved goodbye tacking on a dudes to which Kurt had told him sternly not to call him which made everyone laugh again.

"I think the goodbyes get longer every time I take you away for a while," Blaine lamented. Kurt giggled making Blaine look at him lovingly, he loved that sound.

Kurt snuggled into the seat and gazed out the window before turning to Blaine, "when we go to New York for Nationals we should look around," the brunette said happily glasz eyes sparkling with joy, "maybe you and I along with Jeff and Nick could get an apartment together wouldn't that be amazing?" Kurt asked his boyfriend excited at the prospect of the four friends together in the city that never sleeps.

"It would indeed," Blaine agreed smiling at his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"It's going to be magical Blaine," Kurt said dreamily letting his head tilt as he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

"With you it couldn't be anything but," Blaine said smiling lovingly back at Kurt.

"You are so cheesy sometimes," Kurt laughed.

"You love it," Blaine asserted all knowingly.

"I love everything about you," Kurt said softly.

"Now who's being cheesy," Blaine smiled back.

Both boys laughed and took the time to enjoy each other on the way to Blaine's home. They sang along to the radio and made coupley faces at each other just relaxing and enjoying the moment.

Kurt sat up unable to not feel a thread of anticipation spark in him. The more he thought about the story has father told him and his mother's letter the more sure he was the he and Blaine had known each other for a lot longer than either of them knew. He needed the confirmation though and Jane Anderson was the only one who could give it. Blaine noticed Kurt's anxiousness as the pulled up to his house and was confused. Kurt had stayed over enough times to not be anxious. Perhaps after Rachel's little outburst his boyfriend was wondering how his own parents would take the news of his final decision.

"They'll support you no matter what you know that right?" Blaine questioned. Blue-green eyes meant hazel in confusion. "My parents," Blaine said becoming confused as well, "they'll support your decision to go to Parsons," he clarified.

"I don't doubt that," Kurt said shaking his head bewildered.

"What are you so nervous about then?" Blaine asked trying to discern Kurt's body language.

"Just something I want to ask your mom about?" Kurt deflected. "Don't worry everything is fine," Kurt said placing a hand over Blaine's smiling, "its nothing bad, promise," the brunette said softly, blue-green eyes sincere.

"Okay," Blaine said unsure, he wanted to know what it was Kurt wanted to ask but figured his boyfriend would tell him when he was ready and he would wait patiently.

As they walked into the house the woman of recent conversation appeared all smiles. "Sweethearts," she said pulling each boy in for a hug as Charles Anderson came out into the hall.  
Blaine glanced at Kurt who seemed to be vibrating with energy and he figured whatever his boyfriend needed to ask his mom he probably wanted to do now so he gave his dad a meaningful look, "dad help me with this would you," Blaine said gesturing to the bags.

"I'll take this one," Kurt said quickly snagging one of his bags smiling knowingly at Blaine thankful for the opportunity.

Once father and son disappeared Kurt sprung. He'd been waiting all week and couldn't wait another moment. "Jane can we sit and talk I need to ask you something?" Kurt asked smiling softly at the woman. Those hazel eyes so like Blaine wore a similar questioning look to the ones he got from the curly haired boy and she smiled leading him into the sitting room. As they sat down Jane offered Kurt some tea which he accepted for politeness sake.

"What is it sweetie?" Jane asked sweetly, "I can see you have something on your mind."

Kurt nodded and suddenly he was nervous for reasons he couldn't explain. He reached inside the bag he had kept hold of and took out the picture frame that held the picture of him and his mom given to him by his dad. A possession that had been deeply cherished from the moment it was given. He looked down at his mother and smiled at her smiling face and then looked up to Jane smile still in place, "do you know this woman?" Kurt asked turning the picture frame around so that it was clasped in both his hands but the picture clearly visible.

Jane gasped hand coming to her mouth. "That's Elizabeth," she whispered. The mother she had talked to that day at the park that she'd often wondered how she had dealt with her son coming out if he had. Her eyes immediately fell to the little boy then glanced quickly up to Kurt then back to the little boy. Oh god how had she missed the resemblance. It had been nearly 10 years but some things hadn't changed; the pale skin, the chestnut brown hair, the amazing blue-green eyes. She realized suddenly she had her answer to how that mother dealt with her son coming out and it brought tears to her eyes. She got up and moved to Kurt's side and pulled the boy to her, one arm wrapped around his torso hand resting against his back the other had cupping his head. "Your Elizabeth's boy," she whispered brokenly.

"You remember?" Kurt questioned in a whisper his own eyes damp.

Jane pulled back smiling and nodded. "I had taken Blaine to the park, Cooper was driving me up the wall and so Charles offered to take him out for some father son time and Blaine said he wanted to go to the park so I took him. The minute he saw you he was pulling you to play and you didn't want to get all sandy but you gave in," she said chuckling, "I talked to Elizabeth, she was the sweetest most down to earth woman I had ever meant," Jane said raising a hand to cup Kurt's cheek wiping the tear that tracked down his face away. "I introduced myself and," she paused unable to say the words.

"My mother," Kurt said for her seeing her dilemma and rescuing her.

Jane smiled sadly, "started to introduce herself but Blaine interrupted before she could give me more than her first name," she said laughing. "I only ever knew her as Elizabeth and Blaine called you his Belle and that was that," she laughed shrugging, "you both loved Beauty and the Beast and Blaine said you were beautiful and smart like Belle," she explained at Kurt's confusion. "I don't know why, I think it was because conversing with her while watching the two of you play just came so easy I never thought to ask for her last name again," Jane said softly, "when we meant up the second time it was "its lovely to see you Jane your looking wonderful and you to Elizabeth" I guess it just didn't seem important at the time," she said a bit lost in the memory, "we thought you were both so adorable playing together and just so engaged," she frowned, "after that second playdate there wasn't another, we were in the process of selling our house at that time and the house sold shortly after that day and we ended up moving and the park was just too far away by that point, Blaine was upset with us for months for that move and he never would go to the park we were close to," she said sadly remembering the disappointment on her son's face when he found out he would not be seeing his new friend again. "I'm afraid I didn't know we would be moving so soon so no information was exchanged, a series of tragic circumstances," Jane sighed, "when we finally did move again to the point we were a bit closer to the area many years had passed," she finished solemnly.

"So it was Blaine I meant," Kurt said more to secure the knowledge for him.

"It was," Jane said smiling one hand taking hold of one of Kurt's to hold while she caught sight of the photo held in the boy's other hand, "Elizabeth Hummel," she said softly more to herself, "such a wonderful beautiful woman."

Kurt smiled down at the photo in his hand.

"I thought about her from time to time," Jane said pulling Kurt's attention back to the woman to look at her questioningly, "it was obvious from that time in the park that you and Blaine liked each other more than friends and when he came out I wasn't all that surprised but between trying to parlay between Charles and the fear he held and Blaine I don't think I did the best job, I wondered how Elizabeth handled her own son coming out if he had," she explained.

"My dad says she knew and that she wouldn't have cared," Kurt said smiling at her. "He told me the story about the park, apparently my mother had told him and she said to him when I came to them when I was older and told them that I was gay they needed to make sure to let me know that was okay and that they still loved me just as much and I was still their little boy and my dad listened to her because when I did tell him that was pretty much what he said I remember him telling me if that was who I was there was nothing he could do about it and that he loved me just as much, wanted to make sure I knew that and thanked me for telling him and gave me a hug," Kurt said eyes wet and overflowing by this point remember how great his parents were.

"I wish I had handled it that well, Burt Hummel is one hell of a man," Charles Anderson said surprising Kurt and Jane who turned to look quickly at the man. Blaine stood next to his father looking at him in surprise. "I'm not proud of how I handled your coming out Blaine or the subsequent years till you brought this wonderful boy home," Charles said self-deprecatingly but smiling at Kurt. "I wish I had handled it better I'm only thankful that our family found a way out of the darkness so that we could be a family," the man said smiling at Blaine and then his wife. "I'm sorry to have put so much stress on you sweetheart," he said sadly to his wife.

"It's in the past," she said smiling happily, "we're better now, we're all better now," she said looking at those around her, "that's what matters."

Blaine smiled at his parents then looked to Kurt questioningly, "did you ask your question beautiful?" Jane and Kurt both laughed and Blaine looked at them confused.

"Why don't you guys come in and sit," Kurt said smiling.

As Charles and Blaine sat down Jane thought to herself how Kurt was always meant to be a part of this family, and silently she thanked the woman that helped make that possible, a woman whose strength, kindness, and beauty she saw reflected in that woman's son. The Hummel family was certainly an amazing one and she felt blessed that family was combining with hers she hoped in the end they would all better for it and she truly believed they would.

"Blaine darling do you remember when you used to play at the park?" Jane asked and laughed when he shook his head. "Let me tell you the story," she said smiling as her son took one of Kurt's hands in his own, the one she had once held while Kurt's other hand stayed attached to the picture of him and his mother. Thank you Elizabeth, she thought then proceeded to tell her husband and son about that fateful day in the park where destiny lent a hand.


	11. Welcome To New York

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and positive responses to this story. I know the slice of life rewrites of the show are not always the more popular stories but this story was one of the ones I was most excited during the writing so your reviews and follows make me happy other people receive enjoyment from the story :-)**

* * *

"Look there he goes the boy that's strange but special, a most peculiar monsieur," Blaine sang following Kurt into the choir room, "he really is a funny boy a beautiful but funny boy, that's my Belle," he finished kissing Kurt on the cheek as they sat down.

Santana looked at Blaine as if he had gone around the bend and Quinn was smiling looking amused while at the same time thoroughly confused.

"I love that movie," Brittany said, "Lord Tubbington yowls whenever Gaston comes on screen."

Kurt smiled at Brittany, he really loved that girl, before looking at his boyfriend. "Blaine."

"Yes Belle," the curly haired boy said pleasantly.

"Oh that is really gonna stick now isn't it?" Kurt asked amused.

"Well I was already calling you beautiful so now I'm just saying it in your favorite language, apparently it's always been my name for you," Blaine said with a cheesy grin.

"It's a long story," Kurt said as Santana and Quinn looked at him expectantly while Brittany just laid her head on his shoulder.

"I like stories," Brittany said softly.

"Yeah I love stories Porcelain," Santana grinned wanting the scoop.

"Later," Kurt said as more people filed into the choir room. The three girls seemed appeased for the moment and it was the best Kurt knew he was going to get.

"Okay everyone Regionals was absolutely amazing and the judges really love the all we gave and so for Nationals we have to give that same enthusiasm," Mr. Schue said walking into the room. "Now I know that not having Rachel is going to change things a bit," he said ignoring Santana's now common place scoff that she gave whenever the girl's name was mentioned, "but I think we can take first place, we have a lot of talent in this room and I'm going to utilize it like I always should have."

Quinn, Santana and Kurt looked at one another in surprise for a moment before the same look of understanding stole over all their faces and altogether they said, "Ms. Pillsbury."

The next hour was spent with Scheuster laying out the set list along with who was going to be singing what and who was going to be highlighted and where. It took Kurt and everyone by surprise that Schuester was giving him another solo and this time the man was planning on fully utilizing Kurt's lower register. Considering the man had never thought to utilize Kurt at all before the fact that he was essentially taking full advantage of Kurt's impressive range between the competitions this year was astounding.

"I'm gonna be so hard I fucking love your lower register," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear while he saw Santana giving him a knowing look like she could hear what was being said despite being across the room.

"Glad to see Schuester finally mixing it up a bit," Puck said as the meeting ended pretty happy with the songs and vocalizing selections, "can't wait to hear you do that solo Kurt never thought Schue would put some rock up in this place."

"Only took the man three years to see he had other people besides Frankenteen and the evil dwarf in this room, better late than never I guess," Santana scoffed.

"You girls are going to kill that closing number," Artie said wheeling along.

"Damn straight white boy," Mercedes said glad to see that she wasn't being toted out to belt out the last note as in previous years.

"I can't wait to go to New York," Kurt sighed dreamily making everyone smile at him, of course that was what had his attention above all else.

"Hey babe let's go to the park," Blaine said pulling on Kurt's hand making the brunette laugh.

* * *

"So you both played together here?" Quinn asked sitting on the wooden edge of the sandbox.

"Yep," Kurt said smiling feeling the memory wash over him. He couldn't remember it himself but having been told about it a couple times he felt like pieces were there. "Guess my first kiss really came from you," Kurt said looking into the gorgeous hazel eyes next to him.

"They're all gonna come from me from now on," Blaine said leaning in to kiss the brunette.

"Awwwww," Quinn said smiling eyes just a bit wet.

"I'm gonna be sick," Santana said disgusted earning a look from Kurt and Quinn while Blaine laughed.

"I like the swings," Brittany said, "come to the swings dolphin," she said pulling Kurt up to join her. The brunette laughed but happily went with her.

"You're one lucky little shit," Santana said looking to Blaine after watching Kurt and Brittany for a bit.

"I know," Blaine said watching his boyfriend play on the swings with the blonde.

Santana smirked watching Blaine watch Kurt while plopping down next to him. "You tapped that yet?" she asked

Quinn shook her head laughing.

"None of your business," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"That's a no," Santana said assuredly.

"Well they say that New York is a city where dreams come true," Quinn said teasingly.

"You girls are way too interested in mine and Kurt's sex life you know that right," Blaine laughed.

"Just who do you think slipped your Belle," Santana said emphasizing the name, "a couple pointers about how to give his Beast an awesome blow job," she said grinning like mad.

Blaine turned wide eyes on the Latina as she grinned at him. "Ha I'm right he did finally take that jump," Santana said smacking her hand against her thigh as her suspicions were confirmed.

"Should have seen that play Blaine, too late now you already essentially told her," Quinn said shrugging.

Blaine groaned then shook his head, "I truly don't know why I'm surprised at this point."

"Surprised about what?" Kurt asked walking back over with Britt.

"Nothing Belle, you hungry sweetie?" Blaine asked before Santana could open her mouth and embarrass the hell out of his wonderful boyfriend.

Kurt grinned shaking his head, that nickname was really gonna stick, "starved," he said happily.

"I'm hungry to Tana," Brittany said hugging on Kurt's side smiling over at the Latina.

"Well guess your treating us all to dinner at Stix's," Santana said popping up, "you can consider it a your welcome," she said winking at the curly haired boy.

Kurt shook his head at the normal Santana behavior though what Blaine had to thank her for he wasn't sure. Quinn shook her head as if reading the question on his mind and so he decided to let it go, if Quinn suggested letting it go, knowing how well she knew him and Santana, he figured to let it go.

"Alright," Blaine said, "but I'm not ferrying your ass there," he said to the Latina.

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving him off, "I'll drive myself, Britts and Quinn."

"Tana I wanna ride with my dolphin," Brittany said laying her head on Kurt's shoulder not making a move to leave his side.

"Burn," Kurt said laughing at the look on Santana's face.

"Porcelain you trying to steal my woman," Santana glared.

"Silly Tana Belle is a dolphin and a boy," Brittany laughed at the girl.

Everyone paused for a moment, looking at the girl each with their own look, as the girl spoke.

"Oh not you to Britts," Kurt said resigned.

"What is it dolphin?" Brittany asked concerned worried blue eyes meeting acquiescing blue-green ones.

"Nothing Britts it's all good," Kurt said laughing hugging the girl

"Oh let's just go eat," Santana said grabbing Quinn.

"Those words of wisdom are so coming to bite you in the ass aren't they," Quinn said looking at Santana amused, "a little karma hmm."

Santana shrugged at the blonde before turning and pointing at Blaine, "be careful with my girl and Porcelain," she said before pulling Quinn and walking off with the laughing girl.

* * *

The weeks leading up to Nationals were chaotic with the Cheerios practicing non-stop for their own Nationals coming up as well as the Glee club running everyone off their feet arranging the choreography for the Nationals set list. On top of this the seniors in advance placement classes were studying like made in preparation for the advance placement exams right around the corner. Needless to say Kurt felt like he was going to die before all of this was accomplished and he was seriously re-thinking his father's concerns from the beginning of the year though it was far too late now to turn back. Kurt felt like he would have been fine if everything important was't happening in such close proximity to one another.

"Son," Burt said walking into Kurt's room where the boy had collapsed in sheer exhaustion.

"I'm fine dad," Kurt mumbled out. His dad was so busy already with congressional sessions the last thing Kurt wanted was for his father to worry about him and over-stress himself and have another heart attack occur.

"You don't look fine Kurt," Burt said sitting down on the bed, "your exhausted kiddo and your barely eating I don't like this," the man said rubbing his son's back in a relaxing manner.

"Everything is just really close together right now," Kurt said appreciating the fatherly comfort being offered. "Between the AP exams and preparation for Nationals for both glee and the Cheerios it's just a lot right now," the boy conceded.

"This was why I was worried about you taking all of this on son," Burt sighed.

"I know dad but honestly I've been fine and it just a lot happening at once right now once it's all said and done I can relax and take it easy and be better off for it," Kurt said rationally trying to assuage his father's worries. "Please don't stress over me," Kurt said sitting up looking at his father beseechingly, "I really will be fine and I don't want you stressing and putting unnecessary strain on your heart things are tense enough right now with your congressional sessions."

Burt shook his head, "I'm the parent here Kurt and I'll worry about you if I want to," the man said.

Kurt sighed, "I really will be fine, I promise."

"Just please take it easy and rest," Burt said pulling Kurt in for a hug.

"Promise," Kurt said softly smiling.

Despite Kurt's promise he still was going full out for the next few weeks. Mr. Schue gave the Cheerios in glee a week off glee to focus on their training since their Nationals was coming up first. So for that week from 3pm till 7pm the Cheerios were training and rehearsing and cheering till they passed out on the green. When Kurt dragged himself home he was studying for his AP exams crawling in the shower by 10pm or 11pm most nights and skipping his nightly facial routine from sheer exhaustion passing out only to start the process over the next day. Most days' food was eaten while studying or doing some other task and Kurt was sure if nothing else he was probably going to lose some weight. Finally Nationals came for the Cheerio's and their routine.

"Porcelain," Sue said pulling the boy over to converse with privately.

"You know I'm actually thankful not to be Captain this year," Quinn said stretching with the team but speaking to Santana.

"I know it's hard to be Captain and be our best flyer," Santana said a rare moment of empathy.

"I don't like how light he's gotten," Quinn whispered to the girl who nodded her head.

It was rare for a boy to be a flyer to begin with but Kurt was shockingly good at it and actually weighed little enough for it which was rare for a boy. His base was an exceptionally strong and muscled young man so he handled Kurt's weight easily. The height he sometimes gave the boy in the air made people gasp but he always caught Kurt. There was a necessary trust between flyers and their bases and every Cheerio flyer could honestly say they trusted their base completely.

"Derek told me he can feel Kurt's gotten lighter than normal lately and he wanted me to know," Santana said glancing to the boy in question, "and I know he's been skipping lunch these last few weeks to study and work on school work because glee and cheerleading has had him so busy after school."

They had both seen how frantic Kurt had been going with everything on his shoulders right now and we're both rightfully worried.

Kurt ran back over to the team after finishing his talk with Coach Sue and gathered everyone round for their talk before the performance.

"Okay guys and ladies," Kurt said smiling to his squad all of whom smiled back. Of all Captains the Cheerios had had at least in the last four years Kurt was the most well-liked and respected. "We've all trained hard and we've got this I want everyone to go out there and do their best remember stay in bound and stick it," he said seriously nodding and everyone nodded back. "Let's have fun with this we're ready," Kurt said smiling and with that the squad headed out.

The amount of noise that erupted was insane but McKinley was a highly respected squad and favorites for the win as they won nearly every year. Everyone got ready and got into place.

The music started and the routine was off. It started off with the members on each end of the carpet tumbling to the other side guys did a neat round off, back handspring, back tuck and the ladies did a neat front-tuck round off, back handspring-layout twist and then it went straight into the team's first stunt. Five bases stood in a diagonal pattern bringing up their designated flyer once situated each flyer was turned in a circle stunt before flipping and being brought down. From there in another diagonal pattern three flyers were tossed in perfect synced basket tosses. From here several more complicated stunts were performed each one done perfectly with no faults. Then came the cheering with the flyer stunt work before the second part of the complicated stunt work came during which the more complicated stunts took place. Kurt was largely featured in these and he did his job perfectly looking nothing less than the perfect captain and flyer. By the end of the 3 minute routine the stadium was going wild with flashes everywhere as people took pictures and videos of the awesome choreography. The team was high on adrenaline and pure happiness as they ran off stage and into the back high-fiving and hugging and congratulating each other on a job well done. Kurt looked over at Coach Sylvester and she wore a rare genuine small smile on her face. She gave him thumbs up and he took it before turning back to his squad that was pulling him in for congratulations on a job well done. That night the McKinley Cheerios returned to Lima as National Champions once again.

Nationals for glee were up next and with the upcoming trip everyone was in full prep mode and that was when it happened. It was bound to happen eventually with the constant exhaustion and lack of proper eating. A couple of people namely Blaine, Santana, and Quinn had noticed Kurt going at an unhealthy pace the last few weeks but no was around him 24/7 to know just how bad his frantic pace was. It caught up with him on a Friday during glee rehearsal. Weeks of not eating right, not sleeping right, and too much on the move finally took its toll and while the group was rehearsing the closing number to their Nationals set list Kurt start feeling dizzy. He shook it off at first though the people around him noticed his momentary lapse. A few seconds later though Kurt felt the dizziness come back full force and before he knew what was going on the world just went tipsy and then it was just black. As soon as Kurt went down the music stopped and everyone rushed to him.

"Everyone back up," Santana said pushing people back as Blaine cradled Kurt's head in his lap.

"Kurt," Blaine said worried when Kurt wouldn't respond to a light shaking and his name being called.

"Finn go get the nurse," Mr. Schue said sending the boy off quickly.

At the same time Brittany had fled the room to get Coach Sylvester. Every Cheerio knew where the Captain was concerned, particularly Kurt, she was to be notified immediately if something was wrong.

Coach Sylvester got to the room with Brittany in tow a few seconds before the nurse. Schue looked confused at Sue's arrival but said nothing just stepped aside as the nurse came over.

"He just fainted," Blaine said to the nurse kneeling next to him looking over Kurt and feeling his wrist for his pulse. "He isn't responding to command or stimuli," Blaine said softly smoothing Kurt's hair from his face, "he's only been out for about a minute and thirty seconds."

The nurse nodded surprised at the exceptionally valid information the student gave her. "Has he eaten today?" she asked softly taking his blood pressure. Everyone stated they hadn't seen him do so personally and Santana stated he'd been skipping lunch lately to study. She shook her head pulling out a small pouch ripping it open and placing something in Kurt's mouth.

"Every year I swear these honor students do not know when to let up," she said softly monitoring his pulse as whatever she gave Kurt dissolved in his mouth. A short time later blue-green eyes blinked open and Blaine practically vibrated relief that at least he was conscious.

"Mr. Hummel," the nurse said pulling his focus, "how many fingers am I holding up," she asked and it took a second but he answered correctly. He tried to move and she stopped him, "no don't move just yet." She looked up at the two faculty members present. "He was out for over two minutes so its required he go to the hospital to be checked up so please call to have an ambulance sent, it may seem unnecessary but its protocol," she said at Schue's shocked face but Sue was already pulling her cell out and making the call.

Kurt felt disoriented but he could feel someone petting his hair and while normally he would thrash anyone for messing with his hair at the moment the gesture felt comforting so he let it go. Everything felt weird like it was all far away but that didn't make sense, oh someone was talking he should pay attention.

"Kurt sweetie, look here," the nurse said she didn't like how the boy was losing such focus. "Is that ambulance almost here?" she asked Coach Sylvester and the woman nodded affirmatively her lips in a thin line as she looked at her head Cheerio lying on the floor. "Someone needs to notify his father," the nurse said softly.

"I can," Finn said shakily worried out of his mind about his little brother. He should have thought to call Burt before now. He quickly pulled his cell out dialing the number. It was Friday so Burt was already back in town, he was usually back Thursday nights these days so Finn knew he'd be home.

"Hello," came Burt's voice from the phone.

"Burt its Finn, Kurt and I were in glee and we were rehearsing and he just passed out," Finn said quickly.

"What?!" Burt shouted on the other end and Finn could hear movement. "Is my son alright?" the man asked the fear in his voice evident.

At that moment EMT's came in and the nurse was explaining what happened and what she had done and giving the stats and vitals she had. Kurt was being loaded on gurney and Finn moved forward while still talking.

"He seems okay but he's being taken to the hospital," Finn looked at the EMT, "I'm his brother I'm coming I got his dad on the phone which hospital are we going to?" the boy asked.

"Lima Memorial Hospital," the EMT said, "it's the closest."

"Finn I'll meet you there," Blaine said he wanted to go in the ambulance but knew it was best if Finn went and there would only be so much room.

Finn shook his head and followed the EMT's. "Burt their taking him to Lima Memorial," Finn said.

"I'll be there," the man said disconnecting the call.

Everyone watched as Kurt was loaded into the ambulance with an oxygen mask in place and looking for the entire world completely out of it and just hoped he would be okay.

Blaine hopped in his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital parking quickly and running inside. Finn was already sitting in the waiting room seats and he joined him. They both saw Burt Hummel walk to them not 5 minute later.

"Where is he?" Burt asked face ashen.

"They took him back, the doc's are with him," Finn said worry clear on his face.

"What happened?" Burt asked looking at both boys.

"We were rehearsing our closing number for Nationals and he had a momentary lapse then suddenly went down," Blaine said calmly but the concern was all over his face. "He was out for over two minutes so it was required that he come to the hospital to be checked out for problems," the boy explained, "he did come to in the choir room and he was able to answer questions and be logical but he was also clearly out of it."

Burt nodded and looked up at the doors.

"Burt," came a familiar voice.

Burt looked over and saw his wife.

"What is going on?" she asked walking over when she saw her husband and son and Kurt's boyfriend. "Where's Kurt?" she asked suddenly noticing who was missing and suddenly afraid of why they were all here.

"He passed out in glee club and was brought here," Burt said looking at Carole worried out of his mind.

"Let me find out what's going on," the woman said immediately rushing off.

"We should have seen something was up with him," Blaine said bringing Burt's attention back to him. "He's been going non-stop lately trying to prepare for cheerleading Nationals and Nationals in New York for glee and those AP exams, he hasn't been eating regularly, he's been tired and we should have noticed something was off, I should have noticed," the boy said angry with himself and everyone that someone didn't see the signs, that he didn't see the signs, that it was bad before it got to this.

"Don't do that Blaine," Burt said and hazel eyes snapped to the man. "Don't blame yourself I know my son and Kurt is stubborn like me and he does what he believes he needs to and no one can convince that boy otherwise he's got too much of his old man in him sometimes," Burt said grimacing, "and too much of his mom to let anyone worry over him." Burt shook his head, "he's too good at hiding things is the problem."

Blaine wished he could let Burt's words absolve him of his guilt but he still felt like he should have seen the signs. Before he could dwell too deeply Carole appeared with a doctor beside her in rapid discussion that ceased when they reached the chairs.

"Mr. Hummel my name is Dr. Bennett," said the doctor who came out with Carole.

Doctor Bennett was a tall beautiful woman with skin in a paler tone with medium neutral brown hair and glasz eyes similar to a certain young man they knew. Their resemblance was startling and Burt and Blaine both saw it. Particularly the doctor's eyes which were that mix of blue and greens and greys that was so unique and hard to miss and the doctor's eyes had a light behind them that seemed to shine through her eyes only highlighting the unusual color. If it weren't for the thinner lips and narrower nose the woman would have made Burt think Elizabeth had come back from beyond to care for her son. As it was the similarities the woman did have were unnerving.

While shaken by the similarities this woman held to the two people Burt held dearest in his heart his concern for one of those people overrode that for now. "Yes Dr. Bennett how is my son?" Burt asked worry etched in his face.

"Kurt is suffering from severe adrenal fatigue that seems to have been brought on by too much stress, not enough rest, and not nearly enough caloric intake in recent weeks," the young doctor said calmly and rationally. It reminded Burt of the tone Kurt used when he was trying to rationalize with him. "Your son is exhibiting quite a few symptoms of this diagnosis including fatigue, low blood pressure, a sensitivity to cold, anxiety, brain fog, and a loss of appetite which is only further exacerbating his low caloric intake," the doctor said in that same calm voice. "Kurt assures me that his eating patterns have only changed in the last week otherwise I would be tempted to say that he is exhibiting symptoms of anorexia," she said sternly tilting her head to Carole, "your wife has confirmed that it does appear to be only recently in the past few weeks that your son's eating patterns have changed so I ruled out that diagnosis."

Burt was growing more and more worried as he found out what was wrong with his son instead of less worried at being aware of what was going on. "He's had a lot going on with school with exams and competition preparations," Burt said shaking his head, "I knew he was doing too much I tried to get him to slow down but that boy doesn't know when to stop."

"He's stopping now Mr. Hummel," Dr. Bennett said in a clear concise manner. "I'm keeping young Mr. Hummel here overnight to intravenously get some nutrients into his body that it needs and is severely lacking this will help to get his body on the road to recovery," she said looking at Kurt's chart, "I'm currently running some blood work to ensure that there are no other background conditions that he may be suffering from that could have contributed to his recent state of unconsciousness."

Burt nodded and actually felt himself calming. Between the doctor's clear concise manner and her absoluteness in all she was saying he felt his worries easing. Somehow her rational tone seemed to help stabilize his racing heart. He was thankful for that and her efforts. "Thank you doctor," Burt said reaching out and shaking her hand, "can I see him?"

"Yes, he's awake and stable and more alert now so I'm comfortable allowing him visitors," she said nodding an affirmative, "no one under 18 is to be permitted to visit without an adult present and even with you present I would like the visit to be brief with his brother and boyfriend," she said her tone not deviating in the least, "he needs his rest and their presence will not facilitate that therefore I'm limiting the time they may visit to 1 hour upon which they must leave," she said looking at each of the young men sternly leaving both Finn and Blaine with the impression if they stayed one second over that 1 hour limit she would know and toss them bodily from the room. They both nodded. She nodded briefly at their nods of acceptance turning back to Burt, "you can stay until visiting hours are over Mr. Hummel and then I must insist you go home and rest as Carole has made me aware of your own heart condition which while a hospital would be an optimal place to care for you should you have an episode I would like to avoid such circumstances altogether," she said rationally.

Burt was a bit taken aback but found he rather liked this woman and her rational and firm manner. The honesty the doctor exhibited was refreshing and he nodded in agreement to her words which she also gave a small nod of approval to once receiving.

"I will be checking up on Kurt periodically," she said addressing both Burt and Carole, "and as Mrs. Hudson-Hummel has the night shift this evening she can check on Kurt periodically as well and I will inform you at once of the results of his blood work once I have had a chance to review them and come to you with a definitive answer," she said smiling briefly, "Carole will guide you to Kurt's room," she said before heading off.

Burt watched Dr. Bennett walk off and smiled to his wife, "she's something else," he said slightly amused.

"You have no idea," Carole grinned, "she is absolutely brilliant though and you couldn't have a better doctor to be charged with Kurt's care, I'm actually glad she happened to be on shift when he was brought in."

Burt shook his head. "Well take us to my reckless son," he said starting then stopping when Carole stopped them all.

"I know that your all worried about Kurt and upset that he hasn't taken better care of himself," Carole said looking at the three men present, "but he knows that he needs to be more careful from here on out and he is in the hospital where he should be resting and after Elizabeth and you Burt you know how Kurt hates hospitals he's stressed right now so you all need to be calm and supportive when you see him or you'll just upset him unintentionally and stress him further and that won't help his current state and will not be conducive to the rest Dr. Bennett has ordered," Carole stressed the nurse in her taking over and the motherly concern behind it obvious. "No yelling at him no reprimanding him just love and support right now," she said firmly and both young men nodded and Burt smiled at his wife, he really loved her and how much she loved his son, he nodded as well at her look.

She smiled at them all and led them quickly and quietly to the boy they were all desperate to see with their own eyes to assure that he was in fact okay.

Kurt barely registered the ride to the hospital. Everything kept going in and out of focus and he felt like he was constantly missing things and losing time. He didn't really become aware of his surroundings and start normally registering things again until Dr. Bennett was questioning him. He felt a sharp prick which was apparently an IV being set up and once they started a drip of something going into him he felt more and more awareness coming through till he was answering the doctor's questions steadily and with much more coherency.

He'd been horrified when he realized the doctor thought he might be anorexic and purposefully starving himself. He hadn't been eating much lately but it hadn't been on purpose he was just so busy studying and practicing and preparing that food kind of slipped his mind now and again. He was incredibly grateful when Carole appeared and backed up him up that he wasn't intentionally starving himself. Though the look she gave him didn't make him feel much better than if he had been frankly. When the doctor did finally diagnose him it didn't sound much better and he knew his dad was going to freak not to mention how Blaine and Finn must be feeling having seen him pass out in the choir room.

When he had been left alone briefly for the nurses to check his vitals again to make sure they were steadily rising and get him changed into a hospital gown he took the opportunity to simply feel miserable before his family no doubt came in to yell at him. He wasn't keen on the idea that he had to stay here overnight but he realized he'd done it to himself ultimately and that just made him feel worse. When his dad finally did come in the room all it took was three seconds of seeing the worry all over his face and realizing how it must look to his father to see his child in a hospital bed hooked up to machines and an IV especially after his mother. A couple tears leaked out and when Blaine appeared followed by Finn behind his dad and he saw the same worry all over them the dam broke and Kurt brought his hands up sobbing and apologizing profusely.

Upon entering the hospital room Burt had been struck with horror. Seeing Kurt in that hospital bed looking so small and frail hooked up to an IV with a blood pressure cuff on and finger pulse monitor, the scene reminded him of when Lizzie was sick and in the hospital. All he could think of was how had they, how bad he, let things come to this. When Kurt started crying he felt his body jump-started and rushed over to his son carefully pulling him into a hug.

"It's alright buddy," Burt said into the soft brown hair, "you're gonna be alright, I'm not mad," the man said thinking on what Carole had said and he knew his son he knew Kurt would feel guilty. He was his mother's son through and through.

Kurt latched onto his father his hands grasping the soft cotton of the shirt he wore as his tears soaked the man's shirt. He felt his dad kiss his head like he did when he was sad when he was little and he sunk further into the man. He let the words seep through and tried to find comfort but all he could think was how he had worried this man he loved whom he never wanted to worry. He felt a hand on his leg and watery blues looked to the side to see Blaine looking at him with so much love and concern and he just felt guiltier for worrying his boyfriend who had his own worries right now.

"It's okay beautiful," Blaine said softly when he saw Kurt glance to him. Burt looked to him as well and he tried his best to smile assuredly thought he wasn't sure how well he pulled it off.

"Don't you worry kiddo we're gonna get through this," Burt said rubbing Kurt's back disturbed at how easy he felt bone, "we're gonna get you better and we're all gonna do better okay."

Kurt nodded miserably against his father and after a few more minutes of crying the boy managed to get himself under some semblance of control. Finally the tears stopped and Kurt's eyes were left red and puffy his face blotchy from the crying and hiding against his father.

"I'm sorry," the brunette said miserably plucking at the hospital blanket unable to meet anyone's eyes. "I really didn't mean for this to happen, I thought I was fine, I was just trying to make it through everything and do my best," he said sadly.

Blaine grimaced and Burt sighed.

"Kiddo I told you that you need to learn to stop and rest," Burt said with fatherly concern no anger or reprimand in his voice, "you need to learn to take it easy once in a while and not take so much pressure on," Burt said rubbing Kurt's arm. "You're going to be going off to college soon and you're gonna have to manage your time and health better," the man said softly.

"Your dad is right beautiful," Blaine said laying a kiss on Kurt's temple. "You've been running frantic these last few weeks and not eating or sleeping properly and you know it, you can't do that babe," he told his boyfriend grabbing the hand to keep it from picking at the blanket. "You have to take care of yourself," the boy said squeezing the pale hand.

"Kurt knows better now and like Burt said we'll all do better here on out right," Carole said jumping in smiling when she saw Kurt start to pull in.

The brunette shook his head and everyone agreed.

"I'm sure the doctor told you that you're gonna have to stay here tonight while they help get you better but from the sounds of it you can come home tomorrow," Burt said trying to make the situation sound better. "Once you get home you'll rest and relax and start fresh on Monday," the man said pulling his son's attention happy when Kurt nodded and a very small smile graced his face. "Now the doc is only giving Blaine and Finn an hour to fuss over you so I'm gonna get some coffee with Carole and let them do that," Burt said smirking happy when a more genuine smile fell over Kurt's face. With that said he walked to Carole and the two walked out to leave the boys alone to talk and spend some time together.

"Between the two of us we're gonna have to keep a close eye on him till we can trust him to do it himself," Burt said. Despite the wakeup call Kurt's habits weren't going to change overnight so he knew it was necessary that an eye be kept on his son till he changed them appropriately.

"Agreed," Carole said smiling rubbing Burt's back tenderly, "let's get some coffee and you can unwind from all the tenseness this has caused," she said knowingly.

Burt smiled and nodded and the two headed to get coffee.

"How are you feeling beautiful?" Blaine asked sweetly taking a chair seat close to the hospital bed.

"Miserable," Kurt said the misery clear in his voice as well as the guilt. "I really never meant to go at a pace that would bring me here," Kurt stressed.

"Dude," Finn winced but when Kurt didn't even correct him he knew the other boy felt bad, "bro we know you didn't but your like Rachel sometimes and you just don't know when to stop."

At Kurt's look of horror and Blaine's subsequent closed eyed sigh then look of 'really' Finn knew he'd said what he was trying to say really wrong again.

"I didn't mean it like your annoying and don't know when to stop making people be mad at you," the taller teen corrected quickly, "I just meant you just go and go and you try to do so much and you just don't know when to stop and breathe like most of us we get some downtime and we leap for joy but I'm not sure you know what the meaning of it is sometimes," the boy said walking closer.

"I know the meaning of downtime thank you," Kurt sniffed. "It's just we're going to New York for Nationals and Mr. Schuester gave me a solo and I don't wanna let the glee club down and Coach Sylvester went out on a limb and made me Captain of the Cheerios when she didn't have to and I know she was helping me though she'll never admit to that and I didn't want to let her or the squad down and those AP exams are so important for college and I just needed to get through everything I was going to rest when it was all done," Kurt stressed.

"Baby that's a lot of stuff you have got to stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders and let the many people around you who love you and care about you help carry the weight sometimes," Blaine said rubbing Kurt's hand.

"I don't want to let anyone down," Kurt said quietly, "I don't want to let myself down."

"I swear I don't mean this bad but you're like a perfectionist bro trying not to let yourself down is like trying to do the impossible no one is perfect and none of us would think you were letting us down if you needed a break or whatever like when Schue told the Cheerios to take a week off so they could focus on preparing for their Nationals," Finn said standing by the bed now. "Besides think about how much more it hurts to have you pass out and wind up in the hospital, I'd rather pick up some slack in glee then you faint in the middle of rehearsal what if that had happened on stage at Nationals?" the boy asked.

Kurt burst into tears again and Blaine got up pulling the boy to him glaring at Finn over his head.

Finn winced; oh that last part was probably exactly the kind of thing that the doctor and his mom were saying they shouldn't say.

"What's going on?" Carole asked as Burt and she appeared in the doorway. It only took a second to take in Kurt's crying form in Blaine's arms and Finn's look of abject misery to realize her son had done what she had asked him strictly not to do. "Oh Finn," she sighed.

"I didn't mean to say it like that," Finn said wincing again when he realized that was the second time he'd done that.

"I think you should give him some time and leave Finn," Blaine bit out glaring at the tall boy.

Finn nodded dejectedly and ambled out, now he had made Kurt cry and Blaine was mad at him again; just great. Carole grimaced patting her son on the back as he walked out of the room.

Burt sighed walking over to the other side of the bed, "kiddo it's okay," he said again.

This time it wasn't working. Kurt wasn't calming and the tears just wouldn't stop no matter what Blaine or Burt did or said. Carole couldn't calm the boy either. Finally the woman looked at Burt then headed out of the room momentarily returning shortly with Dr. Bennett.

The doctor took one look at the situation and sighed with a look on her face that she was annoyed her instructions hadn't been followed and the boy had been agitated and was therefore clearly not resting. She walked over pulling a syringe out of her white coat and injecting something into the IV. Within moments Kurt was quieting and within minutes he was out and resting peacefully.

"I gave him a rather strong sedative to help him rest and sleep," Dr. Bennett said checking the boy's vitals now that he was calmly resting. "It's imperative that he rest, all of this stress will impede recovery," she said to the people standing around. "This is a very serious situation and if he cannot be kept in a calming environment then I won't release him anytime soon," she said sternly checking the boy's pulse which was a little elevated from recent stress to her displeasure. "Kurt's body is under a significant amount of duress right now and getting nutrients into his system is only one part of him recovering, he needs rest and a significantly reduced stress environment for a least a few days to jump-start his recovery and then he needs to keep up with his nutrients and stress levels as he recovers," she said in her rational calm manner, "he can recover from this but only if my instructions are followed."

"They will be and he can be," Burt assured, "his step-brother has a tendency to put his foot in his mouth we'll simply keep him away from him for a while so there isn't the risk of him upsetting Kurt unintentionally and stressing him unnecessarily."

"It would be quite impossible for a person to put their foot in their mouth Mr. Hummel," Dr. Bennett said confused as to how the man could come up with such a theory, "if his step-brother has a tendency to cause these kinds of reactions and will unduly stress Kurt and result in him not resting they will need to be kept separated until Kurt has started to recover and his condition improves."

Everyone looked at her a bit funnily and nodded for lack of something better to do or say.

"Well since he is calm now I suppose if you want I will allow you to stay till visiting hours are over with Mr. Hummel Mr. Anderson," she said and then left the room.

"She has a tendency to be a bit literal but she is extraordinarily brilliant," Carole said.

Burt reached out a hand smoothing Kurt's brown locks back, "oh kiddo what are we going to do with you."

"Tie him to the bed," Blaine suggested. Burt and Carole looked at Blaine at the same time then to each other and then all three erupted in laughter.

* * *

Dr. Bennett did agree to release Kurt the next day following his night at the hospital. However, she was very clear with both Kurt and Burt that the adrenal fatigue Kurt was suffering was to be taken seriously. She advised that it was going to take a few months for Kurt to really recover and for cortisol levels to return to normal in his body. She did stress that as is the case with many illnesses much of Kurt's recovery would depend on Kurt himself. She advised that for an optimal outcome Kurt needed to take the advice being given to him.

Kurt was advised that he needed to monitor his diet better which meant no more skipping meals and eating so irregularly. She advised that it would be best for him to develop a habit of grazing throughout the day. Not only was this a healthy way of eating because it kept the body's metabolism constantly going but it also kept people from overeating as they never got to the point of starvation or overate due to eating too fast from being excessively hungry. In Kurt's case it would do all these things and ensure he was getting the nutrients he needed that he had not been getting due to his lack of proper eating habits.

The larger issue Kurt was advised on was his stress. She said it was imperative that he identify and eliminate sources of extreme stress in his life. While she did sympathize with the difficulty in such a task she stated it was by no means impossible. She advised that Kurt turn to family and friends to help with emotional issues so he was not carrying everything around and bottling up his feelings to help his stress. She also advised that he make a schedule to manage his time so that he could practice and study while still resting and sleeping properly. She strongly urged that proper time management and leaning on those around him would significantly help in lowering his stress levels and allow him the much needed time his body would need to rest and relax as part of his recovery.

Dr. Bennett advised that if Kurt started looking at his life and making these kinds of changes now it could greatly help him in the future to avoid over stressing and putting himself right back in this situation or a situation even worse. She did advise that the blood work that she had done revealed that Kurt was suffering from iron deficient anemia. This background condition made him more susceptible to certain issues. He was advised to take an iron pill once in the morning and once at night for the next 30 days and she would take some more blood to see how that was helping to improve his condition. The doctor also stipulated she wanted to see Kurt once a month for the next six months to monitor his condition and progress and this was non-negotiable. She stated that for the remainder of the weekend Kurt was to remain on bed rest and only to leave to shower or go to the bathroom. She wanted him to understand how serious this was and how seriously he needed to look at his life and start making the necessary changes to better his health.

So once Burt got Kurt home it was right up to his room and into bed. Kurt managed to get his dad to let him take a shower first but after it was into bed. Someone was checking on him every hour to see if he needed anything and to make sure he was still in bed and resting. By the time Blaine came over that afternoon Kurt was ready to climb the walls.

"Beautiful I know you're not thrilled about bed rest but you also know why it's necessary and just think if you start changing things you can avoid this happening again," Blaine said smiling at his boyfriend entirely to perky in said boyfriend's opinion.

"I'm 100% convinced that everyone is enjoying my being restricted to this bed a little too much," Kurt said narrowing his eyes.

"Because we all love you and know you have been overdoing it and are happy to see you taking it easy forced or not," Blaine said tilting his head with that you know I'm right look.

"Okay well at least study with me while I'm confined to my thankfully very comfy bed," Kurt said giving in.

Blaine smiled and the two spent the next couple hours studying with Burt popping in the first hour and then Carole the second and when Burt popped in again he suggested that maybe that was enough studying for now. Kurt and Blaine got the message and closed the books. Apparently there was an alternate agenda because not five minutes after the books were away Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, and Mike came busting in the room.

"Dolphin!" Brittany squealed running over and jumping on the bed with a flying leap making the bed bounce pillows fly and the blankets fluff around her.

"Hey Britt," Kurt laughed as Brittany came flying on the bed. Santana and Blaine smiled indulgently at their significant others before shooting each other a meaningful look that everyone missed.

"How are you boo?" Mercedes asked sitting down far more reserved then Brittany's bounce.

"I'm peachy," Kurt said overly cheery. "I'm confined to my nice fluffy bed like a pregnant lady and being waited on hand and foot."

"Shut up Porcelain you know you like being waited on," Santana said smirking sitting behind Brittany as the girl curled up by Kurt laying her head in his lap so he could run his fingers through her hair.

Kurt thought on her words and then nodded acquiescing to that statement while absently running his fingers through Brittany's hair.

"You're really okay though right?" Tina asked kneeling on the floor by Mercedes who was on the bed.

"I am," Kurt said smiling, "and I'm going to continue to be okay," he said softly.

"You really gave us all a good scare you know that," Quinn said sitting on the bed in front of Kurt. "I've never seen Coach Sylvester as out of sorts as she was when you wouldn't wake up," the girl confessed.

"I'm really sorry about that guys please know I really didn't know that things were that bad I guess I was just so focused on what I was doing but I never meant for this to happen," Kurt said apologetically frowning.

"We know Kurt," Mike said patting the boy on the back standing off just to the side of Mercedes close to Tina.

"I promise to let you all in more and to help me more when I need it," Kurt said sincerely.

Everyone nodded their heads accepting that realizing it for the boon it was considering who was saying it.

Since a good number of the glee club was there they all agreed to sing to practice their numbers for Nationals when Kurt asked. He was still in bed and they weren't running through the choreography just singing the songs and practicing the vocals and it was clear Kurt was enjoying himself so everyone was happy to go along with it. After a while Carole said Kurt needed some downtime so everyone reluctantly filled out. Brittany being the hardest to get to go but Kurt promised they'd hang again soon.

"Hey Kurt," Finn said popping his head in the doorway, "can I come in?" Finn knew technically he was supposed to be leaving Kurt alone but he really wanted the chance to be a good brother.

"Sure," Kurt said softly tilting his head. Blaine had gone to get drinks and he was sure Finn had done that on purpose.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry about upsetting you in the hospital and I never meant to and I was just really worried about you is all," Finn said sadly.

Kurt smiled softly. "I know that Finn," he said trying to assure the tall teen.

"Finn what are you doing in here?" Blaine asked coming into the room with drinks for himself and Kurt. "You know you're supposed to be giving Kurt some space," the curly haired teen said still not having forgiven Finn for upsetting Kurt so badly in the hospital that he had to be sedated.

"I was just apologizing and letting Kurt know I'm here for him," Finn said awkwardly backing away from Blaine.

"Well Kurt needs to rest so I think you should go now," Blaine said softly but there was an edge to his voice that said he was trying to keep his tone level for Kurt's sake more than anything.

"Why don't you stay Finn," Kurt said looking from Finn to Blaine and then back, "the three of us can watch a movie." Kurt suggested with a smile.

"Kurt," Blaine said with a sigh. He knew what his boyfriend was doing but he really didn't want to run any chances right now.

"Come on Blaine the three of us will sit here on my bed and watch a movie what's so stressful about that," Kurt teased.

Blaine shook his head with a laugh looking at Kurt with that look significant other's shared that was like a secret language between them. "Alright," Blaine said giving in and the smile that split Kurt's face made it worth it to Blaine to have to spend time with Finn around.

"Really?" Finn questioned turning back tentatively.

"Really," Blaine said, "come on in and sit down," the boy gestured to the tall teen.

"Awesome," Finn said smiling happily sliding onto Kurt's bed next to his little brother.

"Okay what are we watching?" Blaine asked setting the drinks down looking at Kurt.

Kurt took a moment to really think about it. He looked at Finn who stared back blankly but with a smile, then looked to Blaine, then glanced outside to a darkening sky and what was clearly a storm rolling in, and back to Blaine. "How about Disturbia," Kurt suggested out of the blue.

Blaine looked at Kurt surprised, it was an off the wall choice for the boy. Kurt had mixed taste in movies but he honestly hadn't seen that one coming. It was a movie he enjoyed though and from the look on Finn's face so did he and Blaine was sure that had factored into Kurt suggesting it.

"Disturbia it is," Blaine said popping the movie in.

When Blaine went to slide next to Kurt the boy sat up and moved down a little bit and Blaine paused, "cuddle," Kurt suggested. Blaine smiled happily and slipped behind Kurt spreading his legs allowing the brunette to slip back and between them leaning his back against Blaine's chest and head on his shoulder. It was a position they didn't often sit in but Blaine loved it when they did. He loved having Kurt so close and being able to hold and envelope him. Somehow Blaine just knew that it was part of the reason Kurt did it right now particularly during a period where he was recovering from a health incident knowing Blaine's protective instincts were on high alert.

As the movie started Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's midsection as the boy leaned his head comfortably into Blaine's shoulder. Finn lay out on the bed with his head towards the bottom and feet hanging off so as to not bother the couple with his feet and give them some privacy to enjoy the film and their time together. Everyone quickly became engaged and after a while Burt walked by to check on Kurt and smiled at what he saw. He grabbed Carole as she was walking by and pulled her to look. She smiled as well before they smiled at one another sharing a kiss. It was all going to be okay, they were a family and they would get through this hurdle together.

* * *

As Kurt lay back in his first class seat on the plane to Nationals he thought of all he had done to get here. The preceding week which had been after his fainting episode had everyone under the sun and moon watching him. All the glee club members, all the Cheerio's, and even the football team had been watching Kurt like a hawk. All to make sure he wasn't bothered, make sure the week went smoothly, make sure he ate, and if he looked the least bit down or tired or upset or hungry he was made to do whatever it was that would fix what seemed wrong. Constant reports were ultimately sent back to Sue Sylvester who had also pulled Kurt into her office on Monday for a talking to. That Friday Kurt had begged and pleaded with Dr. Bennett not to keep him from going on this trip to New York. After promising to take it easy and despite his excitement not go site seeing to the point that it disrupted his rest and swearing to eat regularly she agreed to let him go. However, Burt was given a letter with strict instructions on looking after him and signs to watch for to make sure he was doing as he should and wasn't at risk that was then passed to Mr. Schue.

Burt's exact words to one William Schuester, unbeknownst to his son, had been, "Scheuster I strongly advise you look after my son and keep him safe and well and should anything happen to my son I do have several guns and I will shoot you and bury your body and allow my wife to grow roses over your rotting corpse and as a congressman I will likely get away with it regardless", William had left the house looking significantly paler and when Kurt saw him the next morning for the flight it looked like the man hadn't slept well. Burt had hugged his son and wished him luck then had shaken Schuester's hand rather tightly before they left with a pointed look that had the man gulping. William Schuester had always been a bit weary of Burt Hummel since the man had threaten to bring take a flame thrower to McKinley High if his son didn't get the chance to audition for a solo now though, he was downright terrified of the man.

"It was pretty nice of Schue to get these tickets upgraded to first class," Blaine said surprised the teacher had done so, "was surprised he was so insistent about it."

"Guess he's really serious about keeping his promise to my dad that I'll rest," Kurt said sighing happily. This really was way better than coach; he could get use to this.

When they exited the plan Will went right up to Kurt.

"Are you feeling okay Kurt?" the man asked worriedly, "well rested and all that?"

Kurt looked at his teacher funny, "I'm fine Mr. Schue it was like a 45 minute plane ride, don't worry so much," Kurt said smiling.

"Heh," Mr. Schue said not seeming to calm in the least. "Let me know right away if you need anything or if you feel dizzy, here," the man said handing Kurt a protein bar.

Kurt took it tentatively and watched the man smile nod and walk off.

"Okay that was weird right?" he asked looking to Blaine.

Blaine thought about it and then thought about the look he had seen Mr. Hummel give Mr. Schuester before they left and smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about it beautiful, he's just being a good teacher for once and looking after you," Blaine said wrapping an arm around the beautiful boy.

Kurt wasn't entirely convinced of that but let it go since he couldn't make sense of it anyway. Besides he was in New York less and less that wasn't that was losing focus.

Mr. Schue took everyone straight to the hotel and Kurt took the time in the taxi to cuddle with Blaine while the taxi driver shot smiles when he saw them in the rearview mirror whispering about the sweetness of young love. When they arrived at the hotel Mr. Schue revealed he had three rooms. One for himself and one for the boys and one for the girls, Kurt look around and then sighed closing his eyes.

"Yeah that's gonna be restful," he groaned already dreading the idea of sharing a room with the guys. It wasn't that he disliked them but it was just a little overwhelming. Maybe he could sneak in with the girls.

Mr. Schue overheard Kurt and panicked, "oh your right I wasn't thinking," Schuester said, "that's not conducive to proper rest and sleep," he continued anxiously looking for a way to fix the situation. When he checked with the hotel clerk to see if more rooms were available she looked at him like he was crazy. "Kurt you'll stay in my room with me," Mr. Schue nodded happily. "There are two queens so you'll have your own bed to relax in," the man said as though this was the perfect solution but stopped at Kurt's horrified look.

"You want me to stay in a room with you with just us," Kurt said as if it was the worst idea he had ever heard and he was tempted to say it was. "Mr. Schuester!"

"Oh no please don't stress Kurt please," Mr. Shue said well and truly panicking now a full on anxiety attack approaching. "Please calm down don't get upset," the man blubbered but Kurt didn't show any signs of calming down or not getting upset.

Blaine almost laughed at the hilarity of the scene and he guessed that the fear of Burt Hummel had something to do with the man's anxiety after all he had once known that fear it was pretty fucking debilitating.

"This is so amusing," Santana whispered while watching Mr. Schue try to calm Kurt down and failing miserably.

"Mr. Schue," Blaine cut in, "if I may why don't you let Kurt share the room with Santana, Quinn and Brittany," the boy suggested logically, "their all on Cheerios together and used to being around each other in a more intimate setting and this way Kurt can be more comfortable with people close by who will of course be invested in his well-being and should anything happen one of them can come to you immediately and you can stay with the boys I'll even room with the girls to make it easier and since I'm gay that really shouldn't cause any issues." The girls' nodded figuring Blaine was likely to disappear at night anyway.

"Yeah don't worry about this Schuester we got this," Santana piped up smirking. "We'll keep an eye on Porcelain plus we can send reports to Coach this way," she added.

Schuester looked around and Kurt seemed to be calming at this idea so he readily agreed. With that settled the groups we're off again.

"Thank you," Kurt said grateful a hand coming to his chest as he took a sigh of relief. "I can't believe that man thought we should room alone together," he said shivering.

"It's okay beautiful," Blaine said rubbing Kurt's back while Santana cackled and Quinn shook her head.

Once everyone was settled in the group insisted on some sight-seeing. Everyone was stoked to be in New York and excited to see the city before the upcoming competition, however Mr. Schuester was adamant they practice and prepare for Nationals which was to begin in few short hours.

As it turned out New Directions was glad that Mr. Schue had taken a hard line on them practicing when they were watching some of the other choirs perform. At one point everyone just stared as two rows of 10 students filed from each wing of the stage to form four unified identical rows on the stage.

"There like an army," Puck said staring.

Everyone just looked at the stage a little intimidated by the choir. Suddenly they all turned at once into position and began.

"Damn," Santana whistled.

Needless to say some of the choirs were a little more intimidating. Everyone was glad to head back to the room to get ready as they were in the next group going through. Santana who took that moment to realize that she was literally in every number started having a mild panic attack of whom no one but Kurt seemed to be able to bring her out of. When they rejoined the group she was officially ready to rock it. Finally they were in the wings waiting their turn on stage and Kurt got a text. He pulled his phone out and smiled at it. He turned to show everyone Rachel had sent a text wishing them all good luck and she knew they'd be fabulous.

"Shocker," Santana said with no scoff for once making Kurt nudge her shoulder. "Yeah yeah everyone has their moments," she said brushing him off.

Immediately two more texts came through and Kurt showed Blaine. The first was Jeff and Nick wishing them good luck and telling them to each break a leg. The second was from Sebastian wishing both boys good luck but putting emphasis on the fact that he knew Kurt would rock his solo with a little winking emoticon.

"Awww," Kurt said smiling at Blaine's grumble to Sebastian's text. He quickly shot a response to all three parties including a smiling emoticon to Rachel, a hugging one to Jeff and Nick, and a blushing one to Sebastian.

"Don't you dare blush," Blaine said to the tinted cheeks of his boyfriend in person.

"Too late," Kurt sang.

"Okay guys," Mr. Shuester said clapping his hands together. "You got this, you've practiced, you've prepared.."

"For like the second time ever," Santana interrupted.

"You're ready," Mr. Schue finished giving the girl a look to which she gave a big smile making him shake his head.

The last group went off stage and everyone headed on. They quickly formed the formation for the opening number with most of the group standing in their designated spots on the risers with five members further towards the front of the stage. Blaine was in center position with Kurt to his immediate left and Santana to his right. Behind Kurt was Puck and behind Santana was Mike.

As the song started for the very beginning, the first 2 lyrics, spotlight was on Kurt for the first two words of each line and then on Kurt, Blaine and Santana during the rest of the verse. After the first two verses the spotlight highlighted all five members with the group in back still blacked out for the moment.

 _Who's gonna_ **save the world tonight?**  
 _Who's gonna_ **bring you back to life?**  
 _We're gonna_ **make it, you and I**  
 _We're gonna_ **Save The World tonight**

As the beginning lyrics ended Blaine picked up the lead singing the next versus with the other 4 members harmonizing and singing to back him.

 **There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne  
Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall  
I hear the songs, from the places where I was born**

 **My father said  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child**  
 **Heavens got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child, yeah**

Suddenly the lights went up showing everyone on stage as the whole choir began to sing.

 **Ohoh oh oh, oh oh ohoh oh** _ **[x9]**_

As the verse finished Blaine went back to singing lead with his five members harmonizing and the background members providing a very low harmonize to give it a beautiful sound quality.

 **We're far from home, it's for the better  
What we dream, it's all that matters  
We're on our way, united**

 **Turn the crowd up now, We'll never back down  
Shoot down a skyline, watch it in primetime  
Turn up the love now, listen up now, turn up the love**

Kurt and Santana joined Blaine on the next four versus with Mike and Puck still harmonizing.

 **Who's gonna save the world tonight?  
Who's gonna bring you back to life?  
We're gonna make it, you and I  
We're gonna Save The World tonight**

All five members then sang the next three versus together as their background members took up full harmonization.

 **Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
Heavens got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child**

Santana's vocals suddenly rang clear on the next two versus as she took lead briefly with everyone else singing softly with her.

 _ **Who's gonna save the world tonight?  
Who's gonna bring you back to life?**_

The lights brightened as everyone sang again altogether for the remainder of the song.

 **Ohoh oh oh, oh oh ohoh oh**

 **Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
Cuz I'm gonna bring you back to life**

 **Ohoh oh oh, oh oh ohoh oh**

 **Don't you worry, no  
Don't you worry, no**

 **Ohoh oh oh, oh oh ohoh oh**

 **Don't you worry, no  
Don't you worry, no**

The stage went dark as the song ended and everyone rushed off with the exception of Kurt and Santana.

"You got this Kurt," she said softly briefly.

The brunette nodded and suddenly music and lights came back up. The music was hard unlike anything Kurt had ever sung to in competition and he prepared his lower register. As the song started Kurt pulled all his showmanship together and started signing rough and low with Santana popping in on certain lyrics to pop the song. The combination of his low and rough register with her higher raw vocals was just the impact the song needed.

 **I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today **  
**(** _Fallin' off the edge today_ **)**

 **I am just a man  
Not superhuman **  
_**(**_ _I'm not superhuman_ _ **)**_  
 **Someone save me from the hate**

 **It's just another war  
Just another family torn **  
_**(**_ _Falling from my faith today_ _ **)**_  
 **Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**

 **I need a hero to save me now**  
 **I need a hero** _**(**_ _save me now_ _ **)**_  
 **I need a hero to save my life**  
 **A hero will save me** _**(**_ _just in time_ _ **)**_

 **I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
** _ **(**_ _My voice will be heard today_ _ **)**_

 **I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man **  
_**(**_ _I'm not superhuman_ _ **)**_  
 **My voice will be heard today**

 **It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
** _ **(**_ _My voice will be heard today_ _ **)**_  
 **It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

 **I need a hero to save me now**  
 **I need a hero** _**(**_ _save me now_ _ **)**_  
 **I need a hero to save my life**  
 **A hero will save me** _**(**_ _just in time_ _ **)**_

 **I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time**

Santana joined Kurt briefly on some of the next vocals for an amazing sound mix.

 _ **Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive**_ **  
We're in the fight of our lives**  
 _ **(** And we're not ready to die **)**_

 _ **Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe**_  
 **I've got a hero** _ **(**_ _I've got a hero_ _ **)**_  
 **Livin' in me**

 _ **I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind**_ **  
And if it kills me tonight  
** _ **(**_ _I will be ready to die_ _ **)**_

 **A hero's not afraid to give his life  
** _ **A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

As the next lyrics came back up the two jumped back to the original mix between them they had done at the beginning.

 **I need a hero to save me now**  
 **I need a hero** _**(**_ _save me now_ _ **)**_  
 **I need a hero to save my life**  
 **A hero will save me** _**(**_ _just in time_ _ **)**_

The lights went down highlighting just Kurt as he finished out the song on stage alone and Santana walked off in the darkness to get ready for the group number she was part of next.

 **I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive**

 **I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero**

 **A hero's gonna save me just in time**

The stage went black as Kurt finished and he quickly headed off stage smacking hands with Santana as she headed on with Quinn, Brittany and Mercedes for the closing group number.

As Kurt stepped off stage in the wings for when he would go back on Blaine leaned in.

"Totally hard right now," he whispered, "now how in the world am I supposed to dance while watching you shake your ass out there in the next number."

"Well maybe if you do a good job and we place I'll reward you later," Kurt whispered back to which Blaine groaned head falling on Kurt's shoulder as the brunette laughed.

As the closing song started Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Mercedes started singing and dancing with some excellent vocalizing and dance moves.

 **Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh  
Then they can walk on by**

Santana stepped forward to dance and sing her part.

 **My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

As she finished she seamlessly blended back in as Quinn stepped forward to sing her part.

 **Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

When done like Santana had she seamlessly was back in line with the rest and the four girls sang the next lines together owning the stage with their vocals and moves.

 **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is**

 **Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

At this point Kurt, Blaine, Mike Tina, and Puck came in from stage left while Finn, Sugar pushing Artie, Sam, Rory, and Joe entered from stage right to sing background while dancing behind and with the girls

 **Huh huh**

At this point Brittany stepped forward for her part.

 **I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no ready steady go, no for her part. **

Brittany merged back with Santana and Quinn as Mercedes stepped forward for her part.

 **Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah**

As she merged back all four girls started singing with the rest backing them vocally.

 **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is**

 **Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

 **I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**

 **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening**

Quinn and Brittany stepped forward to sing together and dance on the next part.

 **They're just like water off my wings**

They stepped back as Santana and Mercedes stepped forward to sing and dance the next line.

 **Mama told me not to waste my life**

As the girls rejoined they all started singing together with Brittany's voice vocalizing certain lines through the other three to mix it up.

 **She said spread your wings my** _little butterfly_  
 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down**

Brittany vocalized through the next versus joining together with the other three on the last word.

 **No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to _fly_**

The girls fell back together to finish out the rest of the song.

 **And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

As the song ended the auditorium erupted in applause and everyone on stage was hugging and jumping excitedly before running off. The adrenaline and energy was high. New Directions was happy with the feeling they had done all they could do to try and win this thing and regardless with which place they left with at this moment they were happy and satisfied.

As it turned out the place they left the show choir nationals with was first place. Blaine grabbed Kurt with hands holding the boy's face tenderly as he kissed him right on stage when they won and Santana turned to Brittany and smiled pulling the girl to her for a congratulation smooch.

That night New Directions celebrated their first victory at Nationals.

The following day everyone returned to Ohio with a few of the members of New Directions dreaming of the day they would return to the city where dreams really do come true.

* * *

 **A/N: Here are a list of the songs used in this chapter and just in case my writing didn't clearly display vocals and such please look up the links below the song for a better idea particularly on the opening and closing numbers. All the links start with https a colon then a / and place a dot instead of the word and of course remove all the spaces.**

 **Pentatonix - Save The World/Don't You Worry Child (Swedish House Mafia Cover)**

 **www . youtube dot com / watch?v = 7YAcMgoSpDE**

 **Skillet - Hero**

 **www . youtube dot com / watch?v = uGcsIdGOuZY**

 **Little Mix - Wings**

 **www . youtube dot com / watch?v = nFvLKnb5m6c**


	12. Happy Birthday, Kurt!

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites and reviews.**

* * *

"I can't wait to go back," Kurt said dreamily his head lying on Blaine's chest with the sound of his heartbeat providing a melodic tune that Kurt wanted to always be with him. "After being there I can just see it so much more clearly," the brunette went on.

Blaine smiled listening to Kurt recount his vision of them in New York, fingers idly running through chestnut strands. He had to admit Kurt's vision of them grabbing a bagel and coffee on the way to class, sharing subway rides, enjoying all the cuisine the city had to offer, even Kurt and Jeff enjoying all the fashion available with him and Nick no doubt carrying all the bags, it all sounded perfect. He was looking forward to moving on and continuing his life with this beautiful boy in his arms just as much as said boy.

Both boys were enjoying a much needed break from exams and everyone was glad to see Kurt taking it. Dr. Bennett had been impressed and happy with the changes he had been making in the past weeks and the improvement those changes had brought to his health. Kurt still had two AP exams left and while he was anxious to be done with them and finally have the rest of his year free and clear he wasn't letting it take over his life.

School had gotten a bit hectic with the end of the year approaching but that was made a little less stressful with competitions out of the way. While the Cheerios still cheered at games they were no longer in competition mode so it was slightly more relaxing to participate in these days. Glee was effectively about having fun at this point. Everyone had been a little nervous when Rachel had shown up to glee club the first meeting they had after getting back from Nationals. The girl had been remarkably calm though apologizing for her behavior and having admitted to seeing where and what she had done wrong. She wasn't giving up on her dreams which Kurt was glad to see. She'd been invited to stay and participate and had accepted that invitation much to the disgruntlement of some members.

The brightest spots for Kurt lately had been the coffee dates with Jeff, Nick and Sebastian. Sebastian had confirmed to Kurt that he was going to be studying medicine at Columbia and the brunette had smiled looking to Blaine and then back to Sebastian saying how they would likely have courses together and how wouldn't it be nice to have someone the other new when school started. Sebastian had smiled, a little to amused, while sipping his coffee where Blaine's smile was so cold it probably could have frozen over hell. Nick had laughed and then cursed when Jeff kicked him under the table. Kurt just rolled his eyes indulgently.

Sebastian was the bane of Blaine's existence. He hated him, he hated his smile and his charming attitude, he hated the looks the boy shot Kurt when he thought Blaine wasn't looking, he hated that he and Kurt would have conversations together in French that he didn't understand, conversations Kurt always ended up laughing from, and he really hated that the boy was smart and nice because it gave him no viable reason to let Kurt allow him to openly hate him. Blaine was really attempting to not let it get to him for Kurt if nothing else because for whatever reason Kurt and Sebastian got along. They were quick friends and before Blaine even properly was aware of it Sebastian had somehow ingratiated himself into the circle of people Kurt let in. Blaine had a feeling that Sebastian wasn't going to be one of those people who came in and out of life quickly, he was likely to stick around, and every time Kurt laughed or smiled undeniably happy Blaine resolved that he would try to accept the other boy if only for his boyfriend's sake but that would be so much easier if he could stop finding reasons to hate the boy. His one solace was that Nick seemed to understand his plight though also seemed to agree Blaine was better off trying to somehow work this out because it did seem like the boy wasn't going anywhere and from his best friend's standpoint the fact that Jeff also approved of Sebastian made that probability even higher. The two best friends resolved to suffer and try together. The things they did for the ones they love.

"I know that you don't really like Sebastian," Kurt said tapping his fingers against Blaine's sternum drawing both boys out of thought.

"What gave it away," Blaine huffed.

"Stop that," Kurt said lightly smacking the dark haired boy making Blaine sigh.

"I know he's your friend," Blaine started.

"Stop," Kurt said sitting up. Blue-green eyes looked openly at hazel. "Look I know that when you first meant Sebastian it didn't leave the best impression him hitting on me," Kurt said tilting his head. "I know that it annoys you that he still shoots me the occasional glance," Kurt said and Blaine blinked, "did you think I didn't notice Blaine or that I'm stupid," Kurt said irritated. "Yes I know he likes me just a bit more than a friend should but that has toned down a lot since I let him know in no uncertain terms that you are the man I love and that isn't going to change because some guy shoots me a charming smile and a wink," Kurt said softly. "I'm yours Blaine and you should know that, he knows it, and that should make that point moot," Kurt stated resolutely. "Other than Sebastian's like of me you've got no real reason to dislike him Blaine," Kurt said scooting back making Blaine sit up too. "He's smart, he's kind, he's into sports and music and fashion," Kurt said smiling, "he shares my love of all things French and I love hearing about his time in Paris which he tells me about because he knows I love Paris and desperately want to go there some day, he shares these things with me because he's understanding and sweet," Kurt said and at Blaine's grimace added, "like you."

Blaine blinked then looked down at his lap feeling bad.

"He wants to help people by finding cures and making people better like you," Kurt said sharply, "you have more in common with him than you think Blaine but you haven't been wanting to give him a chance because you're holding the fact that he likes me above everything else but who cares who likes me when you're the one who gets me?"

"Has anyone told you lately that you are amazing and brilliant?" Blaine asked smiling.

"It's implied everyday honey," Kurt answered impishly.

Blaine laughed pulling the brunette to him for a kiss. A kiss that turned into an extensive make out session which turned into Kurt leaning his chin on his arm that rested across Blaine's chest. Blue-green eyes sparkled with happiness looking at Blaine.

"I promise to start giving him a real chance and making an effort to really get to know him and not just glare at him from across the table from now on," Blaine said making Kurt smile.

"Thank you," the brunette said leaning in for a chaste kiss. Letting his lips wander to kiss along Blaine's jaw line before placing gentle sucking kisses along the expanse of neck working his way to Blaine's ear nibbling on the lobe before whispering, "how about a little demonstration of something only you get because I'm yours and your mine."

Blaine nodded eyes slipping closed as Kurt's mouth worked around his ear and along his neck feeling those hands run over his legs. "I think I would love a demonstration," the curly haired boy whispered.

Kurt smiled moving back up to kiss Blaine's lips licking along the seam and sliding his tongue in to glide along his boyfriends as nimble fingers and gentle hands undid the boy's jeans pushing them down the toned and tan legs he so admired. Blaine lifted his hips slightly to assist Kurt in the removal of his pants and boxers. Loving the taste of Kurt as their mouths explored one another.

Kurt let his hands play along the spanse of exposed skin while he enjoyed a moment of slow and sensual kissing made better by the slow breaths he could feel on his face. The brunette released the kiss swollen lips of his boyfriend to suck against the boy's neck as his hand wrapped around the hardening length that he helped along with smooth pumping and twisting. Blaine slipped a little down as sensation started to become stronger. Kurt never lost a beat sucking the neck against his mouth in time to the pump of his hand on the shaft encased within it.

Smiling at the small mark created Kurt let himself slide down his boyfriend the contact eliciting a gasp before settling comfortably between Blaine's legs in that space that seemed created just for him. Kurt lowered his head letting his tongue drag along the base before swirling around the tip and over the head to gather up the precum that was there to enjoy the taste. He loved that taste far more than he ever knew he would. Hazel locked onto darkening blue-greens as lust blown eyes watched the boy swirl his tongue sucking just the tip in his mouth before slowly sliding his mouth down along the rigid length.

Bringing his hand up Kurt wrapped it around the base as he twisted and pumped up and down to meet his mouth as he started to smoothly bob up and down. Blaine groaned at the visual, it was always so hot, his boyfriend had the most perfect lips and mouth in the world and Blaine was sure there was nothing better than watching those soft pink lips wrap around his cock as it disappeared into the warm wet cavern that was Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's hand began to move with slick ease as the cock in his hand glistened from the sheen of warm saliva that now coated it from his mouth. Kurt relaxed as he took more and more of the shaft in his mouth steadily moving along up and down cheeks hollowing as he sucked the hardened flesh in his mouth moaning at the feel of it heavy on his tongue and stretching the muscles in his jaw as he worked up and down. He let his tongue roll around the head gathering up the wealth of precum for more of the taste he could never get enough of. It was at this point Blaine's hand found its way into soft chestnut strands as it was want to do during these times. Kurt found he didn't mind at all in fact he found he wanted Blaine to grip the stands.

Blaine looked down, not sure when his eyes had closed to lost in sensation, at the feeling of Kurt pushing his head into his hand working against the strands. Hazel eyes questioning as blue-green looked at him with a want so clear it shined through like a beacon.

Kurt released the length from his lips only briefly to nuzzle against Blaine and whisper, "if I'm yours show me." Blue-green eyes looked at him fiercely and Blaine got the message and found he almost came from the thought. He nodded and Kurt smiled kissing the tip before pink lips once more enveloped the hardened cock sliding down letting it enter and be surrounded by warm wetness once more. As Blaine's hands tightened on the strands in his hand Kurt groaned and his own cock twitched with want at what was about to happen.

Suddenly Kurt was bobbing along Blaine's length but through Blaine's direction. The curly haired boy took the tightened hold on soft brown strands and guided Kurt's mouth along his cock as he moved his hips in tandem fucking into Kurt's mouth just like the boy wanted. Kurt groaned as he felt Blaine take full control moving him along the rigid length at the pace and direction he wanted Kurt to go. Kurt moved his tongue and sucked moaning whole heartedly in on the action as he brought his other hand up to gently fondle and caress the balls that begged for attention from his soft hands.

Blaine groaned feeling Kurt's warm soft hands fondle his balls as he fucked into his boyfriend's mouth. The closer he got the rougher he got and what really got him was how much Kurt loved it. The brunette hollowed his cheeks sucking like it was his entire purpose to pleasure Blaine's dick. His tongue finding all the right spots as Blaine's hand tightened further in approval as he roughly pulled and pushed hips moving off the bed well and truly into it now.

"Beautiful almost there oh god yes just like that," Blaine groaned feeling the impending release rise up like a tidal wave. Kurt started moaning when the cock in his mouth was fully encased and the vibration was epic, "shit Kurt," Blaine gasped. Then suddenly it was right there, white danced in Blaine's vision as the wave came crashing down and his release flowed. He pushed Kurt down as he shot his load down his boyfriend's throat and Kurt, his perfect beautiful Kurt, swallowed it down milking him for every last drop.

Kurt loved this, a lot more than even he thought he would, the rougher Blaine was the harder he got until he had had to lift his ass slightly off the bed to avoid the risk of ruining the expensive skinny jeans he had on. He felt the extra tightening a moment before the push and he'd expected this when he started moaning. The brunette relaxed as soon as his boyfriend pushed down ready for that taste he loved and Blaine gave plenty. As Blaine started coming down his grip eased on Kurt's hair but did not release it, instead nimble fingers massaged and rubbed at the scalp and shifted strands as a sort of thank you for letting them be abused moments prior. Kurt rather liked the after treatment just as much and sucked lightly till it became clear Blaine was getting a little too sensitive so he gently eased off giving the tip a peck before nuzzling into the thigh by his head.

Blaine smiled as he came down feeling Kurt nuzzling against him as he petted the strands still captive to him for the moment. That was definitely one of the best blow jobs Kurt had ever given him, he wasn't certain yet but for now it was definitely going in one of the top ten he'd ever received from the boy. That might change later in life as he was sure more wonderful experiences were to come but definitely top ten for now. He urged the beautiful boy between his legs up and Kurt went happily enough. Once Kurt was up Blaine quickly flipped them taking Kurt's mouth to give him a thorough kissing to show his appreciation for the wonderful beauty and his magnificent skill. He moaned as he tasted himself on Kurt's tongue.

Kurt smirked mischievously as Blaine pulled away from the swollen pink lips, "now the next time you see Sebastian give me a look or he gets on your nerves just think about how you get to release a little tension like that and he never will and I'm sure you'll feel much better," Kurt said happily like he was describing the simplest of things.

Blaine laughed and buried his face in Kurt's neck as the brunette below him chuckled along. Blaine was positive, no one would ever convince him Kurt was anything other than perfect.

* * *

"I am officially done," Kurt said as he sat down to lunch.

"Fucking finally," Santana said, "why in the hell did you take five AP classes were you trying to inflict some form of self-torture."

Kurt glared at the girl. "I've worked really hard to make sure to get the most of my high school education and to make it so I was academically appealing to colleges," Kurt said haughtily.

"That's very omniscient of you," Quinn said, "to use the exams to help with the collocation in terms of college," she added smiling at Kurt.

"Stop showing off Quinn we all know you got 700 on writing," Kurt said smiling shaking his head.

"Well everyone knows about your sweet 2290," Quinn said the envy clear in her voice.

"Beautiful," Blaine said reproachfully.

Kurt looked away from Quinn and to hazel eyes his own blue-greens swirling questioningly.

"You haven't eaten anything," the boy said pushing Kurt's salad towards him.

"You best start eatin' them leafy greens Porcelain because your ass passes out again I'm gonna shake you into awareness and then beat the shit out of you for being stupid and scaring everyone," the Latina said hotly.

"Well if that's not incentive I don't know what is," Kurt deadpanned.

"I don't like it when my dolphin goes to sleep and won't wake up," Brittany said tearfully laying her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm not going to sleep Britt," Kurt said smiling at the girl, "see," he said munching on his salad.

The girl perked up instantly smiling. Santana shook her head from her girlfriend's side.

As everyone was leaving lunch Santana nodded at Quinn who took up the arm not occupied by Brittany and the two blondes combined ate up the brunette's focus as Santana reached out and latched onto Blaine's arm pulling him to an abrupt stop.

Blaine nearly cursed as his arm was yanked but avoided falling thanks to the person who yanked it and abruptly kept quiet when Santana raised a finger to her lips glancing to Kurt. Hazel eyes glared at her but he kept silent till Kurt was far enough away that she felt comfortable speaking.

"So is there a reason you just tried to yank my arm out of its socket?" Blaine asked clearly annoyed.

"Shut up curly fry we got some planning to do," Santana smiled evilly.

"He will not like a surprise party," Blaine said immediately catching on having grown used to following along with the Latina's thought process.

"No one who ever gets a surprise party likes the idea of one being thrown the point is that someone's friends don't care and will throw them one anyway to celebrate their presence in this life," she said particularly high handed.

Blaine laughed and she hit him till he shut up.

"Now you and me come we got planning to do," she said pulling him off.

Blaine sighed shaking his head. "Fine but when he gets mad I am pushing you under the bus," the boy said smiling.

Santana glared but shrugged like that was nothing to her when really everyone avoided an angry Kurt but hey if there was one person who could live through it that wasn't Blaine it would be Santana. That girl just didn't go down regardless.

* * *

Nick and Jeff were sitting on the couch, Jeff leaning against the arm reading a copy of Vogue his feet in Nicks lap while said boy tried to beat Finn at a video game.

"Argh everyone in this family keeps kicking my ass," Nick said irritated as Finn shot him in the face.

Finn looked over and cackled and Nick picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"If you hurt those pillows Kurt will kill you," Blaine said walking in the living room amused at the similarity in position of his friends to the way he and Kurt would sit when Finn and Blaine were playing on the few occasions they did and Blaine wasn't mad at the tall youth for being stupid.

Nick looking momentarily terrified put the pillow down.

Just then a said angry Kurt came through the door. Everyone jumped as the door slammed momentarily stunned. Jeff naturally recovered first.

"Hey there birthday boy," Jeff sang bouncing on the couch.

Kurt paused, having forgotten Nick and Jeff were spending this weekend at his place due to the rather crappy day he just had.

"Fuck this I'm going to bed!" the brunette cursed, deciding he wanted to be alone, throwing everyone off.

Kurt rarely cursed in the first place, outside of bed as Blaine would add, and so to see him do so openly advised just how crappy a mood the boy was in.

"You can't," Finn said, "we're supposed to go get the girls and eat at Breadstix." The boy flinched when Kurt leveled a healthy bitch glare on him.

"I don't want to go to a place that serves the worst breadsticks known to man where I'll likely end up in the hospital, yet again," Kurt tacked on saucily, "from food poisoning."

"Now beautiful," Blaine said trying to salvage the situation, "don't be so grumpy you know you love seeing your girls."

Kurt momentarily thought about it then shook his head, "no, I don't wanna go out."

"Bestie this is a special occasion," Jeff said making everyone glance at him worried, "you've won Nationals squared and completed your exams it is time to celebrate!" The boy said shouting out the last word.

Kurt winced, "you guys go you can tell me all about it tomorrow morning."

"But dude," Finn said standing wincing and backing up when Kurt glared and advanced. "Sorry!" Finn said quickly putting his hands up in a motion of surrender, "but you gotta come you seriously need to relax bro you look like your stressing again and didn't the doctor say you shouldn't or something, so you should like chill," the boy said nodding.

"Chill," Kurt said voice lowering, "listen dude," Kurt said emphasizing the last word that he hated, "I've had a scarf I've wanted for months that was finally on sale ripped from me in front of my face by some tacky blonde with a bad dye job to find my baby violated in the parking lot so I think I'll remain warm for a little while longer," Kurt bit out.

Suddenly everyone realized something massive had happened but if they didn't get Kurt out of the house he was gonna miss his party, that he didn't know about.

"Bestie," Jeff said jumping up, "it will all be alright, maybe you should focus on your breathing" the blonde said in an attempt to placate the brunette, "count to ten, I could get you a shot of jack."

Blaine rolled his eyes for the love of….

"Oh for god's sake would everyone just shut up and Kurt pull your shit together and let's go so we can get you to your fucking surprise party!" Nick yelled frustrated.

Jeff turned to glare at his boyfriend, Finn looked at the stocky brunette dumbly, Blaine sighed and looked to the ceiling before slowly closing his eyes and Kurt stared at the boy suddenly clued in and irritated. Suddenly Kurt looked to Jeff who smiled in a way that said I can salvage this right, to Finn who brightened like this was great, to Blaine who looked at Kurt like he was really sorry, and to Nick who had shut his eyes realizing his fuck up. The brunette put his coat back on and walked out the door.

"Great Nick just great," Blaine said grabbing his coat and following Kurt quickly.

"Nicky," Jeff said sadly.

"Sorry it just came out," Nick said apologetic.

Jeff sighed and shook his head pulling his boyfriend out the door after grabbing their coats.

Finn shrugged turning everything off and walking out.

The group arrived at Santana's house to pick up her, Britt, and Quinn as had been the plan and where Kurt was supposed to knock and then be unknowingly surprised. Kurt knocked on the door and Santana opened it with the telling darkness behind her.

"Hey we're here," Kurt said cheerfully, "ready to go to Stix?"

Santana stared at Kurt then looked at the boys behind him and shook her head. "Assholes, you told him," she said pulling the door open and dragging Kurt in.

The light popped on and way more people then Kurt would have expected appeared yelling surprise!

"Oh my god," Kurt said, "who are all these people?"

Santana hugged Kurt to her with one arm, "well Porcelain if I invited just your friends this would have been a really boring party so I had to open it up to all my sex partners too."

Kurt looked at the girl and laughed shaking his head far to use to Santana's particular bucket of crazy these days and maybe that should have worried him but it didn't.

"Hey Kurt," Cedes said coming up and hugging the boy fully aware of what he had been through today having been present.

Blaine looked at her and remembered Kurt's words from earlier and at the earliest moment pulled the boy aside. "What happened, what did you mean when you said your baby had been violated I noticed it wasn't in the driveway?" Blaine asked quick firing questions at his boyfriend.

A dark look passed over Kurt's features. "Apparently while Cedes and I were in the mall some assholes decided to give my baby a paint job," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Oh beautiful they didn't," Blaine said immediately guessing what that meant.

"Oh but they did Blaine and it was beautiful just beautiful," Kurt said smiling darkly, the bitter rage behind it obvious.

Blaine bit his lip. Kurt was internalizing like hell. "What did your dad say?"

"That he would have it fixed, made me leave it at the shop under a tarp," Kurt said crossing his arms, "he filed a police report as well but they'll never find out who did it and the possibilities are endless really in this stupid town."

Blaine saw the tears Kurt wasn't letting fall and pulled the boy to him. "Listen to me Kurt," Blaine said seriously framing that beautiful sad face with his hands tenderly, "you are better than all of them, better than this whole damn town, and you're getting out," he said smiling. "You're going to move to New York and become a famous designer and whatever else you deem fit and no one is going to stop you and they don't matter because they mean nothing and you mean everything," the curly haired boy stated firmly. "Someday this will all just be a memory but tonight," Blaine said pausing, "tonight is about you and how wonderful and amazing you are," the boy said hazel eyes sparkling, "everyone is here tonight to celebrate you so you're going to dance and enjoy yourself and do whatever you want and you're not going to think about small minded losers who aren't ever going to amount to anything and who don't matter," he said lowering his hands to take Kurt's. "Then tomorrow you'll pick up the pieces and make em' shine like only my beautiful boy can and your friends," Blaine said looking at the people around them, "and me will be by your side."

Kurt tilted his head squeezing back the hands that were squeezing his. A soft smile graced the brunette's face as blue-green eyes sparkled under the lights from the wetness barely contained there. Blaine smiled at the communication without words before leaning in to kiss the boy that he knew without a doubt was the picture of perfection and he would never stop reminding said boy of that, ever.

Blaine submerged his gorgeous boyfriend in his "surprise" party once Kurt was feeling better and more sociable. The party started out fun and tame with dancing and light frivolity as the night wore on though it became much less tame, of course a party put together by Santana where Puck of course ended up bringing alcohol, this was hardly a surprise.

The first game played that set the ball rolling straight to hell and gone was Medusa. Puck and Santana dutifully brought out 40 jello shots setting them on a round table in the middle of the room. Ten people were pulled to gather round the table. A rule established early on was that the guest of honor, aka the birthday boy, had to take part in every game played because well "it's your fucking birthday" as Santana eloquently put it.

Once everyone was gathered around the table Santana explained the rules.

"Okay bitches," the girl spoke loud and clear over the thumping bass and loud music. "Here's how this is going to go down," she paused, "no one go down by the way at least not yet." The Latina snickered at her own pun past tipsy by now and finding everything amusing. "Everyone put their head down and on the count of three everyone look up at another player and it two of you hot pieces find yourself looking at each other you both must cry out Medusa and race to down a shot first!" the girl said gesticulating wildly. "The last to finish their shot or the loser must then do another shot hence taking two," she emphasized wiggling her fingers suggestively, "if more than one pair yells Medusa that's fine same rules apply and the last of the pairs to finish does two shots." After explaining she paused for questions when there were none she clapped her hands together and said, "okay we're gonna play till the shots are gone all you boys look down."

A bunch of people had gathered around the players and game by this point to watch what was going on. Santana had pulled all boys for the game and the current players were Kurt, of course, Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Dave, Mike, Sam, Puck, Derek, and Blaine. Blaine was familiar with all the other players though admittedly he didn't know Derek quite as well as the others. The boy was on the Cheerio squad with Santana and Kurt and was currently and had been Kurt's base throughout the year. On the field Derek and Kurt really cut quite the picture, Blaine had always found it hot. Derek was a tall young man, nearly as tall as Finn and thus had a few good inches on Kurt. His skin tone was a very nice chocolaty color and he was very well muscled, even better than Puck and that was saying something. Blaine always thought the boy, like Kurt, was strikingly beautiful in the face. He had thick dark brows over brown eyes and full lips though admittedly less so than Kurt and a perfectly shaped nose. When flyer and base stood together the contrast between light and dark between them was really beautiful. Blaine quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts as the game started and dutifully looked down along with everyone else.

At the first count of three everyone looked up and everyone was looking at the birthday boy but Kurt only had eyes for Blaine. They both yelled Medusa and grabbed a shot. Kurt managed to down his first and triumphantly yell hah! Blaine laughed and dutifully took another shot. The second time it was Kurt and Sebastian to Blaine's annoyance, and this time Kurt lost and took the two shots. The third round went to Jeff and Nick along with Kurt and Derek and Nick ended up doing two. Round and round it went till the shots were gone. Kurt, who had taken a shot every round as people were always looking at the birthday boy, had definitely had the most and was giggling and tipsy leaning against Blaine.

"What did you use for the jello shots?" Blaine asked Puck as he smiled at his giggling boyfriend.

"Everclear," Puck said smirking.

Blaine's head snapped up at Puck's answer and then back down to his boyfriend, oh dear.

The next game was Never Have I Ever with all the players plopping down into a circle on some cushions on the floor space cleared from the removal of the table. Kurt once again was required to play and Santana was far too excited to see what kind of information could be gleaned from her intoxicated friend. Kurt was so hard to read and played things so close to the vest that it was often difficult to get the fun tidbits and the Latina was fully looking forward to some juicy ones, she knew Kurt was way wilder than the façade he put forth would indicate.

"Okay birthday boy start us off," Quinn laughed giving Santana a high-five.

Blaine looked at the grinning girls a little worriedly. Catching on quickly that his tipsy and getting more buzzed with each new intro of alcohol to his system boyfriend was likely to let more slip then he might usually.

"Never have I ever been involved in a threesome," Kurt said laughing.

"Wow Porcelain going straight for naughty land I'm proud," Santana said with actual surprised pride winking at Blaine's worried look that clearly his boyfriend was indeed loosened in the tongue.

Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Sebastian took a drink the former three looking the last with respect.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping," Quinn said.

Santana, Brittany, and Puck took a drink again but this time so did Sam, Derek, Sebastian, Jeff, and Kurt.

"Wait what?" Puck asked shocked looking at Kurt along with the others.

"When was this?" Blaine asked surprised himself.

"Save it for truth or dare curly fry," Santana said gleefully having gotten her first tidbit.

Kurt just laughed getting further intoxicated that he didn't mind anything much at this point.

"Never have I ever," Santana paused, "aw shit I've done that maybe I should just say never have I ever not there would be more shit," she said shrugging. "Okay let's see oh I got one never have I ever called someone the wrong name during a sexual encounter," she said proud to have thought of something.

Puck, Brittany, Sam and Tina all took a drink. Familiar with the incident that happened to Sam and Tina Santana, Quinn, Mike, and Kurt cracked up laughing as they remembered it.

"Never have I ever touched Kurt's butt," Brittany said sadly making most of the circle bust out laughing.

Blaine took a drink predictably but when Puck took one as well he glowered at the boy as the mohawk boy smirked at him.

"I will kill you," Blaine threatened.

"I would die a happy man," Puck teased making Blaine chuck the nearest pillow at the boy's head which made everyone laugh harder.

"Never have I ever given a blow job," Mercedes said taking her turn.

This one caught a number of people. Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, and Blaine all took a drink. All eyes fell on Kurt and Blaine first grinning then looked at Tina and Mike surprised.

"Kinky Asians," Santana smirked making Tina and Mike both blush profusely.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," Tina said softly.

Santana, Brittany, Mike, Puck, Sam, and Kurt took a drink. Sebastian looked at Kurt surprised.

"Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about any of the boys in this circle," Mike said.

"Ohh I like that one," Santana said happy for intel she was about to get as she took a drink. As everyone else also took a drink Santana's eyes widened. "Oh hot damn I got some curiosity rolling now," she said looking around.

"Me too," Quinn said looking at Puck and Sam curiously.

"Didn't think I'd get everyone," Mike said happy with himself.

"Never have I ever been in love," Puck said and if you were listening closely the sadness behind the bravado was apparent.

Santana shared a look with the boy as she took a drink along with Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Tina, Mike and Brittany.

"Never have I ever been a cheerleader," Sam said.

"Lame," Santana said taking a drink along with Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, and Mercedes.

"Never have I ever had phone sex," Sebastian said.

"Oh hey I like that one," Santana commented taking a drink along with Brittany, Jeff, and Nick.

"Never have I ever made a sex tape," Jeff said.

Santana laughed taking a drink, "oh I gots to have you boys around more I like you Dalton boys," the Latina said jovially.

"Never have I ever licked food off someone during sex," Nick said laughing at Santana.

Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Sebastian took a drink.

"Never have I ever measured my dick," Blaine said.

Puck and Sam both grumbled taking a drink and Santana busted out laughing so hard she bent double.

Round and round they went till Santana and Puck got irritated because it was too hard to think of shit they hadn't done. Santana decided to move on to the next game which was predictably enough Truth or Dare. Since everyone had plenty of ammunition from Never Have I Ever they were ready to go.

By this point in the evening everyone was thoroughly intoxicated so loose tongues and all too happy people were having fun. Santana wanted to ask Kurt about the skinny dipping but the boy chose dare and so she decided to get retribution by making the boy do a body shot off of Sebastian whom she'd picked for random fun since she didn't know the Dalton boy that well but had caught the vibes between him, Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had had to bite the inside of his cheek while Kurt performed the dare and didn't like the look of happiness on Sebastian's face. Fortunately he'd had enough alcohol thus far to numb the agitation. His beautiful boyfriend was well and truly gone by this point so he was simply smiling and giggling at everything. Apparently his Kurt was a happy and affectionate drunk; Blaine stored that little nugget away.

As the night wore alcohol steadily flowed while the games continued. Someone pulled out twister and Blaine found it amusing and hot to watch his loose from alcohol and flexible boyfriend play the game. It had ended in a pile of bodies as Jeff slipped bumping Sebastian who toppled Kurt and tripped Nick.

Thankfully plans to crash at Santana's had already been set up so when Kurt started to fall asleep against Blaine, during Seven Minutes in Heaven, there was no concern about getting back to the Hummel-Hudson residence. Blaine threaded his fingers through the soft chestnut locks as he looked adoringly at the boy leaning heavily against him with eyes closed and dark lashes fanned against pale cheeks with a rosy hue from the night's festivities and drinking.

"Come on beautiful," Blaine whispered nudging Kurt to slight wakefulness, "let's get you to bed." The brunette wasn't able to keep his eyes open for the most part constantly drifting and hardly had the coordination to walk by this point anyway. So Blaine casually put one arm under the boy's legs and the other behind his back lifting the pale boy into his arms. Despite being just a hair shorter than Kurt with all his strength training and boxing Blaine was actually more muscular than Kurt and definitely a bit stronger so lifting his boyfriend's weight really was hardly a thing to the curly haired young man.

Blaine carried his precious burden up the stairs to their designated guest room and carefully deposited the boy into the bed. Hazel eyes swept the sleeping form as Blaine smiled humming softly while removing shoes, socks, pants, and shirt. Once Kurt was down to his briefs and undershirt Blaine maneuvered the blue-eyed boy under the covers before disrobing and climbing in alongside him. "Happy Birthday Kurt," Blaine whispered smiling as Kurt mumbled in his sleep seemingly hearing Blaine but not awake enough to properly respond. Pulling the boy to him playing the big spoon he contently wrapped Kurt in his arms before drifting off.

* * *

"So last night was a hoot," Jeff said around a mouth full of pancakes.

"Some might not agree," Blaine said amused smiling at Kurt who was sipping his coffee looking for the entire world like he'd rather be burrowed in a bed hiding from the world not to mention the light.

"I'm going to murder Santana," Kurt said tiredly, "there isn't a jury on this planet that would convict me."

Everyone wore matching grins looking at the brunette. As the birthday boy involved in everything Kurt had hands down drank more than anyone else with the possible exception of Puck and Santana who were both more accustomed to alcohol and thus did not have to endure the raging hangover Kurt was currently undergoing.

"Can I get you anything else," the pretty waitress assigned their table asked.

"Just the check please," Blaine said congenially.

The girl nodded her head before wandering off.

"I love Perkin's breakfast," Jeff said satisfied laying his fork down on the empty plate.

"I know," Nick said rolling his eyes.

"So what's the game plan for today?" the blonde asked. "Shopping perhaps?"

"Absolutely not," Kurt practically growled. "I am not going back to that mall again today."

Everyone winced remembering what Kurt had said yesterday before the party. Blaine frowned remembering the conversation he had with Kurt at the party. He shook his head at Nick and Jeff indicating not to ask.

"Why don't we just hang out at the house today," Nick suggested. "I think we could all do with some veg'ing out after last night."

Everyone readily agreed to that idea and once the bill was paid headed off to the Hummel-Hudson residence for some R&R and lazy day fun.

* * *

"What is this?" Kurt asked as Blaine placed a gift in his lap after Jeff and Nick had left.

"I wanted to wait to give you mine," Blaine said smiling sitting next to Kurt on the sofa.

Kurt smiled placing his hands on the gift gently leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"Open it," Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked down and slowly started un-wrapping the gift. Once all the paper was removed he opened the lid and gasped. Inside neatly wrapped was an exquisite three piece Armani black pinstripe suit. Kurt gently touched the suit sighing at the feel of the fabric under his fingertips. "Blaine this is beautiful," Kurt said reverently.

"A beautiful suit for a beautiful boy," Blaine said in that cheesy romantic way. Kurt looked up grinning. "It's for you to wear on our date," Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I told you no prom," the boy said, "I don't want to go it's a rite of passage I'd rather not take especially after the last prom, I told you this," Kurt stressed.

"Which is why for that weekend we will be doing this," Blaine said raising two tickets in his hand grin in place.

Kurt's head snapped up at the words and his eyebrows furrowed at the tickets, he leaned in reading the words on them and gasped grabbing the tickets. "Oh my god!"

Blaine smiled seeing the impending excited storm coming.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt said again shouting this time. "Wicked," Kurt said looking up, "your taking me to see Wicked," he added huge smile splitting across his face.

"That's right," Blaine confirmed laughing at the squeal he got, "the weekend of prom you and I will be at the Aronoff Center in Cincinnati sitting in section orch of, row cc, seats 114 and 115 which, my dear, if you're not familiar with the seating of the theater is the third row back from the stage dead center," Blaine said proudly.

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped staring the tickets looking at the seat numbers like they were beautiful which they were or would be when he could actually see them. Kurt looked back up at Blaine stunned.

"That's not all beautiful," Blaine said grinning, "Friday night we'll be checking into our king bed mini suite at the very lovely Hilton Cincinnati Netherland Plaza hotel which is coincidentally right by the Aronoff Center and also adjacent to Fountain Square," the curly haired boy stated proudly. "On Saturday we are going to have a beautiful day shopping and enjoying downtown Cincinnati in the spring, we'll most definitely have Skyline for lunch," he said winking making Kurt laugh, "then back to the hotel to change then straight to an amazing dinner at where you'll have to wait and see and from there to the Aronoff to see what is sure to be an amazing production and the night will be ours and then Sunday we will check out and head back."

Kurt stared at Blaine completely floored.

"Now I hate to dis the prom but I think it will in fact pale in comparison to our weekend," Blaine said saucily. Before he knew it Blaine's arms were full of beautiful boy as Kurt smashed his lips against the hazel eyed boy whose eyes widened momentarily before closing arms wrapping around the brunette as the blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

Deciding to take full advantage Blaine took Kurt's surprise kiss and turned it into a full on make out session. He took no time at all to slide his tongue along Kurt's tightening his hold as Kurt moaned against him.

"Tell him about Wicked did you," Burt Hummel said sitting on the arm of the couch his son was currently making out with his boyfriend on.

Never had two people flown apart faster. Kurt nearly slammed right back into his dad with how fast he backed up.

"Whoa there kiddo," Burt said hopping up to help avoid collision.

Kurt turned a brilliant scarlet shade as Blaine blushed as well rubbing at his neck.

"Hey Burt," Blaine said sheepishly.

"Hey dad," Kurt said at the same time.

"Uh huh," Burt said amused.

"Wicked yes told him about the tickets and the trip all that good stuff," Blaine said attempting to act casual and less guilty of having had the man's son in his lap with his tongue down his throat moments ago. An attempt he was failing miserably at.

"It's going to be amazing," Kurt said dreamily remembering everything he'd just been told. "And look," Kurt said pulling the box, which had fallen to the floor when he lunged at Blaine, back up, "at this beautiful suit dad it's absolutely stunning."

"My that is a nice suit," Carole said coming up behind Burt kissing her husband on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're going to look amazing in that Kurt," she said sweetly to the boy smiling.

"So you both knew?" Kurt questioned.

"Of course sweetie," Carole said affectionately, "you didn't think your boyfriend was going to try to take you away for a weekend without clearing it with the parental units did you," Carole said teasing making the red which had started to die down on Kurt's face flare back up.

Burt was glad to see his son happy and glad to see his mind off what had happened recently and to his car which was being fixed at this very moment. He was thankful for Blaine's timing and ability to get his son's mind on something else. It was for this reason more than any other that he had said nothing about the heavy kissing going on when he walked in. Truth be told he also just didn't feel it was necessary. Kurt was 18 now, he wasn't a boy any longer and frankly that Kurt had waited until this age to start these kinds of things was something Burt was fortunate for. He was hardly going to try to stop his son from doing whatever he wanted at this point. He'd talked to Kurt and it was clear the boy had heard him. He also knew Blaine and didn't doubt for a second that boy would die before intentionally harming his son. As hard as it was he had to start letting go and that was what he was doing and trying not to think too much on lest he be incapable.

A little bit later after some more light teasing and conversing of upcoming plans the four headed into the kitchen where Kurt and Carole quickly whipped something up and the four had dinner simply enjoying the good company. It wasn't much longer before Blaine needed to head home. He stood on the door step kissing and nuzzling and generally being unable to pull away from Kurt. Finally the brunette took the initiative and pushed the boy towards his car. Blaine sighed walking the short lonely distance taking one last look at the love of his young life before slipping in the car and heading off. Kurt smiled closing the door and taking a moment to lean against the closed door eyes closed as he remembered the feel of Blaine's lips and all the happy revelations of the day.

Carole discreetly watched the boy and smiled as he headed upstairs.

"I got so damn lucky," Burt said looking at where Kurt had disappeared.

Carole turned and looked at her husband, "thank you for sharing that luck," she said softly.

The two leaned in sharing a sweet kiss.

"I wish I could have done more for him and been there more for him," Burt said to his wife, "I worry sometimes that Lizzie would be so upset with me."

"No," Carole gasped, "Burt you did everything you could for him and he knows that," she said rubbing his arm, "you were there for each other and there's nothing wrong with that and most importantly he knows you love him and that counts for a hell of a lot these days."

"I swear sometimes I look at him and he looks so much like his mom it's like she's standing in front of me," Burt said, "when he was crying the other day after what was done I felt like I was seeing his mom cry for the pain he was in and it just made it ten times worse."

Carole didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could say that would make the pain go away. Sometimes she felt desperately inadequate, like what Burt and Kurt really needed was Elizabeth and she would just never suffice. She didn't want to take the woman's place in either of their hearts and knew that was impossible but she wished she could ease their hearts just a little.

"You make things better for both of us," Burt said like he was reading her mind.

"Do I?" Carole questioned insecurities laid bare before the man she loved. "She was such an amazing woman that sometimes it feels like I could never begin to help where what's really needed is her," she said sadly.

"She was an amazing woman," Burt agreed, "she was an amazing mother beloved and irreplaceable." He rested his hand against his wife's face, "but you are also amazing," he said softly. "You have helped ease the pain in my heart that existed for so long and you've helped Kurt as well," he said with certainty, "I only wish I'd found you sooner."

"Well technically Kurt found me and pointed you at me," she said laughing.

Burt paused then started laughing as well. In his thoughts he couldn't help but wonder if that was Elizabeth giving him a second chance at love through their son. He liked to think it was. If anyone could force him to live true to what his wife told him to do it would be their son. He remembered Elizabeth telling him that she loved him and that she didn't want him to let his heart close, she wanted him to live and love. At the time he had shaken his head and refused but she had made him promise and damned if that hadn't been a promise he kept.

That night Burt and Carole fell together reminded of this second chance they had at love. Their first loves would always be there. Burt would always love Elizabeth, she would always have a place in his heart but that didn't mean Carole couldn't and didn't have a place as well. Carole would always love Christopher, always be thankful for the time they had but that didn't mean she couldn't and wouldn't cherish the time she had with Burt. Both of them would forever be grateful for the amazing legacies left to them in the form of their sons and both of them would hold on to this love they found with each other with both hands and cherish it because they both knew how easily it could disappear and they refused to waste a moment of it.

* * *

Blaine smiled at the boy passed out in his passenger seat. Despite the fact that AP exams we're over and finals we're passed Kurt gave 100 percent determined to finish out his senior year in fine form. Thus on the way to Cincinnati the boy had fallen right to sleep. The smooth ride and comfortable interior too much to resist apparently. Blaine had turned the radio down so that the music played softly to entertain him while he drove yet not wake the sleeping beauty next to him. He truly wanted this weekend to be magical for Kurt. Graduation was next week and it was a nice little break before it.

Blaine pulled up to the hotel and reached a hand over gently waking the brunette. Blue eyes slowly opened to awareness and once fully aware their owner sat up looking at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said shaking his head, "I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said softly.

Blaine just smiled then motioned for Kurt to look outside with his head, "we're here."

Kurt turned suddenly looking at the building outside his window. "I slept the whole way," he said turning red, "oh wow that is," he said train of thought abruptly switching.

Blaine laughed hopping out and moving around the car opening the door. "Welcome to the Hilton Cincinnati Netherland Plaza hotel," he said holding out a hand.

Kurt smiled accepting the hand out and looked at the beautiful building and the beautiful city around them. Cincinnati was no New York but it had its own brand of beauty especially in the spring time. He followed Blaine's lead as he led him inside the hotel. The keys having been handed off to the valet to park the car while the bellboy took their bags following them inside. Kurt stood mesmerized looking around the stunning lobby while his boyfriend checked them in for their stay at this magnificent hotel. The brunette couldn't get over how beautiful it was from the architecture to the interior design to the lighting it was all simply breathtaking.

Blaine smiled watching his love look around as the lady behind the counter checked them in. She smiled discreetly at the two boys as the one watched the other who looked around in obvious awe. One of the best parts of her job was interacting with a variety of clientele and young lovers were always the sweetest hands down, it certainly didn't hurt that both boys were beautiful in their own right. Though the blonde had to admit to being partial to the tall, lithe, pale beauty looking at his surroundings. He was beyond beautiful utterly gorgeous while his companion was more the dark and handsome she knew her roommate would have gone gaga over.

"Here you are," she said politely garnering dark and handsome's attention as she handed him the room key, "all checked in, please enjoy your stay at the Hilton Cincinnati Netherland Plaza, Nathaniel will guide you to your room."

Blaine nodded politely smiling and accepting the room key. He walked over to Kurt placing a hand along the small of his back guiding him along following the gentlemen who was to show them to their room.

Kate bit her lip as she watched the action and the two walk off, "mmhmm," she moaned softly looking at the perfectly fine ass of tall, lithe and beautiful.

"Would you quit gazing at obviously gay and therefore out of your league," Paul said walking up to the girl.

"Paul tell me why are all the good ones gay or married I simply can't figure it out," Kate said watching till the boy disappeared.

Paul laughed and shook his head not bothering to deign that question with a response.

Kurt smiled leaning against Blaine as the boy wrapped an arm around his waist.

Blaine turned his head slightly, "what is it about elevator's?" he whispered in Kurt's ear biting the lobe.

Kurt gasped ducking his head and nudging Blaine to stop. For his part Blaine just smirked.

Nathaniel smiled not turning his head when he heard the gasp behind him wondering the same question that Blaine had just asked. As the elevator dinged the arrival to the correct floor he politely gathered the guest attention and headed down the hall.

Kurt immediately walked to the window as they were let in the room to see the view, which was spectacular. Blaine smiled politely tipping Nathaniel well for his service and discretion that he gave.

"Enjoy," Nathaniel said stepping out.

"Plan to," Blaine whispered to himself leaning against the closed door looking at that gorgeous backside. "Like the view Belle?"

Kurt turned giving Blaine a look before shaking his head and turning back to look at said view. "It's amazing," Kurt said softly, "the whole place is amazing," he added turning looking at the room and indicating the hotel as he spoke the words. "You're amazing," he smiled kissing Blaine gently,

"Glad it meets with your approval," Blaine said forehead leaning against Kurt's. "What do you say to keeping it simple tonight," Blaine whispered against those luscious lips. "A little room service, a nice warm shower, followed by some cuddling," he continued wrapping his arms around the brunette leaning in to kiss at the length of neck available.

"I think that sounds heavenly," Kurt said softly, breathing a little quicker as he tilted his head allowing Blaine all the access he could desire while a warm flush stole across the pale skin.

After paying proper homage to that beautiful neck Blaine finally allowed his boyfriend some respite as they looked at the menu. A respite that was taken back once the order was placed. Kurt laughed as Blaine toppled them to the bed making the darker haired boy smile at the musical laughter. The next half hour was spent sharing kisses and pets the two just simply enjoying one another's company and breathing in each other. Breaking apart only to welcome the arrival of food. Kurt's stomach made its appreciation of the appearance of said food known making the boy blush as Blaine smiled pushing the food towards his boyfriend.

"Why don't we get cleaned up," Blaine said reaching for Kurt, as the boy moaned while finishing off the amazing cheesecake that had come with the superb food, pulling the taller boy to him. The flush that had died down on Kurt's skin flared back to life as Blaine kissed and sucked at the long digits while maneuvering them to the bathroom.

Clothes disappeared quickly and soon the warm water was beating down on the two as steam filled the bathroom creating a warm little heaven. Blaine ran his hands along all the soft pale skin exposed to him as those long arms wrapped around his neck.

"You are so beautiful," the curly haired boy whispered softly against full lips before pressing his own against them.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Anderson," Kurt breathed as they pulled apart.

Smiles meant as golden hazel and oceanic blue-green connected. Blaine took his time rubbing his boy clean till the smell of cherry blossoms pervaded the bathroom. Watching intently as the water rinsed the suds away and Kurt tilted his head to let the water rinse his hair as well. He couldn't help but lean in again to suck at the now cleaned and available skin. Using his soapy hands to his advantage he let his hands move forward to grasp and pump the obvious erection that had sprouted amidst their playing.

Kurt gasped as the dual sensations hit, his eyes snapping open to see half lidded hazel looking at him with a fever that set his blood on fire. He let himself go slightly limp letting Blaine do what he wanted with him and the answering growl from his boyfriend was not lost. Kurt was such a force of nature, a sheer dominant presence, and it was only around Blaine that he let that slip, that he gave up control.

It turned Blaine on in ways he couldn't really explain when Kurt handed him full control. He gladly took it moving Kurt how he wanted so that they were pressed together not an inch of space separating them. He continued to kiss and suck at that neck that remained tilted providing full access while one hand pumped the flesh in it the other playing with the accessory Kurt had gotten on a wild whim. Creating a multitude of sensations to fog that pretty head while he let his own erection slide easily between the rounded cheeks of that perfect ass.

It didn't take long for Blaine to find his release. The feel of Blaine's release along with the feel of Blaine himself and the multitude of feelings the boy was creating in Kurt sent the other boy over the edge shortly after. Kurt was certain he would have slid right to the shower floor if it hadn't been for the strong arms that held him tightly to the toned body behind him. Blaine took his time rubbing his release against the pale skin turned on by the sight before he let the water do its job and rinse them both clean.

Kurt was intensely sleepy from the delicious meal earlier and the orgasm in the shower that despite his nap on the way to the hotel he felt his eyes closing against his own volition. Blaine noticed and smiled taking the time to dry Kurt before simply wrapping the towel around his lithe form and picking the other up in a bridal hold. Kurt squeaked waking momentarily not expecting the lift. Blaine smiled calmingly and Kurt shook his head before letting it lean against the body holding him. Blaine didn't like how light Kurt felt in his arms. He knew the other was eating and taking proper care of his health ever sense the scare but he still had a way to go. Of course with Blaine's strength training and boxing the underlying strength he had no one ever really noticed till it was in their face made Kurt an easy lift regardless.

Blaine gently placed his boyfriend in the turned down bed. Smiling as Kurt turned to his side finding his comfortable position almost immediately. Blaine slipped the towel out and set everything to dry before climbing in next to Kurt. He let the brunette maneuver to him as he knew he would once he laid down. Wrapping an arm around the sleeping boy, he bent his head to kiss the top of the one pillowed on his chest.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine whispered to the sleeping form clutching him close as he lifted the sheet over them following the brunette into sleep.

* * *

Kurt was awoken by the smell of coffee, he smiled snuggling into the heavenly bed happy to let his boyfriend kiss his nose to get those sea blues to pop open.

"Morning," Kurt said blinking up at his curly haired boyfriend.

Blaine almost gasped as those eyes fluttered open. Kurt was beautiful there was no denying but he had his moments where he was beyond beautiful. "Are you going to sleep all day or let me take you out for some fun?" Blaine asked with good natured humor and a smirk.

"There are ways to have fun without leaving this heavenly bed," Kurt said saucily.

Blaine lost his smirk all the sudden intrigued and lost in thoughts of just what they could do in bed instead of going out, unfortunately, he realized a second to late that his imp of a boyfriend had just played him.

Kurt jumped up, "but I really would love to go shopping and see downtown a bit, fountain square is so pretty in the spring," Kurt said heading off to the bathroom.

Blaine glared and Kurt grinned then squeaked at the rising form of his boyfriend running for the bathroom. He was so in trouble for teasing Blaine with temptation that he never had any intention of following through on and he knew Blaine was going to get his.

* * *

It was around noon by the time Kurt and Blaine finally left the hotel. Blaine was content to let Kurt lead the way and was not surprised when Kurt predictably wanted to go to Saks Fifth Avenue first.

"It would be a crime not to go when its right here," Kurt had said logically.

Blaine just smiled and nodded having learned long ago which battles to fight and which to forgo. After Saks it was on to stores Blaine hadn't even known existed but was not surprised to find that Kurt did. He made sure to make a cheesy comment about Kurt fitting right in when they arrived at The Most Beautiful Thing in the World store. Kurt rolled his eyes but was clearly pleased by the praise if his tinted cheeks were anything to go by. Once finished Kurt moved onto Unheard of because "hello rare footwear how could I not check it out" as Kurt put it. It was like never ending stores, Article, Continuum, Righno, and so may more Blaine lost track. Once Kurt had shopped his heart out or rather he and Blaine were so bogged down with bags doing any more shopping was just not feasible Blaine finally managed to drag him from the stores and after depositing the bags back at their hotel room took Kurt to the observation deck of the Carew Tower.

"Oh my god the view is amazing," Kurt said looking over the downtown Cincinnati landscape. "I never really realized how pretty the skyline was of Cincinnati," he said with genuine awe.

"Want to see where we're having dinner?" Blaine asked enjoying watching Kurt more than the view. Kurt looked at him expectantly so Blaine pulled him to the observation lens he had already facing their destination instructing Kurt to look.

Intrigued blue green eyes looked through the lens then popped up looking excitedly at his boyfriend.

"Seriously," Kurt asked his whole body showing how excited he was but not truly convinced yet that it should be.

"Seriously," Blaine said as if Kurt was silly for asking.

Kurt squeaked but would deny that later and threw himself at his boyfriend.

"Come on," Blaine said laughing, "let's go get ready."

Soon enough they were back in their hotel room. Blaine pouted when Kurt threw him out of the bathroom.

"Your puppy dog eyes will not work this time," Kurt said self assured. "If your in here I'll never be ready on time." With that the door was shut.

Blaine surrendered only cause he knew it was true.

Blaine nearly swallowed his tongue when Kurt emerged from the bathroom wrapping in only a towel water droplets glistening on his porcelain skin. Kurt just smiled and directed Blaine to wash up. Blaine just nodded as all higher brain function had evidently deserted him. Kurt chuckled when his boyfriend hit the door rim because hazel eyes were to busy on his butt.

Kurt got himself in the suit Blaine had gotten him unable to stop smiling as he put it on. When Blaine emerged from the bathroom he was struck by the sight. He knew the suit would look good on Kurt but damn if his love didn't overtake expectations as usual.

Kurt gave his boyfriend a peck before darting back in the bathroom to fix and style his hair. Blaine got dressed in short older following to do the same.

"Don't gel it down like usual," Kurt said when Blaine appeared, "I like your curls."

Blaine felt a warmth in his stomach pulling Kurt to him indulging a tiny make-out session that was over to soon for him.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up Anna you are the best," Kate said to her roommate grabbing her purse.

"What kind of friend and roommate would I be if I left you stranded at work," Anna said smiling.

"You want to grab a bite at…"

"Hello bite where?" Anna said as her roommate trailed off eyes drawn somewhere across the lobby. "Yoohoo Kate," Anna said laughing waving her hand in front of her roommate.

Kate grabbed her friend's hand and turned her bodily around, "that's them," she said not able to take her eyes off the stunning couple.

"Ohhh," Anna said just as entranced now that her attention had been drawn. Her roommate had not been crazy, those boys were beautiful. The one Kate had been clearly enamored with Anna could see why. He was tall and lithe with the body of a dancer. He was currently dressed for a night on the town in a three piece pinstripe suit she could swear was Armani. He had paired the suite with a white shirt and black and white polka dot silk cravat that drew attention to a very sensual neck. His beautiful chestnut hair was swept off his face tastefully and it just looked so soft, he had the most gorgeous porcelain skin and eyes that seemed to dance between blue and green and gray never staying on any one or combination of two for long. He was absolutely beautiful. His boyfriend who had his arm linked cut quite the picture next to him in a blue navy two piece suit with a black shirt with the first couple buttons undone. The looked like light and dark next to one another dressed up but down in a way that worked.

Blaine recognized the girl who had checked them in and smiled congenially nodding at her as he and Kurt walked by, she smiled back waving which caught Kurt's attention who them gave them a smile as well.

Anna just about died right there. Both girls watched the boys till they walked out the door admiring the back of them just as much as the front.

"You did not lie," Anna said on a breath.

"No I did not," Kate agreed.

* * *

Kurt stopped in his tracks as they stepped outside the hotel glasz eyes widening. "Is that ours?" he asked looking at Blaine bitting his bottom lip.

"Only the best for my Belle," Blaine said grinning pulling Kurt forward.

"Gentleman," the limo driver said opening the door for them.

Kurt slipped inside immediately looking around the interior as Blaine followed after the door closing and securing them in their own private world.

"Blaine this is incredible," Kurt said smiling brightly, "I always wondered what limo's were like from the inside, they really do have everything you could desire on a car ride don't they," Kurt said with a laugh.

"And it is ours for the whole night," Blaine said making Kurt's head snap to him.

"Really going all out are you Mr. Anderson."

"Of course mon chéri."

Kurt and Blaine let themselves enjoy all that the limo had to offer on the way to the restaurant. By the time they arrived to Eighteen at the Radisson it was late enough that the place was lit up making it look even more gorgeous. Blaine gave his name to the hostess who took them to their table. They were seated at a table right next to the window.

"Oh my god its beautiful," Kurt said looking out at the twinkling downtown.

"It is at that, but not more than you," Blaine said resting his chin on folded hands hazel eyes looking at the boy across him with absolute and unconditional love.

Eyes the color of the ocean turned to look at the boy across from him a gentle smile painting his face.

The boys enjoyed some bruschetta and crab cakes before dinner not able to decide on one appetizer. After a thorough review of the menu Kurt finally decided on the chicken marsala while Blaine went for the filet mignon center cut and the got some mashed potatoes, glazed carrots, and mushrooms and onions to share.

Kurt moaned around the first bite of his chicken marsala making indecent thoughts pop into Blaine's head, well at least probably indecent for the dinner table the curly haired boy surmised.

"Baby you have got to stop moaning like that," Blaine said when it happened again, "or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I can't help it Blaine," Kurt said cutting his chicken some more, "this chicken is some of the best I've ever had so moist and tender and the marsala cream is easily the best I've ever had I dare say its better than mine and these cremini mushrooms are wonderful," the brunette defended.

"Hmmm," Blaine said and before Kurt knew it the boy had snatched some of his food with his fork.

"Hey," Kurt complained.

Contritely Blaine offered Kurt some of his filet mignon which he accepted. After that it was constant food sharing.

"We're gonna need to go containers Blaine because we are saving what we can't eat its to good not to," Kurt said adamantly making Blaine laugh.

The boys lingered letting themselves enjoy the view of the slowly moving restaurant as they enjoyed their meal. Blaine took care of the check while Kurt was off at the restrooms and once the boy was out it was off to the show. Blaine could feel Kurt's excitement as they got to the Aronoff Center.

Once inside the got to their seats and Kurt realized just how good the seats were. He had had an idea because he was familiar with the layout but actually in them he was hit full force with how amazing these seats were.

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand as the show started and they cuddled as much as possible in the seats as the show went on. Kurt couldn't help singing along quietly in a whisper to some of his favorite songs. Blaine smiled adoringly when he did. Once the show was over and the boys headed out, Kurt was on a theater high as they got back in the limo. Finally a little tired Blaine pulled Kurt's legs to rest over his lap as the boy leaned back enjoying the pets and warmth of his boyfriend.

"Thank you for all of this," Kurt said making hazel eyes snap to him. "It has made missing prom not seem like such a big deal," Kurt said quietly.

"I hoped it might," Blaine answered knowingly.

"I really did want to go," Kurt said sadly, "but after last year I just," the brunette stopped sighing, "does that make me a coward?"

"No," Blaine said not missing a beat. "What happened at Junior Prom last year was unforgivable," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand. "It's understandable that you didn't want to go and have bad memories brought up."

"This has been amazing," Kurt said smiling, "all of this Blaine, the shopping, the dinner, the show, the hotel, the limo" Kurt shook his head overwhelmed, "this has been so much more than Senior Prom and that we did it together its just magical."

Blaine smiled, "we make our own good memories."

Kurt nodded letting Blaine pull his fingers up to kiss his hand.

Once they were back in their room Kurt leaned against the door watching Blaine toe out of his shoes and pour himself some water setting the bags down.

Coming to a decision Kurt slipped out of his own shoes and walked up to his boyfriend running his hands up that strong back. Blaine turned and Kurt pulled him in lips slotting together perfectly as Kurt's hands slid into the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. Kurt let his forehead lean against Blaine's when they came apart. "Make love to me," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

Hazel eyes widened at the whispered words. God he wanted to make love to Kurt, had for a while but he would never push. "Are you certain?" he asked not wanting his love to regret anything.

"I've never been more certain of anything," Kurt said firmly, "I love you Blaine and I know you love me and I know that you will make this special and that my first time will only ever be right with you."

Blaine searched this blue-green eyes for any doubt. Finding none he pulled the boy in front of him to him kissing him deeply.

* * *

Blaine had hoped that Kurt would want to make this special trip the time of their first union. He would have been okay if it hadn't come up and would not have brought it up. He wanted Kurt to be ready and to be the one to say something. Kurt was so much more sensitive and delicate about the issue than Blaine. Fact was Kurt was just simply more in-tune with the feelings aspect of all this than Blaine which Blaine always saw as a good thing it helped give him perspective and they balanced each other in that way.

Kurt had a feeling that he was going to want to take this step during the trip but figured he'd know when the time felt right. After the day out, the dinner, and the show and everything Blaine had done to make this weekend truly romantic and memorable in not only an effort to spoil his boyfriend but in an effort to rid him of awful memories Kurt just knew. It was time and he wanted to give no one but Blaine this gift.

Clothes came off like a dance. Kurt, for once, not caring where they landed or if articles from each other got mixed up. Too soon and not soon enough Kurt laid spread out underneath Blaine. Blaine was intoxicated by how stunning Kurt was in this moment. Candles had been lit around the room that illuminated his porcelain skin making it seem to glow with an ethereal light. Eyes shifting from blue to green to silver to blue-green seem to glow with an inner shine that made them sparkle. Kurt was equally breathless with all the tanned skin wrapped over muscles that told of a profound strength. Hazel eyes seemed to glow to the point they looked like melted pools of gold lingering over him.

"You take my breath away," Kurt whispered smiling as their lips separated from a soft kiss.

"Beautiful you have no idea what you do to me," Blaine said shaking his head slightly curls shifting free of the gel that normally weighed them down.

Kurt let his fingers slide through the dark curls he loved so much spreading his legs, "I love you," he whispered nudging his nose to Blaine's.

Blaine felt his heart speed up as he let his fingers slippery with lube begin to open up this beautiful boy underneath him. This action in itself was nothing new. Ever since he and Kurt had grown more adventurous they played around often in this area. He felt Kurt's body respond in the usual manner as when he had done this before. The pale beauty knew this, knew the feeling. Kurt pulled Blaine towards him kissing him deeply as he felt those talented fingers working him open. Blaine was always tortuously slow about it. Starting with one, then adding another, spending an exorbitant amount of time enjoying the sensations of having his fingers inside Kurt. Blaine remembered the first time Kurt had let him do this, he had almost come from the tight feeling of Kurt around his fingers. He was entirely unsure how he was ever going to last with the tightness squeezing something far more enticing.

Blaine moved his fingers languorously in and out of the tightness he was working with. Moving two fingers in and out in a steady rhythm scissoring them to open the boy below him. His ears listened to every little sound letting the noises coming from Kurt and the feel of his body guide him. When he felt Kurt pushing he added more lube slipping a third finger in just as he felt Kurt bear down against his fingers allowing the third digit to slip in easily and being swallowed up quickly. At Kurt's gasp Blaine made his movements tender rubbing against the flawless porcelain skin placing sucking kisses along the sweep of that long neck. Blaine felt his hand resting against the curve of that exquisite ass as he opened his fingers to open Kurt. When Kurt was beyond hard and past incoherent Blaine deftly slid the condom on lubing himself up going with the idea that the term to much lube was stupid and the more the better he thought.

Kurt was lost in a haze of pleasure, despite the times they had done this it never felt quite like this. He almost felt like Blaine was taking even more time painstakingly opening him up. It felt so good that Kurt couldn't find it in himself to care. All he could think about was the fingers that slid in and out of him and the how full he felt that more that filled him. He could only imagine the fullness he would feel once Blaine was within him. The idea didn't scare him though it turned him on. He loved Blaine and he wanted him within him, he wanted that connection with this boy he adored more than life itself. Kurt felt Blaine's hands on his legs and let the boy spread them a little wider uncaring. Blue-green's popped open as he felt the tip of Blaine enter him. Melted gold stayed locked on his face looking for any signs of discomfort. Kurt raised his arms to wrap around Blaine's neck.

Blaine slid in to the tight heat under him slowly despite the desire to push all the way without stopping. At the tiniest wince, the slightest gasp Blaine would ease off and being again. It was a tortuously slow pace and one he didn't mind taking. He felt Kurt's legs spread a little further of their own violation and pale arms wrapped around him encouraging him forward. Blaine compiled till eventually he bottomed out. Kurt was so tight around him he had to stay still for fear he might come and this would all be over way to soon.

Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine slide completely in and still. He had never felt so full in his life. He could feel Blaine's impressive girth stretching and filling him to the point Kurt thought he might just come from that alone. He was grateful for Blaine's stillness as his body adjusted to the new intrusion. He pulled needing to feel Blaine lips slotting perfectly against the boy above him. For his part Blaine stayed still as their tongues slide along one another both boys simply enjoying the feeling of being as close to one another as two people could be. Kurt surprised even himself by moving first, he pulled back slightly then moved forward.

"Shit Kurt," Blaine said head dropping to nuzzle Kurt's neck. "Warn a guy before you do that," Blaine gasped. At the giggle he got Blaine nipped at the expanse of neck beneath him smiling at Kurt's intake.

It was so over after that. Blaine started moving and Kurt was completely lost to the sensation and lust he felt shooting through his body. It felt like Blaine was constantly changing it up as he seemed to slide in and out differently every time. Kurt couldn't figure it out till suddenly it made sense. Blaine slide in and he hit a spot in Kurt that had Kurt tightening his arms around the other boy gasping in pleasure as it shot through his spine making him tighten further around Blaine.

Blaine smiled when he found what he was looking for and Kurt responded beautifully as the dark haired boy knew he would. Now that he had found it he made sure to keep his stride long and purposeful catching the spot he wanted on each inward thrust. He felt lost in Kurt's body couldn't get enough of it. He kissed those lips, sucking against that neck, letting hands wander perfect pale skin as his sheathed length sought to bury itself in the warm and welcoming body beneath him. As his hands wandered he eventually let him slide down to encase the hard length between them.

Kurt never thought he'd be a noisy lover but as Blaine continued to assault him with pleasure he cried out unrestrained. Legs tightening around Blaine's waist letting his heel dig into that tanned backside forcing Blaine deeper in him. The pace grew harder and faster but Kurt didn't care he was so lost in feeling gripping onto Blaine just to keep a tether. When he felt that warm hand encircle him it was almost to much. He pulled at Blaine till the boy was kissing him hard, lips, tongues and teeth fighting as they flew towards a precipice Kurt was more than happy to fall off of and boy did he. A couple strokes and he was gone, spots dancing so that he closed his eyes crying out harshly pulling Blaine to him needing to feel him to much and not enough all at the same time.

Blaine had felt it coming when he'd taken Kurt in hand and not long after he felt the release coating him and suddenly Kurt was tightening around him to the point he couldn't have held off if he wanted to which he didn't. He kissed Kurt deeply sliding his tongue down his boyfriends throat as he buried himself deeply inside him letting the waves of orgasm take him.

It was difficult to keep time and neither could have told you if you asked how long it had taken them to come down. Blaine didn't even realize that he was slowly moving in Kurt as he came until Kurt pulled him to a stop. He stilled inside the boy recognizing Kurt was probably over sensitive by this point. Blaine kissed the boy below him softly and slide out nuzzling the neck beneath him at Kurt's gasp and wince.

"So.." Blaine started.

"Don't," Kurt interrupted kissing him to shut Blaine up, "don't apologize," Kurt said softly petting at Blaine rubbing muscles and sliding fingers through hair. "It was perfect," Kurt added smiling shyly at the boy above him.

How Kurt managed to look shy and innocent after that was a mystery to Blaine but he knew it was just Kurt it was that intoxicating mix that drove Blaine crazy.

"You're perfect," Blaine said nuzzling into the boy.

Both of them worn out and exhausted lay together nuzzling and enjoying the warmth and sensation and closeness. Blaine managed to slide the condom off tie and trash it but that was it. Moving wasn't happening and both boys were happy to fall asleep next to one another not a care given to cleaning up or anything else for that matter.

Blaine nuzzled Kurt gently as they slipped off, whimpering quietly as eyes closed, "I love you Kurt, happy birthday."

* * *

Kurt awoke to the smell of delicious coffee for the second morning in a row. He nuzzled into the pillow beneath him and went to squeeze the arm around him only to realize there was no arm around him. Blue-green eyes flew open in alarm. "Blaine," cried Kurt in alarm.

"Hey hey," Blaine said quickly coming to Kurt's side. "I'm right here beautiful," he said softly rubbing Kurt's back as the boy hugged to his side.

Blaine had awoken to find Kurt snoozing peacefully and had decided to surprise his boyfriend with breakfast Pretty Woman style. He'd just gotten the carts arranged when he heard his boyfriend cry out. He didn't even think Kurt might startle waking up with him not there, of course he'd been stupid to think last nigh might not affect how Kurt woke up.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Blaine said contritely kissing Kurt's temple, he should have realize after their passionate night Kurt might startle waking up to find him missing. "I didn't meant to scare you," he said nuzzling that warm pale skin.

"Its alright," Kurt said enjoying Blaine's attentions absolving his love immediately. He wasn't sure why waking without Blaine had startled him so bad, not like he hadn't before but it just felt different now.

"Well if your up to it would you like to see why I mistakenly left your beautiful side," Blaine said brushing caramel locks back.

Kurt looked up questioningly and then followed Blaine's gaze eyes widening on the array of carts around the bed. "Uh Blaine," Kurt questioned.

Blaine got up to Kurt's displeasure and started taking lids off everything on the carts. Kurt's eyes got wider as plates of food were revealed. Eggs, fruit, bacon, sausage, pandakes, french toast, crepes, hashbrowns and potatoes, danishes, bagels, croissants, and more were revealed.

"Now you can choose whatever you want for breakfast and of course coffee," Blaine said lifting one of those intricate silver coffee pots pouring Kurt a cup into a delicate coffee cup. Blaine knew just how much cream and sugar Kurt liked so after stirring he handed the cup to a dumbfounded Kurt.

"This was so not necessary," Kurt said shaking his head, "but I appreciate the gesture," he added a Blaine's pout bringing a smile back to his boyfriends face.

Kurt was way more sore from last night's activities then he thought he would be or was even aware of when he awoke. He felt the resonance of pain but it wasn't till Kurt went to sit up and stand that he had gasped and fallen immediately back down. Blaine had fussed over him and Kurt finally agreed to lay back propped against pillows and let Blaine fetch whatever he wanted. The two of them snuggled in bed enjoying breakfast at a languid pace and sipping coffee while watching a movie. Eventually moving was a necessity though as they did need to check out today. Blaine assisted Kurt into the bathroom and insisted on helping him shower where nothing happened surprisingly expect kisses and nuzzles, Blaine insisted Kurt's body needed a break and Kurt grudgingly agreed.

As Kurt limped around Blaine couldn't help but feel a little bad that he might have been a tad to rough last night but there was a part of him he would never admit to that was kinda happy seeing that had so thoroughly made love to his beautiful boyfriend.

By noon they were checked out and on the road back to Lima. Kurt reached over at one point twining his fingers with Blaine.

"Thank you for this unforgettable weekend," Kurt said softly blue-greens looking at Blaine tenderly.

Blaine nearly broke at those eyes, "I love you so much," he said raising Kurt's hand twined with his kissing the knuckles.

"Well that's good to know cause I love you too," Kurt said giggling.

"I'm gonna marry you," Blaine said seriously, "you know that right."

Kurt gasped eyes focusing more seriously on Blaine. Sure he'd thought about marrying Blaine even dreamed about it but this was the first time it had ever been said aloud and Blaine said it with such certainty as if it were a known inevitable truth. It caught Kurt off guard.

"Are you?" Kurt asked, why he didn't know.

"Yes I am," Blaine said tone deadly serious, "'we're gonna go to New York and I'm gonna become a doctor, and you're going to become a famous fashion designer and you'll design our wedding suits and pick out exactly how you want the wedding and then we'll be married and you'll be my husband and it can never be any other way," Blaine said with so much certainty it was if there was no room for argument.

"Okay," Kurt said overwhelmed.

"Okay?" Blaine questioned looking at Kurt intently.

Kurt had never felt Blaine's eyes more intent on him then they were right now it reminded him of how Blaine looked at him last night and he smiled softly, "okay," he said more surely.

Blaine smiled tightening his hold on Kurt's hand. Kurt let himself fall asleep with his hand in that tight hold feeling safer and more loved than he could ever remember feeling before.


End file.
